Our Two Dads, Earth's Mightiest Heroes!
by Archiethecat
Summary: Story is back. Super family. Steve and Tony are married and raising their children but it is far from domestic bliss. Peter is acting out, Morgan is teething and Harley is a teenager. The Avengers hang out and offer bad advice whilst eating their food. A warning- there will be occasional physical punishment in this story- nothing extreme. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

This is set after Iron Man 3 and before Civil War- Harley's age does not quite fit, here he is only three years older than Peter making him only 8 in Iron Man 3. I hope you can overlook this small discrepancy.

Comments and suggestions are most welcome, hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tones, have you seen Peter? He's not in his room," Steve came into the kitchen, he rubbed Morgan's back gently as she grizzled on his shoulder, colic was definitely a challenge.

Tony looked up as he grated cheese on top of his huge lasagne. Natasha was beside him preparing salad, an equally huge salad, the residents of this home required a lot of food.

"What no? I thought he was in his room, Happy dropped the kids off out front. Harley's here," Tony nodded towards their adopted son who was doing his homework under his father's watchful eye, Harley was inclined to skip homework and required supervision. It had been hard at first, arguments and teenage snits abound but now Harley accepted it.

"Friday, where's Peter?" Tony asked and the reply displeased him, displeased him an awful lot.

"Peter is not in the building Mr Stark, he has not been in the building since this morning. However, I have located him on the lobby cameras, walking away from the building at 3:45pm."

Tony frowned, not again, he had not done this again. He didn't even bother calling his phone, it would be in his bedroom, Peter knew to ditch his phone if he wanted to disappear.

Steve did anyway and the ringing echoed from down the hall.

"You have got to be kidding me, that brat is toast when he gets home. I am done with this Steve, completely done," Tony vented and Steve had to agree with him.

"I know, I know. I will have to carry through with my threat won't I?" Steve was at the end of his tether as well.

"Yes, yes you will. He was warned, he obviously didn't take us seriously so now we have to prove we mean what we say," Tony was beyond annoyed, way beyond.

Harley whistled under his breath, staring down at his Math, his little brother was going to catch it big time this time.

The two men looked at each other in despair.

Their twelve year old son had become the devil incarnate ever since Morgan had appeared in their lives a little over a month ago, they had decided to adopt again once Harley had settled. A four month old baby this time, as opposed to a teenager, and a little girl, a daughter to complete their family.

It was a dream come true for the couple, a wonderful, joyful gift, unfortunately this was not a view shared by their youngest son.

His jealousy was out of control, and it manifested itself in extreme acting out and disappearing at will, it felt like their sweet, lovable son had been stolen away and been replaced by a complete monster, a small monster who was causing complete havoc in their home.

"Wow you guys need to come down hard on your little guy, he is really pushing the boundaries," Nat laughed as she cut up cucumber.

The two men glared at her, they were very well aware of that.

"Harley, where is Peter?" Tony chose not to reply to Spy lady, he switched his attention to their 15 year old who had received the new addition more philosophically. He basically milked the situation and accepted the many guilt presents (Tony spoilt his kids, big surprise!) with glee. He even held his sister occasionally!

"Not sure, like Fri said he walked off as soon as Happy left, I tried to stop him but he ignored me. Sorry," Harley blushed and shrugged, he ducked his head, hoping to avoid an interrogation.

He chose not to share that his little brother had cussed him out before he stormed off.

Tony was annoyed with himself, he should have checked on the boys but he was busy in the kitchen, he heard the elevator and had assumed it was both of them- his assumption was wrong.

"Right," Tony looked at Steve, who rolled his eyes. They had tried to be gentle, understanding but they had now reached a crisis point. Peter could not disappear at will, he was a Stark and the child of two Avengers; that had connotations around safety, the threat of kidnap a constant worry. It was clearly time they got tougher, much tougher.

Then to emphasise that point Tony's phone bleeped, he glanced at the screen and his face flushed with anger.

Harley cringed, very aware what the message said. He had covered for Peter, not mentioning that the squirt had spent the afternoon in an arcade instead of school and he was regretting it, he tensed hoping that his dads didn't call him out.

"What?" Steve didn't want to ask but he had to.

"Give me my completely beautiful and adorable God Daughter. I will bathe her, feed her and put her to bed," Nat helped out as she took the now settled baby from Steve's arms. He smiled gratefully.

Tony handed the phone to Steve, who groaned as he read the text message.

"He cut school again?" Steve was going to go nuclear at Peter when he got hold of him, but they had to find him first and that was no easy task. Peter had proved very elusive when he chose to be, he was bright as a spark thanks to his father's genes, it was a blessing but at times a curse, like right now.

Peter was Tony's biological son, the result of his past promiscuity, he was a handsome child, all brown curls and deep mournful doe eyes, Steve had come into his life when he was five, little more than a baby; they had formed an extremely strong bond- Steve loved him deeply and he was just as much his son as Tony's.

At the time of Tony issuing his ridiculous challenge to the Mandarin, Pepper was Tony's partner and Peter had been a secret, a closely guarded secret- he was removed to a safe place when the threat was imminent.

Pepper and Tony separated and the rest is history. Steve and Tony had come out about their relationship a couple of years later and despite their misgivings the union was generally accepted, celebrated even, earth's greatest heroes married, raising a family together. United forever, it made the world feel safe.

For the first years of his life Peter had been an only child (although he had contact with Harley) , the centre of his father's then his parents' universe, that had changed, now he was a middle child and he was protesting non verbally; causing his dads a lot of stress, which on top of caring for a five month old and a moody teenager, was stretching them, testing them hugely. Parenting their extended family was proving to be a baptism by fire at the moment, their duties as Avengers an extra pressure.

"I am calling Ned's mom," Tony said decisively and Steve nodded, not sure what else to suggest. After checking his homework Steve released Harley, who disappeared to his room, escaping with relief from the tense atmosphere. He texted his brother immediately, he was going to strangle the little shit when he got back. Harley was not a fan of people who upset his parents and it had become Peter's special talent recently.

'Come home bro, parental units are freaking out,' he wasn't surprised when he got no reply.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter glanced at the security cameras, he was gauging their scope and analysing where the blind spots were.

"What game do you want?" Peter asked Ned who sighed, he did not want a game, he wanted to go home but Peter was determined to steal something. It was sport to Peter, he didn't need to steal, he was the last kid in the world that needed to steal, his father was a billionaire and he could have anything his heart desired ( although Pops kept his Dad's indulgence in check ) but recently Peter was all about rebellion and defiance. This was just more of that.

"Pete, let's go to my house and build my new Death Star," Ned pleaded but his friend was not listening.

"GTA then, I will get two cos my dads won't let me have that game which is just fricking dumb considering who they are," Peter was watching the camera.

Ned sighed, it appeared his friend was hell-bent on this madness and Ned could do nothing but watch the train crash.

Peter walked casually up to the shelf and grabbed two games, he ripped off the security tags, dumped them and stuck the contraband in his back pack, then a hand descended onto his arm; Peter was so focussed on the technology, he forgot about the human aspect, he stared into the face of a security guard and bit his lip. He was so busted!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So what do we do now? He could be anywhere," Steve felt fear take grip, it was dark and their child, their small, attractive child, was out there somewhere on the New York streets, he was very vulnerable and at serious risk- Steve was barely controlling his panic.

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know," He replied. Tony felt helpless, not an emotion he experienced often and he felt the same fear as Steve, he took a deep breath in a vain attempt to calm down and loosen the band of distress tightening around his chest.

Steve held out his arms and Tony stepped gratefully into them.

"Love you babes, it's okay we can handle this," Steve whispered in Tony's ear, he was very aware that Tony was highly strung when it came to the kids, he worried about them all the time, his anxiety exacerbated by PTSD.

"I know, he is just a little boy and we are Avengers, the Earth's Mightiest Heroes right?" Tony kissed Steve's neck and let his strong embrace comfort him, he felt calmer instantly.

Just then, the elevator door opened and several Avengers spilled out.

"I had that man, you did not have to help," Clint was digging out Sam who laughed.

"Yeah right, sure you did. You're welcome by the way," Sam shook his head.

"Hey guys, what's with the doom and gloom? Threat was neutralised with our usual aplomb," Bucky approached the two men who stepped away from each other.

"Hope you heathens didn't make a spectacle of yourselves," Tony grumbled as he fiddled with the stove.

Bucky clutched his chest in mock offence.

"Says the man whose entire life is a spectacle," Bucky raised his eyebrows at Steve who smiled tightly, Bucky realised there was trouble in paradise. He frowned and looked around, hoping to get some clues but he knew it was Peter, it was always Peter at the moment.

"It was a jolly romp, pleasure of the highest order, we rained much vengeance upon the villains," Thor declared theatrically, Sam rolled his eyes at Clint, who laughed.

"Okay Shakespeare in the Park, 'twas indeed a jolly romp," Sam mimicked him badly.

"Tones, did you cook?" Rhodey grinned, it had been a fun encounter, no civilian casualties, minimum damage, just taking down the bad guys, bread and butter to the Avengers.

"Uuum yeah," Tony nodded.

"Oh man of Iron, I hope it's lasagne, your lasagne is truly the food of the gods," Thor was in extremely good spirits.

"Which is what you should be eating big man," Sam clapped the God on the back and Thor chuckled in response.

"Indeed. Although, I sense a problem, is there a problem?" Thor frowned and Bucky glanced at Steve who was wound so tight that he looked about to combust on the spot.

"You short a kid again?" He asked with a grimace. The others fell quiet, this was the fourth time in two weeks that Peter had gone AWOL.

"Yep, we are. Petey Pie is missing yet again," Tony replied through gritted teeth as he threw down a towel.

"Okay guys, let's get back out there. Bring the little miscreant back home where he belongs," Bucky reacted immediately, he loved Peter and they were very close so he got proactive. Steve smiled at Tony who nodded, yes he accepted Bucky now. He had been jealous once back in the day but that was in the past. They were a couple, married with kids, it was solid and forever.

"The son of Iron and America is very defiant. He cannot do that, he should respect his elders. We must search for him," Thor looked at the others and they all nodded.

"Thanks guys, but we have no idea where he is. All we know is that he is with Ned," Steve said and there was an uncomfortable silence. An Avenger kid off grid was not good, it was very much not good.

"Have you considered a tracker? That boy needs a tracker big time!" Rhodey said and Tony rolled his eyes, then he stared at Steve who blushed; Tony said the same thing last week but Steve wouldn't even discuss it.

"Okay alright, kid gets a tracker, but we need to find him first," Steve threw his arms up in defeat.

Then both their phones rang.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter was trying not to cry, he knew one of his parents were on their way to pick him up and he wasn't sure which one of them he preferred, he didn't think either was a particularly good option. He was dead, stone-dead, they were definitely going to kill him!

He scowled and scuffed the floor with his shoe, stupid baby, this was all its fault- all they care about is the dumb baby. All she did as far as Peter could see was cry and steal his parents away from him, plus she didn't sleep, she woke everyone up all the time. It was bad enough when Harley came to live with them (and he had known him most of his life) but at least he was fun, also it was quite cool to have his big brother around full-time. Peter could play video games and throw a baseball around with Harley, he was entertaining plus he had his back.

The dumb baby did nothing- she was no fun, no fun at all.

But even though she was boring everyone loved her the best now, she was their princess whatever that meant, they cooed and gushed; they were Avengers, supposedly heroes, but were actually wusses, now everything was just all about the baby. These days Peter just got yelled at and grounded constantly, plus chores, his dads had taken to making him do chores as a punishment! What was that all about? They had robots for chores. It was not fair, so not fair! And it was all the stupid baby's fault.

Peter crossed his arms and pouted at the ground as if it were his mortal enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve shook the police officer's hand, Tony's influence yet again easing the whole process (along with a hefty contribution to the Children's Hospital). He could take Peter home and that was the end of the matter, well officially anyway. Steve was very angry, too angry and he knew he had to let that settle before he dealt with his son. But stealing? Really? The off-spring of Captain America, the guy who makes videos to teach morals and values to kids, and one of the richest men in the world was caught stealing, it was beyond ridiculous.

Peter heard the door, heard the footsteps, he gulped and continued to stare at the floor.

"Peter, stand up and apologise for your behaviour right now," his father snapped and Peter swallowed back the lump in his throat, his stomach sank, butterflies fluttering. He sniffed, wiped his face and got up, he slowly raised his eyes to be confronted by Pop's seemingly neutral face but his eyes along with the hard set of his jaw told another story, Peter knew he was furious.

The threat issued last week echoed in Peter's head, the threat of a spanking, a proper spanking, not something Peter had ever experienced but he was pretty sure he was about to suffer.

He felt tears gathering, this may be his Pops but he was also Captain America which was ever so slightly intimidating.

"I said now son!' Pops barked gesturing towards the police officer, Peter took a deep breath and did as he was told, which hadn't happened for a while.

They were driving home and Peter was praying Pops would stay silent, but luck was not on his side.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" Steve asked sternly.

Peter did not reply, he just stared into the distance, he had nothing to say- nothing at all.

"Peter, speak to me. Please will you just speak to me?" Steve felt despair, his son had shut down, this was not how their family functioned, they spoke to each other. Communication had always been important, once upon a time they had family meetings, Steve realised it had been a while since they had done that. When did his family stop speaking to each other? How had he missed that? Because you were too busy saving the world to notice a small irritating voice said in his head.

The boy shrugged and Steve had to control his frustration.

"Peter, you scared us, we were so worried, we didn't know where you were. You know you can't do that, we have been over this many times," Steve tried again.

"Yeah right, whatever. How's Morgan, how's the princess?" Peter glared at Steve and the man took a moment before he replied.

"She's your sister Peter, we wanted more children because we love being parents. We wanted you to have siblings, to be part of a family," Steve tried to explain.

"So we, me, you and Dad weren't a family then? I thought we were a family, I liked that family. Am I such a bad kid that you had to get new ones?" Peter narrowed his eyes at Steve and the grown-up suddenly felt very out of his depth, Peter's perspective was very different from the adults and it shocked Steve. His words very loudly said that he did not like his new family, not at all.

"What? No, it was adding not replacing. You are a great kid, smart, funny, why would you think that you are bad?" Steve was stunned.

Peter shrugged, pulled up his hood, turning grumpily away, Steve looked at him and decided to leave it for now.

In the silence he reflected, when he thought about it they had never really considered Peter's feelings, they had spoken to him but only after it was a done deal, he had no input, no say; they had moved in Harley and adopted Morgan within a few months, changed their lives totally, his life totally, and they just assumed Peter was as happy as they were, they were very wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stood in the elevator; Steve glanced at Peter who was slumped miserably in the corner, his hood over his face.

"Take that hood off bud, not in the house," Steve knew Peter would defy him so he pulled it down himself.

"Get off, don't touch me. You have so many dumb rules, "Peter flounced, glaring at his father.

Steve sighed, Tony would blow up at Peter's extremely bad attitude and this was shaping up to be a total maelstrom which Steve would have to referee.

"Peter, do not speak to your Dad the way you just spoke to me, he is upset enough with you as it is. You have two choices here, you can continue being a spoilt brat which will not end well for you or you can be reasonable and we will sit down together, the three of us and talk, try to reach a compromise. Do you understand? "Steve presented as calm and conciliatory, whilst he was still pretty angry he was also feeling somewhat guilty so he offered his boy a way out- he was praying he would take it.

Steve had issued the threat of a spanking through frustration at Peter's belligerence, now he was not at all certain he could go through with it, physically chastising their children was not something he had discussed with Tony; he wasn't sure how he felt about it, never thinking for a moment it would be necessary but this kid was pushing them to their limits.

''Nice Pops, I am not a spoilt brat! To be honest I don't know what compromise means," Peter replied, then he pulled the dreaded hood back up.

''Sure you don't, how about you Google it when you get your electronics back in a month or so? '' Steve knew Peter was deliberately provoking him so he managed to hold onto his temper.

''Whatever,'' Peter mumbled and Steve sighed again, he pinched the bridge of his nose, he was getting a tension headache which never happened. Apparently, even super serum could not protect against the effects of dealing with a rude, truculent child.

"Well alright then, bad choice buddy but it's made now. You are not going to like what happens next but you were warned," Steve stared at the top of his son's head who glanced up, blushed and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Okay pal, your way then," Steve was done being reasonable, it wasn't working; only one response was now appropriate however much Steve hated the idea.

Peter was panicking, he didn't understand why he was being so antsy but he couldn't stop himself, the nicer Pops was, the angrier Peter got.

Now he had really pissed off Captain frigging America and as many bad guys could attest, that always ended badly.

Maybe he should say sorry, go along with the compromise idea, Peter chewed his lip-trying to think clearly but then it was too late, the elevator stopped and the door opened, they were home.

Peter didn't move, he crossed his arms and pulled his hood further over his face, he went into hiding. This had got out of control very quickly and was overwhelming.

Steve stared into the family room, the table was set for dinner and many expectant eyes looked at him, not least his husbands which were glinting dangerously.

"Peter, you need to move. If you don't then I will carry you, do you want me to do that?" Steve threatened quietly and Peter's head shot up, his face horrified.

Steve flicked his head and Peter huffed, pushed himself off the wall and stormed past him.

He steadfastly ignored everyone, heading straight to his bedroom.

"Hey eight mile stop right there," Tony called, his tone steely.

Peter did stop, he was familiar with that voice, too familiar recently; that was the voice that was to be obeyed, the very angry father voice, the do as I say or else voice.

Peter considered his options, felt a rush of temper then very ill-advisedly went on the attack.

"What? What Dad, what do you want?" Peter snarled and Steve flinched, okay here we go, time to buckle up.

Tony paused and looked at Steve who raised his eyebrows, the plea to calm down obvious.

"Wow okay, not a fan of the angry young man thing you've got going on but we will get to that later. Right now, it's dinner time so go wash up, we are all hungry," Tony took the wind out of Peter's sails and he was very confused.

"Dinner Pete, hurry up and get your brother," Tony did it again, Peter hesitated and then left.

"Okay so that I did not expect. Who are you and what did you do with Tony Stark?" Nat commented and Tony smiled. The other Avengers were all staring at Tony in total amazement, Tony was usually the one who yelled and scolded, whilst Steve was the mediator, the peace-maker.

" Oh Peter James is in big trouble, a whole heap of trouble, but I put a lot of effort into this meal and it is not often that we are all together so I would just like to enjoy a family dinner okay?" Tony explained and Natasha smiled at him, patted his arm before picking up the salad.

Steve came over to help, he took a moment to place a gentle kiss on Tony's lips, Tony blushed and Steve winked at him suggestively; the obvious promise deepened the blush making Steve smile.

"Dinner! Let's go heathens, I am providing free home cooked food yet again," Tony returned to his usual abrasive self as he carried the Lasagne to the table.

"Remind me again how many kids I have?" Tony smirked at Steve who laughed.

"Too many," Sam snarked as he sat down.

"Tell me something I don't know," Tony snarked back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have to come to dinner," Peter poked his head into Harley's room.

"Bro, get in here. How are you still alive? Seriously, you got arrested, like properly arrested? Why haven't the parental units killed you yet?" Harley pulled Peter's arm and slammed the door after him.

"I don't know. Dad's being all normal and it's kind of scary, I think I prefer it when he yells," Peter pulled off his coat, but left his hoodie on.

"Oh," Harley cringed, that did not sound good.

"You are gonna catch it big time little bro, I heard them talking and Pops is planning to roast you," Harley warned.

Peter bit his lip and sniffed- he blew out a deep sigh.

"Pete dude, you have got to stop being this way like yesterday. They are the adults, you are a little kid, you are not gonna win," Harley gave some tough advice.

Peter shrugged, he understood what Harley was saying but he was so angry all the time and he missed his old life, he was homesick despite the fact he was standing in his home, but it didn't feel the same anymore.

"Your funeral dude, but have you forgotten that Pops is Captain America, a super soldier? I wouldn't want a tanning from him, it's gonna suck Pete. You have gotta mind them or you are gonna be real miserable," Harley said and Peter nodded, his brother was right, he had to start to behave.

"Mr Stark said to tell you that you have a minute to get yourselves to the table or he will come get you which you will not enjoy. That is a direct quote," Friday interrupted them.

"Come on, use my bathroom to clean up and take off the hoodie bro, you know it will upset them even more and you really don't want that," Harley shoved Peter towards the bathroom before exiting the room.

Peter didn't rush, he was dreading sitting at the table with all the stink eye he knew would be coming his way, he ignored the advice about his sweatshirt, instead he pulled up the hood and trudged reluctantly to dinner.

He slipped into his seat which was sandwiched between his parents- shocker!

There was already a plate of food, and it was piled with salad, Peter rolled his eyes at the sight.

There was a lively conversation going on, Clint and Sam were arguing, Clint still upset over what he saw as an unnecessary assist during some mission.

Peter sank down into his seat and brooded, praying this would be over soon.

Suddenly, Peter felt a sharp tap on the top of his head and looked at his Dad who was glaring at him.

"Hey baby gang banger, sit up, behave like a civilised human being and take that damn hood down," Tony snapped and Peter slowly, very slowly, shifted upright. He watched his dad as he did it, smirking as he saw the irritation growing on the adult face.

"Thin ice kiddo, very thin ice," Tony pointed at him.

Peter shrugged but still did not remove the hood; Steve did it instead, trying to de-escalate the situation.

The men exchanged a look, Steve casting pleading eyes at Tony who looked about ready to explode.

Thankfully, Steve watched Bruce take a seat beside Tony and they were soon lost in a discussion about molecular something or another.

Steve and Nat were discussing Morgan's colic, it should have passed by now, Nat had been researching and she thought they should consider changing her formula.

Peter pouted down at his plate. Why was there so much salad? He began to push the food around; he really was not hungry, his stomach churning with nerves. Why couldn't they just get it over with, why were his parents torturing him?

"So I made the football team," Harley announced which was met with many calls of congratulations. Peter rolled his eyes, of course he did, his brother was now a jock- awesome!

"Well done kid, let's run through some plays tomorrow," Bucky suggested as he ruffled the teenager's hair and Harley beamed, he didn't get to spend much time with Bucky, he was usually with Peter.

"Oh yeah I'm in, how about a game of touch football? A team building exercise," Sam suggested and this was met with agreement from all sides.

"Your football, why is it called football? You use your hands. Football in other kingdoms is a different game, a game played with feet, hence it is called football. I am baffled, why is this?" Thor was on his third serving and in full flight, fortified by the good food.

"We call that Soccer," Clint replied and Thor looked even more puzzled.

"Why?"

They all looked at each other and began to laugh, they had no idea was the answer.

Steve turned to Peter; he had been trying to ignore him, hoping he would start to eat. Instead, Peter was playing some game on his phone (where had that come from?), ignoring everything and everyone.

Steve took it from his hands; Peter stared at him in shock.

"School only," Steve said as he pocketed it, he watched Peter as he considered arguing with him but some self-preservation kicked in so he didn't, much to Steve's relief.

"You are not leaving this table until you eat at least half of that food," Steve said firmly and Peter frowned.

"I don't want it, I am not hungry. Any ways, why is there so much salad? I don't eat salad anymore and you are infringing my human rights by making me," Peter declared and Steve heard Nat snicker softly behind him, which was not helpful.

"Hey kiddo, this is not the United Nations, this is a dictatorship. Pops and I are in charge so you eat salad because we said so, enjoy," Tony intervened, placing the discarded fork back in his son's hand and Steve saw the hint of amusement in his eyes; this boy was defying them every which way at the moment but deep down he was golden and they both knew it.

It worked, Peter was eating, then there was the distant sound of a baby crying and Steve rose to fetch their daughter.

Peter dropped his fork abruptly and pulled his hood up again. Luckily, Tony was distracted by Thor who was telling a childhood tale about his brother Loki, they were always entertaining.

Steve looked at Nat and gestured towards Peter, she nodded. Steve walked away.

"Okay Smalls, what did Dad say about this?" She tugged the hood down gently and Peter looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"Hey Petey Pie, it's okay," she stroked his cheek and he sniffed, wiping his eyes furiously on his sleeve.

"No, it's not. Pops and Dad are real mad at me and Pops is gonna spank me," Peter whispered and Nat stroked the hair from his eyes.

"You scared them, they love you and you have been scaring them a lot recently, you scared all of us and you keep doing that. You aren't listening so they have to make you listen," She said kindly and Peter scowled.

"They don't love me, they used to but now they don't, they love the dumb baby. All they do is yell at me," Peter was feeling very sorry for himself. Natasha knew she could not undermine Tony or Steve so she was careful how she replied.

"They do love you, they love you an awful lot but you are not behaving so they are going to punish you, its what parents do. Now you need to eat up honey or you are going to be here all night," Nat put the fork back in Pete's hand and he nodded.

"Good boy," she said as she stroked a gentle hand through his curls, she saw the look of thanks that Tony threw her, she smiled and nodded.

Steve returned, Morgan on his hip, she giggled at Nat and waved her chubby hands.

"Oh beautiful baby Stark, my favourite little person, she will be a true warrior one day," Thor smiled indulgently at the cute little girl, she clutched his finger making him chuckle.

Peter rolled his eyes, yep the baby was the favourite now, a position he once held, she was everyone's favourite. He began to shovel in the food, deciding he wanted to get away from there as quickly as possible especially as the dreaded baby was now present.

Morgan suddenly squawked, stuffing her fist in her mouth, her gums sore.

" I will get her a cold teething ring," Nat rose and Peter turned and looked at the now sniffling baby who had buried her face in Steve's chest as he spoke softly in her ear, trying to soothe her.

"Why didn't you just get a dog? I would have liked a dog much more," Peter proclaimed loudly and the table fell silent. Steve stared at him in shock.

"Dude, did you just compare our sister to a dog?" Harley asked in disbelief.

"She's not my sister, she is just some random baby, she's nothing to do with me. And I actually said a dog would be better, at least a dog does something other than scream," Peter shrugged.

There was a stunned silence, all eyes on Tony and Steve, waiting for their reaction.

Tony sighed and wiped his hands over his face.

"Go to your room young man right now! Take a shower and put your pyjamas on. You and I are long overdue a discussion," Steve said sternly, Peter pulled a yeah whatever face at him, although internally he was quaking, then left.

No one said anything for a long moment.

''Guys, how about you don't buy Peter any more hoodies? They cause way too many issues,'' Nat broke the tense atmosphere and they all laughed.


	3. Chapter 3 Peter faces the music

Steve and Tony were clearing up as the others argued over what movie to watch, Morgan had passed out at long last, Tony rocking her asleep.

"So this is a shit storm," Tony said abruptly as he slammed the dish washer door.

"Yeah it is, it really is," Steve agreed as he made some coffee.

"Did Peter actually say he would prefer a dog instead of our beautiful daughter? I didn't imagine that did I?" Tony shook his head in despair and Steve grimaced.

"No you did not imagine that, that is what he said," Steve finished with the coffee and turned around so they were face to face, he leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms.

"Right so our family is currently a minefield and our youngest son is a complete nightmare and hates his baby sister, how do we fix that?" Tony was actually just thinking aloud, he wasn't really expecting Steve to wave a magic wand and make this right.

"Tones, this is not going to be okay overnight. This is going to take some time, Peter's behaviour is dangerous, we need to address that first, that's the priority. Then we work on blending our family," Steve was honest and Tony nodded, he understood that but he was concerned.

"But if you spank him, won't that make him resent Morgan even more? I know he deserves it, but we are trying to repair the divisions, how will that help? It could make everything much worse," Tony was conflicted and Steve understood.

He had the same misgivings but on the other hand, Peter had misbehaved yet again and he had to be punished; they were out of options and had given him enough chances plus he was getting worse, he had been arrested for stealing which was serious at twelve. Admittedly, most kids that age did actually try shoplifting out but a pack of gum or a soda, not over a hundred dollars' worth of video games, their boy had gone big- taken childish rebellion to an extreme level.

''We have never discussed spanking, how we feel about disciplining our kids that way. What do you think about it?'' Steve grasped the gauntlet and addressed the elephant in the room.

Tony paused, considering his reply carefully, this was an important discussion, one they should have had long ago.

''I am not anti, the occasional swat works for me although I didn't think a proper spanking would ever be necessary. I always thought that I would reason and discuss my kids into submission but that was before I had real kids with minds of their own, not just robots. We have tried all the other options with Peter, over and over and it has achieved nothing; he is not an ordinary child which sucks but the reality is this acting out could result in much more serious consequences than it would for a normal kid. So I guess with some limits, I think that it's necessary for him. Harley is way too old, but for Petey Pie much as I hate to say it, a spanking from his Pops is maybe just what he needs right now, what will keep him safe,'' Tony smiled apologetically and Steve had to admit he agreed with him.

'' But you have never swatted him, why not?'' Steve had been tempted many times but he had resisted the temptation, unsure how Tony might react.

'' Because of you, I wanted to, believe me? But I didn't know what you thought, so I held back,'' Tony replied and Steve groaned.

''You too huh?'' Tony rolled his eyes.

'' Babes, I think we need to talk about how we deal with the kids more,'' Steve laughed and Tony nodded.

''You think?''

They both realised that they had some work to do regarding communicating about their children.

''Do you trust me?'' Steve suddenly asked and Tony threw his arms up.

'' Jesus Steve, of course I do. I know you won't hurt him,'' Tony was a little offended.

'' Well it's gotta hurt some otherwise it won't work, but will it make his attitude worse is the real point here?'' Steve was still undecided.

There was a stilted silence, neither of them sure what to do or say next. There were no parenting books on Amazon that covered their very unique situation.

Then someone intervened.

"Guys, I know this is hard but think back to how you felt this afternoon when Peter was missing, you were both terrified. It was dangerous and he could have been taken. You have to address this behaviour, make sure it doesn't happen again. He is a little boy who has been very naughty, just that! Nothing else. He has earned a spanking, stop complicating it, the other issues can wait for now. Your child's safety is what matters right now," Nat said firmly and both men took a moment, she was right, they had to stop the reckless behaviour in its tracks; their luck would run out eventually and then, then they may have to face the unimaginable- the risk was very real, the fear not unfounded due to who they were.

Steve looked at Tony who nodded, the decision made.

"Pour me some coffee and I will take a brandy too. I will be right back," Steve walked abruptly away. Tony smiled at Nat.

"Thank you, we needed that pep talk Natasha," he said and she nodded.

"Now where is the ice-cream and popcorn in this joint?" Nat clapped her hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter was killing aliens, lots of aliens, and it was making him feel better, then he heard his door open and close.

He turned and stared at Pops who seemed huge and not a little scary, he was wearing a very stern face.

Peter gulped and dropped the controller on the floor.

"I am sorry alright? I won't do it again, honest I won't. I get it, I have learned my lesson," Peter pulled out the doe eyes as he backed away from his father- Steve shook his head, he had much experience with those eyes, eyes that Peter and Tony shared, they didn't work on him anymore.

"I am sure you are sorry, you were sorry last week when you ditched school and didn't come home for hours, we cut you some slack then, but you still did it again. So now you get a proper consequence, cause and effect kiddo. You misbehaved, disappeared, stole, got yourself arrested, that requires a big punishment, one you will not forget anytime soon," Steve was done talking. He strode over to Peter, took his arm and sat down on his desk chair.

"Pops don't, you don't need to. I get it, I do," Peter tried to pull away but Steve was in complete control, he paused, waited for the boy to stop fighting him.

Peter admitted defeat quite quickly; he was not going to escape this.

He went still, sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"You don't need to, I understand," Peter tried to save himself one last time.

" Good, I am very glad you understand, hopefully this will deter you next time you think about cutting school, running off or stealing," Steve replied then he tipped him over his knee wrapping an arm around his waist, holding him securely. Peter was shocked for mere seconds then he started to struggle.

"Stop that," Steve tightened his grip then landed a harsh smack and Peter acquiesced immediately, that had hurt, really hurt. Suddenly, he realised why his dad had told him to get his pyjamas on, they offered no protection, unlike his jeans.

Steve delivered a harsh but meticulously controlled spanking very aware of his enhanced strength, one swat for each year of Peter's life. Once he was done, Peter was sobbing and apologising profusely.

Steve stood his boy up and took his arms, looking into tearful eyes. Peter fidgeted, stepping from foot to foot as the burn intensified much to his horror, he didn't think he would ever sit comfortably again.

"Now you listen and listen well, you go to school, you do your chores and your homework, you follow our rules and you do not, not ever, go anywhere without permission, you ask and if I say no or Dad says no then the answer is no. Are we clear here?" Steve said and Peter glowered but did not reply. He was not about to relinquish his freedom that easily.

"Really? Fine, let's try a do over," Steve turned Peter around and swiped him three more times, which made the boy begin to cry afresh.

Every sob cut Steve like a knife but he remained stoic, he was being a good father, disciplining the kids was just as important as memorable vacations and hugs at bedtime.

"Now what do you have to say to me?" Steve asked as he turned Peter back to face him.

"Yes Pops we are clear," Peter gave in, there was no way he was going to provoke more swats, this was much worse than he imagined.

"Good boy, now you are going to bed and tomorrow we will talk about the rest of your punishment," Steve kissed his forehead.

"Aren't we done? Sure feels like it," Peter attempted to rub the sting away. Steve smiled, he knew he shouldn't find Peter cute at the moment but he was cute, he was cute even when he was misbehaving, he was just cute, end of.

"Dad isn't gonna spank me as well is he?" Peter had an appalling thought and Steve had to stop himself laughing, he shook his head.

"No just one spanking, but chores, lots and lots of chores plus a discussion about technology. Now it is bed time," Steve rose and pulled Peter up into his arms, hugging him tightly; Peter sighed, wrapped himself around his father and laid his head on his shoulder.

"Love you daddy," he murmured and Steve melted, there was his golden boy, he was not gone, he was just hiding behind a bad attitude at the moment.

"Love you too bubba," Steve reciprocated by reverting back to the nickname from when Peter was little, he laid his boy in the safe, warm bed, tucked him in and kissed his head. Peter smiled sleepily and closed his eyes, Steve shut off the lamp then left the room quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You okay?" Tony asked as he turned down the quilt, Steve sighed as he rubbed his wet hair with a towel.

"Dunno, I guess," Steve sat down on the edge of the bed, Tony came over instantly. He wrapped his arms around him and Steve buried his face in his neck, breathing in the comforting scent.

"Tough huh?" Tony whispered and Steve nodded. He raised his head and look at his soul mate.

"It killed me, I made him cry, I love that boy more than life and I made him cry. I hated it Tones," Steve opened up. They shared everything, honesty an integral part of how they functioned as a couple.

"I know but you are the best dad ever- it was necessary Steve, can you imagine?" Tony shared his fear with the one person who really understood. Steve shook his head, no, that was too much, just too much, even the thought destroyed him.

"You're doing it next time," Steve warned and Tony laughed as he cupped his lover's cheek, then kissed him gently on the lips.

"Next time? There's going to be a next time? Captain America who has faced down aliens and Nazis defeated by one little boy?" Tony chuckled as he stroked rough stubble with his thumb.

" Oh yeah there will be a next time, like father, like son, just like his daddy our boy will not learn the lesson the first time," Steve replied and Tony smirked, it was true Peter was not going to back down that easily.

"So.. " Tony eyes glinted with mischief.

"You made a promise earlier Capsicle. Shall we fondue?"

Steve dumped the towel and rolled over on top of Tony, he swooped down and captured his mouth, kissing him deeply and passionately, he broke away leaving him breathless.

"Oh yeah, we are gonna fondue, fondue all night," Tony went to reply but Steve silenced him with his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter walked into the kitchen, then froze as he was confronted by his Dad, he had a sleeping baby in his arms and was trying to make coffee with one hand, very unsuccessfully.

Peter sighed and bit his lip, considering what to do but then reason prevailed.

He walked over and took the coffee canister from Tony.

"I'll do it," he mumbled, not looking at his father afraid he was still upset with him.

Tony nodded and watched as his son very expertly brewed his coffee.

He was suddenly assaulted by a memory, the day he taught Peter to make coffee, he was six years old and could barely see over the counter but he problem solved just as a Stark should, pulling over a stool to help him.

"Here," Peter handed over what Tony knew would be a perfect cup of coffee.

Tony opened his mouth, ready to reach out, he missed his son, missed him desperately, it was time they reconnected. Then Morgan stirred and began to cry- Tony's attention was momentarily diverted, when he looked up Peter was gone. His heart shattered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You okay?" Harley stepped into his brother's room, Peter was standing destroying aliens.

"Shut the door, I don't want Pops to hear me playing," Peter gestured urgently at Harley.

"You're safe, he went running with Sam and Nat. So he wore you out real good huh?" Harley said sympathetically as he threw himself on Peter's bed.

"Yeah totally, but it's okay, we are okay," Peter shrugged, he was still smarting but he felt better, back on track with one of his parents.

"Good, that's good. You talk to Dad?" Harley could tell that there was a serious rift forming between his brother and their Dad. They had always been tight in the past, spending hours together in the lab, Peter had to miss him and Harley was worried that they could become permanently estranged; they were both so stubborn sometimes.

"I brewed him some coffee, but he was with the baby so didn't have time for me," Peter shrugged. Harley frowned, that didn't sound like Dad, he always had time for Peter, he made time for him as well however busy he was.

"Pete, why don't you go see him? He's in the lab. Morgan is napping. Unless you want to come play football?" Harley grinned.

"Yeah right, football is your thing. Maybe I will go see Dad," Peter closed down the game and Harley smiled.

"We good bro?" Harley held out his fist and Peter pumped it.

"Catch later?" Harley suggested, Peter was not a football fan but he loved baseball and was really talented.

It was their thing, what they did together.

"Yeah catch later," Peter nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter stood watching as his Dad threw around virtual blueprints, he was mesmerised by how quick he was, assessing and improving in mere seconds.

"Peter is here sir," Friday said and Tony nodded.

"I know," Tony turned to the small figure peeking around the door.

"Hey dad," Peter blushed as he stepped forward and Tony smiled softly at him.

"You wanna help me?" Tony asked and Peter nodded.

"Come on then," Tony flicked his head, and Peter walked over. Then he stopped and dipped his head.

"Sorry Daddy," he whispered and Tony winked which made Peter laugh.

''You are forgiven my master criminal, you are making me go grey with all your mischief," Tony pulled Peter onto his lap and started to tickle, Peter giggled and squirmed -Tony was in heaven, there was his golden boy.

"Right so what is wrong with this?" Tony asked as he settled Peter on his lap, he still just about fitted, they stared intently at the image.

"That's wrong, right there, it should be over there," Peter pointed and Tony chuckled, Jesus he loved this kid.

"Yep Petey Pie, you are on point, shall we fix it?" Tony hugged his boy around the chest, smiling happily, he had missed this so very much.

"How?" Peter looked back up at him.

"Okay watch and listen, I will show you," Tony gave some instructions then waved his arm and Peter gasped in wonder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve could not find either of his sons, he wanted to hang out with them. Nat was on Morgan duty, determined to give him a break.

"Go hug your other kids, play with them, enjoy them, they miss you. Morgan is fine with me," she said before shutting the nursery door firmly in his face.

He was walking towards the lab when Peter appeared running excitedly towards him.

"Hey Pops, Dad is a genius, what he just did was totally awesome," Peter tumbled over the words as he beamed at Steve. All Steve's worries that his son now hated him after the previous evening were completely dispelled.

Tony was bringing up the rear; he smiled and held his arms wide.

"What can I say? I am officially a genius, Petey Pie said so, so it must be true," Tony grinned; Steve saw the relief on his husband's face- relief that his son still loved him.

These kids had no idea the power they had at their fingertips, if they ever realised Steve and Tony were in big trouble.

"Yeah, I think I heard somewhere that your Dad was a genius," Steve greeted his husband with a heart-felt kiss.

"Eeew, don't do that, it's so embarrassing. Pops you wanna play catch?" Peter looked at him, his face eager and expectant.

"Yeah we will go play catch but first dad and I want to talk to you,'' Steve said and Peter bit his lip. Tony smiled at his husband, then took his hand, Steve winked.

'' I don't want to,'' Peter retreated just like that and scowled at his feet.

''Hey bubba, we've got to haven't we?'' Steve ruffled his hair and Peter shrugged, still not raising his head.

'' Petey Pie, come on, let's talk,'' Tony took his boy's hand and coaxed him over to a nearby couch.

Peter surprised them both by planting himself down on Tony's lap and hiding his face in his neck, the tough, sullen kid nowhere to be seen- this was the little boy who had been very much absent recently.

Tony cringed at Steve and carded his hand through brown curls.

''Come on Petey Pie, talk to us, we want to hear what you have to say,'' Tony murmured softly and Peter stared at him.

'' Why dad, why do you want that now? You didn't before, '' Peter asked and both men tensed, this was going to be a tough conversation.


	4. Chapter 4 Ooops, he did it again!

Neither man replied immediately, both considering how to respond and that was all it took, too long a pause.

Peter pulled back and shuffled to the end of the couch, as far away from Tony as he could manage- his face guarded and suspicious. Steve glanced at Tony, who was stunned by this sudden about face, the atmosphere had switched on a penny and not for the better.

''So what do you want to know?'' the sullen kid was back, the sweet, loving one from only moments ago gone- just like that! This was a roller-coaster of changing moods that left the adults struggling to keep up.

''I'll go first then shall I?'' Tony suggested, far too cheerfully for Peter's liking.

''Yeah, whatever,'' Peter rolled his eyes and Steve bit his tongue to stop himself from reprimanding him.

''So kiddo, Pops and I have got the distinct impression that you are not real happy about the recent changes in all our lives,'' Tony went for light-hearted and conciliatory.

''Do you think?'' Peter did not respond accordingly.

'' Peter sweetheart, I know that this is a big adjustment but it will get better and you will feel more comfortable soon,'' Steve tried a different tact.

''Why should I have to? You blew up my life and didn't even think to talk to me about it, so not happening. You do what you please so I am gonna do the same, I am not gonna adjust because I don't want to. I want to go to boarding school? You can afford it,'' Peter said, Tony laughed which earned him a resentful glare.

''How about a Military Academy?'' Tony quirked an eyebrow and Peter rolled his eyes yet again, that was becoming a habit, a habit Steve was not happy with, not happy at all. He was starting to feel distinctly grumpy with their son's attitude, which was now a familiar feeling.

'' Well that would be just like home wouldn't it? What with all the rules and regulations plus Friday watching everything I do,' ' he widened his eyes insolently at Tony. Steve took a deep inhale, this was not working out the way they had hoped- Peter was being so obstinate and recalcitrant that a constructive conversation was nigh on impossible.

'' Yeah kid, don't think they have screening rooms and three pools at military school but if you insist then Pepper can arrange it as soon as. When do you want to leave? Monday work for you?'' Tony shook his head at Steve who could not help but smile.

Peter sighed loudly, looked away and then kissed his teeth. Steve baulked, unsure how to react to such extreme disrespect, then he saw Tony's face, oh no! This was not going to be pretty.

1, 2 ,3! Steve held his breath and sure enough Tony exploded right on cue!

''Okay we are done here, you do not disrespect either of us that way! I know you are upset and we were prepared to have a reasonable discussion but you just blew it. Now go to your room and don't expect to find your TV or games consoles working, you will get them back when you improve your attitude. Move!'' Tony ordered as he stood up and Peter scrambled to his feet.

''That's not fair, you already took my phone and computer!'' Peter was seriously aggrieved.

'' Suck it up kid, maybe think twice before you behave this way. Now. Go. To. Your. Room!'' Tony pointed the way and Peter shook his head.

''No, no I won't. You can't order me around all the time, I have rights you know!''

Tony paused.

''You sure about this Peter? Take a moment!'' Tony warned. Peter narrowed his eyes and it was clear he was not going to back down.

Steve decided it was time he stepped in as this was getting out of hand, he didn't want to undermine his husband but needs must sometimes.

''I am not going to my room and there is not a damn thing you can do to make me!'' Peter didn't really think that proclamation through. Steve was about to make his displeasure very clear to Peter when Tony surprised him.

''Isn't there?'' Tony had had enough

He stepped forward, turned Peter around and landed two thunderous swats to his butt, Peter froze and stared at his dad, his shock palpable.

''That hurt,'' he said in disbelief.

''Did it? Obviously not that much as you are still standing there,'' Tony snapped as he took the boy's arm and did it again, even harder this time.

''Ow dad, don't!'' Peter rather belatedly moved himself out of his father's reach. He was outraged; his dad had never laid a finger on him before, not ever.

''Why are you still here?'' Tony demanded and Peter threw him a filthy look then traipsed away, his head down, muttering to himself.

''Shit sorry, I shouldn't have done that,'' Tony apologised and Steve protested immediately.

''Tones no, don't apologise, you did nothing wrong. You only just beat me to it- I was about to do the very same thing. Peter is very aware he should not treat us that way. I know we were hoping to mend some bridges here but Pete just isn't in the right place for that at the moment. He'll get there eventually but right now, right now he is fighting us at every turn. We have no choice other than to react as and when,'' Steve was resigned to the fact that this would take some time, maybe a lot of time.

Tony nodded and smiled tightly.

''So this military school idea? Kid might be onto something,'' he asked with a playful smirk.

Steve laughed and put his arm around him, squeezing tightly to offer some reassurance. He knew that Tony was feeling guilty, but he actually had absolutely nothing to feel guilty about, Peter had it coming.

''You do remember that it's your turn right?'' Steve teased.

'' Didn't that count?'' Tony protested and Steve shrugged as they walked towards the elevator.

'' I guess that kind of depends how the rest of the day goes but I have low expectations,'' he told his husband who sighed melodramatically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter didn't go to his room, he was too angry, he did the unthinkable; Ned had hacked Friday a few weeks ago, placed a patch that gave Peter an undetectable escape route. He left, grabbed his skateboard and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve and Tony prepared dinner together, it calmed both of them, a simple domestic chore offering sanctuary from all the turmoil.

Tony checked with Friday that Peter was where he should be.

''Peter is sleeping in his room,'' came the reassuring reply.

The elevator door opened and the quiet calm was shattered, the entire Avengers crew talking and arguing about what had obviously been a very lively and competitive game of touch football.

''I have a war wound,'' Harley grinned as he walked over to the counter, he was sporting a huge black eye which he was clearly very proud of it.

Rhodey collapsed on the couch, sighing happily- he was too old for Super Heroes on an adrenaline rush.

''What the hell?'' Tony exclaimed as he walked over to his son, he grasped his chin examining the purple bruise and swollen cheek.

''I am sorry Man of Iron and my Captain but your son and heir is a formidable opponent, I got somewhat caught in the moment,'' Thor clasped Harley around the shoulders and smiled at Tony who chuckled.

''Looks good on you kid,'' he said nonchalantly. Steve shook his head in despair and went to the freezer to fetch a bag of peas.

''I know right?'' Harley replied happily.

''Our resident God here didn't really get the concept of touch football, full contact more his thing. He calls it Rugby,'' Sam smirked as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

''You are not kidding,'' Clint collapsed on a stool, he was looking a little queasy.

''It is a game for gentlemen,'' Thor proclaimed which provoked much laughter.

''You okay?'' Steve asked Clint, who was very pale, as he handed the peas to Harley.

''Only keep those on for five minutes or they will burn your skin,'' He told his oldest boy. Harley nodded and hissed in pain as he placed the bag tentatively on his throbbing face.

''Fri, let us know when five minutes is up,'' Tony laughed at Steve who constantly forgot about the technology that surrounded and guarded them.

''I like clocks, just ordinary clocks that tick,'' he muttered. Tony smiled indulgently, he actually found Steve's old fashioned ways very endearing.

''Yeah I'm good,'' Clint replied uncertainly.

''Yeah sure you are, you suffered a momentous beat down. Need to run faster Clint,'' Bucky caught the beer that Sam threw his way as the archer glowered at him.

''You are good kid, real talented,'' Bucky clapped Harley on the back, who almost broke his face with a wide grin.

''You are the worst babysitters ever, you can save the world on a regular basis yet somehow you bring our kid back bruised and battered after two hours in your care,'' Tony griped as he went to check the food.

'' I am way too old for babysitters,'' Harley said loudly and the adults swapped amused glances, he was an Avengers kid so he was guarded and protected at all times, not that he knew that.

Peter knew, he had grown up with a ring of iron around him hence why he had developed ways to escape; Harley was still blissfully unaware.

''I am,'' the teenager grumbled to himself.

''I smell wondrous scents, what delight do we have tonight?'' Thor was fixated on his stomach and was very aware that it was grumbling loudly.

''Enchiladas,'' Steve put the silverware onto the counter.

''I will set the table,'' Wanda spoke, she had been so quiet that neither Tony nor Steve realised she was back, she got lost in all the chaos.

''Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?'' Steve embraced her warmly.

''Good, I am good. Vis will be back tomorrow,'' she replied as she pulled away, casting Steve a shy smile.

''What he said, glad you're home Wanda,'' Tony expressed his affection in his own inimitable way and she smiled over at him.

They sat down at the table.

'' Harls, go get your brother, tell him that I said he is to come eat or else,'' Tony said abruptly and Harley nodded. He trotted off down the hallway, still basking in the glow of all the praise of his football prowess.

''Do not ask,'' Steve said in response to the questioning eyes. Many pained looks were exchanged, clearly not much had been resolved in their absence.

Harley returned a few seconds later.

''Uuuum, he isn't there,'' he said nervously, very aware of the effect of his words.

Tony stiffened, they all saw it and a silence descended, Steve placed a calming hand on his husband's arm.

''Fri, where is Peter?'' Tony asked, seemingly composed but everyone knew better.

''Peter is sleeping in his room,'' came the automated reply.

''Goddamn it!'' Tony threw his fork down with a loud clatter.


	5. Chapter 5 Divide and Rule

Just wanted to say thank you for the lovely reviews. I haven't written for a long while so am a little rusty, apologies.

A reviewer made a suggestion which I like, but am keeping back for now as it will fit later on perfectly.

I don't add author's notes often, used to but a reviewer put me off them, saying they distracted from the story.

Enjoy and review, reviews are encouraging. Also ideas and suggestions are gratefully received, I often incorporate them.

Warning, some bad language here, in the distance I can hear Cap scolding me!

Laters x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter was having the best time; he was hanging at a skate park in Queens, far from home, which was exactly where he wanted to be right now. He was with some local skate kids, he knew them, had spent time here before, not that his parents knew that. There was no way they would allow him to come here without security so it was his little secret.

Then he heard a familiar sound and his heart sank, the others had just left so he was alone, he had been considering his next move when the choice was made for him.

''Hey dad,'' Peter sighed as he sat on a wall and looked at his feet.

''Hey kiddo. So..'' Tony stepped from the suit and sat down next to Peter.

''You mad?'' Peter gave him a nervous sideways glance.

''Yeah, mad as hell but mainly relieved, very relieved you are okay,'' Tony pulled him under his arm, placing a kiss on his head, he lingered for several seconds, letting the relief roll over him.

''How mad?'' Peter pulled away and looked at him, he utilised his best doe eyes which made Tony chuckle.

''Wasted on me kiddo, Pops is deciding your punishment today,'' Tony relayed and Peter frowned.

'' I miss us daddy, I know I have been real bad but you didn't talk to me then Harley was there then that baby. I miss home,'' Peter was finally honest.

Tony flinched, that hurt, his child did not feel comfortable in his own home-that was unacceptable to him, he resolved to fix that any way he could.

''Home is still there kiddo, it's just a little different now. You have more people, more people to depend on. That's a good thing Pete; honestly it is, even if it doesn't feel that way at the moment. It will feel like home again soon, you need to give it some time,'' Tony stroked Peter's arm and he felt him relax.

''Do you promise?'' Peter gave him his most heart melting gaze, uncertainty flickering in the background.

'' Yes sweetheart, I promise. Pops and I talked about this and we agreed to spend more one to one time with you, like we did before. I am sorry kiddo, sorry we didn't talk to you,'' Tony's guilt got the better of him.

Peter smiled at him, his special sweet smile and Tony dissolved, he loved this boy with every cell of his body.

'' Can we go home daddy? I'm tired,'' Peter yawned, he was exhausted.

'' Hold tight,'' Tony stepped into the suit, held his arms out and Peter walked into them.

Peter woke up in his bed, he couldn't remember how he got there but it was so warm and cosy he snuggled down, turned over and went back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Are you for real Tony? You actually want to do nothing? Not punish him at all, not even a scolding. Just let him get away with sneaking out yet again?'' Steve was incredulous.

''He's hurting Steve, I know he's being a little shit but that is only because he resents the fact we changed his life without consulting him, he does have a point Steve, you know he does,'' Tony countered and Steve sighed.

''Yes he does, I know that but I think we have to separate the two things, his bad behaviour and his turmoil about Harley and Morgan should be addressed separately, he can't keep defying us and doing as he pleases. Its dangerous Tone, you know it is,'' Steve felt his irritation rising, the two men had very opposing viewpoints and this was fast developing into an argument.

'' I do not want you to spank him, I will not support you doing that,'' Tony stated firmly.

''Okay, okay, I won't, although for the record I think that's a mistake. Peter is twelve years old, a child, and it is our duty to discipline him when it's needed so whilst I will agree not to spank him, he still deserves some sort of consequence for leaving yet again without our permission. I told him very clearly that he must not do that and he disobeyed me. You seriously think I can ignore that?'' Steve was adamant

''Hey Capsicle, the kid's not in the army,'' Tony quipped and instantly regretted it, that was a low blow.

Steve's face flushed with anger and he really had to control his temper.

They never argued, they occasionally disagreed but never had full blown arguments, back in the day they had, but since they became a couple they resolved their disagreements in a civilised fashion.

''Okay, fine, we will go your way. Let the boys run wild, eat cake for breakfast and stay up all night playing X Box, in fact why don't we let wolves raise them?'' Steve threw his arms up and Tony had to hide a smile, that crack was pretty funny, but it would make matters much worse if Steve thought Tony was laughing at him.

''Cap I just think we should try this, trust him some, he knows he should not have done that, we talked about it, he gets it, he won't do it again,'' Tony replied and Steve took a deep calming inhale.

Tony knew that wasn't entirely true, he had not discussed Peter's behaviour with him, but Tony believed Peter did know and he really did think he wouldn't do it again. Although, there was quite a lot of blind faith involved on his part.

''Tony, you are totally undermining me in our son's eyes, you know that right? How is he ever going to respect me again?'' Steve was outraged and didn't hide it.

Tony rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving Steve staring after him in consternation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter assessed the situation very quickly, he was bright, extremely clever, he was Tony Stark's son, so he registered the fracture between his parents instantly; whilst it caused a slight flicker of concern, it also meant that he was off the hook which was what really mattered.

The next day, he came home from school an hour and half late (he swerved Happy by taking the back entrance), having stopped off at the skate park on his way home.

''Where have you been?'' Steve asked him the second he stepped out of the elevator.

Harley was doing his homework, his parents might be giving his little brother a free and easy ride, but apparently that did not apply to him.

''Out,'' Peter gave the reply that drove parents the world over insane.

Steve was making dinner, so Peter went the long way around to the fridge, not wanting to risk getting too close to him. He wasn't sure how solid this' give Peter space' gig really was and his dad wasn't there to defend him.

Steve watched him the whole way and Peter threw a smirk out. Steve narrowed his eyes, this really was not working for him but he had agreed to this approach so had to carry it through.

Peter piled up an assortment of snacks and several sodas, stuffed a cookie in his mouth and slammed the door with his foot, it crashed loudly and Steve flinched, the palm of his hand began to itch.

Peter walked towards his room, ensuring the counter provided a solid barrier between him and his seething father.

''I am making dinner,'' Steve said sternly and Peter turned towards him.

''Oh yeah about that, I ate, had a burger, so you know I am not really hungry. Sorry Steve, '' Peter replied, the armful of sugar making a liar of him.

Steve was lost for words, the use of his name cutting deeply.

''Later,'' Peter called as he disappeared down the hallway.

Harley was staring at Steve in disbelief, not sure he had actually witnessed what he had.

''Do your homework Harls,'' Steve told him quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I have practice after school, can I get the subway home?'' Harley asked.

''No, Happy will pick you up,'' Tony did not even pause and Steve glared at him, double standards much? Peter was being a hellion, Tony indulging him and it was really starting to wear Steve down.

''Why not?'' Harley was confused.

''I said no, so I mean no, just do as you're told,'' Tony snapped, he was wobbling, he had taken such a firm stand about Peter with Steve and now he was doubting himself- their youngest son was basically running their home and it was not fun for any of them .

Harley looked at Steve who lost his temper in his own inimitable way, very controlled and calm but biting.

''Yes Harley, you can take the subway home, just check in okay?'' he said and Tony turned and stared angrily at him. Steve quirked an eyebrow, very prepared to argue his position.

Harley left quickly, wanting no part of this.

'' What the fuck Steve, I said no!'' Tony was affronted.

'' Feels crap to be undermined doesn't it?'' Steve replied coolly and he walked away before Tony had a chance to reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next few days were no better, tense and challenging, the Avengers had left on an overseas mission so it was just the family. Peter chose to ignore them all, avoiding his dads at all costs which just upped the tension. Steve and Tony were constantly sniping at each other over seemingly nothing but there was under an lying cause. It was a major division, for the first time in their relationship they were butting heads seriously, the children, or more precisely Peter, the catalyst.

Eventually Harley got involved, fed up with the bad atmosphere, he cornered his little brother in the kitchen.

''You need to apologise to Pops and make it right between him and Dad,'' Harley blocked Peter's escape route.

''No I don't, they're grownups, they should deal with their own crap,'' Peter tried to dodge around his brother, who wrapped his arm around his chest and threw him to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Steve, we really need to talk about this, I know you are pissed, that you disagree with me, but this cold, distant treatment is not helping. Please can we just talk babes?'' Tony cupped his cheek, he missed his husband, Steve sighed.

''Tones, what is there to say? You have your position and I have mine. You undermined me, overruled me so now my kid thinks he can do as he pleases, he knows I won't correct him because you won't let me. He is completely out of control and a little brat- that is not okay with me,'' Steve shook off his hand.

Tony searched for a reply, a justification, but he came up wanting. He was very aware that Peter was disrespecting Steve every chance he got, shrugging at him when asked a question, walking away when he spoke to him, he had kissed his teeth at him the previous evening when Steve asked him to clear the table after dinner. His worse crime was that he was now calling him Steve, which hurt him deeply. He had earned the title Pops, he treasured it, considering his role as a father the most important aspect of his life.

Tony's gentle and neutering approach had the opposite effect to what he had been aiming for.

''Look okay maybe, just maybe I wasn't right about the way to handle Peter,'' Tony offered an olive branch, he couldn't stand by and watch the love of his life suffering, he had to fix this.

''Maybe? Are you kidding me?'' Steve snorted derisively.

''Alright, alright, so I was wrong, …

He was interrupted by the sound of yelling, then a loud crash coming from the kitchen.

Both men moved fast and walked into pandemonium, the boys were fighting, rolling around, properly fighting, punches being thrown.

The coffee pot was smashed on the floor, coffee and glass everywhere.

Steve separated them, hauling them up by their arms and holding them firmly apart.

'' Explain and it had better be good,'' he yelled.

Captain America did not yell but Steve did, well since he became a father he did, the magic of munchkins.

''He's a fucking prick!'' Peter was enraged and tried to kick his brother.

Steve did not hesitate; he released Harley who pulled his shirt straight and stepped back, breathing heavily. Steve turned Peter around and swatted him several times on the butt, hard enough that Tony winced.

''Apologise to your brother right now!'' Steve had a firm hold of Peter who was fighting to get away from him.

''No, let go of me. Dad, tell him!'' Peter looked at Tony who groaned, this was his doing, he had undermined Steve and this was his comeuppance.

''Do as you were told, say sorry,'' Tony did not repeat the mistake; he backed his husband 100%.

''Sorry, I am real sorry you are a prick,'' Peter smirked at Harley who went bright red and looked about ready to go round two.

''Right that's it, I am done, so done!'' Steve picked Peter up and slung him over his shoulder, the boy began to scream at the top of his lungs, pummelling his father's back with angry fists and kicking his legs.

Steve ignored his protest; he turned and walked off towards the bedrooms.

Tony and Harley looked at each other, Harley pulled a pained face.

''Pops won't kill him will he?'' It was a joke, well partially.

''Hopefully not,'' Tony wasn't entirely convinced.

In the distance, a baby began to wail and Tony pinched the bridge of his nose then gave himself a metaphoric shake, this was all perfectly normal, painfully so actually. Kids misbehaved and parents yelled, even when they tried not to- sometimes they yelled. Families argued, brothers fought, it came with the territory.

''Harley, clear up that mess now!'' Tony ordered, Harley was about to protest when his father pointed at him.

''Don't son, just don't,'' he snapped before going to fetch his now screaming daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter was sulking which they were all ignoring, the indulgence very much a thing of the past.

''Eat your breakfast Peter,'' Steve pushed the plate towards him.

Tony and Steve exchanged glances, both waiting for the inevitable back talking but hoping it would not materialise. Much to their relief- it didn't- Steve smiled and winked at Tony who rolled his eyes. His little experiment had totally failed and he conceded gracefully, the two men had made up in the best possible way.

Harley grinned, felt his world right itself and tucked into the delicious pancakes.

Peter did not dare argue, he was contrite and smarting, the previous evening Pops had totally worn him out whilst delivering a long lecture about respect and acceptable behaviour.

Peter ate his food without complaint and it was pretty nice, real nice in fact. Pops was a good cook, both his parents were.

Steve and Harley were talking about Football whilst Tony fed Morgan her bottle, rocking her gently. It was comfortable, familiar and for the first time in a long while Peter relaxed, this was home, his home.

They didn't always manage a family breakfast, everyone too busy and rushing around, however this morning the parents had insisted, getting the boys up early especially. Bridges needed to be mended.

Peter finished and took his plate to the kitchen, he picked up his back pack to shove in his lunch when he saw a letter, he'd forgotten about that- it had been scrunched up in the bottom of his bag for over a week.

He looked at it and screwed up his nose, it was covered in what he thought might be orange juice and something sticky was smeared across it.

He shrugged, the trip was today and the permission slip had to be signed or he couldn't go.

''Dad, can you sign this?'' Peter put it on the table and held out a pen.

Steve gave Peter a hard stare and he reddened.

''Please,'' he added quickly, responding to the silent admonishment.

''What is this disgusting thing?'' Tony patted Morgan's back as she hiccuped on his shoulder.

''Eeeew bro, what did you do to it?'' Harley made them laugh.

''It was in my bag, I think I spilt something on it. I dunno, can you just sign it? I am gonna be late,'' Peter bounced impatiently.

Harley waved his farewells and disappeared to the elevators.

''I ask again, what is it?'' Tony said.

''It's your agreement to have me adopted into a new family,'' Peter snarked and Tony chuckled.

''Well I will definitely sign it then,'' Tony picked it up with his free hand and read it with some difficulty through the stains.

'' A field trip to OSCORP, seriously? Stark Industries' main competitor and mortal enemy, you want to go there? Auntie Pepper won't be happy, you traitor!'' Tony joked but he was not actually that comfortable with the idea.

Steve and Tony locked eyes, the concern mutual.

''Please Dad, just sign it. If you don't then I will have to stay back and do work, which will suck, really suck,'' Peter begged.

''Which sounds like a good idea considering your behaviour this week young man,'' Steve scolded and Peter blushed, he rocked on his feet and bit his lip, he waited patiently, willing his dad to sign.

Tony looked Steve who nodded, it was a school trip, it would be safe, not even OSCORP would mess with school children.

''Okay, but you behave, listen to your teachers and no wandering, you hear me?'' Tony said as he picked up the pen and signed with a flourish.

''Thanks dad,'' Peter snatched the slip, kissed Tony's cheek, gave Steve a quick hug and ran before they changed their minds.


	6. Chapter 6 Scary Aunt Pepper

This is a long chapter, thought about dividing it but that would affect the flow.

My chapter lengths are based on what fits with the story, so its a mixture of short and long chapters.

Thanks for the reviews, I have a story arc with this, but suggestions and ideas are always welcome.

This is a different Peter, he was raised in privilege, has enjoyed a secure, happy home with two very involved parents who love him deeply, so he is more feisty and social.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter and Ned were bored, the guide was droning on and on, it was basically white noise. Peter looked around, itching to explore, his father's warning about not wandering a distant memory.

A man in a white coat walked past them, opening a door and going through but it took a while to close behind him. Peter and Ned didn't hesitate, they slipped through the gap.

They found themselves in a laboratory; it felt familiar to Peter, many similarities to his dad's favourite place.

''Wow, their security sucks,'' Peter muttered as he walked over to what looked like hundreds of spiders in a large tank.

He gazed at them, he liked spiders, finds them fascinating, they are complex and produce silk that is incredibly strong yet extremely pliable, a miracle of nature. He watched in fascination as one produced an intricate web before his eyes.

''Eeeew, come away from those. I hate spiders,'' Ned shivered with disgust, Peter laughed but allowed himself to be pulled away.

They began to look over what appeared to be an automated arm, somewhat like Bucky's but rudimentary in comparison. Peter snorted, his dad definitely did not have to worry about the competition, this technology was years behind Stark Industries.

Peter picked it up, turning it over to get a better idea what it incorporated; suddenly he felt a burning pain, like he had been poked with a red-hot needle.

''Ouch,'' he dropped the arm with a clatter, staring at the back of his hand which was scalding; there was two tiny pinpricks, really tiny. He placed his hand to his mouth and sucked, attempting to cool it down.

''What the hell are you kids doing in here?'' a loud voice echoed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ned and Peter were slumped outside the principal's office; they were in disgrace and being left to fret, knowing that their parents had been summoned to retrieve their wayward children.

''Oh Captain Rogers, nice to see you again. I am sorry it is not under better circumstances,'' The Principal, Mr Bailey's voice echoed from the front desk and Peter pulled his hood up, why couldn't it have been Dad not Pops? His dad would find him breaking into OSCORP's lab funny, Pops most definitely would not.

Things had changed, in the past (not that he ever got in trouble much before) he would get a lecture, maybe lose some TV time but now, now his punishment would be much worse. Plus, he was already being punished; they had already taken everything away, so Peter knew exactly what he was facing. Tears gathered in his eyes and he sniffed miserably.

''Dude, you okay? It will be alright, your dads are cool, not that strict, my dad is gonna spank me, that's not gonna happen to you,'' Ned tried to comfort his friend.

''Isn't it?'' Peter peered at Ned, his face red with embarrassment.

''Wow really, shit bro, a spanking from Captain America, that sucks, that really sucks,'' Ned was incredulous and he was not helping.

''Tell me something I don't know,'' Peter retreated back into his hood. His hand hurt which was not helping his mood.

''Peter, please uncover your face and follow me,'' Mr Bailey made him jump and he reluctantly got to his feet, pulling his hood down as he did.

He kept his eyes placed down, he sensed his father's disapproving glare and he had no wish to deal with it until he had to.

''Stand there, don't slouch and take your hands out of your pockets,'' Mr Bailey was old-fashioned, obsessed with courtesy. Pops thought he was amazing- his dad found him amusing.

Peter took a deep breath, stood up straight, placing his arms at his side; he was in enough trouble as it was, so he complied.

''Please look at me Peter. We need to have a serious discussion about your conduct today, your criminal conduct,'' Mr Bailey told him and Peter raised his eyes, he gulped at the annoyance on his teacher's face.

''What exactly were you thinking? It was a privilege to visit OSCORP and you completely abused their hospitality plus what you did could strictly speaking be classed as trespass,'' Mr Bailey pulled no punches and Peter bit his lip. Was he going to be arrested again? For the second time in ten days!

Peter didn't know what to say so he shrugged and dropped his head.

''Oh no, do not do that. That is not an appropriate response, I expect a verbal response. You are going to answer me even if you stand there all day,'' Mr Bailey snapped.

''Peter, answer Mr Bailey. You made this choice now you get to explain yourself,'' Pops spoke up and Peter tried to think of a reply that would satisfy the two angry adults.

''I don't know, the trip was boring, the door was open so I dunno, I guess we didn't really think about it. I just wanted to see more,'' Peter knew it was inadequate although it was true.

''You were not allowed back there- it is restricted, you understand security more than most kids. Your father has security doesn't he? You know that you should not have done that, you knew it was wrong. You do know it was wrong right?''

''Yes sir, I know it was wrong, sorry,'' Peter agreed, the back of his hand was really itchy and he absentmindedly began to scratch it which stung. He pulled his sleeve down, trying not to aggravate it further.

''Well you are going to be, you have pulled two weeks of detention, no recess and restricted lunch. You will never do anything like this again, do you hear me?'' Mr Bailey issued judgement and it was harsh, restricted lunch the worse, that included picking up trash and eating alone- no contact with friends. Peter had a lot of friends, Ned was his best friend, but he was social, enjoyed being around people, so that hurt, really hurt.

''Yes sir,'' Peter knew what was expected.

''Peter, your parents spend a lot of money on your education and your part of the deal is to behave appropriately, work hard and do your best. Do you understand that?''Mr Bailey had to add a lecture and Peter felt irritation, his hand hurt, he had been handed a really horrible sanction, his Pops was going to kill him and this man would not shut up.

''Don't think it's much money to them, you do know who they are right?'' Peter retorted cheekily.

''Hey don't you dare! Apologise Peter,'' Steve was embarrassed and intervened immediately.

''Sorry,'' Peter mumbled.

''Properly, apologise properly right now!'' Steve ordered.

''Sorry sir, I should not have said that,'' Peter said more clearly this time and Mr Bailey nodded.

He liked Peter, he was a funny, sweet kid who did wonders for the school's aggregate test scores so he decided to leave it at that. One look at Captain Roger's face told the principal that any punishment he issued would pale in comparison to what awaited Peter at home.

''I apologise; we are not raising him that way. Peter knows better than to say something like that,'' Steve pulled Peter on his privilege and he went scarlet, glancing quickly at Pops. Yeah, he was mad as hell, his jaw set and his eyes serious.

''We know that Captain Rogers, Peter is on the whole a model student so we will put this down to an unfortunate impulse which he will never repeat. Isn't that right Peter?'' Mr Bailey looked Peter who nodded quickly, almost giving himself whiplash in the process.

''I won't sir, honestly I won't.''

''Good, so we will see you tomorrow. You are suspended for the rest of the day which will not go on your permanent record,'' Mr Bailey rose and held out his hand to Steve who shook it.

''Let's go Peter,'' he said and walked to the door- Peter trailed unhappily after him.

Principal Bailey felt a little sorry for the boy, he wouldn't want to face Captain America's wrath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter followed after Steve, staring at his back, he was big, really big and Peter's stomach dropped to his feet. He considered running for a split second but he knew that would just make things worse, if that was even possible.

Peter had been taught from early on not to speak in public about anything contentious, that there was potentially always someone listening so he understood his father's silence. Once they were in the car- the secure, bug free car- he was pretty sure that his ears would be bleeding once Steve was done berating him.

He was spot on, the tirade started the moment they pulled away.

''What were you told this morning? What did your dad say to you?''

''About what?'' Peter had the protection of being in the back seat, his dad let him sit up front but Pops was safety conscious so children sat in the back. He was always telling Tony off about his lax attitude to car safety.

''Don't son, just don't!'' Steve warned and Peter slumped down trying to avoid his father's eye.

''As for the remark about who we are, don't you ever say that again! Do you hear me? Not ever!'' Steve was really annoyed, his children were not going to be spoilt brats, were never going to be allowed to take their privilege for granted.

''Yes Pops, I hear you,'' Peter knew he had to reply.

'' Where's Dad?'' Peter asked and Steve shook his head, he knew exactly why Peter had asked that. He believed that Tony would not be bothered about what he had done, he was wrong. Tony was furious; Steve had to calm him down.

''Well actually he is currently trying to clean up your mess, Pepper had to drop everything plus call in an army of lawyers. So you pal are not very popular at the moment and not just with me,'' Steve relayed and Peter was confused.

''What does it have to do with Aunt Pepper?''

Steve reminded himself that Peter was twelve and had no idea of the implications of Tony Stark's son breaking into OSCORPS' private lab.

''Because Peter, they are a little sensitive about the idea of a Stark, even a small one, poking around their research and development department,'' Steve explained.

''Well they shouldn't bother keeping it secret, what they are making is shit and dad has nothing to worry about,'' Peter was disdainful.

''Hey language! You young man should be real glad that I do not believe in washing out kid's mouths, because if I did you would be spitting suds for the rest of the day.''

''Do people do that? That's abuse isn't it?'' Peter was appalled at the idea.

''Yes Peter people do that, so be warned because I could change my mind,'' Steve replied, he glanced at his son in the mirror and he appeared uneasy just as Steve intended.

''Sorry Pops.''

Steve nodded, although his son's bad language bothered him, however one battle at a time.

''So you, Dad, Aunt Pepper are all mad at me. Well that sucks, that really sucks,'' Peter buried his face in his hands.

''Oh kiddo, you have no idea how much it's going to suck but you are about to find out. Nearly home!'' Steve announced and Peter groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Kids are expensive,'' Tony joked to Pepper as they went to the penthouse. He had just written a large cheque to make this go away, if it wasn't for the fact that OSCORP were deeply embarrassed that a twelve year kid had got past their security and the potential damage to their reputation, it might not have been that easy.

''Well yours are when they break the law,'' Pepper deadpanned and Tony smirked.

''Thanks Pep, thanks for coming straight away. Without you I could have made that so much worse,'' Tony kissed her cheek and she nodded.

They were still close, good friends and she understood him in a way only a few people did. She was married now, married to Phil Coulson who was a great match for her and they were very happy.

''Well I love that little brat, my adorable Godson, but he is running rings around you and Steve at the moment. You need to get him under control Tony before something really terrible happens,'' Pepper warned him and Tony sighed.

They both knew what she was referring to and even the thought sent terror shooting through Tony's soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony made coffee; back in the day he would have had something stronger but he only drank alcohol socially these days, under the watchful eye of his husband, and never to excess.

''Captain Rogers and Peter are home sir,'' Friday echoed and Tony nodded, game on.

''This is not going to be much fun Pep. You don't have to stay,'' he said and Pepper laughed.

''Oh no, I have a few things to say to the munchkin, he is getting a talking to from his Aunt Pepper. He ruined my day,'' Pepper replied and Tony nodded, that could actually help, Peter adored Pepper- he might listen to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter's hand was really hurting; it had begun to throb and although the burning had lessened, it was still painful.

''Is there something wrong with your hand Peter?'' Steve noticed him rubbing and scratching at it.

''Huh?'' Peter was distracted.

''Is that what you should say?'' Steve was a stickler for manners, especially with the children.

''Um no, I mean pardon,'' Peter corrected himself.

''Your hand, have you hurt your hand?''

''Uuuh no, no it's fine,'' Peter pulled his sleeve down.

Steve was suspicious, not entirely convinced by his reply but then the elevator door opened.

Peter hesitated and looked at Steve, not wanting to move.

''You can't stay in the elevator, so come on. You do the crime then you do the time,'' Steve did not help him out, he placed a firm arm around his shoulders and guided him into the family room- dumping him on a stool at the counter.

Peter bit his lip as he was faced by his dad and Aunt Pepper staring at him, they didn't look very happy.

''Hey Aunt Pepper, what are you doing here?'' Peter asked nervously.

Steve went to pour himself some coffee, he required caffeine. It was a short rush, thanks to his metabolism but even a short rush was better than nothing.

''I am here young man because I had to come help your dad keep you out of jail,'' she replied raising her eyebrows. Peter blushed.

''Jail?'' Peter looked at his dad in alarm.

''Calm down Jack Ryan, you are one lucky kid cos me and your awesome Aunt Pepper are a formidable team so you are not going to jail,'' Tony reassured him.

''But why would I go to jail? We just wanted to take a look, it's not our fault their security is sh…'' Peter stopped instantly when Steve cleared his throat loudly.

''Shockingly bad,'' Peter saved himself. Tony quirked an eyebrow at Steve who shrugged, that was impressive.

''What you did honey is officially industrial espionage,'' Pepper informed him and Peter grinned.

''Wow really? I'm a spy, cool beans,'' Peter was pleased with himself, which had not been Pepper's intention.

''Hey, no, no, that is not good, that is not good at all. I have a few things to say to you Petey Pie and you need to listen up; you see these two fabulous men, you won the lottery getting these men as your parents and I am very, very unhappy with the way you are treating them. So you care to tell me what you have been up to the last couple of weeks?'' Pepper grasped Peter's chin and made him look at her.

''What have you heard?'' Peter asked warily and Pepper tutted.

''I want you to tell me, tell me it all. Come on, be honest and don't leave anything out,'' she warned.

Peter hesitated, aware everyone was staring at him expectantly but then he gathered himself. No-one said no to Pepper.

He listed all his transgressions and it took a while, he was ashamed by the time he was done. He loved his Aunt Pepper and she looked so disappointed.

''Wow, so that's quite a list isn't it? I hope you spanked him at least twice, because if you didn't I will rectify that,'' Pepper looked at Steve who was leaning against the opposite counter; she knew he would be the one delivering that sanction.

He nodded.

''Aunt Pepper,'' Peter squirmed.

''You know no one does that anymore. I am gonna need therapy when I am older because of the trauma,'' Peter just had to be a smart ass.

''Hey! Don't back talk Pepper, she is saving you right now,'' it was Tony who admonished him and Pepper hid her surprise. Tony had always been the indulgent parent but maybe not so much these days.

Peter stared at her, he was the classic rabbit in the headlights right now and he was too scared to say anything in case he made it even worse.

''Enough Peter, that is enough. You behave and you stop upsetting and worrying your dads. I love them and I love you but one more thing, just one more thing and I will give you a spanking you will still feel on your sixteenth birthday. You hear me?'' Pepper was formidable; Peter was beyond shocked and not a little frightened.

This was Pepper Potts CEO extraordinaire, she reduced grown men to snivelling wrecks with one look and Peter was intimidated.

'' Yes Aunt Pepper, I hear you,'' he managed to say.

''Good, now I have to go,'' Pepper let go of his chin, placed a kiss on his forehead and stood up.

''Love you sweetie, behave yourself,'' she ruffled his hair and turned to Tony.

'' I will see you guys at dinner tomorrow night okay? Phil is looking forward to it,'' she patted Tony's arm, waved to Steve and left.

Peter stared at the counter and began to trace patterns with his finger; he was remorseful but didn't know how to say so.

''Hey Pete, anything to say to me?'' Tony was the one who broke the silence.

''Sorry Dad, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble, the door was open and I just wanted to see inside. I didn't think it was that a big a deal. Sorry,'' Peter sniffed and wiped the gathering tears away with his sleeve.

Tony looked at Steve, a silent message flashing between them. Tony nodded- this had to come from him.

''Okay kiddo, listen,'' Tony moved closer and carded his fingers through Peter's curls.

Peter looked up, his eyes bright with tears.

''Hey enough with the crying. No one died and you are not about to be hauled off to Rikers,'' Tony used his sleeve to wipe Peter's face.

''But, there's a but, I can hear a but,'' Peter muttered.

''Yeah there's a but, sorry kiddo you have to be punished. What you did was dangerous and you cannot keep doing this stuff. You are gonna give me a heart attack plus Pops is getting grey hairs and that is not supposed to happen to super soldiers,'' Tony smiled as he stroked his son's cheek, his round, smooth cheek; a reminder that he was a baby, their baby. The baby they had to protect at all costs, in this case protect from himself.

Peter nodded and straightened up, pulling back his shoulders. So that was completely precious which made what he about to do so much harder- Tony was glanced over at Steve who smiled gently.

''Come on, let's get this over with. I think we will all feel a whole lot better afterwards,'' Tony tugged Peter gently off the stool.

The boy stared at him, confusion on his face.

''You? You are gonna do it but you don't punish us. Pops does,'' Peter looked between his parents, unsettled by this exchange of roles.

'' Oh kiddo, you are about to find out that I can be a hard ass as well. Let's go,'' Tony wasn't sure whether to be amused or offended by Peter's assumption.

What it did tell him- loud and clear- was that Steve had shouldered this burden on his own for too long. It wasn't fair that he was the bad guy all the time and Tony needed to step up, disciplining the kids was a shared responsibility.

''Now Peter!'' Tony raised his voice slightly and the boy walked past him, minding his dad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You okay?'' Steve asked Tony when he reappeared twenty minutes later. He was cutting up vegetables, making Chicken Pot Pie, three of them as the Avengers were due back and they would be famished.

Tony hunched a shoulder, pulled a disgruntled face.

''Yeah always, not my favourite pastime but necessary. Want some help?'' Tony came around and got a knife from the block.

Steve said nothing, he just placed a lingering kiss on Tony's temple staying there for a long few seconds. Tony leaned in and closed his eyes, soaking up the comfort.

''I'm sorry,'' he said as Steve pulled away.

''What for?'' Steve was puzzled, not sure what he was talking about.

''I left dealing with Peter too much to you, that was unfair; we will share it from now on. I promise I will do my part,'' Tony explained and Steve pulled him into his arms.

''God I love you,'' he breathed softly.


	7. Chapter 7 Agony and Despair

Need to buckle up for this one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Dad says you have to come to dinner,'' Harley bulldozed into Peter's room, usually he would protest but he was feeling too tired, his head was aching and his hand was on fire.

''I'm sick, I don't want to eat,'' Peter turned over and pulled his duvet over his head.

'' Yeah good try,'' Harley laughed- Peter didn't reply, he was drifting away, strange colours flashing before his eyes.

''Pete, you have to come to dinner,'' Harley frowned, maybe he was actually sick?

Peter appeared to be asleep so Harley left.

''Where's your brother?'' Tony asked as Harley sat down.

The Avengers were in high spirits, the mission very successful and they were celebrating, as a result the room was filled with a dull roar.

''He says he's sick and I think he might be, don't think he's faking. He was being weird,'' Harley was a little worried.

'' Sir, Peter's temperature is rising rapidly, he is at risk of convulsing,'' the very alarming words echoed and suddenly there was total silence.

''How high Friday?'' Tony stood up trying to control the panic gripping his chest; Steve was already on his way to their son's bedroom.

''104.3 sir, a life threatening level,'' Friday sounded distressed.

Tony looked at Bruce in terror, he nodded and joined Tony as they walked quickly down the hallway.

Peter was convulsing when they arrived, Steve's army training had kicked in, he had moved everything harmful away and there was nothing to do but wait for it to subside.

''Tone?'' Steve looked at him, helpless, tears in his eyes as their baby writhed and stiffened on the bed.

Tony froze, this was his worst nightmare, the one thing that haunted him and here it was unfolding before his eyes, then he recovered; this was his child and he could not indulge his fears, he had to be strong, Peter needed him, needed his parents to be strong.

''Draw a tepid bath, once he stops, put him in the recovery position. I will be back,'' Bruce issued instructions and then left the room.

Steve and Tony looked at each other, they nodded, they had to handle this; no time for falling apart, just like a mission they had to step up to their respective roles, draw strength from each other.

Peter settled so Tony approached him carefully, Steve was preparing the bath.

''Hey big guy, let's get you safe huh?'' Tony turned him over and placed him in the recovery position. He could feel the heat radiating off him although Peter was shivering, his teeth chattering.

Tony laid down next to him and stroked his head.

''It's okay, you're okay. Daddy's got you, Daddy's right here, you are safe'' Tony whispered gently. Peter sighed and fell into a deep slumber.

Tony turned as Bruce returned.

''He's sleeping,'' he told him, his calm voice in direct contrast to the turmoil within.

''That's normal after a seizure. Friday, what is Peter's temperature now?'' Bruce asked.

'' 104.8 and rising,'' came the unwanted news.

Tony really had to control himself, he drew on the strength he utilised on missions, he was an Avenger. Avengers were strong, they faced adversity all the time and this was adversity of the worst kind.

''We need to get him in the bath, I will hook up an IV but that will take time to work- we have to stop the rise in temperature now, cool him down quickly,'' Bruce sounded rattled which further unsettled Tony. He pushed away the rising panic, he had no time for that, he had to focus on Peter.

''I've got him,'' Steve swooped down and picked Peter up as if he weighed nothing.

Tony and Bruce followed him into the bathroom, Steve was already removing Peter's clothes, he had undressed this kid a million times when he was asleep so it only took seconds.

''Take him,'' Steve handed over the limp, floppy body to Tony who grasped his son tightly against his chest.

_Please don't die, please don't die- the mantra on a loop in Tony's head was deafening._

Steve had pulled off his clothes, got into the bath with a grimace as it was cold, he held his arms out.

''Is that a good idea, won't he make him hotter?'' Tony looked to Bruce for guidance.

''If Peter convulses again, he might drown. Steve can hold him out of the water, he's strong enough. Totally immersing him is the best way to cool him quickly,'' Bruce relayed the unpleasant message.

''I am going to hold his head and shoulders up, you have to sponge him down,'' Steve instructed and Tony nodded. Steve had slipped into automatic pilot, pushing away what was happening- he was a soldier and soldiers kept calm in emergencies.

Tony handed over Peter; he was so light that it brought fresh tears to his eyes. Steve laid his child gently between his legs, careful not to have any unnecessary contact; his body heat could exacerbate the problem. Luckily, the bath was huge, just like everything else in this tower.

He held his son's head tenderly out of the water, he was handling his most precious possession, his baby was irreplaceable so he was careful and meticulous. He began to drizzle water over the back of Peter's head and shoulders whilst fighting back tears that just kept coming.

Tony followed Steve's example and began stroking a cool sponge over their son's so very small limbs, his heart breaking with every touch.

Steve was falling apart internally; he was struggling to stay focused.

_Not our baby, please not our baby the voice in his head chanted_

Outwardly he did what was needed, what was essential.

''Temperature Friday?'' Bruce asked after he had secured the IV in Peter's arm.

''103.9,'' which was better, but still too high, way too high.

''We carry on, '' Bruce nodded at the two men.

Eventually, Peter's temperature fell to under 102, the combination of the cool bath and drugs having their effect. Bruce was able to move him to the medical centre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three days they suffered, at first they watched their baby sweating, writhing through agonising pain- then on the second day he fell into a coma.

''He's so still,'' Steve's voice broke and he covered his eyes with his hand, trying to stem yet more tears.

Peter was never still; even sleeping he brimmed with energy and life. Most nights, one of them had to tuck him back in as his bedclothes had been thrown off, often onto the floor.

Tony slipped his hand into Steve's and squeezed, no words needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce ran blood tests, scans, every test available, but he found nothing apart from a high white blood cell count. The conclusion was a mystery virus and they had to wait it out. Dr Choo confirmed the diagnosis, prescribing anti-biotics just in case there was an underlying infection they had not detected.

Tony and Steve sat by their child's bedside holding his hand, speaking softly to him, his life hanging by a thread, it was agonising and utter torture. The Avengers took care of Harley and Morgan, they brought food which neither man ate and offered what support they could.

The truth was their team mates were locked in their own personal hell and all they wanted was each other. Tony and Steve clung to each other, drew strength from each other and cried in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony took a shower. Then he wandered to the kitchen, exhaustion pervading every cell of his body, his bones aching deeply.

He needed coffee, he had to get back soon, neither of the men were away from Peter's bedside for too long. They both knew why but they never spoke of it, did not utter the unimaginable.

''Hey sweetheart,'' Tony was pleased to see Harley, he kissed him on the head and gave him a quick hug, aware that as a teenager that was all he would allow. He poured himself some coffee and took a long gulp, enjoying the hot, reviving liquid.

''Hey dad,'' Harley looked nervously at Tony then his eyes filled with tears.

''Come here,'' Tony held his arms out and Harley collapsed into them with a pained sob.

Tony squeezed tight, enjoying the feel of a living, breathing child in his arms; he raised his eyes and prayed to a God he did not believe in but he had nothing else, the science wasn't working.

_Please don't take our baby, please- he begged silently._

''Is my brother going to die?'' A small voice broke the trance.

Tony took a moment.

''I don't know sweetheart, he might, we just have to wait. Pete is a tough little kid so we just have to hope he fights his way out,'' Tony didn't do false platitudes so he told the truth. Harley chocked back a sob and buried his face deeper into his father's chest.

Tony eased Harley away from him and placed his hands on the boy's cheeks, wiping the tears away with gentle thumbs. He smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead, before pulling him back into his safe embrace, he was not sure he would ever let go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bruce faced his friends, he had to tell them the truth, he owed them that but he couldn't form the words. They were too dreadful, too devastating and he could not say them.

'' Bruce, just tell us whatever it is,'' Tony reached out for Steve's hand, grasping on for dear life.

Steve felt nausea rising, he had been stoic and resilient but now he was cracking under the pressure; the thought of losing his little boy crashing into his solar plexus, he couldn't bear it, he just could not bear it.

_Please Bruce, don't say that, please don't he pleaded silently._

''Peter may not wake up. His elevated temperature may have damaged his brain, damaged the area that controls his vital functions,'' Bruce was distraught, he loved this child too.

'' Can't you confirm that with scans?'' Tony sought comfort in Science, where he was comfortable.

''His scans are inconclusive, we just cannot tell for sure but his lack of reflexes suggest irreversible brain damage,'' Bruce choked on the words and wiped his eyes; trying to control his own distress.

Steve let out a deep guttural whine, it echoed around the room, and then America's Captain, Defender of the Free World, collapsed his head into his hands and began to weep like a baby.

Tony froze for a moment then he went to his husband; wrapping his arms around him cradling him as he cried for their lost boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8 Changes

Thanks for the reviews, they are very encouraging.

Another long chapter, enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter blinked his stinging eyes, it was so bright, why was it so bright? He swallowed, his throat felt like sandpaper; he needed water, he longed for cool, soothing water.

He turned his head and saw Pops sleeping in the chair next to him.

''Daddy, can I have a drink please?'' he croaked, careful to mind his manners, it was Pops after all.

No response, Pops was out for the count. Peter frowned; Pops didn't look so good, all crumpled, not like Pops at all.

''Daddy, can I have some water please?'' he said louder this time, even though his throat screamed in protest.

Steve jumped awake, confused for a second, he stared at Peter in disbelief; the boy blinked deep brown, doe eyes- his father's eyes- then Steve knew he wasn't dreaming.

''Peter, sweetheart, you're awake! Oh my God you're awake!'' Pops was rambling as he stood up and Peter frowned at him.

''Can I have a drink please Pops?'' he asked again and Steve beamed at him, stared at him as if he had hung the moon which was beyond odd.

Steve leaned over and wrapped his arms around him- hugging carefully.

''Where am I?'' Peter asked as he pulled back, looking up at his father- his eyes shining with tears.

''SSssh baby, you're in hospital but you're safe okay? Daddy's got you and you're safe,'' Steve's heart skipped a beat as arms wrapped around his neck and Peter started to sob into his chest.

He sat on the bed and pulled Peter to him, stroking his back and reassuring him softly. The sobs soon decreased and Peter hiccuped.

Steve wanted to laugh out loud, shout thanks from the rooftops; their baby was alive, he had come back to them!

''Pops, I'm so thirsty,'' Peter grumbled and Steve rather belatedly pushed the red button to summon the troops.

''You can have some ice chips in a minute baby,'' Steve pulled him under his chin and rocked him, kissing his auburn curls, not ready to share him just yet.

Tony was first, he flew into the room and froze when he saw Peter munching ice chips in Steve's arms.

Steve looked at him, his eyes glistening.

Tony turned and held up a hand to stop the many medical staff just behind him, they had earned this moment with their little boy, earned it the hard way- they deserved one minute alone with him.

''Hey dad,'' Peter croaked looking around at him and Tony blinked rapidly, tears of relief gathering.

''Hey big guy,'' Tony knelt next to the bed and brushed back bangs from bright eyes- eyes full of life.

He looked up at Steve who raised a hand and caressed his husband's cheek softly.

''We got lucky,'' he whispered and Tony nodded, their eyes locked, lost for a moment in their abiding love for each other and their children.

''I'm hungry, real, real hungry. I'm starving, can I have twenty cheeseburgers with fries and a shake? I really want a chocolate and cherry shake. Yeah, a shake would be awesome,'' Peter broke the spell and Tony chuckled in delight. He stood and picked Peter up, he was light and wiry.

'' You kiddo can have whatever you want? How about a Porsche?'' Tony offered as Peter sat up in his arms, he tickled his beard and the grown man dissolved on the spot.

''Hey baby,'' Tony twinkled and Peter blushed.

''Hey Daddy,'' Peter laid his head on his shoulder, breathing softly in his ear; Tony clasped him fiercely, joy rolling over him.

He dropped his face into his child's neck and breathed in his scent, a scent that was familiar and so comforting.

''Can I really have a Porsche?'' Peter asked as he sat up, Tony snorted in amusement.

''No, not really. Stop it Tony, you are not buying him a car, he's twelve years old. You can get him some Lego,'' Steve reprimanded his husband and Peter rolled his eyes.

'' Don't cheek Pops,'' Tony tapped Peter's nose making him giggle, which was about the most magical sound either man had ever heard in their whole lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter was bored to tears, he was confined to bed and Bruce wouldn't let him play video games, something about triggering seizures. He was amazed by that, apparently he'd had a seizure which was completely nuts.

"What ever? I can never play video games ever again?" Peter stared at Bruce in complete horror.

The adults all laughed, it was as if Bruce had told him the world was about to end.

"No, hopefully not forever, but until I have run a few more tests and am sure that the seizure was triggered by your high temperature; you cannot play video games or use your Stark pad or any screens at all for the time being," Bruce was patient and kind. He was very aware that to a twelve year old this was the worst news- the reason it was a sanction utilised by parents everywhere.

Peter threw his arms up and fell back against the pillows.

"More tests, I have to have more tests, that's great, just great!" Peter whined.

Steve patted Bruce on the back, they were so grateful to him- he had pulled their child back from the brink of death and thank you felt so inadequate. No words sufficiently expressed their gratitude.

"Hey kiddo, say thank you to Uncle Bruce, he has looked after you real well, so you are going to listen to him, okay?" Steve said as he walked over to the bed.

"Thank you Uncle Bruce," Peter mumbled.

"You are actually grounded from technology anyway aren't you?" Tony gave Bruce a hug because he looked guilty as hell, which was the last thing he should feel.

"That's harsh Dad, very harsh. I've been sick you know," Peter rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Bruce," Tony said quietly in his ear and the doctor blushed.

"You are welcome."

"Stop rolling your eyes, it's very disrespectful," Steve pushed back Peter's bangs as he scolded him- the boy pulled grumpily away.

His parents kept touching him, it was seriously weird and starting to freak him out; plus his skin was overly sensitive, every contact so intense, as if he could feel it a hundred times more than before.

Plus, he was way too old to be babied and that was what they were doing, babying him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter had not been told how unwell he had been but he knew, he heard them talking in the corridor. He should not have been able to but he could hear everything very clearly, even what was happening in the room next door.

It was as if the world's volume had been switched up to the highest setting, he heard every footstep, every clatter, every crash, every expletive, apparently grown-ups swear a lot, an awful lot. Even a running tap was loud, the falling water thundering like a huge waterfall.

He had begun to edit out background noise effectively and it was becoming more bearable. The touching was proving more difficult, especially as he had to tolerate it, his parents would be hurt if he pushed them away which was his natural instinct.

"Hey earth to Peter, you still with us?" Tony clicked his fingers and Peter blinked, looking at him in surprise.

"Huh?"

Steve sighed and Peter struggled not to laugh, Pops was such an old man sometimes.

"I mean excuse me?" Peter rolled his eyes again.

"I thought I told you to stop that," Steve climbed on to the bed, pulled Peter under his arm and picked up the remote.

"Stop what?" Peter laid his head on his chest, this touching he liked, this he craved as it was scary to think he almost died, that was very scary. When he was wrapped in Pops arms -safe, completely safe- he felt better, less wobbly, less buzzy.

That was the word, he was buzzy, his body was buzzing. Maybe that's what happened after a near death experience?

He heard Pops answering him but it was blurry, as if he was under water.

Steve looked at Tony in consternation- Peter had gone again, somewhere else altogether.

"Peter!" Tony said sharply, these absences were worrying; they could be a sign of Epilepsy which was what Bruce was testing for.

At Peter's age, febrile convulsions were rare although his temperature had reached the point that would trigger one. They had to wait and see, if it was Epilepsy then they would deal with it, there were very effective drugs that controlled the seizures but it was a lifelong condition that came with restrictions. That paled into insignificance in comparison to losing him- that was unthinkable and had been a real possibility only the previous day.

"What?" Peter came back with a jolt.

Steve didn't bother correcting him.

"Hey pal, how about you stay with us for longer than a minute at a time okay?" Steve suggested as he patted Peter's leg, the boy frowned, he barely felt that. This was now starting to spook him, so it was only gentle touch that was intense. Peter couldn't keep up with all these changes.

"Yeah, yeah sorry," Peter finally replied.

Steve looked at Tony who nodded.

"I'll be right back," he said as he left the room.

"It's weird how you do that?" Peter said and Steve looked at him.

"Do what?"

"Talk to each other without actually talking," Peter replied and Steve laughed.

"It's a dad thing I guess."

"You're worried so told dad to go speak to Uncle Bruce. You think there's something wrong with me," Peter surprised him and he considered carefully how to reply.

"There's not, at least I don't think there is though I am feeling kind of spaced out," Peter's description did nothing to allay his father's concern, the opposite in fact.

"You trust us right?"

"Course I do," Peter yawned and snuggled in, he could hear Pop's steady heart beat and it was making him sleepy.

"Leave the worrying to the grown-ups, we are good at it. Uncle Bruce will fix you up and you will be good to go in no time," Steve kissed auburn curls.

Peter was fast asleep and Steve smiled, he picked up his sketch pad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So will we know for sure, from the EEG and MRI will you be able to confirm or rule Epilepsy out?" Tony was anxious and Bruce moved to reassure him.

"Yes, we will monitor over twenty -four hours and along with the MRI we will know for sure."

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, yet more waiting.

He pulled himself together.

"Right okay, that's good, that's good, just another day, we can get through one more day. Thanks Bruce," Tony waved and strode off down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve put finger to his lips when Tony came back in, indicating towards the sleeping child.

"Wow, he's a real boy again," Tony grinned.

"Yeah, yeah he is," Steve agreed as Peter mumbled and flung his arm over Steve.

Tony laughed and took a photo.

"Tone!"

"Purely for bribery purposes, parents need such ammunition," he shrugged.

"You make parenting sound like a war," Steve shook his head.

"Well maybe a conflict although the difference has always escaped me. Sure has felt like a war recently with this little guy," Tony sat on the other side of the bed ( the huge bed), knocking off his shoes and bringing up his legs, he stretched.

"Yeah it has, it really has, we need to get our family back on track babes," Steve replied.

"I know and we will. Let's get Petey Pie well then address that," Tony reached over and took his husband's hand. He placed a soft kiss on his palm, clutched it to his chest then closed his eyes with a contented sigh.

A nap sounded perfect right about now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So when can I go see him?" Harley was impatient, his dads had said Peter was better but he wanted to see with his own eyes.

"Maybe tomorrow Harley. Pete has to have more tests, you need to wait until after those," Tony understood his frustration but visitors were not an option at the moment.

"What sort of tests? What's wrong with him?" Harley was alarmed.

"Hey it's okay; there is nothing wrong with your brother. Bruce is being cautious," Steve tagged team in, he had just taken a long, hot shower and was feeling refreshed.

Bruce had virtually thrown both men out of the medical bay, citing that they were no good to Peter if they collapsed through exhaustion and lack of sustenance.

Peter was sleeping, he would have the MRI later that day, having completed the 24 hour EEG, which had been completely normal; so he was half way to a clean bill of health.

"Harls go choose a movie, we'll be there in a minute," Steve told him, the boy hesitated, suspicious. Rhodey and Pepper were loitering, clearly wanting a conversation with his parents.

"Go on pal," Tony encouraged and Harley reluctantly got up.

"What are these tests for? I thought it was a virus?" Pepper asked the second Harley was out of ear shot.

"It was but he had a seizure so Bruce has to investigate that. Plus he keeps going away, drifting off, it's almost impossible to have a conversation with him. They could be absence seizures," Tony explained.

"Epilepsy, Bruce is checking for Epilepsy," Rhodey filled in the gaps, he had some experience with this condition, soldiers who suffered severe head injuries often developed it.

"Why would Peter have Epilepsy?" Pepper, in common with most people, thought there had to be a reason for any illness.

"It can just happen or it could be from a head injury, he is always riding that damn skateboard without his helmet and he would not have told us if he took a fall. Knowing we would take his deck away," Steve sighed.

"A head injury could explain the bad behaviour as well, they can change people's personalities," Tony further explained.

"Oh my God really? Surely he would have had to hit his head really hard to cause that, you would have known," Pepper was distraught.

"Pete is good at hiding things and we may have been away on a mission," Tony felt guilty, had they missed this? Had they been so focused on being heroes that their child got hurt and they didn't even notice.

He and Steve locked eyes, soon they needed to have a serious conversation about their family and how those responsibilities fitted with the Avengers, ensure they had their priorities correct. This experience was a salutary lesson in how tentative life was and that family was to be treasured.

"You don't go on missions together, one of you always stays back to take care of the kids," Rhodey pointed out.

"We both went to Rio, and the timing fits, it was around about when Peter started acting out," Steve felt as guilty as Tony. He decided then and there that only one of them went on missions, however much both might be needed. Their children must always came first from now on.

"That's also when you adopted Morgan. I still think that is why Peter has been misbehaving, Rosa would have seen an injury plus Happy was here; there is no way he would have missed Peter getting hurt. He guards the kids like a rabid dog, plus Friday scans them regularly- she would have found it," Pepper made a lot of sense and Tony was reassured.

Rosa, their housekeeper/babysitter, was a mother hen and had a sixth sense about the children especially Peter, she had helped take care of him since he was a few days old. Plus Friday would have picked it up although even the most sophisticated technology can go wrong.

"Well we will know for sure this evening," Steve said, finally the waiting would be over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter was relieved to find his room empty when he woke up, he needed to think, consider all the changes in his body. He felt different, really different.

He got up, totally invigorated; he wanted to jump around the room, he was humming with energy.

He leapt onto the window sill. Whoah! Since when could he do that? He was a fit, active kid but that was off the scale.

He stood looking over the city, placing his hands on the huge picture glass, the city looked inviting- calling to him. Usually Peter avoided heights, he wasn't overly fond of them but he felt no fear, in fact he felt a compulsion to open the window and jump out. Not in a bad way, just wanted to swing through the open air.

Peter was confused by these thoughts, was he going crazy? He couldn't swing, he would fall straight to the ground and be squished, very squished.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps, he knew it was his parents. Pops fall heavier than his dads, he really should not be able to hear the difference.

Without thinking, he back flipped onto the bed, Peter froze! This was not normal, this was so not normal!

His first impulse was to tell his dads but he stopped that train of thought immediately, they were already beyond stressed because of him. No, he would figure this out himself.

He got into the bed quickly, knowing that they would tell him off for being up.

Something changed that day, the day he got sick, what happened that day? That was the day they broke into OSCORP, he hurt his hand but he actually didn't hurt it.

He looked at his hand and he could still see two faint red dots, it was a bite, then he realised something bit him! But what? The spiders, there were all those spiders!

Before he had a chance to put it all together, his dads walked in.

They were all chirpy and smiling, which was quite a turnaround from their recent demeanour.

"Okay kiddo, time to get that lazy, scrawny little butt out of bed; you have lain around long enough," Tony clapped his hands.

"Take a shower Pete and here are your clothes; you have been released from jail!" Steve threw a bag on the bed.

"Really? I can go? Jeez at last," Peter pumped his fist

He wasted no time, jumping from the bed and slamming into the bathroom.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing?" Steve checked again, not quite able to believe it.

"All clear, totally normal, no sign of head injury, no tumours, no cysts. He is a normal, healthy kid, very healthy," Tony was equally as disbelieving but he had seen the pictures, examined them himself.

"Thank God, thank God. I just..." Steve faltered, dropped his head.

Tony walked over to him and they stood holding each for a long time. The nightmare was over, their family had survived!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9 Revelations

''I got you guys something, it's on the counter,'' Pepper waved as she left. Tony was slumped on the couch, exhausted by signing what felt like a million pieces of paper.

Steve was sketching, he was feeling very relaxed after a tough workout with the team. He looked over as Rhodey laughed and held up a book.

'' Pepper to the rescue again,'' he said as he walked over and dropped it on Steve's lap.

'' Parenting a Defiant Child, An Impossible Task, '' Steve read the title.

Tony opened one eye.

''Ain't that the truth?'' he commented sarcastically.

''I tell you how you parent them, you kick their ass that's what you do,'' Sam gave what he thought was helpful advice.

''Another truth,'' Tony mumbled.

''Oh man!'' Sam threw his arms up as Bucky beat him yet again.

''Aren't you guys a little old for Mario Cart?'' Tony commented, they glared at him and he sniggered.

''Can't hurt to read it,'' Steve opened the cover and was soon engrossed.

They both read it in the end, discussed the advice and tried out some of it.

Some things worked, others didn't.

Giving Peter two choices was a disaster; if he didn't like the choices, he refused to cooperate and walked away.

Not reacting to the bad behaviour and always rewarding the good worked better. Neither Tony or Steve were comfortable with that approach; it felt like they were bribing him to behave which wasn't the best message.

Most effective was making rules crystal clear and being consistent, consistent with expectations, consistent with consequences.

It was hard work but they kept at it, supporting each other.

Peter's behaviour did improve albeit very slowly although he continued to ignore his baby sister.

However, it did feel as if life had got back on track at long last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I do not need a baby sitter. I am an adult,'' Harley was arguing with his dads whilst Peter sat stuffing his face with an assortment of snacks. He was so hungry, absolutely starving all the time!

''No, you are not,'' Tony smiled wryly as he checked his wallet, was he missing a credit card? He had so many it was hard to tell but he thought there should be another black one.

''Pops, tell him. I am a young adult,'' Harley didn't give up.

''Are you? Who told you that?'' Steve snorted as he looked around for his jacket.

'' I am way too old for a babysitter. I can take care of Peter and Morgan,'' Harley crossed his arms and glowered at his parents who were not engaging.

''I don't need anyone taking care of me. I can take care of myself,'' Peter mumbled through a mouthful of chips and canned cheese.

''Don't talk with your mouth full,'' Steve said automatically. Then he registered the food fest taking place in his kitchen.

''What exactly are you eating Peter?'' Steve asked- his displeasure obvious.

''Uuuum food,'' Peter smirked then tipped his head back squirting cheese directly into his mouth.

''Are you kidding me? Tony, why are you ignoring this? Do you have any idea the number of chemicals in this crap?'' Steve raised his eyebrows at Tony as he snatched the can from Peter's hand.

''Hey don't blame me, I told him. Your children are being monsters,'' Tony shrugged; he thought he might actually be missing a card. He would have to tell Pepper which he wasn't exactly looking forward to, she thought he was completely irresponsible as it was.

''My children? Right, they are suddenly my children! Okay boys, front and centre,'' Steve took control. Peter and Harley exchanged alarmed glances.

''Here now!'' Steve pointed in front of him.

The boys slumped reluctantly towards their father; it was daunting when he got like this.

Both boys stopped just out of arm's reach, both wary of a swat. Pop's swats hurt- to Peter's dismay despite his now superior strength, a smack from Pops still stung and evoked unbidden tears. He figured it was the super soldier serum.

''Okay guys, listen up. We want to enjoy our evening, Aunt Pepper is taking care of you and you are to be on your best behaviour. Do you hear me?'' Steve pointed at them and they both nodded slowly.

''You had better! You give her any trouble, any trouble at all and you will be very sorry little boys tomorrow,'' Steve warned.

Harley was about to protest at the term.

''Don't, just don't,'' Steve snapped. Harley shut his mouth, maybe he wouldn't say that after all.

''Honey, now you have instilled the fear of God in our children, you ready to go? Pep's only five minutes away,'' Tony called.

Steve gave his mischievous sons one final warning glare and nodded.

''Yeah sweetheart, I am ready,'' Steve and walked over to his husband.

''Behave you heathens or else!'' Tony said as he took Steve's hand. To an outsider, it would appear he was joking, Peter and Harley knew better- nowadays he could be almost as strict as Steve, almost.

''Wow babes, you smell amazing,'' Tony commented as they walked into the elevator.

Peter made a gagging gesture and Harley laughed. The elevator door closed and they were free for a few minutes at least.

''Wanna know a secret?'' Peter's eyes glinted, he looked like Tony at his worst which was intriguing. Harley nodded- this was interesting, what was his little brother up to?

''I am gonna show you something and you have to promise not to freak out, and you cannot, not ever tell anyone. You promise?'' Peter got serious all of a sudden.

''You cannot tell the parental units, they will go crazy. So do you swear?'' Peter reiterated and Harley nodded. He was baffled, what was this?

Peter ran at the counter, leapt up and back flipped onto the ceiling, sticking there.

''What the fuck?'' Harley's mouth fell open; he dropped the glass in his hand which smashed into a million pieces. Harley didn't notice as he stared at his brother who was hanging upside down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pepper stepped into a completely silent apartment; she narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

Where were those little devils? Why was Dum-E cleaning up glass?

She loved Peter and Harley fiercely but she was not deluded, they had an innate ability to cause havoc without even trying.

''Friday, where are the boys?'' she asked.

There was a pause, too long a pause.

Then Morgan started to cry and Pepper dropped her bag, the boys forgotten as she went to fetch her goddaughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You made this?'' Harley was struggling to process so many revelations all at once.

''Yeah, I had to do it in the middle of the night so Dad didn't catch me. Thank God, Pops makes him sleep sometimes,'' Peter nodded his head.

''What is it?'' Harley turned the mechanism over in his hand.

''I'll show you,'' Peter fixed it around his arm; held up his hand, curled his fingers, then shot a web across the lab which caught a spanner and stuck it to the wall.

''Wow! Shit Pete?'' Harley stared at him in wonder.

''I can swing on it- swing between buildings, its super strong. I made it, studied spider webs and then I made it. Its awesome right?'' Peter looked very pleased with himself.

''Pete, what do you mean you can swing between buildings? What buildings?'' Harley couldn't comprehend what Peter was telling him.

''Just buildings, there are YouTube videos, wanna see?'' Peter was brimming with enthusiasm, excited to finally share this with his big brother. Ned already knew and was his man in the chair.

''That's me,'' he exclaimed.

Harley watched in disbelief, watched his kid brother back flipping off high rise buildings and soaring hundreds of feet up in the air.

''HHHoooww, how do you do that? What are you wearing?'' he stuttered.

'' Dunno. I got bit by a spider and I'm enhanced now. I am super strong just like Pops, can climb walls, really high ones. I can hear and see real good too. Its dope, totally dope,'' Peter grinned and Harley felt a slither of worry begin to grow in his stomach.

'' Pete bro, this is a really big deal. You need to tell Pops and Dad,'' Harley said quietly.

''What no! They will freak out and make rules, lots and lots of rules. Pops loves rules,'' Peter was dismayed by his response.

''Okay I get that but what are you planning to do with all your powers?'' Harley was struggling with this surreal conversation.

'' Come here,'' Peter gestured him over to his personal work bench in the lab.

He waved his hand and the worktop flipped over, revealing a red and blue suit, which Harley could see was very cool.

''I made this too, that's what I was wearing.''

''How did you do this Pete? Without Dad or Pops busting you? That web thing looks expensive, where did you get the money?'' Harley was impressed, but now very worried.

Peter was twelve, a little kid and he had done all this, made all this; he had to admit his little brother was a genius, although he was also a brat so a bratty genius.

In other words, a typical Stark, the apple had fallen very close to the tree.

''Yeah about that,'' Peter put a credit card down and Harley gasped.

''You stole one of Dad's credit card? Jeez Pete, Pops will whip you into next week when he finds out, you stole Dad's credit card, are you kidding me? You know they will find out, Aunt Pepper will spot it and tell them,'' Harley cringed; his little brother had lost his mind.

'' I masked what I bought, Ned disguised the invoices. They are all for Lego and Video games,'' Peter replied.

''Pete, that's even worse, that makes you a thief for no good reason. You have to tell them,'' Harley shook his head in despair.

''No! This is my thing, they will try to control it, take it from me. They'll say it's too dangerous and will stop me,'' Peter was defiant and argumentative.

''Stop you from doing what?'' Harley asked nervously.

''I am gonna fight crime, catch the bad guys,'' Peter puffed out his chest and Harley groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter would not listen to reason so Harley gave up trying to persuade him to do the right thing.

''Why hasn't Friday busted you?'' Harley had to ask as they stood in the elevator on their way home. Pepper was probably freaking out by now; they had been gone over an hour.

Peter blushed.

''You hacked Friday again? Pete, do you have a death wish? Dad will kill you once Pops is done with you, dude do you want to go to military school?'' Harley was blown away by the enormity of Peter's transgressions.

''No, but I have to do this Harls. When you can do the things I can and then you don't and the bad things happen, they happen cos of you,'' Peter tried to explain.

''Peter, you can't fight crime, you're twelve, you're a little kid. Sorry dude, but you are,'' Harley actually hated saying that.

''Are you gonna tell?'' Peter stared at him with hard eyes and Harley sighed.

''No Pete, I am not going to tell. You are my brother and you trusted me so I won't tell but I still think you should tell the dads. Sorry but I do. This is a lot for you to deal with,'' Harley tried one last time.

''I can handle it,'' Peter stated clearly. He lifted his chin daring Harley to disagree.

''Okay, well I hope you can handle Aunt Pepper as she is going to be as mad as hell,'' Harley said with a cringe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Where have you been? I have been worried to death,'' Pepper stormed towards them.

The boys looked at each other and gulped, Pepper could be very scary when she chose to be.

Harley searched for a cover story, they had to explain why Friday could not find them or Peter's hack would be discovered.

''We needed some air so I guess we took a walk,'' he shrugged and Pepper's face flushed with anger.

''You went for a walk, are you kidding me? You are lucky that I didn't call your fathers and just so you know that was not for you, that was for them- because they deserve a break. Now you go sit down and eat your dinner, you eat every scrap, every vegetable without complaining then you are going to bed. Straight to bed, move right now!'' Pepper held her arm up to show the way.

Harley gulped; that meant going by Pepper which was not his preferred route. Peter went full circle, maintaining a very safe distance.

''I will get to you,'' Pepper pointed at Peter, telling him very clearly that he had not escaped her wrath.

Harley tried to slip past her unscathed but she caught his arm and spoke quietly.

''You are supposed to set an example for your little brother Harley. I will tell your dads in the morning when they have enjoyed a pleasant evening, so prepare your defence,'' Pepper let go of him and cuffed the back of his head; he ducked away and walked to the table.

Peter looked dismally at his plate, there were so many vegetables, why was there so many vegetables?

''Eat your dinner,'' Pepper snapped and Peter picked up his fork.

Dinner passed in silence, both boys eating diligently, Pepper working on her lap top. Soon they were finished.

''Clear your plates then go to bed,'' Pepper ordered, she was so pissed.

Harley escaped but Peter was not so lucky.

''Come here young man,'' Pepper beckoned him over.

Peter bit his lip, knuckled his eye, fluttered deep brown eyes. Tried every trick in the book, pulled out his entire arsenal.

Pepper was secretly amused, this boy was beyond cute but he was also a hellion. Her friends required reinforcements and she was going to provide some.

Pepper crooked her finger and Peter moved very slowly towards her.

''Sorry Aunt Pepper,'' Peter muttered quietly.

Pepper said nothing, she just fixed him with a stern eye and let him suffer; he fidgeted and rocked on his feet nervously- desperate to get away.

''Go to bed, take a shower and straight to bed, you hear?'' Pepper finally put him out of his misery. She turned him around and helped him on the way with a sharp crack on the butt.

He ran away to his room- that hurt! Why did it hurt? After all he could catch cars unscathed; this super powers thing was complicated!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''So,'' Pepper spread some papers on the counter.

Tony was flicking through E-mails on his Stark Pad whilst Steve was drinking a protein shake, wiping the sweat from his face after a long, satisfying run.

''Your youngest son is a problem,'' she said softly.

That got their attention, they both looked up.

''In what way? Well obviously he has been a complete little shit for months now, but that aside, why is he a particular problem today?'' Tony walked over, his interest piqued.

''Why would Peter spend over a thousand dollars on Lego and Video games? He is hardly deprived,'' Pepper was baffled.

''He did what?'' Steve joined his husband looking at the papers.

'' He took your credit card, well stole it actually and spent $1,342.68 on toys. I have tried to figure it out but I came up empty,'' Pepper shrugged.

Tony and Steve were speechless, this made no sense. They were careful not to spoil the kids, but inevitably as the children of parents of immense wealth they lacked for nothing.

Peter chose that moment to walk into the kitchen. They all turned and stared at him as one.

He looked at the counter then back up at them.

''Shit!'' He went bright red.

''Hey!'' Steve scolded.

''Sit and explain!'' Tony took his arm and dumped him on a stool.

''I am gonna be late, I will get detention if I am late again,'' Peter attempted avoidance.

''Why have you been late at all? Happy always drops you off on time,'' Steve snapped and Peter gave him a 'I am so busted' look.

''Yeah you should look at me that way young man, you stole again! This is stealing,'' Steve tapped the papers.

''No it isn't, it's not like you can't afford it. Dad buys a car every other week and he has like a million,'' Peter argued back.

Steve looked at Tony who smiled innocently, but he knew, he knew. Not a good example.

''You know what, go to school. By the time you get home you had better have a proper explanation,'' Steve knew there was more to this. They needed to investigate because they sure as hell were not going to get the truth out of Peter.

Peter picked up his back pack and left.

''The boys disappeared for over an hour last night, Friday could not locate them. Harley said they went for a walk,'' Pepper relayed and Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, what the hell was going on with their sons?

''Tone, when was the last time you ran a diagnostic on Friday?'' Steve asked and Tony grimaced, far too long ago was the answer.

''I am on that, I am so on that,'' he replied as he tapped away on his Stark Pad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10 Peter has a Fight at school

''How many patches?'' Steve asked in despair.

'' I have identified eight, Peter has been coming and going as he pleases. He's also messed with the cameras, paused recordings. He had help with this, its first class hacking,'' Tony felt stupid, why had he not kept an eye out for this?

''Ned,'' they said together.

''He couldn't get through the financial ones, that's why he needed a credit card.''

'' What are the invoices really for?'' Steve asked.

Tony ran through the list.

''He's building something, a robot maybe?'' Tony mused.

''Why would he hide building a robot? You have built robots with him before,'' Steve was baffled.

''Well, he bought chemicals, a whole bunch of chemicals. He wanted to weaponise the last robot which was never going to happen. Maybe that's what he's doing,'' Tony suggested.

''A weapon? Our twelve year old son is building a weapon. Of course he is!'' Steve threw his hands up.

''Calm down. We caught him so can put a stop to it. Remember, we stay consistent,'' Tony placated gently.

''Right, be consistent! Oh I am going to be really consistent, I am going to consistent the hell out of that kid!'' Steve ran his hand irritably through his hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter was so hungry he could not concentrate, it felt like his throat had been cut.

In his rush to escape the questioning he had left his lunch behind, now he had to wait to buy lunch and he was famished.

''What do you have to eat Ned?'' Peter slammed his locker closed and looked at his friend.

''Dude, you already ate all of my food. What's wrong bro?'' Ned was struggling with his friend who was behaving very erratically.

Ned put it down to the Super Hero thing, from what he could tell they were all a little nuts.

''I am gonna get something to eat,'' Peter walked towards the exit. Ned hesitated then he ran after Peter, always the loyal friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter ate three Delmar sandwiches and they hardly made a dent in his hunger.

He was brooding, wondering what to say to his parents, how to answer their questions without arousing suspicion.

''Peter, we should get back to school. If we are lucky they may not have noticed we ditched,'' Ned suggested nervously.

Peter nodded, that made sense, he got up.

''I will just get a burger first,'' he said and Ned nodded, not daring to protest, Peter was so jumpy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So I got a text message,'' Tony walked into the kitchen, he had searched the lab from top to bottom but found nothing.

Steve was enjoying a soothing cup of tea which was not having the required effect.

''Yeah, so did I,'' Steve replied, apparently they just got back on the roller coaster ride that was their youngest son.

''Well at least he's back at school although what are we going to do about this? He has started to disappear at will again,'' Tony asked somewhat nervously, Steve was as tense as a coiled spring.

'' I will tell you what we are going to do about it or more precisely what I am going to do about it. I love that kid, I love him more than life but he is putting himself in danger yet again, which is totally unacceptable. Enough! That is enough! I am going to pick him up early so he doesn't disappear. Then, I am going to give him the spanking of his life. That damn book hasn't helped at all so I am going back to basics. Do you have any objections?'' Steve ground out and Tony shook his head.

''Sounds like a plan,'' he nodded, not daring to disagree. Cap was a force to be reckoned when he was riled, and he was definitely riled.

''Good, and when I am done- he is going to tell us exactly what he planned to do with everything he illegally purchased, what he stole. If he is very lucky he may get a Christmas present, just one, at this point even that is unlikely. Now I am going to get him before he does something else because right now he's a ticking time-bomb,'' Steve rose and walked to the elevator.

''Wow, Steve is pissed, sure sucks to be Peter right now,'' Sam whistled, he had walked in on the end of the conversation.

''You think?''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter almost got to afternoon class with no further incidents, almost. They had been busted about cutting school that morning so Peter knew he was going to have to deal with angry parents who were already upset with him, plus he felt guilty about getting Ned in trouble.

Then Flash decided to mouth off.

''Hey Peter, how are your homo super hero dads? Destroyed any cities lately? Killed any more innocent people?'' he mocked, his cronies sniggering behind him.

Peter was still hungry, he was extremely edgy and Flash was the last straw.

He was sick of turning the other cheek, why should he?

Flash was a bully, bullies were bad guys and Peter's job was to stop the bad guys.

''Don't bro, don't. You are in enough trouble,'' Ned begged, placing a restraining arm on Peter's arm.

''You fucking ass hole, come say that to my face,'' Peter turned and yelled back at Flash.

''WWWhhhatt?'' Flash hesitated, Peter never reacted, he always backed down. Everyone around them froze, staring at Peter incredulously.

''Did I stutter? I said you son of a bitch, come here and say that. No? Guess I will come to you then,'' Peter walked up to Flash and shoved him, shoved him hard, he stumbled.

'' What did you fucking say?'' Peter grabbed Flash by the shirt.

''Peter, I was kidding!'' Flash held up his hands, alarmed by this extreme reaction.

''Yeah, I'm only kidding too, oh though maybe not!'' Peter punched him in the face. Flash's nose exploded fountaining blood as he flew back against the wall, collapsing in a heap.

Peter was shocked. He stared at his hands, that was out of control and for the first time- Peter felt fear, fear of these powers.

''Dude!'' Ned was staring at him, his shock evident.

His history teacher was looking at him with what looked like fright. Peter sighed heavily, he should not have done that but on the other hand Flash had it coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve's phone rang just as he was climbing into the car.

''Steve Rogers,'' he answered with dread.

Steve walked back into the family room.

Tony and Sam had been joined by Clint and Rhodey. They were watching a movie, relaxing after a mission the previous day which had been harder than expected.

Bucky had gone away for a few days. Citing a need for some peace and quiet- he had been behaving strangely. Steve was concerned but gave him the space he requested.

''I thought you were picking up Peter?'' Tony was puzzled. His stomach sank when he saw his husband's face.

''You have to come with me, they want both of us plus call Pepper because she needs to bring a lawyer. They can meet us at the school,'' Steve was very agitated.

There was total silence, that sounded serious, very serious.

''The bomb went off huh?'' Tony got up.

''Yeah it did, it really did,'' Steve sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked down the corridor, drawing amazed and curious looks from the kids who were changing classes. As they rounded the corner, Flash was walking towards them with his parents; he had a bundle of bloody tissues pressed against his still bleeding nose.

Tony cringed at Steve, who clenched his jaw- he was going to kill Peter, then he was going to resurrect him and kill him again because once wasn't enough.

''Hello, I'm Pepper Potts, I think we need to talk. Perhaps we should take this outside,'' Pepper did what she always did, she took control.

Flash's parents were immediately intimidated and looked at each other, unsure how to react.

''Oh and this is the Rogers-Stark family attorney, Oliver Carter, shall we?'' Pepper introduced the man next to her then held up a guiding arm- they did her bidding, everyone always did.

''Wow, Peter did a number on that kid,'' Tony whistled as they walked on and Steve nodded grimly.

''Yeah he did,'' he replied between gritted teeth.

Principal Bailey was waiting anxiously for them.

''Captain Rogers, Mr Stark,'' he shook their hands and it was obvious, he was shaken and out of his depth.

''Please come through,'' He guided them into his office. They all sat down.

''So there has been a very unfortunate incident, very unfortunate indeed,'' Mr Bailey said hesitantly.

''Yeah, I gathered that from the phone call,'' Steve replied.

''Peter assaulted another student. There was provocation but his reaction was very aggressive and that concerns me,'' Mr Bailey informed them.

Steve and Tony exchanged a silent message, what was coming next?

'' I am sorry but I have to ask, are there problems at home? In my experience, there are usually underlying reasons why a child behaves this way,'' Mr Bailey looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. He was not comfortable asking that question, not comfortable at all.

''No, there are no problems in our home, absolutely no problems,'' Steve answered decisively. He was stopping this in its tracks.

''None,'' Tony fixed the principal to the ground with one look.

There was no way either of them would allow that suggestion, their home was unorthodox but with the children, they kept thing ordered and secure; they had a routine, set bedtimes and family dinners.

The children were never exposed to the harshest aspects of the Avengers, they were banned from the training room unless accompanied. Steve had sparred with both of them on a few occasions, but in a very low key way. He regretted it now; he had taught Peter how to throw such a punishing punch.

They were very responsible parents: censoring games, movies, TV and social media, restricting and monitoring what their kids were exposed to. The boys complained about it constantly.

Mr Bailey looked as if he wanted to say more but was just too intimidated. This was Captain America and Iron Man, national heroes, and he was accusing them of being bad parents.

'' Right okay, that's fine, totally fine. How about we get Peter in here and watch the CCTV?'' Mr Bailey kept glancing at Tony nervously, his reputation preceding him. Tony had always been nothing but polite to this man, but that did not stop the principal being scared to death of him.

''Yeah, let's do that,'' Steve felt some frustration. He wanted this man to get on with it, so he could take his kid home and kick his ass.

Peter walked into the room and instead of the contrite, remorseful kid they expected, he was nonchalant and swaggering.

Steve's annoyance level raised several notches.

He glared at his son but Peter refused to meet his eye. Steve felt Tony stiffen and sit up straight, equally as annoyed by their son's demeanour.

They watched the CCTV and it was not pleasant viewing or hearing- unfortunately for Peter the audio was crystal clear. It was true that Peter was provoked at first, but then he took the fight to Flash, escalated it because he chose to- Steve was furious once it was over and Tony wasn't much better.

'' What do you have to say for yourself Peter?'' Mr Bailey asked and Peter hunched his shoulders.

''You heard what he said to me right?'' Peter challenged.

''Yes and he should not have said that, but you then attacked him. You know that is unacceptable don't you?' Mr Bailey replied.

''Well he chose to say that didn't he? He makes his choices and he got a beat down, won't say it again will he?'' Peter shrugged.

The palm of Steve's hand began to itch, what the hell was this? Peter was arguing, facing off against his principal-he was in the wrong here, not that he was acknowledging that fact.

Tony quirked a surprised eyebrow at Steve who shook his head in disbelief.

''Sucks to be him,'' Peter added for good measure.

'' Well that is not the attitude I was hoping for- you will apologise,'' Mr Bailey exhibited some irritation.

Steve looked at the principal with consternation, why wasn't he calling Peter out on his bad attitude?

''Will I? Don't think so. He had it coming, he's a bully and I don't like bullies. So what can you do?'' Peter was disparaging.

''Aren't you sorry at all?'' Mr Bailey was desperate, aware he was losing control of this conversation.

Steve bit his tongue, he was not sure he could keep quiet much longer. This was not his territory, this was Mr Baileys and he was trying to respect that but it was becoming difficult, very difficult not to intervene.

Tony felt the same, why was the principal letting Peter speak to him like that?

''Oh yeah I'm sorry, sorry I didn't get to punch him again,'' Peter laughed at his own joke.

Then Tony jumped in, unable to allow this to go on any longer.

''Hey! Hey! Me, you look at me,'' Tony clicked his fingers several times and Peter raised guarded eyes, for the first time there was a flicker of uncertainty.

Steve let out a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding. Peter would listen to Tony, he may not have a while ago but his husband had stepped up as he had promised. Peter minded him just as much as Steve these days.

''You will apologise, you will apologise because I am telling you to. Just that. Do you understand me?'' Tony pointed at Peter who went scarlet.

''I said do you understand me?'' Tony insisted he respond.

Peter blinked rapidly several times and then he nodded.

''Say it,'' Tony reiterated.

''I understand and I will apologise,'' Peter conceded.

''Good, now what else do you need to say?'' Tony flicked his head at the principal.

''Sorry Mr Bailey, I was disrespectful and I am sorry,'' Peter said in a small voice. Mr Bailey nodded.

He was impressed as he watched Stark pull his son back in line with ease, there was more to this man that his public persona suggested.

''So Peter, as for your punishment here at school, you will be internally suspended for three days starting Monday, detention, no recess and restricted lunch for two weeks. Maybe you will learn your lesson this time?'' Mr Bailey said and Peter frowned.

''What? Internal suspension so I have to come to school?'' Peter revealed a lot with that statement.

He had been looking forward to staying home, working on his suit and web shooters whilst his dads were working. Rosa would not notice what he was doing.

''Yes Peter, you have to come to school. He will be here?'' Mr Bailey looked at Steve and Tony.

''Bright and early,'' Steve agreed and Peter glared at him. Steve raised his eyebrows and Peter flushed with anger but said nothing, he didn't dare.

''We are dealing with the legalities, just leave that to us. It is already gone,'' Tony addressed the elephant in the room and Mr Bailey nodded in relief- he did not want to go anywhere near that.

''Can we take him home now?'' Steve asked as he stood up, effectively ending any further discussion.

Peter had to stop himself from stepping back as Pops fixed him with a steely gaze.

Peter knew full well what that look promised, he began to worry his lip nervously.

''Yes take Peter home, hopefully there will be no further incidences of this bad behaviour,'' Mr Bailey replied.

''There won't be,'' Steve said ominously as he placed his hand firmly on the back of Peter's neck and guided him from the room.

'' Always a pleasure,'' Tony grinned then followed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11 Pops is Not Happy!

Thanks for the reviews, its always great to know that people are reading and enjoying. Any input, ideas, etc are gratefully accepted.

This story takes a turn at the end of this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Nothing, you say nothing. You know the drill,'' Steve warned and Peter obeyed. This was a non- negotiable, ingrained since birth.

They reached the car far too quickly for Peter's liking.

Steve strapped him in, not letting go until he was secure.

''Pops, don't. I'm not a baby,'' Peter protested, he flinched at the withering look Steve threw him. Then, if there was ever any doubt, he knew he was in deep, deep trouble.

They drove home in silence; Peter saw his dad place a calming hand on Pop's leg.

_Yes, do that, please do that! Calm him down! Peter silently pleaded. _

Harley's words about Pops whipping him into next week came back to him, his alarm grew considerably. His super strength apparently didn't extend to spankings, those he still felt, which was great, just great!

They arrived home and Peter started to panic, Pops was really upset with him.

''Out!'' Steve said as he pulled the car door open.

Peter shook his head; he was staying right where he was.

'' You have to the count of three to get out of the car Peter,'' Steve was not having a discussion.

Peter glowered at him, yanked the seat belt off and then froze.

''I can't get by, you're in the way,'' Peter was really starting to regret punching Flash; the momentary gratification was not worth facing a very angry Captain America.

''There is room,'' Steve lifted his arm and Peter shook his head, his cheeks glowing red.

''I am going to start to count Peter!'' Steve warned.

Peter stared at his hands as his eyes pricked with tears.

''One!''

Peter gathered his courage.

He ducked under Pop's arm and just as he expected, Pops landed a heavy swat to his behind which made Peter yelp.

He turned and glared at Steve, his temper overcoming his fear.

He was about to yell at his father when his dad grabbed his hand and pulled him beside him.

'' Yeah not doing that, you will lose. Move Peter and do not even think about throwing a tantrum,'' Tony started to walk.

''Do as I say or I swear to God…'' Tony snapped when Peter tried to wriggle his hand away.

Peter didn't acquiesce; in fact he dug his heels in.

''Seriously? You want to do this here? Because I have no problem wearing you out where you stand, '' Tony threatened. He was not impressed and was about to blow.

Then Peter walked, he walked very quickly.

''Good choice, the first one you have made today,'' Tony tightened the grip on his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to the family room, Peter saw his dads do their talking without any actual talking thing.

His dad let go of his hand and Peter scowled at him, making a big deal of rubbing his wrist. He narrowed his eyes, about to challenge Tony who cut him dead immediately.

''Oh kiddo, you really do not want to get into this with me. You are a smart boy so best you go with Pops right now!'' Tony raised his voice at the end.

Peter deflated, the fight retreating, now all he felt was regret and apprehension about what was about to happen.

Pops looked at him expectantly and Peter huffed but went.

''Pops, I…'' Peter started as he faced his father in his room

'' I would take a moment Peter. Do not make this worse so think very carefully about what you are about to say!''

Peter's stomach sank and he fell silent. Pop's spankings were epic- their effect lasting long into the next day.

'' Come here,'' Steve sat down and beckoned Peter over.

''What? Aren't we going to talk first?''

''No Peter, we are not going to talk first. We will later but right now you come here before I come get you,'' Steve's tone left no room for argument.

Peter couldn't move, he wiped tear-filled eyes and stayed put.

In a flash, Peter was over Steve's knee looking at the ground before he could process what was happening.

''You young man will make better choices. If I have to tan your butt every day for the next year you will behave as you have been taught,'' Steve said firmly.

He landed the first swat, it was hard and Peter gasped. Yeah it still hurt- super powers were not going to rescue him.

Steve was controlled, but he had to make this lesson stick so he did smack harder than usual.

Peter tried to be stoic, take his punishment without a fuss. He lasted three swats then the tears started to flow and by the time Steve was done, the burn was intense and he was sobbing.

He barely realised that he was now standing, his father holding him by the arms. He dropped his head and stared at his feet.

''Peter,'' Pops said softly and Peter hitched in a faltering breath, swiped his arm across his face rubbing away the treacherous tears that wouldn't stop. Then he looked up.

Pops had a strange expression that he had never seen before. He placed a gentle hand on Peter's cheek.

''This has to stop pal, we have had enough of your acting out. I know what Flash said to you was wrong but you know better than to react the way you did. I do not like doing this and neither does Dad; be warned, this is what you can expect if you don't make better choices. Do you understand?'' Steve was dying inside, this was his baby and he was sobbing because of him.

Peter nodded and sniffed loudly, knuckling his eyes trying to stem the tears.

Steve pulled him into a hug and Peter cried it out in his arms, he quietened down as his father comforted him.

Steve pulled back and smiled gently.

Peter gave him a shy but wet smile back.

Steve's heart filled up, he loved this boy, all his kids, so much. He loved Tony but what he felt for his children was different: primal, intense, protective, unconditional, all encompassing- it took his breath away how powerful it was.

'' We have a lot to talk about but right now, I am going to make dinner. You will be polite, eat your vegetables without complaining, okay?'' Pops said but Peter could not concentrate, he was stepping from foot to foot in agitation, it still hurt, why did it still hurt? He had been slammed against a wall by a car which had hurt, but not like this.

''Peter?'' Steve shook him gently and Peter nodded.

'' Yes I heard you. Sorry Pops,'' he whispered.

''Good boy,'' Steve kissed his head.

''Let's go,'' Steve took his hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter flopped on the couch, picked up a pillow and covered his face; embarrassed by his red eyes and tear-stained face.

It was only Harley (just back from school) anyway; the Avengers banished which Peter appreciated- his dads showing some consideration for his feelings.

Harley said nothing, sensitive enough to leave Peter alone. He didn't know the details of what Peter had done but he could tell it was serious.

''Okay?'' Tony asked Steve as he walked over to the kitchen, he shrugged, his eyes betraying the conflict.

Tony placed a soft and lingering kiss on his lips. Steve smiled tightly; he picked up a knife to help Tony with cutting up vegetables.

''Peps sent these over, NDA and agreement not to press charges. She made it go away,'' Tony waved his arm.

''Good, but we still have to find out about the shopping list,'' Steve was tired, not sure he could manage that this evening. It had been a long day.

'' Tomorrow's Saturday, we can do it then. Let's have dinner then an early night, Peter is going straight to bed anyway and we can bribe Harley with some on-line games. I'll feed Morgan, put her down for the night, '' Tony suggested. Steve nodded- that sounded wonderful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Give it to me,'' Peter was yelling as he chased Harley who had taken his game controller and was teasing him holding it out of his reach.

They dodged around the couches. Peter picked up a pillow and launched it at his brother who caught it and hurled it back, narrowly missing a very expensive antique lamp.

'' I believe that is what you call cabin fever,'' Tony remarked sardonically and Steve laughed; their boys were lively and required regular exercise or they got unruly.

''I will take that,'' Tony pulled the controller from Harley's hand.

Peter laughed as his brother's expense as Harley scowled at Tony.

Peter held out his hand.

''Oh no! You're grounded for the foreseeable Rocky,'' Tony reminded him.

Peter's face fell.

''Catch guys, let's go play catch!'' Steve clapped his hands, that would tire them out and then they could have a peaceful afternoon. They still had to speak to Peter and he might be more cooperative after some exercise. Steve craved some turmoil free time with his boys, throwing a baseball around, indulging in a simple yet pleasurable pastime- which was what life was all about.

''Really? Just us?'' Peter was delighted, Steve felt guilt hit hard. It had been awhile since he had spent some quality time with his children.

Tony spent hours with them in the lab but Steve had been on a few missions recently, it just worked out that way sometimes. SI getting in the way grounding Tony, so Steve went- needs must.

''Go grab your mitts, you have five minutes.''

They were playing and Steve was nonplussed. Peter was a good ball player but he appeared to have improved ten-fold in a few weeks.

He caught every ball, leaping for some, much higher than he should be able to. His throw was spot on each time, accurate to the nth degree and it hurt Steve's hand catching from him.

Steve frowned as an unlikely thought occurred to him.

''Cool it Pete! Pops is getting suspicious,'' Harley hissed at him.

Peter nodded and started to make deliberate mistakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve came out of the elevator, relaxed and elated, that had been fun; the boys were all pink faced and laughing, having enjoyed a couple of hours of their Pop's undivided attention.

They walked into chaos, Avengers rushing around.

"Mission babes, Lagos," Tony explained and Steve nodded. No rest for the righteous but this was his job.

"Where's Uncle Bucky?" Peter piped up and Steve frowned, he hadn't heard from him for a couple of days.

"Pete, let Pops alone, he has to go," Tony scolded Peter gently. The boy nodded, used to taking second place to the Avengers which Steve found unsettling.

"Love you,' Peter hugged Steve quickly then ran off towards his room.

"What he said," Harley grinned and followed his brother.

"Stay safe babes, love you. We can talk to Peter when you get back, Friday is watching again so it can wait," Tony gave him a soft kiss. Steve caressed his husband's cheek, winked then walked to the elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh no!


	12. Chapter 12 Heartbreak

I apologise that the first part of this chapter may be a little dry as it is very information heavy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peter walked into Harley's room and threw himself on the bed.

"Hey bro," the older boy greeted him grimly.

"So they hate each other now then? Our parents hate each other?" Peter asked and Harley nodded.

"Seems that way," he replied.

The boys had watched it unfold on TV, watched their lives disintegrate on CNN; the mission in Lagos had gone wrong and a lot of people were killed. Dad had left that evening saying he would be back in a couple of days; Pops had not returned to the Tower, he was at the compound.

Then Uncle Bucky blew up the UN, killing yet more people (including a king) which Peter could not allow himself to believe.

Shortly after that, Pops was arrested in Romania but had escaped. It was unclear what he was doing there but he had been arrested with Uncle Bucky.

They had been forgotten in all the turmoil. Rosa was here with them which was comforting although they had not seen or spoken to their parents for nearly three weeks.

"Pops is a criminal, he is on the run. Will we ever see him again?" Peter looked at Harley, his eyes brimming with tears; Harley sighed and tried to comfort his little brother as best as he could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter went to school when he felt like it and Harley was pretty much the same; school was tough, people staring and whispering. They took a few road trips, Coney Island, Six Flags, they even caught the train to Philadelphia one day- visited the sites. It was all to distract them from facing reality.

They ignored Morgan, she was there in the background but the boys could care less, the rift growing ever wider.

Harley didn't have a license but he drove anyway. As the cars were Stark cars they were not ever stopped however fast they went- they went life threateningly fast a lot of the time.

Rosa was happy, viewing them as angels who could do no wrong- their schools probably called but she never mentioned it.

Peter's enhanced body was a law unto itself and it was pretty awesome. He went out every evening, swinging around, honing his skills and fighting minor crime.

Peter was now a fully-fledged Super Hero, although no adults were around to notice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony came home for a couple of hours, he cuddled his baby daughter, checked on his sons' well-being; then tried to answer their questions, within reason.

''Why wouldn't Pops sign the Accords?'' Harley asked. Tony took a moment before replying. He was so angry with Steve but he was aware that he was still these boys' father and they loved him.

''He is doing what he believes is right. He thinks that the Avengers should decide about missions and not have to follow rules set by other people,'' Tony was reasonably honest.

''He makes enough rules, why shouldn't he follow some?'' Peter pulled a face and Tony looked at his youngest son more closely.

He was exhausted, pale and drawn, plus he appeared to have a fading black eye.

''Kiddo, you've not been fighting again have you? I really need you to behave for Rosa,'' Tony asked and Peter lifted his chin defiantly.

''No Dad, I haven't been fighting,'' Peter dared him to say otherwise.

Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, they had not spoken to Peter and for all he knew he had built a fully-functioning weapon, his boy was capable of it.

The thought scared him to death but he was on a limited time scale so could not deal with it right now.

''Peter, please behave yourself and don't do anything stupid. I am trusting you, I need you to be real grown up okay? 'Tony gave a hopeful smile and Peter nodded.

''You can trust me Dad,'' he replied and Tony had to be satisfied with that.

''Do you know where Pops is?'' Harley had more questions.

''No, I don't but I am trying to find him,'' Tony replied, again not strictly true.

''Are you gonna bring him home?'' Harley's voice cracked half way and he dropped his head. Peter was staring at Tony, his eyes glistening.

Tony pulled them into his arms offering some much needed comfort- he kissed their heads.

''I am going to try my very best,'' he said softly, although he knew that was going to be very difficult.

Ross was gunning for Steve and that made Steve being able to come straight home extremely unlikely; unless Tony could persuade him to sign the Accords which was equally as unlikely.

Peter pulled away first and Tony saw the resentment in his eyes.

''He did this cos of Wanda, she means more to him than we do,'' he stated with a scowl.

Harley frowned at his brother, he hadn't thought of that.

''That is kinda true; it's all cos of her isn't it? She's the one who killed people,'' Harley agreed.

''No, no, that's not true. It was an accident; she didn't mean that to happen. You know your Pops, principles are so important to him, he is standing up for his principles,'' Tony had to stop that train of thought in its tracks.

He understood how Peter might make that interpretation but Steve loved his children more than anything on earth.

Tony was not going to let his sons think their father didn't love them; that could result in years of unhappiness and therapy as he knew to his cost.

_So why has he abandoned them then? The voice in his head asked. _

''Is he gonna be allowed to come home Dad? They are calling him a fugitive on TV,'' Harley began to cry.

''Hey, don't cry okay? This will work out and you will be playing ball with Pops before you know it,'' Tony placed his hand on Harley's cheek and he nodded.

In truth, Tony didn't believe his own words.

''Do you hate him?'' Peter asked out of the blue and Tony recoiled.

''What no! No, I don't hate your father,'' he replied automatically. The complete opposite was true, which was why he was so distraught.

''Why not? He left you as well, not just us. He has put everyone in front of our family, his crazy friend, the witch, his principles. He didn't even think about us, you should hate him, I do!'' Peter was very matter of fact which shocked Tony just as much as the actual words.

'' I don't care if he comes home. I hate him! He can go to hell!'' Peter got up and walked away.

''He didn't mean that, he's just mad at Pops,'' Harley wiped his face. The sound of a slamming door echoed in the distance.

''Yeah, I know the feeling,'' Tony muttered to himself.

''I have to go sweetheart,'' Tony kissed his forehead and stood up.

''You will come home won't you?'' Harley looked terrified and Tony silently cursed Steve; did he really understand the damage he was doing to his children?

_No, because he isn't thinking about them or you, the voice again._

''Harley, I promise I will come home. I promise,'' Tony looked him in the eye as he said that, it was as much a promise to himself as his son.

''Okay,'' Harley gave his dad one last hug.

''Love you kiddo. Look after your little brother and baby sister for me okay?'' Tony said in his ear and Harley nodded.

He looked so forlorn and lost as Tony walked away but he had to leave, he had no choice. His heart broke a little bit more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony hurried onto the Quin Jet; he was exhausted, weary to his bones. That conversation had taken a huge toll, hearing his twelve year old say he hated his father cut him to the quick; old patterns being repeated. Tony had vowed to himself that his children would never feel that way and yet here they were.

His life, his family had completely fallen apart, the love of his life had walked away and their children were traumatised; plus he was battling to keep the Avengers together whilst suffering extreme pressure from the government. He was just about holding it together.

He began to question what he was doing, were the Accords the correct way to go? He just wasn't sure anymore, he had been motivated by guilt, guilt over innocents dying but the Avengers had saved so many more lives over many battles. Tony felt a tension headache forming as his commitment to his cause weakened.

"How are the kids?" Nat asked hesitantly.

"How do you think they are? Their father chose his best friend from 70 years ago over them. How do you think they feel?"

Nat looked at Rhodey who grimaced. They were all very shocked by Steve's actions, abandoning his children was not Cap's style; yet that is exactly what he had done.

"Can we just go please?" Tony snapped. They were planning to intercept Steve at Berlin Airport as Intel indicated that was where they were headed. Tony was praying he could make Steve see sense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bucky walked over to Steve who was staring into space, stroking a thumb over a small photo in his hand.

"Steve, I don't think I am worth this. The kids? What about your kids?" Bucky's voice broke with distress.

Steve took a deep breath, he wished Bucky had not brought up his kids, he knew he was on the side of right here although his children were now collateral damage; his distress and loss was deep and all encompassing. He was struggling with the fact that he was risking being denied access to his children, maybe losing them forever which was unimaginable.

When he made his choices, these vital decisions, he didn't consider the far reaching ramifications; he always compartmentalised the Avengers from his family, hence where he now found himself.

The reality was he had to prove Bucky's innocence as that was his only hope of being reunited with his kids. As a result, the mission had taken on a new urgency.

"I don't want to talk about my children okay? Please don't bring them up again," Steve managed to utter and Bucky nodded, walking away.

Sam looked at Clint who shrugged, he had no idea how Steve was coping; he could never abandon his children and that was what Steve had inadvertently done. Clint could not even begin to imagine his suffering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is all pretty heart-breaking. I have always been Team Iron Man. I know many people disagree with me.

However, it was so easy for Steve to make decisions in Civil War, so I wrote this story because I wanted to explore how it might be if he had a family in the mix. The effect of his choices on them; how it might be for him to experience real loss and suffer an emotional cost as a result of those decisions.

I am interested in your comments.


	13. Chapter 13 Civil War

Thanks to my reviewers. I am not one to beg for reviews, but some more feedback would be most welcome.

Helps to know if I am on the right track and constructive criticism is always helpful, makes for a better story.

A lot of people are reading-thank you- so would be brilliant to hear from some more of you.

Obviously, this is an adapted version of events.

Some bad language in here, Sorry Cap.

Thanks for reading x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony stared at Steve, his heart breaking just a little more if there was anything left to break; he made a vacuous crack to Rhodey in an attempt to deflect the hurt.

Black Panther dropped in and Steve tried to reason with Tony to no effect or so it appeared.

"Steve, you know what is about to happen, do you really want to punch your way out of this one? Think about your kids," Natasha said.

"Do not talk about my children," Steve glared at her.

"Oh no, they are my children now. All mine," Tony said gruffly, he didn't mean that but he said it anyway.

"Tony," Steve said helplessly as his worse fears were confirmed.

"They are fine by the way just in case you were wondering, well not really fine because their father left them for his psychotic super soldier friend but you know, what can you do? At least I can afford the therapy, so don't concern yourself," Tony said flippantly. Steve had no reply as guilt slammed into his solar plexus.

"I have 12 more hours to bring you in," Tony continued and Steve sighed.

''It wasn't Bucky Tony, you have to listen,'' he pleaded.

Tony hesitated; maybe he should at least speak to Steve? The idea they may be about to fight was abhorrent, if there was a chance it could be avoided then he should take it.

Then there was a flash of blue and red and Cap's shield was webbed from his hands.

The figure landed on a nearby trolley, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Steve.

"What the ...?" Tony was bemused, who was this? He looked at Nat who shrugged.

A sudden awful thought occurred to him but he pushed it away, that was an extreme stretch and ridiculous.

"Hey Mr Stark; I figured you needed some help," The figure called to Tony who nodded his thanks although… the kid's voice…. He frowned.

The brief opening where good sense may have prevailed was gone, subsequently all hell broke loose. Peter was momentarily blind- sided by some small thing but he soon found himself pursuing Bucky and Sam, he webbed them to the ground then dropped beside them.

"You wrecked my family. I fucking hate you," Peter sneered at Bucky whose eyes went wide. The boy shot something from his wrist and swung away.

"Peter, oh shit that's Peter," Bucky was horrified- Sam panicked.

"What the fuck? We have to tell Steve, he might hurt him!" Sam began to struggle, fighting to break free from the web.

"Cap, Cap, do not engage with the kid. I repeat do not engage with the blue and red kid," Sam was shouting into the com as he began to run.

Steve frowned as the words broke up.

"What? What did you say?" Steve yelled as he ran across the runway.

The others joined him.

"Steve, Steve, you have to listen!" Bucky tried to stop him.

"Now we fight! We have to get to that jet," Steve turned and faced. Bucky looked at Sam who shrugged, there was nothing they could do now- this battle was unavoidable.

"I will protect the boy," Sam yelled to Bucky as they began to run

It was mayhem and Sam lost sight of Peter, little did he know that he was facing off against his father and holding his own.

Steve realised quickly this was a kid and tried to go easy, but the boy just wouldn't give up. His tenacity and resilience impressive.

Eventually, Steve dropped a walk way on him and the boy was doing a pretty good job holding it up. Steve turned and ran off, telling himself that the boy would be fine although he felt guilty. His own boys were a similar age and he would kill any grown man who did something like that to one of them. Jesus, how did he end up fighting a kid? This was a catastrophe that was out of control.

Wanda gave them the edge; Steve and Bucky were able to reach the hangar, then Natasha stepped in -gave them free passage.

A blue and red figure dropped in front of them.

"Steve..." Bucky started to speak.

"Shut the fuck up Barnes, you've done enough! You blew up my family," the boy growled and Steve frowned. The voice was familiar, very familiar.

He froze! Oh no, please no!

"You are wrong Captain America, real wrong. The witch killed people, who gave her that right? We are supposed to save people not kill them; you don't trade lives. You said you loved Dad, said you loved us! You are a liar, a fucking liar and not a hero at all," the eyes narrowed.

"Peter," Steve stepped forward and the boy waved his hand, dismissing him then flashed away.

Natasha was stunned; she turned shocked eyes towards Steve .

"You need to go," she said softly.

Steve hesitated. That was his child, he couldn't just leave.

''Steve, you have to fight the greater fight. Peter will be safe, he's with Tony. You can deal with it when this is done,'' Natasha talked him round and he nodded.

If all went to plan he would be home in a few days; he had to focus on the bigger picture now.

He turned and ran to the jet.

Natasha wiped her hands over her face; she was starting to doubt what she had just done. What an epic disaster!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It got worse, Rhodey was seriously injured. Sam did it but Vision was also culpable, Wanda distracting him.

Peter was sitting on the concrete, staring into space, his mask in his hand as they loaded Rhodey on the jet. Tony had not acknowledged his son's presence, too mortified by his best friend's injuries.

Natasha was comforting Wanda who was distraught; she was very young (although a lot older than Peter) and this had grown much bigger that she was expecting; than any of them were expecting. She had made the difference, her power indirectly responsible for where they now were.

Vision floated over Peter.

"You are a useless piece of shit technology. Dad should deactivate you," Peter stared up at him, hate in his eyes.

"I am sorry Peter. I am sorry your uncle was hurt, I know you love him," Vision was calm; aware the child before him was traumatised.

"This is all her fault, she is dangerous. She kills people, whenever she's around innocent people get hurt. She's a fucking monster," Peter glared at Wanda who heard every word, the words wounding mainly because she agreed with them.

"You are being cruel, you are better than that Peter," Vision replied levelly,

Peter stood up and walked towards the jet, he really wanted to go home.

"Yeah right whatever! Earth's mightiest heroes, don't fucking think so!" Peter snarled at Wanda as he walked by.

Natasha cringed as she hugged Wanda who began to cry again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a silent plane journey; the remaining rogue Avengers had been arrested. Tony did not speak and the one time Natasha tried to approach Peter, he got up and walked away from her. She was surprised how much that hurt her, she had to admit to herself that she loved that boy and his rejection cut her deeply.

Vision sat with his head in his hands the entire way.

Peter fell asleep but roused when his Dad sat next to him, pulled him into his arms- kissing his head.

"So this, you wanna tell me about this,' 'Tony gestured at the suit.

"Oh yeah I have super powers now, I am real strong and fight bad guys. I am real tired Daddy," Peter mumbled as he fell back to sleep against Tony's chest.

Then Friday provided some enlightening information and Tony had to face his own shortcomings; his responsibility for this mess.

Tony took his son home; tucked him in bed, kissed him and went to get his husband back.

It didn't quite turn out that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve knew he had lost his family forever.

Siberia was a night mare that played over in his head on a loop; it pursued him, trailed around after him, allowing him no peace. He lost his everything in a few minutes of mindless rage. Tony's betrayed, hurt face haunted him, it was the image he woke up to; the image he saw throughout his day, the image he saw before he fell asleep on the rare occasions he did.

Steve rescued his friends, he was very aware that Tony assisted; they were now in exile, on the run. He wrote a letter, a very important letter; he sent love to his children, begged forgiveness from the man he would love for the rest of his life, his soul mate; the man he had betrayed by keeping a secret, the man he almost killed. He sealed the letter, put the phone in the box and walked to the post office to mail it

When he did sleep, he dreamt about his boys, warm, comforting dreams; cuddling them, the feel of them in his arms, holding on as they wriggled to get away. He heard their giggles as they teased him, the exhilaration of throwing a ball around with them. Peter listening intently as he taught him to throw a curve ball and his son's delight when he threw a perfect one- hugging him around the waist thrilled with his achievement.

He heard them arguing, him scolding them to stop; putting them to bed and their protests they were too old for cuddles but always hugging him back. He shied away from thinking about his baby daughter which was too much pain, it was just all pain and loss. Hence, he always woke up with tears on his cheeks.

Steve walked around with a wound to his soul, a huge gaping wound of hurt, of loss, the loss of his husband, his children, his family, his everything; it was crippling and blighted his every waking minute- robbing him of any feeling. He was numb, just numb.

Bucky was recovering but that did not salve Steve's agony; he now knew that he had sacrificed too much, that his friend had been right to question that he was not worth it. Steve was broken and existed in a no man's land full of tainted yet precious memories.

He had had everything now he had nothing, and he questioned constantly why that was the case.

Being proved right offered no comfort.


	14. Chapter 14 A Caring, Loving Father?

Thank you for the lovely reviews. One negative one: to address their issues; I said long ago, this was a different Peter- raised in privilege and with loving, attentive parents. I had no wish to tell the usual Peter and Tony story again, it has been done very well by much better writers than me. As far as their issues with my handling of a same sex couple, I have based this on some good friends of mine; my observations have been that their challenges raising children are much the same as heterosexual parents. Perhaps it is too vanilla for some, probably on the wrong site then? Archive would suit better.

This story is far from done- yes we are going to the end! The bitter end!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve was walking, he walked a lot, it cleared his head; allowed him to imagine that his family would be there when he got back and they would all have dinner together.

His phone rang, he glanced at it and when he saw the number he panicked. Was one of the kids sick or hurt?

He answered instantly, he may be a wanted criminal but he was still a caring, loving father.

''Hello,'' he said nervously.

There was a long silence but he could hear breathing, so he waited.

''Steve, it's me,'' Love crashed through Steve as he heard the voice he missed with every cell of his body.

''I know,'' he breathed.

Tony winced as the ache hit him hard; he searched for something to say, all the speeches he had rehearsed disappeared into the ether.

''I'm sorry that I hurt you Tony. I am not sorry about the Accords but I am sorry for not telling you about your parents; sorry I protected Bucky when you should have been my priority. I should have told you long ago but I convinced myself that I was protecting you; I had no right to keep the truth from you,'' Steve said sincerely.

Tony felt his chest tighten, not quite believing what he was hearing.

''I love you,'' he managed to say the most important words.

Steve flinched; he had never heard Tony sound so broken, so completely destroyed, not even in Siberia. He had done that, he was responsible.

''I love you too,'' Steve replied very clearly, he needed Tony to know he meant it- he had never stopped loving him and never would.

''What happened in Siberia, I can't start to explain it. I can't explain but you have to know I am so sorry and I regret it. I'm just so sorry,'' Steve trailed off, how could he apologise adequately for the unforgivable?

There was a long silence, a very long silence.

''You sent the rescue team didn't you?'' Tony eventually spoke.

''Yes,'' Steve whispered.

Another silence.

''I shouldn't have tried to force the Accords on you; I should have stood with you. It was disloyal, I am sorry too,'' Tony took his share of the blame.

There was yet more silence as both men took a much needed moment to collect themselves.

''Jesus Steve, this is a mess,'' Tony relaxed, the power of speech returning once he knew he was not going to be rejected.

''It is. I didn't know, I didn't know it would end up like this. I didn't think it would destroy us,'' Steve's voice broke and he suppressed the tears that were rising in his chest.

He had been praying for this conversation and he had to make it count.

''It hasn't destroyed us but it's not easy to fix. I didn't understand the high cost either. If I had realised, I would have fought harder against the Accords. I just didn't see it getting so out of hand, '' Tony was honest.

There was silence again, a comfortable silence, a familiar silence.

''I miss you,'' Steve spoke from the heart.

''I miss you too,'' Tony replied with no hesitation.

''I can't come home can I?'' Steve knew the answer.

''No, you can't. Ross is out for your blood. Steve, please listen, I am working on this okay? I am doing everything I can. Sweetheart, you will come home eventually but it could be a while,'' Tony said with immense regret.

Steve closed his eyes in agony at the endearment, he wanted to go home. That's all he wanted, just to go home. Go home to his husband and children, the family he loved so much.

_Oh now you love them, what about when you decided to go rogue? You threw them to one side then didn't you?_

_His conscience reminded him._

He could miss out on so much, miss seeing his children grow up, he may not even recognise them the next time he saw them, especially Morgan. Harley might be away at college, there wasn't much of his childhood left- he was on the cusp on manhood. Steve tried to control his emotions, but it was so hard.

''Dad, Dad, can I have a snack? I'm starving,'' Peter's voice echoed in the background and Steve momentarily reeled, then he recovered and strained to listen; hearing his children's voices was better than nothing.

''You're always hungry douche bag,'' Harley was there as well and they were bickering as usual.

Steve smiled through his distress, how he wished he could scold Harley for his language.

''Guys keep it down. I'm on the phone,'' Tony said.

''It's okay. I want to hear them, I need to hear them,'' Steve said, a pained hitch evident.

Tony wiped a despairing hand over his eyes, how did they get here? How did they allow it to come to this?

Steve begging to listen to his children's voices on a crackling phone as he sat exiled on the other side of the world.

''To who? Is that Aunt Pepper, can you ask her if she can bring the new Spiderman Lego over? I know they sent it to her,'' Peter asked and Steve was overcome with longing yet again.

Longing to be home with his husband and children, cooking the evening meal whilst refereeing the boys' squabbling.

''Hey Harls, I'm a Lego now,'' Peter proclaimed proudly.

''Shut the Front Door, you are not!''

''Oh yeah I am, jealous much? I am called Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman, how dope is that?''

Steve could listen to this simple family banter for hours, it felt like home- it was home.

''Dad, the baby's crying,'' Harley suddenly said.

''I have to go, sorry. Remember I love you and we will get through this. I will call again,'' Tony hung up- leaving Steve completely bereft.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Natasha called.

''Hey you, how are you holding up?'' she tried to be up-beat and Steve loved her for the effort.

''Not great, but getting by,'' he replied.

'' I took care of your kids today,'' she said bluntly.

''Did you? How come?'' Steve thought she was banned from the Tower after her actions in Berlin.

''Tony called me a while back, asked me to help redraft the Accords. I moved back in. He's a mess Steve,'' Natasha replied. Steve was very aware, he was the same.

''I know, I spoke to him.''

''Good, you should be speaking. You can't function without each other,'' Natasha called it as it was.

''I know Nat, my nightmare too remember?'' Steve didn't bother with false platitudes, he was way past those.

''Well he is breaking his neck to get the Accords acceptable to you, so there is light at the end of the tunnel,'' she relayed and Steve felt a small ignition of hope.

''Wanna hear about the kids?'' She jolted him back to reality.

''Yeah, tell me about my kids,'' Steve smiled which was a rare occurrence these days.

''Well Morgan is adorable, smiley, happy, has Tony wrapped around her little finger, she is walking now. Harley is a teddy bear, sweet, good-natured, doing well at football, his grades aren't so good but Bruce is helping him,'' she paused. Steve warmed at her comforting words then he frowned.

He braced himself knowing she had saved the worst for last.

''What about Peter?'' he asked nervously.

''Peter is not doing well Steve, not well at all. He goes out every night as Spiderman, worries Tony to death. You know that Tony didn't bring him to Berlin. Peter chose to fight you,'' Natasha waited to let that sink in.

''Yeah I know, I figured that out myself. All the problems we were having with Peter all make sense after the fact. His illness, the stealing, the secrecy, fighting at school, all of it,'' Steve didn't even know how to begin to deal with the fact that Peter deliberately confronted him, that he chose to fight him.

It was deeply hurtful; it was not a stretch to say that his youngest son hated him.

''Peter has been injured several times, stabbed on one occasion which was only superficial but not a good omen. He is out of his depth and putting himself in danger. Tony has no control over him, he tries but Peter does as he pleases and we are all concerned. Rhodey, Bruce, me, we have all tried talking to him; he just shrugs and walks away. He needs you Steve; he is being this way because you aren't here. He needs his Pops to come home before something dreadful happens,'' Natasha laid it all out.

''He does as he pleases? Why the hell isn't anyone stopping him? He's a child, just stop him,'' Steve was exasperated and not a little scared.

''We have tried, but he only listens to you. He's clever Steve, finds a way around everything we try. Tony is so fixated on the Accords and getting you home that he turns a blind eye. Peter is too much for him alone.''

''Stabbed, he was stabbed?'' Steve was appalled; Peter was twelve, a baby. He was supposed to be safe and warm in his bed at night- not fighting crime.

''Yes, I am sorry but he was stabbed. Steve, I get why you did what you did but now you have to swallow your pride and do everything you can to come home. Your son needs you to come home,'' Natasha took off the kid gloves, not that she had been wearing them in the first place.

''He hates me,'' Steve was poleaxed.

''No, don't do that. This is not about you, he does not hate you. If anything he loves you so much that he can't cope with losing you. Are you listening to me Steve? Your child is mourning you as if you died, you have to fix this,'' Natasha was tough, very tough.

_Oh God what had he done? Why didn't he consider his children before he made these major decisions? He considered Wanda, but forgot about his own children? What was he thinking?_

''I need some time Nat. I hear you. Sorry,'' Steve hung up abruptly.

Then Captain America, one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes put his head in his hands and wept.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Would you please explain this dreadful piece of paper to me?" Tony waved his hand over the report card and stared at Peter, who started to fidget in his seat.

"Ummm, I don't know. School just kind of got away from me," Peter now spent most nights swinging through New York dealing with petty crime.

His father ensured he had a suit of armour around him, it didn't look like armour but that was what it was, plus he had his very own AI who monitored his every move. If he so much as grazed his knee, his dad knew about it within seconds.

Peter had a strict curfew which he broke constantly; Tony felt his baby slipping through his fingers and he didn't know how to stop it. He needed help, assistance with this boy before he got seriously hurt or worse but there was no one to turn to.

"What was our deal Petey Pie?" Tony asked and Peter squirmed, he knew how this would end, grounding plus a bunch of chores.

"Sorry Dad," Peter sniffed loudly. Tony was very aware he was being manipulated; he was the king of manipulation.

"You are a brat, a very cute brat but not quite cute enough. You are sentenced to a month of hard core grounding, a month to get these grades up; a month with restricted, very restricted screen time and absolutely no Spiderling. You hear me?" Tony raised his eyebrows and Peter nodded, aware arguing was futile.

A month with no Spider-Man, well that was not happening; Peter would wait a few days and then would be right back out there. He would have to get his man in the chair on the case, he required safe passage.

"Bedtime, shower and pyjamas, give me your phone," Tony held his hand out and Peter pouted but handed it over.

He would take the suit when Peter was asleep; he couldn't face the argument at that moment, so he delayed the inevitable.

"You are so unfair dad, real mean," Peter grumbled as he stood up.

"Hey, watch it," Tony pulled the boy onto his lap and tickled him.

Peter giggled and laughed as his Dad tortured him.

"Bed! Scoot you little monster," Tony sent Peter away with a sharp swat on the butt.

"Ow! Dad that hurt," the boy complained.

"Good, it was supposed to, get these grades up or I will beat you within an inch of your life. Go to bed!" Tony replied. Peter rolled his eyes and disappeared to his room.

"You are such a great father," Pepper said from behind the counter.

"Am I? Not sure that's true. Losing control of Petey Pie, he just will not follow the rules," Tony sighed, he wiped a hand over his face, he missed Steve so much it physically hurt.

Speaking to him on the phone had worsened the ache.

"You need help," Pepper said softly.

"Yeah I need help," Tony admitted.

He was different now, more circumspect and reflective; this experience had changed him. He was less cocky, unsure, occasionally modest and he carried an aura of sadness; a prevailing air of sadness and loss, loss of the man who was his better half. He was also painfully aware that he could not control everything however hard he tried, least of all his children.

"He will come home Tony, he will. He loves you too much to stay away forever," Pepper took a risk.

Tony smiled tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose, he was exhausted. Morgan had a cold and was not sleeping well, thus Tony was not sleeping well either.

"I am nearly there Pep, with these new amendments Steve has to accept the Accords. If he doesn't then I have my answer don't I?" Tony replied, Pepper could do nothing but nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15 Your True Strength

Thanks for the reviews. Again, warning about bad language. It's not me, it's Peter!

Just another point about my Peter, he is Tony's biological son so along with the privileged upbringing and indulgent parents, he has different DNA from the more familiar Peter Parker. He is going to be a very different character and that was always my intention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve was sitting looking out at the rolling hills of Wakanda, clutching his phone in his hand.

"You miss your children?" T'Challa said quietly as he sat beside him.

"Harley won an award, MVP for the season. He has grown," Steve stared mournfully at the picture, his eldest son smiling into the camera. Natasha sent it to him; she kept him updated about his kids.

What she said about Peter was increasingly unsettling, his twelve year old was the one most deeply affected by the separation; plus the whole Spider-Man thing which terrified Steve.

He had spent many hours with the King, doing what he could to ensure his passage home; Natasha's sobering warning weighing heavy.

"You sacrificed much, was it worth it?" T'Challa asked and Steve shook his head.

"No, no it wasn't. I lost my children, the man I love. I destroyed my family for a principle and no, it was not worth it," Steve admitted, tears gathering in his eyes.

"If you could do anything for the rest of the day, what would it be?" T'Challa asked and Steve looked at him, his face puzzled.

"I would play ball with my boys, bathe my daughter and put her to bed, cook dinner for my family. Then, I would spend the evening with my husband, that is what I would do," Steve described his perfect day.

"Here, these you should sign then go home and reclaim your family. They are waiting for you; Tony has worked tirelessly to make this happen- he has incorporated all your amendments and they have been accepted. You belong together, the world needs you and Stark united, that is where your true strength lies. Swallow your pride Captain Rogers; put yourself and your family first for once. It is actually what is best for everyone," the King placed the papers beside him and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve stood looking at Avengers Tower, unsure what to do.

Someone cleared their throat and Steve stared over at Tony who was standing looking awkward.

"Hey Cap, " he said with a nervous smile.

Steve didn't hesitate; he dropped his bag, strode over to his husband engulfing him in his arms and kissed him deeply. Tony only resisted for a nano-second then he returned Steve's embrace.

Steve finally let Tony up for air, he knew there were photographers but he didn't care.

"Oh God Tones! I love you and I am so sorry," he placed his hands gently on his husband's face- praying he would accept his apology.

"I love you too and I am sorry as well," Tony healed Steve's heart with those simple words.

"Let's go, the hacks have enough photos to last them until Christmas," Tony reached for Steve's hand and took him into the lobby.

"My bag," Steve suddenly remembered.

"Happy will get your bag," Tony walked to the elevators pulling Steve with him.

They exchanged furtive, lustful glances as they waited; they had only one thing on their minds, it had been so long.

The elevator opened. Tony stepped in, Steve following and the doors closed abruptly; not allowing anyone else to board.

"Take us home Friday," Tony ordered then he cast Steve a mischievous glint. Steve groaned and had him pinned against the wall in seconds.

When they arrived at the apartment, they were dishevelled and panting; Steve picked Tony up and carried him away to their bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are a douche Harley, give me my fucking cell," Peter and Harley were wrestling as they fell out of the elevator.

Steve raised his eyebrows at Tony who grimaced.

"Yeah about that, Petey Pie is currently going through a potty mouth stage, hard core this time. I have been doing my best but it is not going that well obviously," Tony smiled apologetically.

Steve expected this; Nat had told him how it was so he remained very calm.

"Dad!" Harley sighted Steve and flung himself at him. Steve laughed as he caught him.

"Hey buddy," Steve hugged tight, he had been waiting a long time for this moment.

"What the fuck? Seriously Dad?" Peter glared at Steve, he threw his hands up.

Harley disentangled himself from his father.

"Really? He gets to cuss and you say nothing, are you kidding me?" Harley was affronted.

"Yeah I get to say that cos I'm special," Peter poked his tongue out.

"Yeah you're special, a special little shit," Harley slung a pillow at his brother who avoided it easily

"Okay guys; let's bring this down to a dull roar. Peter, enough with the bad language, both of you stop it!" Tony tried, he really did but it was clear that he was struggling with these boys, and Steve felt instant guilt.

Tony should not have struggled; they had another parent, a parent that should have been here. There was a lot of work to do, not between Tony and Steve; that was solid, as solid as it had always been. They had a lot to discuss and dissect, but their core was strong, their love absolute.

However, these boys were on the verge of out of control.

They were a challenge no doubt about it, Peter mostly.

"So what is he doing here?" Peter scowled at Steve whilst addressing Tony.

"Hey! Stop it young man, that's your father and you show him some respect," Tony replied sternly.

Harley looked awkwardly at Steve who was biding his time, gauging how bad this situation was.

"My father, yeah right! Whatever!" Peter threw his back pack down.

"So I ask again what the fuck is he doing here?" Peter was enraged and Steve understood why he was upset.

Although, it did shock him how out of control his youngest son was even though he had been warned.

"Enough! Go to your room right now Peter!" Tony tried to assert some authority and Steve waited to see if his youngest son would comply; if he didn't then he would find himself slung over the shoulder of Captain America. Steve was not about to stand by and watch him disrespect Tony to this extent much longer.

"Fine, whatever," Peter stormed off.

"He doesn't like you much or at all actually," Harley grimaced and Steve raised his eyebrows as the sound of a slamming door echoed around the penthouse.

"Clearly. Hey big guy, let's talk okay?" Steve gestured to Tony, they had already discussed this, how they would handle this, what to say. Peter was another matter and would need to be handled differently, very differently.

They sat together on the couches. Steve explained as best as he could, he expressed regret and most of all love; how deeply he loved them all and how much he had missed his family.

"Pops I am glad you are back, I get it. I know it was hard, that you were standing up for what you thought was right. I know you love us, I have always known that. Peter knows that too, deep down. Just glad you are home, it felt all wrong without you," Harley embraced him; he was such a sweet, loving open kid.

"Me too pal, me too," Steve kissed the boy's head. Harley pulled away and grinned at him.

"Can we have Thai for dinner Dad please?" Harley asked Tony who nodded.

"But.."

"Yeah I know homework, I'm going. I have a big test next week, need to study," Harley walked to his room.

"So Peter..." Steve left the floor open for Tony.

"Oh God Peter, well you saw. Peter is a law unto himself. Ever since Berlin and with his enhancements, he obliterates every boundary I set for him. I have lost control of him and I worry every time he goes out. He's twelve Steve, not much more than a baby yet he thinks he's indestructible," Tony shared, he really shared.

"Yeah I know he is only twelve. At his age, we should still be controlling most of what he does and doesn't do; he is a child whatever he thinks. Okay, so I've got this now," Steve stood up and Tony frowned at him.

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to reassure him, reset some boundaries, give a little reminder about expectations and consequences, leave this to me babe. Order the take out, I have not had Thai in forever," Steve placed a gentle kiss on his husband's lips.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Tony was concerned.

"Yeah I think it's a good idea, I know it's a good idea. There is no way I am doing nothing, what message is that sending him? It would be confirming what he thinks, that I don't love him anymore; don't care enough to correct him. Relax Tones please; I just told you, leave this to me. Let me help, our kids are a joint responsibility remember?" Steve sounded so confident plus he made a lot of sense and Tony allowed himself relax, the first time for a long time.

He nodded and Steve strolled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16 Guilt

Last update before I take a break. I found this very tricky to write, not sure if I got it right. Please let me know what you think. Really nervous about this chapter.

Have a fabulous Christmas, eat and be merry but most importantly enjoy time with your nearest and dearest.

Salutations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter was playing a video game when Steve walked in, an out of bounds video game by the sound of it.

Some very colourful language echoed around the room.

"So that's gone, does Dad know you are playing this?" Steve turned the TV off.

"What? You cannot do that! You cannot just walk into my room after disappearing and take away my game," Peter was appalled, but he was also very wary.

Pops was very different from Dad. Dad yelled, he yelled a lot but did not bite often; Pops was more restrained, cool-headed, he rarely raised his voice. However, when pushed he was inclined to be much more hands on. Peter was suddenly reticent and nervous.

Plus, he had fought him, physically fought his father. When Peter stowed away on that plane, he was hoping to help bring his Pops home. Listening to him justify and defend Bucky, betray their family so profoundly, had made Peter uncontrollably angry; although it was anger borne from anguish- not that he was aware of that.

"Yeah I can, I just did. Peter, do you like this television?" Steve was so calm, although beneath the veneer he was extremely anxious- he had to be careful not to overstep.

''Yes, I like my TV, but that is none of your business, you are nothing to me. You have no right," Peter sensed the shift and he fought against it.

"I am your father and I have every right. I can and will remove this TV if you keep on disrespecting Dad," Steve smiled at the obstinate boy; it was a conciliatory smile not that Peter noticed.

"You dropped a walkway on me, what sort of father does that?" Peter made a good point.

"Peter I didn't know it was you. I would have never done that if I'd known,'' Steve knew he had to make amends, explain himself.

''Peter kiddo, I would never hurt you intentionally, you know that don't you?''

Peter scoffed and furrowed his brow, the weight of the world on his young shoulders.

Steve's heart sank, this was much worse than he realised- Peter was suspicious and distrustful of him.

Then Peter gathered himself and glared at Steve, the resentment only muted for mere seconds.

''You chose Barnes and the witch over us. I am real angry about that,'' Peter scowled as his eyes clouded.

Steve had rehearsed this confrontation many times in his head but now he was faced with the reality, words escaped him.

''You left, just left as if we are nothing, why did you do that?'' Peter put him on the spot, he asked outright and Steve had not rehearsed for that but he had to go with it.

'' You are not nothing, you, Dad, Harley and Morgan are the most important people in my life. You will always, always come first. Always,'' Steve was devastated that he had caused his child to believe he was second best.

''Those are just words, words are easy. It's what you did, you left, you left all of us and you left Dad, you don't do that if you love someone. You just don't!'' Peter glared at him and Steve had to dig deep.

If he was to heal this most important relationship then he had to be brutally honest- expose his vulnerability, admit his human foibles, reveal his shortcomings.

''Peter, that day when Lagos went wrong, I didn't ever think it would affect you. I treated it as one more mission, a mission that hadn't gone well but I thought we, the team, would deal with it as always, then it changed.''

''You protected the witch. Why? She's dangerous, she hurts people.'' Peter didn't even acknowledge what he'd said; the boy went on the offensive again.

''That is not what happened. Stop calling her the witch, her name is Wanda and she saved my life that day. That is why people died, because she saved me. Peter, life is not black and white-there is a lot of grey. Wanda did what she thought was the right thing and it went wrong, that was not her fault,'' Steve paused to check Peter was still listening.

''Okay, fine! But why do you think the Avengers shouldn't have to follow rules? You are a group of American vigilantes, you can't just do whatever you want; go into other countries and destroy stuff, kill people'' Peter took Steve's breath away. He was really challenging him and how did he even know the word vigilante?

''I am prepared to follow rules if they are reasonable and you are right, we can't just do what we please. Dad got the Accords amended and I signed the new ones,'' Steve answered truthfully.

''Okay, so I suppose that's good,'' Peter conceded reluctantly, he narrowed his eyes.

''But the Avengers and looking after them came before us. Dad kept saying that you were standing by your principles which sounds great and oh so honourable, but what sort of principles mean you just leave your family? Who does that?'' Peter's rage echoed around the room.

Steve took a moment- this was much more heated than he expected- he had been naive to believe that he could just step back into his life and pick up where he left off; it was never going to be that easy.

''Peter, you are right; principles are not worth hurting your family for. I did not know I was doing that but looking back, that is what I did. I learned a lesson kiddo; even grown-ups have to do that

sometimes,'' Steve admitted.

''Bet no one's gonna spank you though are they?'' Peter quipped and Steve laughed caustically.

''Oh Pete, it may seem that way but I can tell you right now, I am getting my butt kicked, believe me?''

Peter was reeling, his father was being honest with him and he was finding it hard to process all this new information. The fact that Wanda had saved his Pop's life shook him. He was so sure he knew everything yet it was clear that was not true. He was overwhelmed and tears pricked the back of his eyes. He scrubbed his sleeve roughly over his eyes trying to stem the treacherous tears.

Steve waited; his heart breaking as he watched his child's distress. He had to hold back, allow Peter dictate how this conversation went, which was new territory for both of them.

''You still chose Barnes over Dad and us,'' Peter distanced himself from his father when he said that- which hurt, really hurt.

''I didn't know at the time it was a choice, as far as I knew it was just about Bucky. My family were not involved and I had no reason to think that had changed,'' Steve bent the truth a little. He did not want to admit to his twelve year son that he hadn't thought it through.

''You chose in Berlin,'' Peter still wasn't convinced.

''I didn't, that was not a choice between you and Bucky, I had to uncover the truth. Right the wrong. You were with Dad so I knew you were safe, I thought I would be home within a few days. Uncle Bucky was being blamed for something he didn't do,'' Steve wished he had never started this conversation before he had spoken properly to Tony. Peter knew far more than he realised- the wonders of the internet.

''Even Dad understood that Uncle Bucky was not to blame in the end,'' Steve added.

''He's not my Uncle, he's a murderer,'' Peter snapped.

''Peter, he isn't. He didn't kill anyone and he loves you,'' Steve was hurt on Bucky's behalf.

Peter sighed heavily, blinking rapidly, he missed his Uncle Bucky and he loved him too; not that he could admit that ever again. Uncle Bucky was a traitor.

''Whatever, are we done?'' Peter was over loaded so he shut it down just like that and Steve understood; they couldn't resolve this in one conversation.

''I guess so, for now. I do love you Peter, I love all of you. I always have and always will,'' Steve made sure he was very clear.

Peter shrugged, but Steve could see that he had made some head way but there was a ways to go.

It was obvious that Peter felt betrayed and didn't trust him; it was going to take some time to repair that bond. Steve was helpless, yet again the huge damage he had caused to his nearest and dearest laid out in glorious technicolour.

Peter stared down at his hands, he wanted to throw his arms around his father, get lost in his comforting, safe arms and forget any of this had ever happened; but he wasn't a little kid, he had to be stronger than that plus his father might do it again. If he did it once then he could do it again- which scared Peter to death.

Steve wished he could enfold his little boy in his arms and hug the life out of him, but they were not back there yet.

He allowed Peter some space, some time to reacclimatise. It was yet more hurt and pain, he never ever thought there would come a time when he was afraid to hug his son but here they were.

However, Steve had to re-establish himself as a parent in this house, an authoritarian figure; if Nat was right (he knew she was) he needed to do that right away. His child's life depended on it.

''So your room. Let's discuss your room,'' Steve sought comfort in the mundane as he looked around; said room was a complete mess.

''What do you want Pops?'' Peter rolled his eyes, so that hadn't changed then. Steve smiled, hearing his son call him Pops warmed his heart and told him he was on the right track.

"Well, what I really want is for you to go apologise to Dad for your disrespect. Then come back here and clean this disgusting room," Steve smiled at Peter who groaned.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Aaah and there it is. Now that, that is really bothering me, that you will stop right now! In what world exactly do you think it is okay for you to speak that way?" Steve asked and Peter blushed.

''Sorry, but I'm mad at you,'' Peter shrugged.

"Yeah I know you are, but it's still not okay for you to cuss. How about you go apologise to Dad? Then get a trash bag and some cleaning products. I will help you clean up," Steve suggested and Peter didn't argue further.

"Off you go and when you apologise make sure you mean it," Steve smiled at Peter who bit his lip. He moved around Steve glancing nervously up at him and walked down the hallway.

Okay so that was not how Steve hoped that reunion would play out, but he had no choice; for now he would have to be patient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter and Steve cleaned his room but the bad language re-emerged whilst they were eating dinner. It was a habit now, a habit Peter could not control or was choosing not to control.

The boys started to argue, squabbling over a bread roll of all things; Steve could see they were not getting on, he suspected it was about him.

Harley being protective, unhappy with how his little brother was treating their Pops.

"For fucks sake Harley, you are such an asshole," Peter threw a napkin at his brother, who laughed.

"Hey, enough!" Tony snapped and Peter rolled his eyes. Steve said nothing, biding his time although he saw the nervous glance Peter cast him. That meant he was worried about how he might react, which was a start back to normality.

"It was him; he is deliberately trying to make me mad."

"Because it is so easy, you need to control your temper Pete. Did you tell Dad what happened at school?" Harley betrayed him just like that.

Peter froze and stared at Harley in shock.

"What? What happened at school?" Tony was on it instantly and Steve wondered why he was so nervous.

"Nothing, nothing happened," Peter went very red.

"Shall I check my E mails or are you just going to give me the note? Let's not do the whole lying thing yet again; avoid the hassle because I will find out anyway so let's save some time here," Tony was his usual sarcastic self but Steve could see the desperation in his eyes.

So this had happened before, many times considering Tony's response.

Peter bit his lip and looked down at his food; he said nothing and did not move.

"Dad just told you to get the note so go get the note," Steve spoke quietly and Peter's head shot up.

''It's nothing to do with you,'' he glowered.

''Just get the note bubba okay?'' Steve took a risk and Peter was disarmed hearing the pet name.

He looked as if he was about to cry which had not been Steve's intention. He hid his face away in his arms.

"Can I be excused?" Harley asked, he was feeling a little guilty about ratting out his brother and had no desire to witness the aftermath which was intense.

"Yes Harley you are excused but a movie later okay?" Tony was happy to be distracted.

Harley got up, then it was just the three of them. Tony looked at Steve who raised his eyebrows and Tony nodded, yeah this had to happen, the sooner, the better really. Then, they could heal their family and start to live the life they deserved, had earned the hard way.

Peter had his head down; he sniffed loudly- reminding Steve that he was just a little boy, his little boy who was coping with a lot.

"Hey kiddo," Steve reached out his hand and ruffled Peter's curls gently. That was all it took and the floodgates opened. Peter gave a soft whimper, stood up and climbed onto Steve's lap; he wrapped himself around his father, buried his face in his neck and began to cry, cry in huge painful gasps.

Steve flinched at the deep distress, he held onto his little boy, hugging the hurt away.

''I'm sorry; I didn't want to fight you. I was angry, real angry. I just wanted you to come home; I just really wanted you to come home. Then, you kept talking about Uncle Bucky and then I got so mad. So.. then… I felt like I hated you but I don't. I don't hate you Daddy, I don't,'' Peter lamented and Steve grimaced, this was harrowing but necessary.

''I know you don't bubba, let's not use the word hate okay? It's a mean and nasty word. Oh bubba, don't cry, please don't cry. I love you and I will never leave you again. I promise,'' Steve rocked his baby, every sob cutting him like a knife.

Peter began to calm down and Steve looked over at Tony who smiled tearfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter fell asleep in his arms and he tucked him into bed.

''I am a terrible father,'' Steve came back into the living room.

''You expecting an argument from me?'' Tony was unequivocal.

''No,'' Steve sat down beside his husband at the counter and accepted the offered glass of wine.

''If it helps, I am a terrible father too so we are in this together. Here's to being dysfunctional?'' Tony held up his glass and Steve clinked it, taking a hefty gulp.

''How do we fix this?'' Steve was completely out of his depth.

''I think, I am delving into my many, many years of therapy here, I think we cut ourselves a break and have a fresh start,'' Tony suggested.

Steve was surprised.

''How do we do that exactly?''

''Well, tomorrow we need to clear the air with Peter regarding the adoptions, we should have done that long ago and we need to let him vent, his feeling are valid even if they offend us. So he gets to say exactly how he feels and we just take it on the chin,'' Tony declared.

Steve nodded, that actually sounded like a really good idea.

''Then my love, we get on with raising our completely adorable children, always remembering how bloody lucky we are to have them. What do you think?'' Tony quirked an eyebrow and Steve nodded.

''That sounds like a plan.''

''Doesn't it? I have a different plan for right now though,'' Tony raised Steve's hand to his lips and bit his thumb tip gently, his eye sparkling suggestively.

Steve laughed.

''That's a good plan too.''


	17. Chapter 17 Difficult Conversations

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, they were very encouraging.

This is an extra long chapter, a Christmas present. Hope you all had a fabulous Christmas Day and Boxing Day (my favourite).

Language warning again, my Peter is a little tyke but lovable nonetheless.

Many chapters of this already written, a lot of twists and turns.

Reviews release chapters!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You'll get mad,'' Peter looked between his parents in consternation.

''No, we won't. We want to hear honestly what you feel. What you feel about this is important. It's your turn Bubba,'' Steve replied and Peter was confused.

''Kiddo, we didn't listen to you. You told us, with all the acting out and bad behaviour but we weren't listening so now we are listening,'' Tony encouraged.

''Really?'' Peter checked again, he was suspicious.

''Yes really,'' Tony nodded.

''Well I like Harley, you know I do but once he was here all the time, you ignored me; I became invisible and that really pissed me off. I hated it, I know that makes me sound like a baby but I did. Then, it kind of got better, Harley is fun; it's great to have a brother. He has my back and we do stuff together, plus it's dope to have someone else to play video games and catch with. So Harley is good, I am cool with Harley,'' Peter stopped talking and bit his lip.

''So we get to keep Harley then?'' Tony quipped and Peter rolled his eyes. Steve bit his tongue; the eye rolling pushed his buttons big time but now was not the time.

''So we done then?'' Peter stood up.

''No Bubba, we're not. Sit down, you know we are not done don't you?'' Steve was gentle.

''I don't want to talk about the baby. The baby is your thing,'' Peter retorted stubbornly.

Steve and Tony exchanged looks; their daughter was a thing then?

''How about you use your sister's name kiddo?'' Steve suggested and Peter shrugged.

''If you wanted a girl, why didn't you get someone to adopt me when I was born? You don't like boys much,'' Peter left his fathers speechless for a few moments; the irony of his words lost on the child but hugely entertaining to them not that they could express that.

''I tried kiddo but no one wanted you so I was stuck with you. Them's the breaks,'' Tony couldn't help himself and he was not surprised when Steve glared at him. He shrugged stifling his mirth; Steve shook his head in loving despair.

''Nice dad, real nice,'' Peter retorted grumpily.

''Pete you are gonna have to help us out here because why would you think that?'' Steve was bemused by this train of thought.

''Cos she screams, never sleeps, throws up all the time and smells weird, everyone loves her, calls her a princess all the time; I've seen a lot of dumb Disney films and she is not a princess. She is so not a princess, she's more like a Mogwai that's been fed after midnight, so it's gotta be cos she's a girl right?'' Peter looked at them as if they should understand but neither man had any idea what a Mogwai was.

''Peter, she does those things because she's a baby not because she's a girl. Bubba, you were that way too,'' Steve responded, feeling very out of his depth. Children's logic was very different from adults and difficult to predict.

Although Steve and Tony had not been a couple when Peter was a baby, Steve was in his life right from the start and had babysat plenty. It explained why they bonded so easily when they officially became father and son; they already loved each other.

Peter had actually been a very easy baby but he had his moments like any baby.

''Why did you need another kid? Why weren't me and Harley enough? Gotta be cos you wanted a girl right?'' Peter was determined to make this point.

''It had nothing to do with the fact she was a girl, that was chance. It was because we like having kids, and do you know why we like having kids?'' Steve felt on much more stable ground here.

Tony was on his phone which was irritating.

''No, not really. You don't like me much and I'm one of your kids. So no, I don't know why,'' Peter shrugged.

''We don't like you much? Why would you think that?'' Tony looked up, his brow furrowed.

''Well you're always yelling at me, especially since Gizmo got here,'' Peter narrowed his eyes- challenging Tony to disagree.

''It is nothing to do with your sister why we have been yelling. It's because you have been misbehaving and you know that,'' Steve replied patiently.

''Do not call your sister Gizmo!'' Tony told him off, something Steve was too nervous to do.

''Why? I kinda like it- it suits her. Morgan's a dumb name. Anyways I thought I was allowed to say what I wanted?'' Peter smirked at Tony who was suddenly the villain of the piece.

''Can we get back on track here?'' Steve was floundering.

''Yes Pops of course, what were you saying?'' Peter smiled innocently.

''We like having kids because of you, because we loved being your parents, we learned to be parents with you and it was and is the most amazing experience of our lives. We love you so much- it was not replacing Bubba, it was just adding more love,'' Steve finally said what he wanted to.

Peter blushed, for once not sure what to say.

''He's right kiddo, '' Tony said quietly as he exchanged a loving glance with his husband.

Peter was searching for a way to reply, it was affirming and stabilised his world, but he didn't have the words to express that.

He got up and hugged him Steve around the neck.

''Thanks Pops, love you too,'' he whispered in his ear and Steve sighed in relief. He was forgiven.

''Hey, what about me?'' Tony protested and Peter grinned at him- considering leaving him out but it was too mean.

''Love you too Dad,'' Peter kissed Tony's cheek.

''I'm okay with Harley and I suppose Gizmo can stay but just don't expect me to touch her or anything gross like that,'' Peter said cheekily then he ran off before they could reply.

''This is a Mogwai when you have fed it after midnight,'' Tony held up his phone and Steve grimaced.

''Oh, so that's not very reassuring.''

''Do you think?'' Tony raised his eyes to the heavens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve and Tony took a break from difficult conversations with Peter. Tony went to the lab, Steve to the gym, then Tony joined him and they sparred together. The afternoon passed peacefully, Peter and Harley played in the pool and spent time outside in the sunshine whilst the newly reconciled parents spent a few quality hours bonding with their daughter

They had to have another talk with Peter, the school issue not yet resolved. They couldn't put it off forever although they wanted to, the calm was pleasant.

They hijacked him at dinner, refusing his request to be excused. Morgan was sleeping and Harley was in his room so it was ideal.

"So this is not great is it?" Steve looked at the note that Tony had retrieved from the trash. Peter softened his eyes in an attempt to charm him, it didn't work.

"He made me angry, he's a bully. I don't like bullies," Peter did not see the problem.

"You can't hit out every time you get angry," Steve replied and Peter frowned.

"Why not? That's what you and Dad do all the time. You hit me, well dropped a walkway on me but whatever, cos I made you angry," Peter replied.

''That's different, you know it is,'' Steve replied uncertainly, this was a minefield.

''Is it? Why?'' Peter challenged and Steve hesitated, not yet confident enough to confront his son.

"You know what? Think it's time we get Harley in on this conversation cos there is way more we have to talk about," Tony interrupted, helped out.

Whilst Steve appreciated the save, he was mystified but went along with it-trusting Tony implicitly.

Friday summoned the older boy.

"Is there?" Peter feigned innocence but he had a dreadful feeling that what they had got up to in those weeks without any supervision was about to bite them in the butt, literally in Peter's case.

Harley sat down and looked anxiously at Tony.

"Do you have a license to drive Harley?" Tony asked and Harley went scarlet.

"Oh shit," Peter exclaimed.

"Language!" Steve said automatically- Tony's eyes sparkled with amusement.

''Yeah right, whatever,'' Peter sassed.

Steve didn't react to the rudeness so Tony flashed a warning at his youngest son, who threw a wide eyed glare back.

''Watch it!'' Tony pointed and Peter shrugged nonchalantly.

Tony had already decided how he was going to deal with Peter so he let it ride for now; he turned his attention back to his eldest son.

''Harley, I asked you a question so answer it.''

"Uuum no. I have to wait until I am sixteen," Harley mumbled.

"That's right, you do. So care to explain these and here's the bill, a total of just short of a thousand dollars in speeding citations," Tony spread the papers on the table. Peter pulled an Oops face at Harley, who appeared to have lost the ability to speak.

"That was a long time ago Dad," Peter came to his brother's assistance.

"No Smalls, you zip it! After your stunt at school you are already in big trouble, so now you keep quiet!" Tony retorted and Peter dropped his head with a huge huff.

Steve hid his smile and when he looked at Tony, he could see he was struggling not to laugh at their little guy's melodrama.

"So did these cars drive themselves or was there someone at the wheel? Someone who pushed them to speeds of, let me see, over 100 MPH?" Tony fixed Harley with a firm glare.

"No, it was me," Harley muttered miserably.

"With your little brother in the car? Kiddo, what were you thinking?" Steve was dismayed; this was supposed to be their sensible kid.

''I'm not little!'' Peter protested.

''Yes you are!'' Tony and Steve spoke as one. They exchanged a meaningful glance- this was their biggest problem- Peter refusing to accept the limitations of his tender years.

Peter did not argue further much to his fathers' relief.

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't really thinking much at all," Harley admitted.

"Clearly, now onto exhibit number two for the prosecution, these are your attendance records at school for that month. Peruse them gentlemen, they leave a lot to be desired, any comments?" Tony was in full flight and a sight to behold; these kids were quaking in their boots just as they should be.

"I made up everything I missed," Harley mumbled.

"Yeah so did I. Well kind of," Peter added nervously, his last report card making a liar of him.

"Peter, it is bedtime," Tony said suddenly and Peter frowned.

"But it's way too early, it's only eight," Peter exclaimed.

"Which is now your bedtime for the foreseeable future. Go now and do not even think about sassing me," Tony pointed at him and Peter opened his mouth.

"Don't, just don't! Scoot before I whip your scrawny little butt into oblivion, go to bed!" Tony raised his voice, not much but enough.

Peter stared at him but didn't move.

"Did I stutter? Go to bed Peter!" Tony glared at his son who slumped miserably away.

Steve was looking at Tony with ill-concealed admiration, where was this coming from? Little did he know that it was him, having Steve back supporting and loving him had restored Tony's mojo; so he was finally dealing with his disorderly children, the way he should have done a good while ago.

Steve couldn't do it, normally he would play this role but in the current climate, it was not appropriate. Tony stepped up just as he promised what felt like a lifetime ago.

"Harley, you are grounded for six weeks and in those six weeks you will be working, working off these citations. Now go to your room!" Tony barked and their fifteen year did not say a word, no backchat, no snits, he just got up and went to his room.

"Wow Tones, you scared me," Steve laughed.

Tony smiled, stretched and then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Steve was mystified.

"Smalls has a spanking coming his way. He thinks you are tough, he has no idea," Tony placed a kiss on Steve's lips and walked towards Peter's bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter was glaring at his cereal whilst shifting in his seat, trying to get comfortable which was a lost cause. Dad had really worn him out and Peter was miserable.

Harley slouched in.

"Hey," he waved his arm at Peter who pulled a disgruntled face then pointed at a piece of paper on the fridge.

"Dad wrote you a list of chores, it's real long," Peter mumbled and Harley groaned as he pulled it down.

"This will take me forever," Harley read it in despair.

''Well you're lucky; I got grounded for two weeks and spanked, which I don't get. Why do I get grounded as well?'' Peter was feeling very sorry for himself.

Harley grimaced, that was harsh.

"So I am real glad Pops is home but cos he is being all weird Dad has gone all fucking hard ass, it's really shit," Peter proclaimed, verbalising his insecurity over the change in Steve.

Harley nodded, wasn't that the truth?

Then Friday spoke a second later.

"I have just informed your parents that you swore Peter. Twice!"

Peter collapsed his head in his arms, even the AI was giving him a hard time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The boys don't know what's hit them. Oh and Peter just cussed twice," Steve informed Tony as he came out of the shower.

"Did he? Strike one and two," Tony smiled coyly at Steve as he towel dried his hair. They had spent most of the night making up for lost time and were basking in the after-glow.

"Oh okay! So he's on a warning, is it my turn then?" Steve pulled on a T Shirt.

"Yeah it's your turn; Petey Pie is all yours today,'' Tony watched Steve closely; uncertainty and insecurity sweeping his face.

''Steve sweetheart, you have to get back on the horse. If you don't then the rift will grow; Peter will interpret your reticence as you not loving him anymore. You know this, you told me this,'' Tony was frank and Steve nodded slowly.

''I know but I am scared. I broke his trust and I could make it worse if I come down too hard on him,'' Steve was stammering.

Tony sighed and sat on the bed next to him.

''He needs his Pops back, the Pops who makes him feel safe and protected, not some half-assed version,'' Tony placed a soft hand on the back of Steve's neck and stroked gently with his thumb.

''You don't have to go nuclear but just be more normal. If he misbehaves then scold him like you always have. It is making it worse how nervous you are around him,'' Tony imparted some wisdom.

''I know,'' Steve nodded, he took a deep breath and gave himself a mental shake- he was the adult it was down to him to make this right.

''I think we should take the boys out, bond a little, build bridges. Pepper is bringing Morgan home tomorrow, which is a whole other problem, as you now know," Tony shared awkwardly.

Steve puffed out a frustrated sigh but decided that could wait for now, they could not fight battles on multiple fronts; one thing at a time.

"But they are both being punished," Steve pointed out.

"They will see going out with us as a punishment, believe me?" Tony laughed and Steve smiled, that was true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Chapter 18 Normal Service Resumed

Hope you all had a great Christmas, Christmas is a long affair in the UK spanning at least a week. Its been fabulous, one of the best although its getting much colder now.

We have our snow in January and the signs are all there.

Happy New Year, short chapter, sorry but next one is long. Reviews release chapters.

Thanks for the reviews, writers need them to keep going so a heartfelt thank you.

Cap is back!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They went to an Activity Centre, rock climbing, zip lining, ropes through trees. Peter was in his element although he kept it under control but his parents noticed; the strength, the agility, it was way beyond normal parameters even when he was holding back.

"I am going to need to test him further; I have to understand this better so we can protect him effectively. Plus we really don't know why this happened, how he got these powers," Tony said and Steve nodded.

He hated the idea of his little boy fighting criminals, he wanted to forbid it but he knew that wouldn't work, although it didn't mean he had to like it. His only choice was to trust Tony to build a suit of armour around him.

"Where's Bruce?" He asked, Tony was missing his science buddy and his input would be vital.

"Back in the next few days, he's been doing relief work in India; Vision and Wanda are due home as well, they have been travelling. We all needed some space from each other," Tony relayed.

Wanda had been able to return before Steve; Ross was so obsessed with Steve that Tony had been able to slowly bring the others back one by one.

"Clint and Sam will be in New York as well, they want to stay. Is that okay?" Steve glanced anxiously at Tony.

"Always," he replied but didn't look at him.

The truth was that Tony was nervous around the rogue Avengers, so much had happened but he knew that he had to face up, handle it. Set an example for his children.

Steve understood Tony's reticence but was more concerned about Peter's reaction to Vision and Wanda. It may not be a problem, although Steve thought it probably would be.

Tony knew for sure it would be; Steve was yet to see how Peter behaved around Natasha- she had been away working with the UN but was returning the next day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter and Harley were fighting as they walked towards them.

"Shut the fuck up Harley!" Peter said very clearly.

Several moms waiting in line looked at him, disapproval in their eyes.

Tony turned to Steve who grimaced, very aware he was on Peter duty. It was now or never- time for normal service to be resumed.

"Yeah alright, that was not okay. Peter, come here right now!" Steve ordered and several of the mom brigade smiled at him in approval.

It helped he was devastatingly good- looking but right now he was just a father struggling with his badly- behaved child.

"Uuum no," Peter stopped abruptly aware he was in hot water- although he was surprised it was Steve who had called him over. He gulped; Pops had his hands on his hips and did not look happy.

Harley walked by Steve smirking, enjoying his golden child status, the grin died on his lips when Tony glared at him.

"Fine, not a problem," Steve strode up and took Peter's arm.

"Don't, just don't!" Steve said sternly and Peter hesitated for a split second then he walked. This was old school Pops and Peter knew better than defy him- that never ended well.

"Sorry ladies, but the struggle is real right?" Steve gave his most charming smile as he walked past them, holding Peter by his side.

They giggled and nodded, a PR disaster averted- it may not make the news.

"You swear one more time today and you will regret it. I am done with the bad language, enough Peter! You are grounded for another week! "Steve swatted Peter hard twice once they were in private, then lifted him in the car before he could talk back.

Peter was sheepish- that hurt, he forgot how much that hurt!

"You do not behave that way in public ever again do you hear me?" Steve pointed and Peter nodded

"Good! I mean it Peter, no more swearing, we clear? Otherwise I may rethink how I feel about washing out little boy's mouths with soap,'' Steve warned and Peter nodded again, instantly chastened.

"Verbal response please,'' Steve ordered.

"Yes Pops," Peter whispered.

''Good, put your seat belt on,'' Steve turned around.

"And you behave too!" Steve swatted Harley who was being too smug for his liking, the teen moved fast, jumping straight in the car.

Tony grinned at his husband, his eyes alive with lust.

"What?" Steve was bemused.

"Nothing babes, but you in angry dad mode is always so hot," Tony made him blush.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They went to a diner, a normal diner and had cheeseburgers; the boys played Top Trumps and it was easy; comfortable and familiar.

Tony handed some money to the kids for a video machine, buying some alone time.

"God I missed you, missed this, just us and the kids," Steve reached out his hand and stroked Tony's cheek. He caught it and placed a soft kiss on his palm- Steve felt desire surge through him

"Me too babes, never again okay?" Tony asked, his eyes plaintive and needy, exposing his vulnerability to the one person he allowed that close.

"Never again I promise," Steve slipped his hand to the back of his husband's neck, caressing the soft skin with butterfly fingertips- Tony sighed in pleasure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get off me Harley, you prick," Peter froze. Oh no he shouldn't have said that, his brother was laughing having finally got a rise out of him and Peter looked over at Pops, maybe he hadn' t heard him?

Steve was sharing a bottle of wine with Tony in the kitchen deep in conversation; he had got away with it.

The boys continued to squabble over what movie to watch.

"No, I am not watching Star Trek again. I have seen it a million times thanks to you," Harley shook his head.

Peter flicked his eyes over towards their Dads, they were absorbed and ignoring them.

"How about Saw? They won't notice if we go to the screening room, they are way more interested in each other than us. We can have popcorn," Peter suggested and Harley nodded.

"You won't have nightmares?" Harley teased.

"Shut up!" Peter shoved him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The kids are real quiet," Steve suddenly realised, he looked at the clock, the ticking clock he insisted upon, it was nearly ten. Peter should be in bed.

Tony stood up.

"Where did they go?" He looked around.

"Fri, where are the boys?" Tony asked.

"They are in the screening room and Peter is in some distress," came the answer.

"Scary movie?" Steve said as he rose, comforted by the familiar.

"Yeah scary movie, three of us in our bed tonight then?" Tony laughed as they walked to the back of the huge penthouse.

"Yeah kinda looks that way," Steve agreed.

He took a moment; this was surreal kidding about his kid's fear of horror films, so normal, so ordinary. His world had shifted back to perfect again, and he was ecstatic.

Peter could not watch horror films, they completely freaked him out and he always had nightmares; night terrors when he was younger, it was however something he refused to accept. The only way he could ever sleep afterwards was to seek refuge in his parents' bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve walked into the black to be confronted by someone having their throat slit and blood fountaining.

"Friday off, turn the movie off now!" Tony said abruptly and the film shut down.

"Friday, always check with one of us before you play a movie for the kids," Tony had programmed that into Friday long ago.

Yet somehow it had been over ridden, he would need to look into that- no doubt Ned again. Tony really needed to have a serious conversation with that boy.

"Yes sir," Friday responded.

Harley was asleep, popcorn strewn around him.

Steve crouched down next to the cowering figure who had his sweatshirt draped over his head.

"Hey Bubba, " Steve said gently and mournful brown eyes peeked out.

"Hey Daddy," replied a small voice.

"It's bedtime kiddo," Steve pulled the sweatshirt down, Tony was busy waking up Harley.

Peter nodded his head, his face drawn, his eyes wide with fright, Steve smiled.

"Okay, here you go," Steve lifted him into his arms effortlessly. He was small and light, a scrawny little kid with enhanced strength and immense skills, but he was also just a little boy. A little boy who was scared rigid by a scary movie and needed a cuddle from his daddy.

"I missed you Daddy, missed you an awful lot," Peter whispered as he clung onto him and Steve rubbed his back in an attempt to stop the trembling.

"Missed you too Bubba," Steve kissed his head and Peter sighed. "See you soon," Steve nodded at Tony as he walked away. He felt Peter fall asleep, his body relaxing against him.

He got Peter into his pyjamas whilst he was virtually comatose, he had done it many times before and it took mere seconds. He pushed away the nasty memory of the last time he did this; enjoying the closeness with his youngest son, his body slumped against him, exhibiting complete trust and unconditional love- something he thought he had lost forever.

_What was he thinking risking this? _

Never again, he would never leave his family again; they were his whole world and he had been bereft and broken without them.

He tucked Peter into the middle of their bed, stroked back his bangs, kissed his forehead and went to take a shower.

He came out to find Tony staring at their youngest son as if he was the most precious thing ever, which he was in their world.

''You okay?'' Steve came up behind Tony and enfolded him in his arms- he nodded.

''Yes, couldn't be better,'' Tony turned and kissed him.

He went to take a shower whilst Steve settled into bed, the huge bed; he pulled Peter under his arm.

The boy wriggled in complaint, Steve blew in his ear.

''Stop it Daddy,'' Peter giggled and snuggled deeper into his side.

''Night, night Bubba,'' he whispered, Peter smiled in reply.

Steve relaxed and sighed, then fell into a peaceful, contented slumber.

Tony stopped, his heart skipping a beat.

''Photo Fri,'' he requested softly.

''Done sir.''

Tony climbed into the bed behind Steve, spooned around him, then fell asleep immediately enjoying a completely nightmare free night for once.


	19. Chapter 19 Homecoming

A long chapter- a New Years present.

There is a revelation in here that may upset some people, I am nervous about including it but feel it makes sense especially in this day and age.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they have really encouraged me and as a result I am enjoying writing.

BellElliot5- I am endeavouring to include your idea in a future chapter.

Anyone else want to chip in with any future ideas for chapters, then please do. I am experiencing some writer's block ( although I have an arc) at the moment so ideas would be great. Especially around family interactions.

Thanks, enjoy. x

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony was tense, most of the Avengers were arriving home that day.

Was it their home? Tony wasn't sure but they seemed to think so.

''You okay?'' Steve made him jump; he had been for a run and looked good enough to eat.

Tony swallowed back his desire which was not appropriate at that moment.

''Always,'' he gave his conditioned response and Steve sighed.

''Tony, this will be okay. It will be difficult at first but that won't last. Plus Pepper is bringing Morgan home,'' Steve could not wait to see his daughter, cuddle her, take care of her. Although he was afraid to see how she had changed and he understood she wouldn't know him, which was yet another price he'd paid.

''I know, I know, I just..'' Tony faltered.

Steve came up behind him, placed his arms around his neck and leant his chin on his head.

''And I am here now,'' he whispered and Tony nodded.

Yes, that made a huge difference.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So are you gonna come to my house? We can build my new Death Star,'' Ned was nagging Peter.

''I'm grounded Ned,'' he said as he pulled some books from his locker.

''You're always grounded. Anyways, you've never let that stop you recently,'' Ned replied and Peter had to agree, that was true. Although, Pops was home now so that complicated matters.

''I will try okay?''

Ned nodded.

''Why haven't you been doing your thing?''

Peter laughed

''You know, your whoosh, whoosh thing?'' Ned expanded.

''Dad took my suit,'' Peter was angry about that but again Pops was back which meant he was less inclined to be confrontational- Pops didn't like that much or at all.

''So use your old one,'' Ned said and Peter slapped his forehead, why hadn't he thought of that? Yeah, he could use his old one.

The suit he made himself was basic, had none of the safety features of his new one although it looked very cool, and it disguised his identity. More importantly it could not be tracked so it served the purpose very well.

''Good job Ned,'' Peter held out a fist and Ned blew it up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hey sweetheart!'' Tony held his arms out as Morgan reached for him from Pepper's arms.

''Dada! Dada!'' she kicked her legs in excitement and waved her fists, eager to get to him.

'' How's my beautiful girl?'' He hugged her, breathing in her scent.

She laid her head on his shoulder clutching his neck.

Steve stood to the side, reeling, she was so big and talking, she was talking! He was poleaxed with regret, he had missed it, missed her developing, changing into a toddler- her first birthday a month away- she had forgotten him. Steve had been her main care giver in the early days and the pain was profound.

''Steve,'' Pepper nodded at him, she was being cool but her eyes were affectionate.

''Hey Pep,'' He hesitated then hugged her; she stiffened for a moment then returned his embrace.

''Say hello to Pops, this is your Pops. I told you about Pops,'' Tony turned Morgan to him and she looked at him curiously as she sat up, unsure.

''Hello baby girl,'' Steve said softly, desperate to hold her but knowing he couldn't rush in case he frightened her.

There was a moment, a tense moment then Morgan smiled, held her arms to him. He smiled in relief and took her; she snuggled into him as if it were yesterday.

He kissed her head and began to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve took charge of Morgan immediately, fed her, changed her and put her down for a nap. They fell back into their routine together and Steve was in heaven, he had literally died and gone to heaven.

''How are you guys doing?'' Pepper asked Tony as they were alone, her concern obvious.

''Its good Pep, real good,'' Tony's eyes were soft and loving then she knew this was going to be okay.

''I am pleased for you Tony, so happy. You guys belong together,'' Pepper smiled genuinely and Tony nodded, it was true, they did.

''How about the boys?'' she asked nervously.

''That is good too. Peter was tricky at first but that was only because he missed Steve so much. He has come round,'' Tony was honest, this was Pepper.

''You find out about the speeding tickets?''

''Yep, Harley. He's working them off. Plus we dealt with the school attendance problem, '' Tony reassured her.

''Wow, you guys have been busy,'' Pepper was impressed.

Tony laughed, they had, they really had. Settled family business.

Then the elevator door opened, Tony stiffened, Pepper placed a reassuring hand on his back. He was relieved to see it was Natasha- they had already settled their differences.

''Hey guys,'' she smiled as she dropped her bag, she looked tired.

''Oh Wow, you need some tea or wine, maybe wine? Yes, I prescribe wine,'' Pepper laughed, they had become friends as they assisted Tony with the Accords.

''Actually wine would be good,'' Nat walked over.

''You look happy,'' she said bluntly to Tony, who held his hands up in defeat.

''I'm glad, you guys fighting doesn't work for any of us,'' she patted his arm as she took the glass from Pepper.

''Nat!'' Steve was walking towards her with a wide smile and open arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clint and Sam arrived next; it was awkward for about five minutes.

No one sure what to say.

''There's beer in the fridge,'' Tony said sardonically and that was enough to break the ice. Soon, a comfortable chatter settled over the room.

''How is Rhodey?'' Sam approached Tony reticently.

''He's okay, doing well with his new legs. That's on all of us Sam,'' Tony said and Sam heaved a sigh of relief. He nodded at Tony who returned it.

They had a drink, sat around and socialised, reminisced and laughed together; it was cathartic and healing. Steve stayed close to Tony, offering constant support and reassurance. They all noticed and were bolstered, there was hope for the Avengers; with Steve and Tony back together, there was hope.

Wanda and Vision arrived late in the afternoon.

Steve greeted Wanda affectionately.

''You okay?'' he embraced her warmly, truth be told he had a soft spot for her and was paternally protective.

''I, we are good,'' she looked coyly at Vision who was speaking to Tony.

''Oh right, wow! And that's going well?'' Steve was not altogether surprised.

''Yeah, really well, the best. And who is this beautiful little girl? Hey you!'' Wanda sighted Morgan who was sitting surrounded by toys giggling at all the adults who were spoiling her rotten.

Steve winked at Tony, checking on him. He gave a quick nod, all was fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'' So do you think I should go? Can I risk it?'' Peter was asking Harley's advice as they rode the elevator home.

''I dunno dude, maybe you should lay low for a while? Play nice, then you can get away with more cos the parental units won't be watching. Stop mouthing off, that draws attention,'' Harley replied.

''You do that don't you? Play nice. I know what you've been doing Harls,'' Peter replied.

''Bro,'' Harley indicated upwards and Peter nodded, Oh yeah Friday was back on line for now. Peter had Ned working on that.

They walked into a roomful of people, not that anyone noticed them as they were all cooing over Morgan who was standing with her hand on Steve's leg, giggling up a storm.

''Ball?'' Harley looked at Peter who nodded, yeah he really did not want to deal with happy families- he was not ready for that.

The boys disappeared away.

'' So Tones, do I smell your world famous Lasagne?'' Sam asked.

''Did I invite you for dinner? Did I do that? I don't believe I did,'' Tony quirked an eyebrow.

''No, I did,'' Steve smiled apologetically.

''So you can help me then, cos these guys eat a lot,'' Tony was good natured about it.

''Shouldn't your kids be home from school by now?'' Clint asked the two men as they fixed salad.

Tony looked at Steve, yeah they should.

''The boys are playing baseball in the quad,'' Friday provided.

''I'll go get them,'' Steve said, that would give him the opportunity to talk to them.

Wanda looked anxiously at Nat who smiled reassuringly; Steve would control Peter.

''Wanda, would you like to help me bathe Morgan?'' Pepper stepped in to help, aware of the issue and Wanda nodded gratefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve went to the quad but it was deserted; the boys' mitts discarded on the ground, he picked them up and looked around.

''What does it feel like?'' Peter was watching Harley smoke a joint.

''Just relaxing, helped me through all this shit,'' Harley admitted.

''But you didn't seem to care,'' Peter was amazed. His brother had been mellow the whole time.

''Are you kidding? Of course I cared. I have already lost one family bro, then I thought I was losing another one. Freaked me totally out,'' Harley replied.

''Oh,'' that hadn't occurred to Peter, he forgot that his brother had another life before.

''So that helped,'' Peter waved his arm at the joint.

''Yeah it did.''

''Can I try?''

''Hell no, you're my little brother. I am not giving you this shit,'' Harley was very clear.

Then they heard Pops shouting their names.

''Not a word, you swear?'' Harley hurriedly extinguished the joint and put it in a tin box.

''I swear,'' Peter offered some gum.

''You gonna be able to do this without back talking? Pops will skin you if you do,'' Harley stood up.

''I know,'' Peter was going to focus on Spiderman and just get through it.

''Love you bro, we have each other. We always have each other,'' Harley hugged Peter.

Steve's shouts were getting more urgent.

Peter nodded, he was forced to share his parents with all these other people, but he had his brother, Ned, Spiderman; so he was lucky, that was solid backup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve had his hands on his hips, looking around him, where were the boys? His anxiety began to build, a weight forming on his chest.

Then he saw two figures walking towards him and he sighed in relief, out of control panic about the kids only ever a heartbeat away.

''Where were you?'' he demanded as they got within hearing distant.

Peter looked at Harley, who smiled. He had this.

''Chill Pops, we were just hanging, talking. You could have warned us, not great to walk into a room full of those people.''

Steve cringed, that was unfair on the boys, they should have thought of that.

''Come on, its dinnertime,'' he appeased and Harley grinned at Peter who nodded.

Yeah right, so this worked better, don't attract the heat, avoid it.

''You okay Pete?'' Steve asked, he knew he had just been played but he wasn't entirely sure how.

''What? Yeah Pops, I'm good,'' Peter smiled sweetly and Steve was very unsettled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hey guys, wash up and set the table,'' Tony kept it light, as he threw a questioning look at Steve; he had been gone a long time.

He shrugged, not sure how else to respond.

The other adults had gone quiet, aware this may be an ignition point; Berlin casting an unpleasant shadow.

Peter and Harley didn't acknowledge them, didn't look at them, they walked by as if they were invisible.

''Excuse me,'' Pepper got up and followed the boys.

Clint pulled a pained face at Sam, who was the most apprehensive; his last encounter with Peter had resulted in him seriously injuring his beloved Uncle.

''Are the children happy with us being here?'' Trust Vision to come to the point.

''No Vis, they're not but we will have to get through it. Just remember we are the adults,'' Natasha was the one who answered.

Her relationship with Peter was terrible these days- he could hardly bear to look at her let alone speak to her. Her anguish was all encompassing and she had spent many hours mourning the loss of a connection that meant so much to her. In her darkest moments, she agonised over her decisions, her choices, one in particular; at the time she had been so sure what she was doing was right but now, well now she questioned it constantly.

''What she said,'' Tony added instantly.

''But they will be polite,'' Steve said firmly.

The others grimaced, that didn't bode well for a peaceful reunion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You two, front and centre right now!'' Pepper stopped the two boys in their tracks.

''Hey Aunt Pepper, you look nice today,'' Harley smarmed and Peter had to stop a snort of amusement.

''Cut that out right now. You Harley Rogers-Stark cannot get around me that easily. Where were you?'' she demanded.

''Playing ball in the quad,'' Harley answered as Peter stared at his shoes.

''Peter?'' she went for the weaker link. Peter revealed his true feelings more easily than Harley.

''Like he said Aunt Pepper, just playing ball.'' Peter replied innocently.

Pepper looked between them, just like Steve, she knew she was being played but just wasn't sure how.

''You will be polite and behave, do you understand me? This is important to your parents, got me?''

They nodded.

''Okay so go wash up,'' Pepper sent them away, although the uneasy feeling remained.

As Peter walked away, he couldn't help but wonder why how he and his brother felt didn't seem to matter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was already at the table when they got back, pausing to set up Halo for an over dinner game; there was no way either of them were passing time with these people, once dinner was over, they were gone. Peter was grounded from Video games but he was hopeful the dads would be too distracted by their guests to notice.

They sat down, their places on either side of their parents, separated for a reason.

Morgan was in her high chair right next to Peter, she reached for him and he pulled away from her.

Despite the fact Peter completely ignored her; she adored him and constantly tried to get his attention.

''Be nice,'' Tony warned quietly.

''She has food on her hands,'' Peter made wide eyes back at him. Jeez, even when he didn't do anything, he got told off.

'' Just be nice!'' Tony dumped salad on his plate, so much salad.

''Do you hate me or something?'' Peter couldn't help it, his dad was goading him.

''Peter!'' Steve snapped.

''What? He knows I hate salad, he just ruined my dinner and I'm hungry,'' Peter forgot Harley's advice.

''So you will eat the salad then won't you?'' Tony said an edge evident.

''Fine,'' Peter started eating, eating really quickly, eager to get away.

He was starting to understand he was the bad kid, the one his parents expected to give them strife. Morgan was a baby, Harley was so chilled he was virtually horizontal, and Peter couldn't keep his mouth shut, so they picked on him. His parents picked on him, they just did.

There was talking, lots of talking, the adults slipping back into an easy rhythm. Peter didn't listen or engage, he just ate, ate at break neck speed.

Clint watched him, then raised an eyebrow at Sam who frowned; that kid did not want to be here, he really did not want to be here.

Sam remembered a time when Peter hung on their every word and spent hours with all of them. Now, he couldn't bear to sit through dinner in their company, it made him sad. He loved Peter but here he was, afraid to speak to him because he didn't know how he might react.

Steve ignored Peter as long as he could manage; Tony was feeding Morgan so hadn't noticed.

''You need to slow down before you choke,'' he said quietly and Peter stopped, looked at him, shrugged then carried on eating as if his life depended on it.

''How was school Peter?'' Natasha broke the embargo.

''What?'' Peter stared at her in consternation.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose, how many times did he have to correct this?

'' I said how was school?'' Natasha repeated.

''I dunno, ask Harley. He goes to school as well you know,'' Peter was rude; he didn't mean to be but honestly why did they always focus on him? Why did Harley get a free ride?

Steve just about controlled himself, this was never going to be easy and reprimanding Peter in front of everyone wouldn't help.

Tony frowned at Peter who ignored him and shovelled the last few mouthfuls of food in.

''Okay, so Harley how was school?'' Natasha was patience personified.

''It was good thanks Aunt Nat, we did a fun experiment in Physics,'' Harley smiled.

Natasha turned to Peter who was actually the one she wanted to answer her. He hadn't answered a direct question from her for weeks and now he was a captive audience.

''So Pete, to put it another way was school fun today?''

''I don't think you actually understand the concept of school,'' Peter dead-panned, again unable to stop himself.

Sam laughed, he knew he shouldn't but he did anyway. Clint did as well.

Even Natasha cracked a smile, Peter had always been funny.

''So can I go now? I am done,'' Peter turned to Steve who shook his head.

''No Peter, you can't,'' he answered firmly.

''Why not? I ate the salad, the mountain of salad,'' Peter glared at Tony as he said that.

Tony was struggling with Morgan who was throwing food at him, Peter smiled.

''Because I said so,'' Steve went for the familiar.

''Oh God fine, whatever!'' Peter crossed his arms and slumped down in his chair. Although his attention was diverted to his sister who began to blow raspberries at Tony, covering him in food.

Peter sat up, that was pretty funny.

''So how about those Patriots? Not a great result Cap,'' Sam said, a conversation about football was a good distraction as Steve was so obviously struggling with Peter. Steve was soon engrossed, as was Harley.

Peter began to make faces at Morgan over Tony's shoulder; she giggled and threw a handful of food at him which hit Tony in the chest.

Peter suppressed a snigger.

He stuck his tongue out at her and she blew raspberries at him, food flying around.

Tony turned around and Peter dropped his head. Tony narrowed his eyes suspiciously but as he hadn't actually caught him, he said nothing.

Wanda and Natasha watched this unfold with amusement; Natasha chose to say nothing as this was the most positive interaction Peter had ever had with his sister.

Morgan then closed her mouth and refused to eat; she waved her arms at Peter and arched her back, clearly about to scream.

''I can feed her,'' Peter held out his hand. Tony was speechless and passed over the bowl.

Morgan squealed, sat up and clapped her hands.

She ate the entire bowl with no fuss, she giggled in delight as her brother flew food aeroplanes into her mouth. Just like that a special bond was established. From that moment on Peter and Morgan were devoted to each other; it was a devotion that would be tested but would last a life time.

Tony patted Steve's arm, he stopped talking and turned. They watched silently not wanting to break the spell and by the time Morgan had eaten her dinner; the entire table had tears in their eyes.

The special things were always worth waiting for and they had waited a long time for this one.


	20. Chapter 20 A Proportional Response

So this is a little extra chapter- its a gift for Belelliot5 who is a faithful reviewer which is very much appreciated.

moniclemmens- thank you for your thoughtful review, I take on board what you said and agree with you, there does need to be progress with Peter and there will be eventually but as you said it will take a while. Obviously, not in this chapter though!

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed, I read them all and your thoughts/comments do feed into my writing.

As a note, time elapses between chapters, you can assume that normal life with no dramatic events continues in those gaps.

No Harley or Morgan here, sorry but they will be back soon, I promise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter was watching Flash who was goofing off with his cronies down the corridor- they were torturing a little kid; he was just about done with him. He was thinking it was time to end him and he had some ideas how to do that.

''You okay?'' Ned came up behind him, making him jump.

''Yeah dude,'' Peter turned around and then recoiled.

''What the fuck Ned? What happened to your face?'' Ned was sporting a very ripe black eye.

''I fell,'' he shrugged.

''It happened in a flash,'' MJ interrupted unexpectedly.

MJ's locker was next to his and she had begun to hang out more with them- he liked her, although she was very weird at times.

Peter frowned; okay that was enough, time to put the bully in his place.

''Lunch, we will talk at lunch,'' Peter said and they both nodded.

Peter was already at work on his lap top when they arrived.

''So I hacked Flash's phone,'' he said as Ned sat down.

''What? Are you sure Pete?'' Ned was nervous; he was already into some deep hacking with Friday so was glad his friend hadn't asked him to do it- he was already a bundle of nerves expecting to be busted by Captain America and Iron Man at any moment.

''I figure porn sent to all contacts, payback for what he said about my Dads plus for Ned, not forgetting all the shit he gives everyone. Whoa, okay that works. Eeew, that's literally burnt my eyes out,'' Peter laughed as he found what he was looking for.

''Porn? Rudimentary but effective. I concur,'' MJ raised her eyebrows.

'' Everyone? Or just his parents? What do you think?'' Peter looked at his friends.

''All contacts,'' MJ agreed and Ned shrugged, his eye was throbbing, so…

''Yeah I agree, couldn't happen to a nicer guy right?'' Peter pushed enter with great pleasure.

Phones went off all around them and mayhem unfolded immediately- laughter and gasps of disbelief echoing.

Peter grinned and pumped his fist- revenge was sweet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony looked at the Email from Peter's school, it warned parents that unsavoury images were circulating on phones and rubbed his hands over his face, instinct told him he needed to investigate further. Within minutes, he had the evidence which confirmed the unpalatable truth; his youngest son could hack but he was dreadful at hiding what he had done.

He was very aware this was a misdemeanour worthy of expulsion; he covered for Peter and sent it away into the internet's no man's land.

Tony was going to kill him, not that he had any sympathy for Flash but it was a nasty prank. Plus he would have to tell Steve, who was likely to suggest hanging, drawing and quartering as it was strictly speaking bullying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter watched as Flash walked past with his parents, he was crying and protesting his innocence.

He smiled, it was deeply satisfying to see Flash get a taste of his own medicine.

''Mr Rogers Stark, in my office now!'' Mr Bailey was standing at the end of the hallway and he was scowling.

''And bring Mr Leeds with you,'' he shouted and Peter bit the side of his cheek, oh no, really?

''How does he know?'' Ned trembled behind him.

''He doesn't. Just be cool and let me do the talking. He thinks he knows but he has no proof. Just trust me,'' Peter had this, he totally had this.

''So gentlemen, care to enlighten me?'' Bailey was furious, he had received a call from a local news agency asking why pornographic images were being shared by his students- this was a middle school for God's sake!

''I don't know what you are talking about sir,'' Peter smiled and Bailey glowered- he knew it was them. They were the select few who had the skills but more importantly held the grudge.

''You know what I am talking about Peter,'' Bailey was aware he had no proof but he prided himself on forcing the truth out of his students, he knew when children were lying and this boy was lying.

''Mr Leeds?'' Bailey glared at Ned who blushed but closed his mouth; he was determined to say nothing.

''I am sorry sir, but what is this about exactly? If you are accusing us of something, shouldn't our parents be here? '' Peter had the audacity to flutter his eyelashes and Bailey hesitated; Peter played the parents' card perfectly and the principal really did not want incur Stark's wrath without hard facts to back him up- he didn't have those so had no option.

''You are dismissed but I will be watching you both closely. You have been warned!'' he said grumpily and Peter just about stopped himself from laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Peter and Ned came out of the elevator, clutching milk shakes in their hands; they had been skating ( Peter's grounding had ended a few days prior) and were in high spirits- still revelling in the joy of Flash getting his comeuppance.

'' Dude, you need to be brave, if you are a pussy then you fall. Just go for it!'' Peter was giving advice.

He turned and then froze. His parents were staring at him with foreboding expressions and there was a room full of Avengers.

Ned looked at him nervously and Peter shrugged- they couldn't know, how could they know?

''Just ignore them. Halo bro?''

''Yeah that is not happening. You Peter James go sit down, a conversation is required. Ned, Happy is waiting to take you home,'' Tony was the one who spoke, he pointed at a stool and Peter circled him, careful not to get too close. Tony guided Ned back into the elevator.

''Young Stark is somewhat fearful of his father's hand, he is right to be so. Young Asgardians suffer similar punishments; it is a parent's duty when a child has done wrong. Have you done wrong Starkson?'' Thor was back and embarrassed Peter as only he could.

'' Yes he has, he really has. Sit down now!'' Steve spoke sharply and Peter did instantly.

''Oh Starkson, my Captain is angry with you, you will sorely regret that. He is a formidable foe,'' Thor chuckled and Peter glanced at Steve who raised his eyebrows at him.

''What he said,'' his father confirmed quietly.

Peter gulped; he was obviously in trouble and didn't know why although he had more than inkling.

'' How about we go down stairs and help Wanda and Vision with dinner? You guys can join us later,'' Natasha saved the day. The Avengers left much to Peter's relief. Peter was trying to work out what was happening here, they had got away with it so why this drama?

He tried to think of something else he could have done to provoke this reaction- he came up empty.

''Smalls, next time you hack an account do a better job covering your tracks,'' Tony broke the silence once they were alone.

Peter was dumb struck. Oh no, they did know!

''You do realise the only reason you have not been expelled is because Dad covered for you?'' Steve was furious and Peter's stomach flipped. Oh no, he had avoided this for the prior weeks, he did not want a spanking, he really did not want a spanking from Pops. It had been a while but the memory was fresh enough that it was to be avoided at all costs.

''I didn't do anything,'' Peter cringed as he lied; he saw Steve's eyes flare.

''Do not lie! Do not make this worse,'' Steve yelled and Peter looked away.

'' I made it go away Peter, but what you did was bullying. You know that don't you?'' Tony was the collected one.

''He's the bully and he had it coming,'' Peter admitted his guilt with that statement.

''You sank to his level and that is not okay. Go to your room now!'' Steve ordered and Peter slipped away.

The two men looked at each other.

''Only one response right?'' Tony got up.

'' No, I will do it, part of back to normal right?'' Steve waved him away and walked down the hallway.

'' You have no proof it was me,'' Peter stuttered as Steve walked into his room.

''Don't I? We are not discussing this Peter, you already lied once let's not add to that,'' Steve pulled him over his knee, and delivered a harsh, stinging spanking that reduced Peter to tears within seconds.

Steve stood him up and pulled his head up by the chin.

'' Not acceptable Peter, I know that you have a problem with this boy but what you did was not the correct response. It makes you as bad as him. Do you understand that?''

Peter frowned at him, that was not true; Flash had it coming- he was the bully.

'' I can't hear you,'' Steve gave his chin a gentle shake.

''I guess,'' Peter agreed very reluctantly.

''I mean it Peter, do not do anything like that again! Whilst we are discussing this, both you and Ned are to cease and desist with messing with FRIDAY- you are putting us all in danger and if I find out that either of you have even attempted any more hacking, you will get a spanking you will still feel on your 16th birthday and you will be grounded until then as well. Am I making myself clear?''

Steve met Peter's eye and the boy gulped- he nodded and Steve raised an eyebrow.

''Yes sir,'' Peter said quickly, not wishing to provoke his displeased father further. Internally, he was quaking, FRIDAY currently had a Ned provided patch which enabled him to patrol in his old suit, his parents were blissfully ignorant.

He wiped his face on his sleeve and pouted sulkily; Steve smiled and kissed his forehead.

''Good, you are grounded for two weeks. Now come on its dinner time,'' Steve stood up.

''What?'' Peter stammered. The last thing he wanted to do was sit at a table of people who would all know what his father had just done- it was embarrassing.

''Excuse me?'' Steve furrowed his brow.

''Pops, I don't want to. They will all know; I am way too old for this. Its humiliating,'' Peter argued, the sheepish child of seconds ago nowhere to be seen.

''Not up to you to decide how you are punished- Dad and I decide that and you most definitely are not too old. If you want me to prove that then carry on with this attitude or you could stop talking back and come to dinner. What is going to be?''

Peter was fuming but he didn't dare argue further.

''Fine!'' Peter stormed out the door.

''Thank you,'' Steve called after the retreating figure.

It didn't take long for the complaining to start again.

''I'm not hungry,'' Peter whined as he dragged his feet behind his parents. He sniffed plaintively in an attempt to elicit some sympathy, he got none.

'' You will be polite and you will eat all your dinner, hungry or not,'' Steve took his arm and propelled him forward with a warning swat.

''Behave Smalls,'' Tony took his hand and pulled his son beside him.

''He punched Ned Dad, why do I have to play nice? He doesn't,'' Peter tried unsuccessfully to wriggle his hand away.

''Pete sweetheart, have you ever heard the expression a proportional response?'' Tony asked and Peter shook his head.

'' It is reacting just as much as you have to, no more than is necessary. What you did was not a proportional response, there are news crews at your school and it is a scandal. Your principal might be fired, kiddo you went big, real big. If I had not caught it in time, you could have brought this all down on the Avengers' heads. It was too much kiddo, oh and where did you get that image?'' Tony looked at him and Peter shrugged.

''Just off the web.''

''Right, just off the web, great,'' Tony muttered to himself.

'' Fri, ensure all parental controls are set at 13+ parental guidance required on all Peter's devices,'' he said.

''Done sir.''

A case of a little too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter had to stop himself groaning as he looked at his food; fish, it was fish, the thing he hated more than anything in the world.

''Wanda, this halibut is phenomenal,'' Natasha did not agree with Peter.

Wanda blushed at the praise, she was starting to feel more at home every day. Vision smiled at her, aware how important it was for her to feel more accepted.

''We have a similar fish, my mother cooked it often. This compares very favourably,'' Thor was waxing lyrical and appeared emotionally moved by the food on his plate.

Peter had to stifle a snigger; it was only dinner not a heart shattering event.

''My mom makes the best Gumbo, she adds white fish,'' Sam commented. He decided he needed to go visit his mother; it had been far too long.

''I love Gumbo, I can't remember the last time I ate it,'' Clint lamented, he missed his family.

''I make a good Gumbo,'' Tony surprised everyone with that statement.

'' Get out of here Stark, how did you learn to cook Gumbo?'' Clint was baffled but this man never failed to surprise.

''My mom, she taught me,'' Tony answered and Steve placed a comforting hand on his, he smiled at him with shining eyes.

Peter looked around the table in amazement- it appeared several of the Avengers had mommy issues, who knew he was in such good company?

'' I will make it tomorrow. Have you ever had Gumbo Steve?'' Tony broke the moment, Steve shook his head.

'' Does that mean we're having fish tomorrow as well?'' Peter asked, he scrunched his nose up in disgust.

Sam laughed- Clint rolled his eyes.

''Its good for you malen'kiy,'' Natasha said gently.

''Why does everything that's good for you taste nasty?'' came the childish response.

Wanda instantly looked hurt at the obvious suggestion in Peter's words.

''It doesn't, don't be a baby, eat your dinner!'' Tony intervened quickly as he saw the annoyance on Steve's face.

''Oh Starkson, you have displeased your father again. Clearly, you have not learned your lesson. Would you like me to step in my Captain? I am sure I could make a lasting impression,'' Thor offered, his eyes glinting mischievously.

Clint and Sam exchanged amused glances as Natasha giggled softly.

Peter's eyes widened dramatically; Captain America was bad enough but Thor was a God and not just any God, he was the God of Thunder.

'' No, I did, I totally did. Dinner is dope Wanda, completely awesome. I am eating it, I am,'' Peter took a large mouthful.

Thor chuckled.

'' A rain check then? '' he pointed his fork at Peter who blushed.

Steve smiled gratefully at the God, who winked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

I read somewhere that writing a scene with all the Avengers (or most of them) present was like herding cats- I agree. very challenging.


	21. Chapter 21 Don't Touch Daddy's Toys!

Thanks for the reviews.

Several requested more Harley ( there is actually a lot coming up for him later in this story), so to prove I listen to my reviewers- I wrote an additional chapter to fulfil that request.

Hope you enjoy- let me know!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Throw them straight,'' Peter complained as he opened his mouth.

''You catch them every time anyways,'' Harley launched a jelly bean across the living room and Peter leapt up, catching it perfectly in his mouth.

''See?'' Harley laughed.

''You wanna go swim? It's hot,'' Peter suggested.

''Yeah, we'll swim,'' Harley nodded.

They were walking through the garage when Harley stopped by one of the cars.

''Wanna go take a ride?'' he said, his eyes lit up.

''I dunno Harls,'' Peter hesitated.

Their parents had been away on a mission the last week and Rosa had been taking care of them. It was rare that they were away together but they broke the rule for this one. Something to do with a humanitarian crisis in Africa, some dictator that needed taking down. They had Accord clearance so were currently being hailed as heroes by the media.

Morgan was staying with Pepper.

''We got busted big time last time,'' Peter pointed out.

''I won't drive fast; if I don't drive fast then we will not be busted. We're Starks right? So the normal rules don't apply anyway,'' Harley grinned. Peter knew that statement was wrong on so many levels and Pops did not agree with the sentiment, he really did not agree at all.

''You won't drive fast? You swear?'' Peter was tempted, it was a convertible and it would be fun driving with the top down.

''Hey Pete, how come FRIDAY hasn't stepped up?'' Harley called his brother out, despite the fact that hacking FRIDAY was a crime virtually punishable by death these days.

Peter blushed.

''Ned patch?'' Harley laughed when Peter nodded.

''I hate being spied on, it's against our human rights, we are entitled to privacy,'' Peter replied.

''Whatever little bro. I have no problem with it, so shall we?'' Harley climbed into the car and looked at Peter expectantly.

''Oh okay, whatever,'' Peter joined him.

Harley whopped as he pulled away, spinning the wheels as he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

''Oh thank God AC, I fucking love love AC,'' Clint collapsed on the couch.

''I feel you bro,'' Sam fell next to him.

''I have iced water,'' Natasha held up a jug and both men groaned in pleasure.

''Tones, I just think you could have been more diplomatic. You're the one who keeps saying that we have to be mindful as Americans in other countries,'' Steve was being patient.

''He was an idiot, I could give a shit about diplomacy,'' Tony was having none of it.

''What he said,'' Clint called from the couch.

''Second that,'' Sam added.

''Third it,'' Natasha held up her glass.

''Is that clean, iced water? Oh God, it is,'' Tony forgot the ideological argument and tore into the kitchen. He sank a whole glass in seconds, smacking his lips as if he had just drunk pure nectar.

''Shower, I need a shower. A long, hot shower,'' Steve was as pleased as anyone to be back in the world of simple home comforts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Do you miss your mom?'' Peter asked as they sat on the sand at Coney Island.

''No, she was, is a train wreck. She used to bring different guys home all the time. I would wake up and there was a new asshole in the kitchen. It was scary Pete, some of them weren't real nice to me,'' Harley opened up a little to his brother but not enough to scare him.

''Sorry,'' Peter didn't know what else to say.

''It's okay, I survived and I have you guys now. Though I'm sorry that you have to share the parental units with me,'' Harley shielded his eyes from the sun.

'' I don't mind, I did but now I don't. I like having you as a brother Harls. It was lonely before,'' Peter admitted.

''Love you little bro,'' Harley held out a fist and Peter pumped it. They shared a shy smile; they were as close and bonded as biological siblings these days.

''I'm hot,'' Peter swiped the sweat from his forehead.

''Ocean?'' Harley grinned as he stood up, offering his hand and dragging his brother to his feet.

''Race you,'' Peter took off with Harley whooping after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Okay, so there is something missing, it's way too quiet,'' Clint commented as they all relaxed in the cool, shaded family room.

''I know, the boys aren't here. I am fully aware,'' Tony opened one eye.

''Steve is gonna flip out,'' Sam puffed out a sigh; they really could do without any more drama. Why couldn't the kids behave themselves for once?

''Also aware, they hacked FRIDAY and one of my cars is gone,'' Tony sat up. The two men stared incredulously at him.

''And why aren't you freaking out?'' Clint was confused.

''Cos I am teaching them a lesson. All the cars have a speed limiter on them now, you need a code to take them above 55 plus FRIDAY has been tracking them. The car is on its way home and my little hoodlums are about to face consequences for actions. Imagine their reaction when they think the car has been stolen? Happy is obviously just across the street watching them,'' Tony grinned evilly.

''Oh wow man, respect. That is genius,'' Sam laughed and Tony dipped his head.

''Yes it is.''

''Tony, where are the kids? The kids are missing!'' Steve tore into the room right on cue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You parked it here, you did,'' Peter stared at the empty space.

''Are you sure?'' Harley didn't want to face the truth.

''Yeah, I'm freaking sure!''

''No I didn't, it was further down. It was!'' Harley said desperately. Please no, if he had lost the car his parents would kill him, totally kill him.

''You didn't Harls, someone took it,'' Peter said with a grimace.

''They can't have! Oh shit, shit, shit, shit,'' Harley put his head in his hands, this was not happening.

''Language!'' a very familiar voice rang out and the boys froze. They both whipped their heads around, searching for the source.

''So you little heathens, where is my very expensive car?'' Tony sauntered up, Steve just behind him.

''Uuum, it was here, it was,'' Harley was very close to tears.

Peter stepped away from the two imposing men, who just happened to be their parents.

''Smalls, go to Pops,'' Tony flicked his head and Peter shuffled over.

He looked up and was surprised when Steve smiled at him, he slipped his hand into the much bigger one; happy Pops was home. He felt more secure when he was around, protected and safe.

''Hey Daddy,'' Peter murmured.

''Hey Bubba,'' Steve kissed the top of his head and Peter blushed.

''You gonna explain why you took your little brother on a joy ride again?'' Tony was busy confronting Harley who was struggling to reply.

''Do not do this again Harley, I am warning you! One more time and you will not get back behind a wheel for a very long time. Capiche?'' Tony scolded his eldest son who looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him.

''Sorry Dad. I won't, I swear,'' Harley managed to say and Tony nodded, satisfied that he had scared him straight.

''A month, hard core, no electronics,'' Tony said and Harley nodded hesitantly- he was reeling, a month? That was really harsh.

''Harley, you stole a car,'' Tony read his mind and pulled him on his silent resentment.

''Technically I didn't, it's your car and you're my dad so doesn't that kind of make it my car too?'' Harley regretted his words immediately when he saw his Dad's face.

''No, it is not your car, it is my car. A car which I definitely did NOT give you permission to drive as you don't actually have a license do you?'' Tony paused giving his eldest son a withering glare.

Harley fidgeted awkwardly, not enjoying this very public dressing- down. Thankfully no one was taking any notice of them, yet!

''So technically as you so eloquently put it, you stole it,'' Tony finished, his tone warning Harley not to argue further.

''If you had been pulled over you could have been arrested and handcuffed, that is not much fun kiddo, believe me? I know that for a fact,'' Tony admonished and Harley felt a flash of unfamiliar temper.

''There's not a cop alive who would be brave enough to pull over a Stark car and they would never arrest us,'' Harley did not take the hint.

''And why is that?'' Tony stepped towards Harley who stepped automatically back.

''Cos we're Starks,'' Harley said as if Tony was stupid, he didn't add 'duh' which was a wise decision.

Peter glanced nervously at Steve who stiffened- Peter was well aware how Pops felt about that attitude.

''Harley! Hey Harley!'' Steve snapped his fingers and the teen looked over at him.

''Being a member of this family does not excuse you from following rules or the law of this land. You are subject to the same regulations as any citizen and being a Stark does not put you on a pedestal. I do not ever want to hear you say anything like that again, do you understand me?'' Steve pointed at him and Harley was stunned at his vehemence.

''I said do you understand me?'' The adult reiterated.

''Yes sir,'' Harley replied sheepishly.

''Good, during your grounding you will read the constitution as you obviously have never done that. What do you need to say to Dad?'' Steve was not done; Peter pulled a pained face that sounded mind-numbingly boring.

''Sorry Dad, I am sorry I took your car. I won't do it again,'' Harley was finally suitably remorseful.

''And?'' Steve was still not satisfied.

''Sorry, I shouldn't have spoken to you that way,'' he said quickly and Tony nodded.

''Where is the car?'' Peter asked suddenly and Tony laughed.

''Do you guys really think you could just disappear in a hundred thousand dollar car risking life and limb without me knowing? My car is on its way home on a tow truck- safe and sound,'' Tony was pleased with himself.

''That's devious Dad. I completely freaked out when I saw it was gone,'' Harley said grumpily.

Peter bit his lip- how did he know? It had to be FRIDAY but how?

''Exactly, let that be a lesson to both of you. Don't touch Daddy's toys! '' Tony proclaimed with a smug grin.

Harley rolled his eyes at Peter who giggled.

''Oh and Smalls, stop messing with my AI, final warning, you hear me?'' Tony reprimanded his other reprobate.

''Sorry,'' Peter mumbled meekly, he looked anxiously up at Steve- remembering his warning.

''You got lucky Bubba; Dad is giving you a break but it's the last time okay?''

Peter gave Tony his best charm smile complete with deep doe eyes; his dad laughed and ruffled his hair.

''Bandit,'' he said with an amused twinkle.

''It was funny though, jeez your face bro!'' Peter laughed and Harley cracked a reluctant smile.

''So now that we've got that straight, how about we get some ice cream and go on the roller coaster?'' Tony pulled Harley under his arm and gave him a squeeze.

''Can we Pops?'' Peter looked up at Steve who nodded smiling indulgently; he always missed his children so much when he was away and was only truly content when they were all back together. He wished Morgan was with them but as they had to rush off to retrieve the boys, she was staying another night with Pepper.

Several hours later when the sky had turned black as ink, stars sparkling and glinting above them , they walked along the board walk; Harley strolling in front munching on Cotton Candy.

Tony looked over at his husband, the man who completed him. He had their youngest son in his arms, Peter was fast asleep, his head resting on Steve's shoulder as the Super Hero stroked his back: the fierce warrior who took down every and any foe was so gentle and caring with their child that tears welled in Tony's eyes. This was the man he loved, the man he loved with every cell of his body and could never live without.

He wanted to freeze the moment, freeze it forever, as it was the moment when they healed completely, all the hurt and betrayal in the past where it belonged.

''You are perfect, this is perfect,'' he said suddenly and Steve reached out a hand, which Tony grasped.

''Yes it is,'' he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Tony's lips.

Tony nodded and they walked on, enjoying their perfect moment for as long as it lasted.


	22. Chapter 22 A Boo Boo

Peter leapt into the night and swung off towards Queens, so relieved to be free again. He was still grounded over the stealing a car incident although he was now suffocating so after a week he gave into the overwhelming temptation.

He had finally found his proper suit- after many hours of searching he found it in his dad's safe; Ned opened it for him. He was breaking the rules again but told himself that they would never find out- he had covered all the bases.

Ned had come through at the last minute so Friday was silent once again ( Ned was more careful this time), Karen temporarily disconnected from home, so only communicating with Peter. It was a routine night until Peter came across an ATM robbery; he enjoyed the fight, relishing the extra challenge.

Then it all went very wrong; Delmar's was destroyed, he had to rescue Mr Delmar and Murph, there was fire and destruction, it was not good; as Peter disappeared into the night he considered the weapons, they had been on another level- he shuddered.

He landed on his balcony, pulled off his mask, adrenaline coursing through his body. That had been so cool, then he felt a warm trickle running down his face; he put his hand up and it came back smeared with blood.

Oh no, he couldn't hide this, his dads would see it instantly.

Skateboarding, he would say he fell from his skateboard; they would be pissed at that as well (no helmet which Pops had threatened to glue to his head) but at least they wouldn't bust him Spidermanning.

Peter eased through his window, it was dark and he blinked to adjust his eyes. The trickling had stopped which was good but he should clean himself up.

He made his way towards the bathroom, then the light came on. He froze and was confronted by Steve leaning against the bathroom door frame with his arms crossed.

''Have fun?'' he asked with a quirked eyebrow

Peter stepped back; he bit his lip and searched desperately for an acceptable reply.

''So remind me, are you or aren't you grounded?'' Unsurprisingly, Pops was annoyed.

''I… I.. just..'' Peter stumbled over the words.

''So it looks like you have a boo-boo there?'' Steve came over and tipped his son's head, examining the large gash. He sighed.

''We need to clean that up, come on but you are still in big trouble! And we will be discussing this believe me?'' Steve took Peter's hand, he resisted.

''I can do it. I'll just wash the blood away,'' Peter knew there was a roomful of Avengers down the hallway-he hated his parents treating him like a baby in front of them.

''Yeah so that is not how this works. I am your father and you have hurt yourself, so I have to take care of you. It's in the job description,'' Steve shook his head; this kid was going to be the death of him.

''But I don't want to,'' Peter was suddenly very twelve.

''Yeah I guess you don't but you have no choice. Now come on,'' Steve pulled him but Peter stayed put.

''Fine, not a problem,'' Steve cut to the chase and picked him up bridal style.

''Pops!'' Peter was mortified and Steve laughed.

''Yeah, you should remember that I can do this. Gonna be a while until I can't,'' Steve ignored the outrage.

''Tones, get the First Aid kit,'' he said as he came into the family room.

Peter groaned as many eyes turned to him, his dad sprang up.

''What the hell?'' he virtually ran over.

''Peter went patrolling and he has cut his head,'' Steve sat Peter on the counter and the boy blushed scarlet as his father handled him like he was a toddler.

''Let me see,'' Tony clasped his chin and looked at the cut.

''That needs stitching,'' he said and Peter flinched away from him.

''No, it doesn't, it will heal. It'll be almost gone by the morning,'' Peter protested.

''And how exactly do you know that?'' Steve trapped him by placing his hands on either side of him.

Tony had gone to fetch the kit.

''I just do,'' Peter faltered, he could feel everyone watching this altercation and he was embarrassed; Super Heroes don't have their parents fuss over them.

''Mmmmmm,'' Steve was not born yesterday (obviously!), so injuries were an accepted hazard and regular occurrence then. They had to get Spiderman under control, establish some solid boundaries and restrict Peter's activities to the safe and mundane.

''I can take a look,'' Bruce came towards them and Peter stared at him in shock. Bruce had been delayed and arrived earlier.

''Oh God, another one!'' Peter muttered and Steve shook his head- what were they going to do with this boy? He was determined to save the world at the grand old age of twelve!

''I am totally and completely okay. It is a small cut; it will be gone in the morning. I should go to bed, it's a school night,'' Peter tried to duck under Steve's arm.

''Stay there!'' Steve's tone stopped Peter dead.

Natasha grimaced at Sam, who was not comfortable with this scenario. He was with Steve right down the line; Peter was a child and could not be allowed to do as he pleased- he was out of control and could be seriously hurt or worse.

''I'd kick my kid's ass if he defied me that way,'' Clint commented and there was a murmur of agreement.

''Yeah think that is what Steve has in mind, once he has Pete fixed up,'' Natasha replied wryly.

She forced herself to stay where she was, the urge to check on Peter difficult to control. Back in the day her involvement would have been acceptable but now… well now she was persona non grata which deeply hurt.

''He is a very stubborn and disobedient child. It is correct that Captain Rogers disciplines him. Children only learn if corrected,'' Vision gave his input.

They all laughed, leave it to Vis to get to the point.

Meanwhile, Peter tolerated his dad cleaning his head, he figured the sooner it was done, the sooner he could leave.

Pops hadn't moved and Peter glanced up at him, trying to work out how much trouble he was in, was this a scolding or spanking offence? He was hurt, so….

''Yeah that much trouble, the smarting kind,'' Steve answered the unspoken question.

'' But I'm hurt,'' Peter argued.

''As soon as you are healed expect the worse, plus you are grounded for another week,'' Steve handed down sentence.

Peter frowned, at this rate he would be a hundred before he got to have any fun again.

''Did you hack a multi- million dollar suit?'' Tony was done cleaning the wound, so he tag teamed in.

''How much?'' Peter eyes went wide at that information.

''I said Peter James Rogers-Stark, did you hack your suit?'' Tony asked very slowly and Peter froze, not the full name, the full name was the worst.

''Technically, I didn't do it, and it has only been temporarily paused,'' Peter tried a charm smile, it failed miserably. Both his dads were now glaring at him.

The watching adults were amused although concerned, it was also very reassuring watching Cap and Stark working as a team; the Avengers were back- they were solid and back.

''So you did. You hacked the suit that I built to protect you,'' Tony snapped and Peter nodded hesitantly, then he got the full Tony Stark nail you to the floor blaze and he shrank away- butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

'' Bed time, you kiddo are going to learn to behave yourself if I have to tan your butt every day for a year. I told you this already, but you obviously didn't believe me,'' Steve pulled Peter off the counter.

''What do you have to say to Dad?'' he reminded.

''Sorry Dad. I didn't know it cost so much,'' Peter muttered.

''It is not about how much it cost. It is about what you did and the danger you keep putting yourself in,'' Tony was frustrated.

Peter bit his lip and dropped his head.

'' Night night Petey Pie,'' Tony shook his head in despair and kissed his son's head.

''By the way, not just Pops who's mad at you. You and I are gonna be having a discussion tomorrow as well,'' Tony warned Peter who baulked, what did that mean? Please don't let that mean what it might?

''Just talking this time, but a lot of talking. A nice, long lecture; your favourite kind. Now go to bed before I change my mind,'' Tony put him out of his misery.

Peter nodded.

''Night Dad,'' he said, hugging Tony.

Tony looked up to the heavens as he embraced his little boy, he couldn't lose this child, it would destroy him. So right now they had to be harsh however hard it was because Peter wasn't listening and he kept putting himself in harm's way.

Much to Peter's embarrassment, Steve swept him up in his arms and carried him to his room.

''So?'' Steve knelt beside Peter's bed after he had tucked him in, he brushed back auburn bangs.

''You're mad huh?'' Peter yawned and knuckled an eye.

Steve smiled, totally beguiled, Peter was so young, a baby, and they had to protect him; it was their duty. He was a child not a Super Hero whatever powers he had; more importantly he was their child.

''Yep Pete, I'm mad and tomorrow when you get home from school you are getting a spanking and that will keep happening until you stop disobeying us. Dad and I are trying to take care of you, we kind of like you and want to keep you around so Bubba, please start minding us. We are the grownups okay?'' Steve carded silken curls until Peter fell asleep.

Steve came into them all watching the TV; Tony was standing by the counter looking grim.

''Your kid made the news Cap,'' Sam told him nervously.

Steve watched with growing alarm as his child faced off against four grown men, all brandishing high tech deadly weapons.

He was in complete despair as Delmar's split in half; this was so much worse than he had imagined. He put a hand on the back on his neck trying to massage the tension away, that tension surged as Peter ran into a burning building; he appeared a minute later, leading a man to safety, a cat in his arms.

''Shit!'' Tony said softly next to him, his face tight and drawn.

''What are those weapons?'' Natasha asked in consternation.

''I believe those appear to be Chitauri in origin,'' Vision provided the information.

''Oh God,'' Steve covered his face with his hands- he couldn't watch anymore.

''Those kill instantly,'' Natasha cringed as she said it. No, absolutely not, this was not happening; Peter was not going up against those weapons ever again if she had anything to do with it.

''We have to find a way to control this,'' Tony groaned.

'' I know,'' Steve agreed.

''His suit won't protect him from those,'' Tony relayed an unpalatable truth.

Steve recovered himself.

''He's twelve- he's a child; it would be neglect if we allowed this so we just say no. Say no and mean it,'' Steve was adamant.

Tony blew out a sigh, he understood where Steve was coming from but it really wasn't that easy.

''No, no this is not happening. I am getting that damn suit and we just forbid him,'' Steve strode away.

''That won't work Tony,'' Natasha said reluctantly although she wished it would.

''I know.''


	23. Chapter 23 Sam and Clint Babysit

Thanks for the lovely reviews, yes this is a very loving family. Wish they could adopt me!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter swerved Happy and made his own way home, planning to hide until dinner. If he could avoid his dads for a few more hours, they may have cooled down by then.

His head was virtually healed but he had been ravenously hungry all day- he now realised that if he was healing he had to eat a lot, an awful lot.

He followed his nose, finding Harley sitting amongst training gear in a storage shed beside the quad.

He coughed as he came in, the air thick with smoke.

''Hey Pete,'' Harley smiled at him.

''They're gonna find out, you know that right?'' Peter sat down on a nearby bag.

''How?'' Harley shrugged.

''Cos you are doing this way too much. You look out of it most of the time,'' Peter was starting to worry about his brother's habit which was getting out of hand.

''They are too busy being on your back to notice me,'' Harley replied. Peter frowned.

''That's not true; they pay just as much attention to you. Anyways, you're the golden boy, I'm the pain in the ass.''

''Golden boy? Yeah right! I stole a car remember? Anyways, you're their real kid though aren't you? Right down to the enhanced status,'' Harley shrugged.

Peter was stunned, Harley had spoken about his mom but he had never heard him express insecurity about their parents-he was really agitated, in a stoner out there kind of way.

''They pick on me,'' Peter grumbled and Harley laughed.

''Cos you make it easy for them. You're hiding from Pops aren't you? What did you do this time?'' Harley shook his head.

''They love you just as much as me Harley,'' Peter ignored what Harley asked and focused on what was bothering him.

''I know they do but it's kinda hard Pete. They got me at fifteen, they've had you from the start,'' Harley opened up a little.

''It's not my fault,'' Peter didn't really know what else to say.

''I know little bro, don't stress. I will figure it out,'' Harley felt bad, Peter was a little kid and this was very adult stuff.

''So you must have really aggravated Pops if you're hiding from him? I ask again what did you do?'' Harley changed the subject.

''He caught me going out as Spiderman,'' Peter admitted reluctantly.

Harley whistled.

'' Aren't you grounded?'' It was a rhetorical question.

''Yeah,'' Peter shrugged and pouted at the ground.

'' So Pops is gonna kick your ass big time then, they do have a point bro. You need to be more careful, I saw what happened to Delmars- freaked me out. That might have been you that was sliced in half, do you ever think about that?''

Peter did, but when he was in the suit flying through the city, he felt indestructible.

''They're gonna stop you, you get that right? After last night, they will be watching you all the time,'' Harley actually approved of his parents' reaction. He didn't want to lose his little brother and last night had been very extreme.

''Dad called Ned's mom about hacking Friday, made a huge deal about how it's illegal and he could get arrested so now he's in trouble too,'' Peter felt guilty. Ned's dad used a belt which horrified Peter.

''Wow okay, so that's not good. Maybe cool it Pete? Try just being a little kid for a while? What do you think?'' Harley tentatively suggested and Peter nodded.

The destruction from the previous night had scared him; he had seen the footage and those weapons were dangerous.

''Stick to the small stuff huh?'' he suggested with a smile.

''No Pete, have a break from Spiderman. A complete break,'' Harley insisted.

Peter frowned, he wasn't sure he could actually do that.

''So why are you hiding out?'' Peter avoided answering his brother.

Harley pulled his report card from his pocket and grimaced.

''Oh shit, not you too. Mine's real bad,'' Peter rolled his eyes.

''Maybe we should run away?'' he suggested.

Harley hunched a shoulder.

''Or just hang out here? They are going out to a Gala, they can't miss it. Aunt Pepper insists,'' Harley had it worked out.

''I love Aunt Pepper!''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Where the hell are they?'' Steve was irritated; he had rung both boys' phones about twenty times and no reply. They had turned them off.

''Well as you told Peter he should expect a spanking plus its report card day; I think they may just be avoiding us,'' Tony remarked caustically as he shrugged on his jacket.

''Mmm, I guess. My fault then?'' Steve was mortified- his children were scared of him.

''Yep babes, totally your fault. Not our badly behaved, disobedient children's fault at all. All down to you, the best father I know,'' Tony laughed.

He had noticed that Steve was increasingly unsure and less confident when it came to the boys- it was starting to worry him.

He understood it had been difficult for Steve to just resume his former role but this was something else; however Tony couldn't quite put his finger on what.

''Steve babe, please stop second guessing yourself with the kids; you are not responsible for their bad choices, they are. And they are not frightened of you, they are just trying to get out from under,'' Tony straightened Steve's tie.

''I don't think they're frightened of me,'' he stammered, was he that transparent?

''Yes you do and they're not. It is completely normal for kids to avoid being punished and that is all this is. Please sweetheart, give yourself a break,'' Tony placed a gentle hand on Steve's cheek.

''Okay, Okay! I hear you,'' Steve smiled tightly as anxiety churned in his chest.

'' You look amazing and smell even better, you sure we don't have time?'' Steve made an effort to relax; he was actually looking forward to a night out with his husband. He flicked his head towards the bedroom with a suggestive grin.

''Oh do not tempt me but Pepper will string us up if we are late,'' Tony kissed him but pushed him back gently when he started to deepen it.

'' You guys are gonna be late,'' Sam came into the room; he hid a smile as the two men stepped away from each other. It was touching to see how strong their union was again.

''You and Clint gonna be okay with the kids?'' Steve asked anxiously.

''Cap, we have this. Clint is getting Morgan ready for bed and I am more than okay with blasting your boys when they get home. I will make their ears bleed, then feed them pizza. Go enjoy yourselves- take a break,'' Sam replied nonchalantly.

Tony looked at Steve who was still too tense, he was definitely the more nervous, fussy parent and Tony adored him for it.

''You really need to relax, kick back some. Stop worrying about the kids so much,'' Tony said as he took his hand- Steve smiled at him, he knew he was right but it was hard.

''You want me to kick Peter's ass for you? Save you the trouble?'' Sam joked and Steve shook his head.

''No Sam, don't think that would help much. Just make sure they eat and get some sleep okay?'' Steve slapped his friend's back and he nodded.

''Okay, so now you really need to get out of here.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clint and Sam looked down at the tin sitting on the kitchen counter.

''Shit! So this is not good,'' Clint grimaced.

''You think?'' Sam had been suspicious, he had counselled war veterans who sought refuge in weed; he had picked up the signs very strongly in Harley but convinced himself he was wrong.

'' How should we handle it?'' Clint was out of his depth; his kids were too young for this issue.

Sam paused, he was conflicted, in his heart he knew they should tell Tony and Steve right away but on the other hand, they were already dealing with so much. What with Peter and his unstoppable death wish plus Steve was wound so tight at the moment; they were under a lot of pressure. Sam really wanted to take some of the weight from his friends' shoulders.

''I will talk to him, find out how much of an issue this is then I will have a clearer picture,'' Sam made a decision. He wasn't at all sure it was the right one.

''Do you think that's a good idea Sam? If this was my kid, then I would want to know right away. We are only just getting the Avengers back on track, this could take us back to square one again,'' Clint was less than convinced.

''I know and I will be careful but I don't want to stress out Steve and Tony unless I have to,'' Sam replied.

Clint nodded, although he had a bad feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter and Harley snuck into the apartment, it was quiet and no one was around.

''Halo?'' Harley suggested and Peter nodded.

''Aaah gentlemen, what time is it exactly?'' Sam popped out of nowhere and the boys froze.

''Just after 8,'' Peter replied with a shrug, he still wasn't that comfortable around Sam and avoided him as much as possible.

''Where have you guys been?'' Clint startled the boys as he walked up behind them.

Peter looked nervously at Harley who smiled reassuringly.

''We were hanging at the Quad,'' he said.

''Doing what?'' Sam's voice hardened, he stared directly at Harley who shifted uncomfortably.

'' Just hanging,'' he said again.

''Right, hanging. You and me, we require a conversation. Let's go,'' Sam pointed at Harley and held his arm up to guide the way towards Steve's office- which was to the side of the open plan kitchen and living room.

''What?'' Harley didn't move.

Peter gulped and looked at his shoes, Harley was definitely busted and by Sam of all people.

''I said now! Let's go!'' Sam was formidable so Harley went.

Peter looked at Clint guiltily.

''You want some pizza?'' Clint smiled at him and Peter nodded.

''Come on then,'' Clint placed his arm around his shoulders, expecting Peter to shrug him off. To his surprise, he didn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Explain,'' Sam placed the tin on the table between them.

Harley panicked, he really panicked, he stared at Sam unsure how to respond.

''Harley, how long have you been smoking this shit?''

''Have you told my parents?'' Harley managed to ask.

''Not yet but I will. So how long?''

''A while, I was scared and it helped. A kid at school offered it to me and it relaxes me,'' Harley was actually relieved to talk about this.

''It just numbs your feelings Harley. It doesn't truly help; if you have a problem then you need to talk about it. You have a lot of people you can talk to,'' Sam was in his element, this was what he did back in the day and he was good at it.

''I know but I thought I was going to lose another family. Pops left and Dad was a wreck; Peter just cried all the time. It was too much,'' Harley dropped his head. Sam moved over next to him, placing his arm around his shoulders.

''Tell me, tell me it all,'' Sam said and it poured out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Can I play a video game please?'' Peter gave his best charm smile and Clint glowered at him.

''Do you deserve to? You're grounded aren't you?'' he asked bluntly.

''What?'' Peter faltered. He hadn't expected Clint to care.

''You kid are giving your folks a real hard time and it needs to stop,'' Clint folded his arms and Peter looked at him warily.

''Why didn't you come home when you were supposed to?'' Clint cupped his ear.

''I… Pops is mad at me so you know…I..'' Peter stuttered, Clint was intimidating.

''Cut the BS Peter, you didn't come home because you knew that you were gonna get a well-deserved roasting. Gotta tell you kiddo, if you were my boy then you would not get away with half of what you do. You have amazing parents, although in my opinion they cut you way too much slack,'' Clint lectured and Peter quaked. Clint like this was scary as hell.

''So now you cut it out, cos I am watching you and I may decide to teach you a lesson myself which you will not enjoy believe me? Do we understand each other?'' Clint pointed at him and Peter nodded immediately.

''Go take a shower and get ready for bed. You can come watch a movie with us,'' Clint said and Peter shot away.

Clint smiled to himself, mission accomplished, fear of God instilled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was holding Harley as he cried, he had opened up completely and Sam now knew about his past; which thankfully did not include abuse but most definitely neglect and contact with untrustworthy men. It went some way to explain Harley's insecurity about his parents, he lived with the constant fear they were going to abandon him. Steve leaving had exacerbated that fear.

'' Peter is their son, I am just the charity case they took in,'' Harley said what was really bothering him.

''Oh no kiddo. No, absolutely not true. Your parents love you; they love you just as much as Peter. They chose you kid, they chose you. They had a choice and they chose you. Do you have any idea what that means? They chose you because of how special you are,'' Sam ruffled the boy's hair and smiled at him.

''I hadn't thought about it that way,'' Harley raised his head.

Sam touched his cheek.

''But they are always focussed on Peter. I am kind of jealous,'' Harley sniffed.

''Your little brother is an amazing kid but he is also a naughty kid, a real naughty kid. He disobeys rules, defies your parents all the time. They focus on him because they have to, that is not attention you want. They would be straight on you if you gave them cause- they don't as much because they don't have to. What happened when you got all those speeding tickets? When you took the car? Did they ignore it? No, they consequenced you as good parents should. Kiddo, they love you more than you can comprehend,'' Sam squeezed Harley's shoulders. He nodded, a modicum of clarity beginning to settle.

''So this, this kiddo must stop. Do you understand me?'' Sam got very firm.

''Are you gonna tell 'em?'' Harley was suddenly scared to death.

''Yes Harley, I am,'' Sam knew he could not keep this to himself.

''But.. they're gonna kill me,'' Harley went white.

''No they won't. They will help and support you; you boys have the best parents in the world which you don't get. You are going to have to trust me cos I know I am right, okay? Your parents will never, not ever abandon you. You are stuck with them for life.'' Sam squeezed the back of the boy's neck.

''Okay, I will trust you,'' Harley agreed.


	24. Chapter 24 A Joyful Breakfast!

Thanks for your wonderful reviews, they really help with motivation.

Sorry for the late update, had problems uploading. I aim to update twice a week therefore you are owed another this weekend, hopefully there will no repeat of the problems so look out for an update tomorrow.

Laters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You okay?'' Peter walked into Harley's room, he was playing Halo.

''Yeah, I'm good,'' Harley was relaxed and happy. He had slept really well, talking to Sam had helped and he felt much better than he had for a while.

''Right okay,'' Peter didn't ask anymore, respecting Harley's privacy.

''Can I play?'' he asked as he picked up a controller.

''You're grounded from computer games Pete,'' Harley pointed out.

''Yeah well, Pops is gonna wear me out real good anyway isn't he? So what the hell!'' Peter sat down.

''Your funeral bro,'' Harley replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve was cooking, humming along to The Isley Brothers, part of his on-going musical education. He was a huge fan of Motown thanks to Sam.

''Are you making pancakes?'' Sam grinned as he poured some coffee.

'' Yep,'' Steve flipped some onto a plate.

''Kids okay last night?'' he asked as he poured in more batter. He didn't use a machine, preferring the traditional way. Steve's pancakes were beloved by everyone.

''Yeah great, no problem at all,'' Sam replied, lying easily.

Although after the difficult conversations, the boys proved good company and they had had a fun evening together.

Morgan only woke up once - Sam enjoyed feeding her and rocking her back to sleep. It was a stand-out night despite the Harley issue which was weighing heavy on Sam.

Peter had relaxed around him for the first time so Sam was feeling much more positive about that relationship which he valued. Obviously he was close with Harley anyway.

'' Right, so that's good,'' Steve chose to believe him.

''Coffee, I need coffee,'' Tony walked in, he looked better than he had for months; his face free of worry lines and he was well rested.

''You are eating Tones, you cannot exist on coffee,'' Steve scolded him and Sam sighed in relief. They were totally back and if they were back; then the Avengers were back.

''Yes Cap, whatever you say Cap,'' Tony snarked.

''You need to set a good example for the kids,'' Steve replied calmly and Tony nodded, suitably chastened.

''Where are the kids?'' Tony looked around. It was way too quiet and orderly for their home which was chaos most of the time.

''Nat and Pepper took Morgan out to the Zoo for the day and I don't know where the boys are. Avoiding us remember?'' Steve raised his eyebrows and Tony chuckled.

''Oh right, we have to endure the horror of report cards this morning. Oh the joy! I'll go get them shall I?'' he grinned as he walked towards the bedrooms.

''So you feeding them before you kill them?'' Sam asked with a smile and Steve shrugged.

''Yeah, even the bad guys get a meal before execution right?''

''Cap, did you just make a joke?''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony waited until they noticed him, he was chilled and happy; they had an out-standing night out and Tony felt more content than he could ever remember.

''Oh hey Dad!'' Peter was first.

''Pops made breakfast, let's go bambinos,'' Tony raised his arm and Peter came over, tucking himself around his dad.

Tony kissed the top of his head, then looked over at Harley.

''You okay Harls?'' He reached out a hand and ruffled the teen's hair.

''Yeah, I'm good,'' he grinned, blushing slightly as he remembered what he had said to Sam.

''So Petey Pie, playing a video game huh?'' Tony popped Peter on the behind, not hard but enough to remind him he had noticed his transgression.

''Don't tell Pops,'' Peter blinked mournful, doe eyes at him and Tony laughed.

''Scoot you little monster!'' Tony did it again and Peter ran off ahead.

''You sleep well Harls? You look better,'' Tony wrapped his arm around his older son's shoulders; he was concerned that Harley appeared wiped out recently.

''Yeah I did, I really did.'' Harley grinned and Tony nodded, reassured.

His parents did not favour Peter; he was starting to understand that.

Breakfast was pleasant and civilised, the boys quiet as the adults chatted.

Peter was drawing shapes in maple sauce with his finger, whilst Harley browsed on his phone. Sam and Clint looked at each other, they left discreetly aware that the peaceful atmosphere was about to experience turbulence.

''Peter, can you not do that?'' Steve scolded and Peter looked at him in surprise.

''Do what?'' he sucked the syrup off his finger.

Steve shook his head in despair and took the plate away.

''I hadn't finished,'' Peter protested.

'' Well you have now!''

Peter shrugged and jumped down; Tony held his arm out stopping him as he ran past.

''Hey! Hey! Not so fast. Sit down,'' Tony placed him back on the stool he had just vacated.

''Oh God, what now? You're not adopting another baby are you? I only just got used to the last one,'' Peter made Harley laugh out loud.

''What? No!'' Steve looked at Tony who was struggling not to laugh as well.

''Don't say what, Pops. It's not polite,'' Peter grinned mischievously at him.

Steve satisfied himself with an eye blaze.

''So Guys, what's the date today?'' Tony clapped his hands. Peter pulled a pained face at Harley, they had remembered about the report cards then.

''Don't you have some important meeting to go to Dad? Pops, you have normally gone for a run by now, all those carbs!'' Harley smiled at them.

''No, its fine Harley. We always have time for our adorable children, how about you both go get your report cards?'' Tony smiled back at him. Harley's face fell; he sighed- resigned to his fate so went to fetch the dreaded item.

''Okay so right, what you have to understand here is that what with all this turmoil, that maybe I have not been as focused on school as I should have been,'' Peter panicked.

''Really? I did not expect that! Just go get your report card Pete or I will pull it up online,'' Tony said firmly.

''Why don't you do that anyway? I don't get it,'' Peter shook his head.

''Because you get to own it when you have to show them to us,'' Steve replied.

Peter hesitated then disappeared.

''That bad huh?'' Steve commented and Tony nodded.

Oh yeah they really were, he had already looked them up. He kept that from Steve, he understood his approach but he was Tony Stark, he didn't do waiting.

''Sure seems that way. Guess we are gonna have to supervise them more closely,'' Tony shrugged.

The boys had always done well at school; especially Peter who excelled but that had changed recently and they had to halt the slide. It was part of returning to normality, or as normal as their lives ever could be.

''Do you think?'' Steve grimaced.

The boys reappeared and set the cards on the counter.

'' Wow, so Harley this is…this is…mediocre in the extreme,'' Steve looked at the row of Bs and Cs in dismay. He wouldn't be that harsh if he thought this was the best Harley could do, but before he was a strong B+ with several As.

''Why does it say that you appear half asleep all the time or that you have actually fallen asleep in class? You go to bed at a reasonable time, are you having trouble sleeping?'' Tony inadvertently handed his eldest son a lifeline.

''Yeah, I don't sleep so good anymore. I have nightmares,'' Harley went with it.

Peter pulled a face at him, that was such a crock but the dads were falling for it.

''We can do something about that kiddo; you should have said something,'' Steve was sympathetic. He had enough issues with sleep himself.

''I didn't want to bother you,'' Harley played it just right.

Peter glared at him; he was throwing him completely under the bus.

''You need to do better than this buddy, we will help with the sleep issues but you have to do your part. Meet us half way,'' Tony was as empathetic.

''I will Dad, I promise,'' Harley nodded and Peter wanted to kill him, kill him stone dead.

Peter collapsed his head in his arms and buried his face. They couldn't say anything to him if he refused to speak to them so he was staying put.

Tony looked at Peter then down at his report card which was worse than the last, it was a disaster. He handed it to Steve who read it with a perplexed expression.

''A C, you got a C in Math Peter. How?''

''Well you get a C even if you are a genius if you never do any homework. Did you read the comments?'' Tony pointed out.

''He is kind of busy Dad. Homework isn't really his priority,'' Harley tried to help out.

Both adults glared at him, he held up his hands defensively; he was shutting up now.

''Peter, sit up,'' Steve ordered and Peter shook his head.

Tony was at a loss, they couldn't talk to him if he refused to engage. It was an effective strategy.

''I have homework,'' Harley made good his escape.

''Do you want some more coffee?'' Steve offered and Tony nodded.

He tapped the back of Peter's head.

''Hey Smalls, we can wait you out. So how about you sit up and we can discuss this?'' Tony offered an olive branch.

''No. Pops is already mad at me and now you're both mad and you're just gonna yell at me,'' Peter mumbled into his arms and Tony smiled.

He was amused, he knew he shouldn't be but he was.

''Tony!'' Steve warned quietly.

''Sorry,'' he mouthed at him as he accepted the offered coffee.

He looked over the report card again, it was worse on second reading. It basically said Peter was gifted, extremely gifted but had stopped doing any work in any class even Math and Physics, his favourite subjects.

''Peter, sit up and speak to us. I am done with this, you sit up or I am going to count. If I get to three then your TV is gone and you will not get it back anytime soon,'' Steve was proactive.

Peter huffed; he really did not want to lose his TV, it was the last thing he had left.

''One,'' Steve said and Peter sat up. He rubbed his eyes and stared sulkily into the distance.

'' Peter, why have you stopped doing homework?'' Steve was at the end of his tether. He couldn't help but wonder how they had missed that, they needed to be more attentive as they appeared very out of touch with what was happening with their boys.

''Cos it's counter-productive, does not contribute to educational excellence and is against my human rights,'' Peter proclaimed.

Tony started to laugh, he tried really hard not to but he couldn't stop it even though he knew it would really irritate Steve. He put his hands over his face and took a deep breath, trying to control himself.

''See Dad gets it,'' Peter pointed at Tony.

''Well your father should know better,'' Steve threw Tony a disapproving glare.

'' You young man will sit at that table every evening and do your homework and you will not do anything else until one of us has checked it. Do you understand me?''

''Yes Pops,'' Peter was meek; doing what was needed so he could get away.

''We are not done Peter,'' Steve warned, he flashed his eyes at Tony who had re-emerged, his mirth under control.

''We need to talk about Spiderman Peter,'' Tony stepped up.

''Do we? Why?'' Peter was stubborn, no great surprise there.

''Yes we do, we really do,'' Steve replied firmly.

''Why did you call Ned's mom? He's in so much trouble, his Dad is real mad. He's gonna get a spanking cos of you,'' Peter accused Tony.

''Whoa there Smalls! Your buddy is not as good as he thinks he is and I had to clip his wings. He could get in some serious strife if he carries on as he is. The being arrested and put in jail kind of strife. So you button your lip, I was doing him a favour,'' Tony switched on a penny and got very serious quickly.

''Whatever!'' Peter glowered.

''Hey small fry, show some respect or you and I will have a serious discussion which will not involve much talking on your part, capiche? So watch it,'' Tony pointed at his youngest son. Peter blushed and dropped his head.

''Are we done now?'' Peter tried to leave again.

''No, we are far from done,'' Steve looked at Tony, this was not going to go well and they had to back each other up. Tony nodded.

''So Dad and I have made some decisions about Spiderman,'' Steve started.

''You can't stop me,'' Peter interrupted.

''Hey! Behave! What did I just say to you?'' Tony flicked the side of his leg and Peter scowled at him.

''That is not strictly true, we can stop you and we will if we have to. But we are going to allow it on a very restricted basis. You will never and I mean never turn off your AI again. If you do even for a second then you will be automatically grounded, which includes Spiderman, for a month,'' Steve paused and looked at Peter who nodded.

''No Spiderman during the week, no going out on school nights,'' Steve waited for the inevitable explosion.

''What? No! No! You cannot do that! You can't!'' Peter was outraged but they expected that.

''Oh yeah we can Smalls, we just did,'' Tony backed Steve 100%. Little did Peter know that Tony had wrung concessions out of Steve, who was all set on banning Spiderman altogether.

''It's not fair. You pick on me, I'm the bad kid. You are all nice to Harley and give me a real hard time. I hate you!'' Peter went into hiding again, burying his face away.

Tony was sympathetic, this was tough but Peter was a child, they had to protect him from himself. In a few years' time, it would be different.

Tony rubbed his back and Peter wriggled huffily away from him.

''Don't touch me, I don't like you touching me,'' he grumbled and Tony quirked an eyebrow at Steve. Peter was fighting dirty.

''Peter, you can patrol at the weekend,'' Steve held out the carrot and Peter sat up instantly.

''Can I? Really?''

''With restrictions,'' Steve interjected.

''Shocker!'' Peter pouted.

''Smalls, you are really pushing your luck here. How about you zip it and listen?'' Tony said and Peter threw him an apologetic glance, he had just been extremely nasty to him and regretted it.

''You have a 9pm curfew and you do not break it ever. If you do then you will be automatically grounded. Dad and I will monitor what you are doing and if we decide it is too dangerous then you will stand down. You will stand down immediately. Is that all clear?'' Steve was not happy about this but he was compromising against his better judgement.

''Yeah I guess so,'' Peter agreed, although he wasn't really in agreement.

''Good, now you go to your room cos you and I are overdue a conversation aren't we?' Steve said and Peter froze.

''Are we? About what?''

''You know about what, now go or we can have that conversation right here if you would prefer,'' Steve warned.

Peter sighed heavily, got up and trudged miserably to his room.

''So that boy is a complete mini you. I feel sorry for your mom, how did she keep you under control?'' Steve looked at Tony who chuckled.

'She kicked my ass a lot,'' he admitted.

''Big surprise!'' Steve retorted.


	25. Chapter 25 Harley Faces the Music

Thanks for the reviews, they made me smile. I like Tony as a Dad, he is just the right mix of indulgence and toughness when needed. Steve is stricter but he is also very loving, they make a good pair.

I try to update twice a week, Wednesdays and Saturdays. Sorry the last one was late.

So here's the latest, hope you like it.

It was a tough chapter to write and I am not sure about the flow. Constructive criticism is welcome.

Enjoy the weekend, very cold here. Snow soon I think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter was seething, he was not accepting this, no way, no how.

Steve came in and was not surprised to be met with Peter standing, his hands clenched by his side and a murderous look on his face.

''I do not agree. You can take your rules and shove them,'' Peter lifted his chin.

Steve waited, this was a standoff so he said nothing, he just waited. Unsurprisingly, Peter blinked first.

''It's not fair. You pick on me; you are way nicer to Harley. I bet if he was Spiderman you would be all supportive and proud,'' Peter reverted to the child he was very quickly.

''Not true but you are entitled to your point of view,'' Steve replied calmly.

''What?'' Peter frowned at him. Pops wasn't supposed to do that- he was supposed to argue which would distract him from why he was in Peter's room in the first place.

''We have had this conversation kiddo. The rules are set; break them at your peril. Right now, I am more focused on the fact you ignored your grounding and put yourself in danger- which means a spanking as you well know,'' Steve took his son's arm, sat down and pulled him over his lap.

''Pops, stop it! Stop!'' Peter was outraged and began to fight hard as he always did.

Steve took a firm hold then made a decision; he pulled down Peter's sweat pants, he left his underwear in place to protect his modesty.

This completely enraged Peter who upped the ante, kicking and yelling. Unfortunately for him, his father was a super soldier and therefore more than able to handle his son's tantrum.

''Stop!'' Steve landed a hard smack which made Peter howl.

''Stop it! That hurt! That really fucking hurt!'' Peter froze, Oh no!

''You. Do. Not. Swear. At. Me.'' Steve punctuated each word with a harsh swat.

Peter slumped in defeat, the sting intense.

'' So Peter James, what do you have to say to me?'' Steve landed several more swipes and Peter began to sob.

''S..SSS orry,'' Peter managed to say.

''Well let's hope you mean that,'' Steve increased the speed of his swats.

It seemed to go on forever although it was only a few minutes and by the time Steve was done; Peter was one contrite little boy with a severe case of the smarts.

'' You will stop defying us, if you don't then this will happen over and over, do you hear me?'' Steve pointed at the now standing Peter who nodded, dropping his head and trying to control the tears.

''That hurt Pops,'' Peter looked up at him plaintively.

''I know Bubba but this behaviour has to stop okay?'' Steve pulled him in and cuddled him whilst he calmed down.

''Sorry Daddy,'' Peter whispered eventually and Steve sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So Petey Pie, you and I are gonna clean up the lab,'' Tony addressed his sulking son, who had been staring at the same page in his book for the last twenty minutes.

''Jeez Dad, don't you have some inventing or something to do?'' Peter sassed.

''No I don't. You and me in the lab. Let's go,'' Tony took the book from his hand and pulled him to his feet.

''What is wrong with you people? Just leave me alone, I'm the bad kid remember? Go hassle Harley, you never bother him,'' Peter continued with the back talking.

''Well I want to spend some time with the bad kid,'' Tony air signed with his fingers.

''Fine, whatever,'' Peter gave in and walked towards the elevator.

Sam watched this altercation with amusement; he turned to Steve with a wry smile. They were having a protein drink after a work-out in the gym.

''That kid sure keeps you on your toes,'' he said with a shake of the head.

''You think?''

''You warm his butt? Is that why he's pouting?'' Sam asked.

''Yeah, pretty much,'' Steve shrugged.

''He's that age, twelve year old boys are little terrors, I was at that age- only one way to tame them. Suspect that kid will need a few more whoopings before he starts to behave. It will pass but tough on you guys,'' Sam was sympathetic.

''Yeah well, being a parent isn't easy is it?'' Steve was philosophical, he knew Sam was right- it was an ongoing battle of wills with Peter for now. It was not a battle Steve was prepared to lose, so he was going to be as tough as was required.

''No, no it isn't. So your other boy, kind of have to talk to you about him but I need you to stay real calm and know that we can handle this,'' Sam broached the difficult subject.

Steve looked instantly alarmed. Sam carried on regardless, this conversation needed to happen sooner rather than later.

''So Harley has been smoking weed on a regular basis. He found you leaving real hard, he was terrified that he was losing another family so he found weed to soften the blow. I'm sorry Steve,'' Sam stopped speaking to allow what he had said to sink in.

Steve went very still, confusion then pain flashed across his face before he recovered.

''Okay, I am not sure what means Sam,'' Steve understood this was outside his experience. He knew about modern day drugs, he was married to Tony after all, but Marijuana was hardly common place in the forties- they barely had bananas.

''I know you don't which is why you need to trust me. I have spoken to Harley and he is gonna clean up his act. He has a big chip on his shoulder about the fact that he thinks Peter is your real son and that he is a charity case,'' Sam grimaced as he spoke.

''That's not true, I, Tony, we both love Harley the same as Peter. Why does he think that?'' Steve was shocked, his guilt intensifying by the second.

''Peter takes up a lot of your time, which is kind of normal as he is younger but the whole Spiderman thing makes it even worse,'' Sam hated saying this. His friends were trying to repair their family and he was adding to their already huge burden.

''Right, okay, I can understand that,'' Steve managed to utter as a band of anxiety tightened around his chest.

''He also thinks that you guys are going to abandon him; he has some serious attachment issues. His mom exposed him to a lot of men, mostly not good men but he did become attached to some of them, one in particular, and they always left so that is now his expectation,'' Sam knew how devastating what he was saying was but it had to be said.

''And that is exactly what I did wasn't it?'' Steve was further poleaxed by guilt and regret.

Sam didn't reply because what could he say?

Steve was in turmoil for several minutes then he gathered himself.

''So how do we help him?'' Cap came through just as Sam knew he would.

''Well, I think we, you need to get him into drug counselling as soon as possible,'' Sam replied bluntly.

''Tony should be here for this,'' Steve said and Sam nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony didn't react for several minutes after Sam stopped speaking. He just sat with his hands over his face.

''Tones?'' Steve finally said nervously.

''What?'' Tony looked up, his eyes filled with tears; he clutched his hair and looked away.

''This is my fault, this is all my fault,'' he said bitterly and Steve looked at Sam, alarmed by the despair and self-loathing.

''Hey Stark, not sure that's the case. How do you figure that?'' Sam did not hesitate.

''Like father, like son right?'' Came the instant reply.

''Well, as you and Harley do not actually share DNA and you have never exhibited any addictive behaviour in front of him, your judgement is askew. In fact Tony, you set the highest example for both your boys- I know it is your inclination to believe the whole world revolves around you, on this occasion you do not get to enjoy that luxury. This is not about you,'' Sam proved more than a match for a self-pitying Tony Stark.

Tony stared at him, the cycle of his thoughts shining in his eyes, eventually he nodded.

''You are amazing parents, but the reality is that you can do everything perfectly and your kids are still gonna fuck up. Its life and you are gonna have to deal with it. Harley needs you to put him first, so now that's what you do,'' Sam looked between them.

''He's right Tones,'' Steve said softly and Tony nodded.

''Yeah, I know he fucking is,'' Tony glared at Sam who laughed it off.

''So therapy then?'' Tony recovered himself and got back on track.

''Yeah he needs that. But first you need to address the fact that Harley thinks he's second best to Peter,'' Sam said firmly.

''He thinks what? Why?'' Tony was knocked for six.

''Your youngest son is a lovable brat, we all know that. Time you came down hard on that by the way. You cut that kid way too much slack sometimes, quit being so understanding and come down on him when he talks back, every time not just occasionally. Why do you let him speak to you the way he does?'' Sam looked between the two men.

Neither of them had a reply- Peter did have an inclination to be very disrespectful.

''You know what? I am gonna leave that with you cos we are talking about Harley right now. So I can tell just from what you have said so far that you plan to give Harley a break and I get that, I do; but before you do that, the kid needs brought back in line like yesterday. He has a great life now and he has made bad choices, very bad choices which you need to call him out on. So you deal with that before you get all hyper supportive,'' Sam stopped talking.

''He should be punished,'' Steve understood immediately and Sam nodded.

''Oh yeah, if you don't punish him then he will interpret that as you not giving a damn,'' Sam smiled tightly.

Tony was very quiet and Steve looked at him with concern.

''Tones?'' he asked tentatively.

''When I acted out my dad never punished me, that was too much trouble, he sent me to therapists, rehab, anything so he didn't have to deal with me. Anything to keep me at arm's length,'' Tony reflected and Sam nodded.

''Exactly.''

''He's too old to spank,'' Steve was adamant about that.

''Yeah he is, but hard core grounding, no privileges, chores, those all work,'' Tony nodded, that needed to happen.

They had to make it very clear to Harley that his behaviour was unsatisfactory and there were consequences to actions.

Then they would address the root causes but first they needed to make sure that Harley understood he was as important as Peter to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''What the hell?'' Harley was dumbstruck, he expected some harsh words but grounded for another month, all electronics withdrawn except for school and a list of chores longer than his arm was a bit of a shock.

''I'm sorry, what did you say young man?'' Steve fixed him with his best Cap glare and Harley gulped.

''That's not fair,'' Harley the teddy bear showed his less amiable side.

''Oh it is very fair, more than fair. Do you think smoking weed at your age is appropriate?'' Tony asked brusquely.

''Uuuum no, but…'' Harley thought he might cry.

''But what? What Harley?'' Tony gave him the look he normally reserved for Peter.

Harley had no reply, he never thought in a million years his parents would react this way; he thought they would send him to rehab, make him some else's problem. He was very wrong.

''Sorry,'' Harley sniffed and wiped his arm across his eyes.

''Harley, I get that it was hard whilst I was gone, but there is no excuse for smoking that crap, it is not a solution, it is a problem. We will help you but first we need to know that you understand that your behaviour was unacceptable. Do you understand that?'' Steve was tough and Harley gulped.

He nodded which earned him glares from both his parents.

''Yes sir, I understand,'' Harley spoke up which seemed to placate them slightly although the teen could see by their faces his parents were very aggravated.

Sam had been right; he did not want this sort of attention. Why did he ever think he did?

''We will talk more tomorrow, for now you go to your room. You are being punished so none of your technology works, including your TV. If you behave then you might earn that back sooner, '' Steve ordered and Harley stood up. He was stunned, he didn't even have his TV, this was the worst.

As he walked past Steve, he grabbed his arm. A thought occurring to the adult, a thought that he didn't want to contemplate but had to.

''Please tell me that you did not smoke around your little brother, did you?''

Harley blinked, the truth shining in his eyes.

''Are you kidding me?'' Steve felt his temper rise further.

''Only once, well maybe twice. He asked to try some but I said no. I wouldn't let him, I swear,'' Harley flinched at the look his father shot him.

''Well at least you showed some sense but in front of him Harley, he's twelve years old! What were you thinking?'' Steve was furious.

''I..I..'' Harley had no adequate response.

''You are supposed to be an example to your brother and you do that! He looks up to you, Jesus Harley! I cannot believe you would do something so stupid, you know better, please tell me you know better,'' Tony was just as angry.

''I do, honestly I do. I'm sorry it just kinda happened,'' Harley went scarlet as he stuttered out the inadequate words.

''Go to your room and do your homework, one of us will check it so do it properly. We are beyond disappointed in you. Now go!'' Steve swatted him twice on the butt- Harley winced, that really, really hurt. He moved fast towards his room.

''Thought he was too old?'' Tony raised a sardonic eyebrow.

''Shut up Tony!'' Steve snapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	26. Chapter 26 Always Love, Never Hate!

I have had some fabulous reviews, thank you so much. Plus, a solid readership which is pleasing, so another thank you.

This chapter is a conundrum- some resolutions of issues but as always the peace doesn't last long.

Its a long one, hope you don't mind?

Enjoy and review.

Salutations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Felicity, the therapist was nice, she had a lilting soothing voice but what she was asking him was really unsettling Harley; he did not want to talk about this.

''So your Mom's boyfriends, did you ever like any of them?'' she asked and Harley began to bite his thumb nail, anything to avoid answering that question.

Tony very gently took his hand and pulled it away from his mouth.

''It's okay buddy, this is a safe space remember? Just tell us,'' Steve encouraged him.

''One of 'em I guess but he turned out to be an ass-hole,'' Harley's anger flared as unwanted memories flooded in.

''Why? What did he do?'' Felicity placed a settling hand on his knee which was jumping frantically.

''He was nice to me, real nice. We watched football, he played touch and catch with me. He cooked real food and bought me clothes; I got proper Christmas presents and he took me to the Laser dome for my birthday. Then…'' Harley stopped talking and stared at his hands clasped tightly in his lap.

''Then…'' Felicity coaxed him.

Steve looked at Tony, they were both struggling not to comfort their son but Felicity had told them to hold back, otherwise the teen would seek refuge with them and shut down.

''I came home from school one day and he was gone, all his stuff was gone, just like…'' Harley glanced at Steve who felt the air catch in his throat- he was going to say just like him.

''Pops came back though didn't he? He is here now,'' Felicity knew what had happened, she was SHIELD approved and had some basic information, but few details.

''I know but I didn't think he was going to and he might do it again,'' with that Harley began to cry.

Felicity nodded at Steve who instantly wrapped his arms around his eldest son offering much needed comfort.

It was a tough session, most of the burden falling on Steve as he tried to reassure his son that he wasn't about to disappear over the horizon at any moment.

''I love you all so much, so very much. I made a terrible mistake Harley but I was always going to come back to you, always. Dad, you, Peter, Morgan are my everything, I cannot even imagine not being with you- it would destroy me. I will not leave you again, I promise. I won't. I will never leave again!'' Steve was exhausted but he knew he had to continue for his child's sake.

''You and Dad hated each other,'' Harley whispered. Tony was the other side of him; he had been taking a back seat providing reassurance with his close proximity.

However he now spoke, unable to let that statement go unchallenged.

''No, no, we never did. We were just angry, it was anger not hate. Never hate,'' Tony interjected and ran a soothing hand through Harley's golden hair.

''I could never hate your Dad,'' Steve said softly and Tony glanced at him, they shared a loving moment amidst all the turmoil.

''Sure looked like you did,'' Harley flared up again.

''I know it did but honestly sweetheart, we love each other. We just got lost there for a while,'' Tony smiled through shining eyes.

''What if you do that again,'' Harley challenged.

There was silence for about a minute.

''Harley, are you going to steal one of my cars again?'' Tony asked out of the blue. Steve was puzzled, unsure where he was going with this but he trusted his husband so stayed silent.

''No, no I never would, I won't! What does that have to do with this?'' Harley wrapped his arms around himself in a vain attempt to self- comfort.

''Sometimes kiddo, people have to face the consequences of their actions to learn a lesson, just like you and your illicit driving. Me and Pops, we learned our lesson the hard way, now we understand what we have is something special; that you guys are beyond special, that we must always put our family first- always. Nothing will ever come before our family ever again,'' Tony glanced at Steve who nodded without hesitation.

Steve had been blinded by a sense of duty, by a commitment to doing the right thing, righting wrongs. He would not make that mistake again; from now on his family and their well-being trumped all those self-righteous beliefs and everything else, including the Avengers and Bucky.

''We are in this forever, you, your brother and your sister, you guys are our forever. No one is gonna leave and no one is being abandoned; you are our son and you will always be our son,'' Tony's eyes filled with tears. Much of this was very relevant to his own experience so was a little overwhelming.

''Don't cry Dad,'' Harley used his sleeve to wipe away the tears from his father's face and Tony smiled through his distress at the touching gesture- this boy deserved to be treasured and cherished until the end of time.

Tony knew then and there, that until the moment he drew his last breath that he would treasure and cherish all his children- it was his true purpose in life. Being a super hero was all very well, but parents were actually the real super heroes. Saving the world would take a back seat to his munchkins from now on.

''Harley, I am sorry, I really need you to forgive me. I know I have no right to ask that of you but please, please forgive me?'' Steve was also distraught and very close to tears.

He longed to remove the hurt and pain that he had caused, it ate into his soul the damage he had caused to the most important relationships in his life. He would go to the ends of the earth to repair them, do anything to earn back his children's trust.

''I do Pops, I do forgive you but don't do it again okay?'' Harley gave a watery smile and Steve nodded.

''I won't sweetheart, I swear I won't,'' Steve enveloped both his husband and his son in his arms, and they all cried it out together.

''I think we need ice cream, the biggest ice cream we can find with as many as flavours as we want. What do you say?'' Tony had his arm around Harley whilst clutching Steve's hand as they walked to the car.

He felt the need to hold onto his nearest and dearest; as he reflected on the session it dawned on him what he nearly lost and how that would have destroyed him.

''That sounds good dad,'' Harley grinned.

''Yeah it does,'' Steve agreed before kissing the top of his son's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were at Liz's party, Peter was finally no longer grounded so had permission. For once, Harley was the one in disgrace and was the subject of their parents' close monitoring so Peter was enjoying some breathing space.

He knew Harley and his parents were going to therapy together, he was hoping he wouldn't have to go. Harley seemed much happier (despite the hard core punishment) and he was being closely scrutinised by all the adults which suited Peter. Less eyes on him that way; he had his suit with him (yes he had found it again), hoping to squeeze in some illicit patrolling.

''You want some?'' Flash shoved a cup in Peter's face; he wrinkled his nose, smelling the alcohol instantly.

Flash had backed right off since Peter had destroyed him, nowadays he constantly tried to be friends which was irritating but strangely satisfying.

Liz's parents were upstairs- she was three years older than them; they had guested on the High School Academic Decathlon team (despite still being in middle school) with her which is why she invited them. This was a very adult party, seniors were present, hence the alcohol.

''Sure,'' he took it, what harm could it do? His enhanced system would deal with it quickly.

He swallowed it down, it tasted horrible then a warm glow spread through his chest.

Okay, so this was gonna be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''How are you doing kiddo?'' Tony flung his arm around Harley and gave him a squeeze.

They had attended their third joint therapy session and it was very constructive. The hard session that took so much out of them all had proved cathartic and opened up an honest dialogue; as a result Harley was making huge progress.

''Okay I guess. I didn't know I was that mad at my mom,'' Harley admitted and Tony nodded.

''Yeah it's tough, we all bury so many feelings but you are doing great. We are very proud of you,'' Tony kissed his head and Harley beamed at him.

''You are Harls, '' Steve smiled encouragement from the kitchen where he was making popcorn.

''Thanks,'' Harley was enjoying being the centre of attention for once.

''Your adorable daughter is fed, bathed and sleeping soundly,'' Natasha sat on the couch.

''Thanks Nat,'' Steve smiled at her. She nodded; the truth was she relished caring for Morgan, enjoyed playing the role of a mother occasionally.

''So what are we watching?'' Sam asked as he and Clint walked in.

Clint was just back from a week with his family, the team (minus Tony and Steve) were leaving on a short mission to South America in a few days; a request for support from the Bolivian government. Thor was off world again.

''What do you want to watch Harls?'' Steve sat next to him and handed over the bowl.

Harley looked over at Sam who winked- told you so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter held the blue glowing rock in his hand; the last couple of hours were somewhat fuzzy.

He recalled crashing through someone's pool party, scaring some little girls and offering himself up to be shot, probably not his finest moment but he was in one piece.

''Peter, you should go home, it's past eleven,'' Karen interrupted his mulling.

'' What? Oh no!'' Peter had been supposed to meet Happy outside Liz's house at 10, but he had been long gone by then.

He had no choice; he would have to swing home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony looked up as the elevator opened; Happy walked in, not looking happy which was usual.

''Where's Peter?'' Steve noticed immediately that he was alone.

''Hell if I know. Waited then went into the party but couldn't find him. Ned wasn't there either. You guys sure you should have let him go, wasn't really a little kid's party; there was alcohol, a lot of older kids, not what I was expecting. I figured cake and pizza,'' Happy relayed unhappily.

''What? Alcohol? He's twelve!'' Steve was alarmed, Alcohol?

''Oh man!'' Sam muttered, Clint stood up.

''I think we should go look for him,'' he reacted as he would if it were one of his own kids.

''Wait, I can track him. He's wearing his suit,'' Tony tapped his Stark Pad. Friday had failed to alert them (wonder why?) but Tony got past the patch easily.

''He's what? Why is he wearing his suit?'' Steve was now beyond rattled.

Harley realised this was because of him, their parents had been so focused on him that they had taken their eyes off Peter, which could now have potentially disastrous consequences. His little brother was determined to save the world and had no regard for his own safety whilst fulfilling that urge.

He felt instant guilt, then he met Sam's eye. Sam rose and sat down next to him, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders.

''This is not your responsibility. This is your brother in all his glory but this is no way, no how on you. Do you understand? He would have done this whatever, he is wild and out of control right now,'' Sam spoke gently and Harley nodded.

''He has to stop, he's gonna get real hurt if he doesn't. He's a little kid,'' Harley was distressed and Sam kissed the top of his head.

''Trust your folks. They have this, just trust them,'' Sam replied and Harley nodded uncertainly.

Although they didn't look like they had it, they were both obviously panicking big time.

''They need a moment but they will get there,'' Sam said in his ear.

''I have found him, he's not far. What do you want to do? I can go get him,'' Tony looked at Steve who was fluctuating between anger and crippling anxiety, he could barely catch his breath.

''Sir, Peter is in considerable distress. He has been dropped in a lake and his parachute is restricting him from getting to the surface,'' Friday cut in, a stunned silence descended.

Natasha controlled her natural instinct, resisted exhibiting the myriad of feelings rushing through her. Steve and Tony would save him, they would. She had to trust them. A lot of people were looking to Steve and Tony to save the day, or more precisely Peter, at that moment.

Tony didn't hesitate; he walked towards the balcony, his suit appearing around him.

''Coordinates Friday?'' he barked as he swooped away, it was only seconds before he pulled Peter from the murky depths.

Peter slumped forward, breathing in sweet, fresh air as his Dad flew him home, or so he thought.

''I have him, he's safe,'' Tony spoke into the com.

They landed in a park and Tony deposited Peter on a jungle gym, hovering above him.

''What were you thinking?'' Tony yelled as his mask flipped back, he yelled loudly; scared out of his wits.

Peter flinched, this was not good, and yet again he was in big trouble although he had justification, well he thought he did.

'' You gotta listen, there's a flying vulture guy, he's the source of the weapons. He hijacked me then dropped me in the lake,'' Peter argued back, of course he did.

''I don't care, that's it Peter, you are done! I put your case to Pops but now I am done after this dumb stunt. You are not doing this, it's too dangerous!'' Tony surprised himself with the ferocity of his words but that had been far too close a call- he was still shaking.

''But I have to take him down!''

''No you do not! You are not taking anyone down; you are going to school, doing your homework and playing ball with your brother. The only injury you are going to get is when you fall off your skateboard! That's it, just that!''

'' Why? Why can't I?''

''Because I said so! I am telling you no, you have been told no and you will do as you are told. So help me Peter, if you disobey me about this, I will whale the tar out of you. Are you listening to me?''

Peter sighed and glanced up, his eyes defiant and resentful.

''I said are you listening to me?'' Tony demanded.

''Yes sir,'' Peter went for ultra-respectful as he had never seen his dad this mad before; he really didn't want to make him even angrier.

''Good, and you can explain your actions to your father alone; I am not helping you out. You can face the angry super soldier all on your lonesome and you should brace yourself, if you think I'm mad then you have no idea!'' Tony picked Peter up and they were home in less than a minute.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Steve was pacing the living room, his agitation out of control. The others were as tense, this was exactly what they had all dreaded- that Peter would eventually run out of luck.

''I have him, he's safe,'' Tony's voice echoed through Friday.

''Vitals on Peter Friday,'' Steve snapped.

''35.8 body temperature, 95 heart rate, 0.04 blood alcohol level. He is cold, stressed and has drunk the equivalent of two beers Captain Rogers.''

''What? He's been drinking beer?'' Steve had to check again.

''Yes Sir.''

Harley cringed. Wow baby bro, way to go big!

Natasha closed her eyes and enjoyed the wave of relief that rolled over her. See? She could trust them to keep Peter safe she told herself, although she was beginning to have serious doubts about that assertion as that had been a close call- too close.

''I am going to kill him, what is he thinking?'' Steve was furious as he echoed his husband's sentiments.

''Well he's twelve, so probably not much. Kind of the problem,'' Sam came over and put his hand on Steve's arm.

''Cap, you need to calm down big guy. You need to remember he's a kid and kids do dumb stuff. Comes with the territory,'' Sam smiled and Steve nodded.

He did need to calm down.

''I am going to draw Peter a bath, he's cold,'' Clint assisted as well, going for the practical.

''You okay?'' Sam asked and Steve nodded again- breathing deeply in an attempt to wind down.

''Good, so the beer is not a real big deal, just should not have been at such an adult party with all the temptations; kid thinks he's all grown-up so you guys have to be more careful and remind him that he's a child as many times as it takes. As for the Spiderman thing, if he was my kid then I think maybe that I would put a stop to it for now. He's too young; he needs a few more years on the clock. In the meantime we can train him, make him more team orientated and safety conscious. Just my opinion,'' Sam talked Steve down very effectively.

''Thanks Sam,'' Steve was much more together now.

''Oh and obviously kid deserves a whupping, again just my opinion,'' Sam patted Steve's shoulder.

The balcony doors swung open and Iron Man landed; Spiderman dangling from one hand.

''Hold him and do not let go,'' Tony handed Peter over to Steve, who pulled his son's mask off.

''Do. Not. Even. Think. About. It!'' Tony warned as Peter looked frantically towards the still open doors.

Steve hugged Peter tight to him.

''What if Dad hadn't got there in time Bubba? Oh God!'' Steve kissed his child's head over and over, holding on for dear life.

Tony slammed the doors and took a moment, his heart thundering out of his chest.

'' I'm okay Pops,'' Peter said through chattering teeth, he was actually freezing to death.

''You sure?'' Steve held him at arm's length and checked him over.

Peter nodded and then shuddered. He was surprised that Pops wasn't yelling at him, instead he appeared upset which was somehow worse.

''Clint drew a bath, go take a bath. Warm up, I'll make you some hot chocolate,'' Steve kissed his forehead and gave him a gentle push towards his room.

Peter went casting a puzzled look at Steve – Pop's reaction unsettling.

Once Peter was gone; Steve dropped his head, gave a huge sigh and covered his face with his hands.

_What were they going to do about this?_

''Hey! Hey, it's okay. I got there, he's safe and sound,'' Tony embraced his husband who was overwrought; he was as perplexed as Peter by Steve's response.

''I know, I know. I just…'' Steve mumbled and Tony squeezed him tight, his super soldier was shaking.

They remained that way for a while as Steve slowly came down from his intense anxiety.

''Better?'' Tony pulled back and placed a reassuring hand on Steve's cheek.

He nodded, then took a hitched breath.

''Sorry, Sorry,'' Steve stepped back and gave himself a metaphoric shake pulling himself together.

''I told him no more Spiderman babe and I mean it. I don't want him doing it anymore, that was too much, way too much,'' Tony was determined and Steve nodded.

''We have no choice do we?'' he replied and Tony shook his head.

''No we don't, I couldn't bear it. It's unthinkable,'' his eyes glistened.

''We agree, no more Spiderman,'' Steve said softly.

'' No more Spiderman,'' Tony agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Chapter 27 Weird Aunt Nat

Thanks for the reviews, there was a suggestion I liked so watch out in future chapters.

Tony and Steve are such a good team here, love them as parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge; he was hungry, really hungry, although he was always hungry these days.

He pulled out some eggs and slammed the door; he jumped as Natasha was suddenly there staring at him.

''Hey Aunt Nat,'' he said hesitantly- she was scowling and that was always scary.

''I want to talk to you,'' she said taking the carton from his hand and placing it on the counter.

''Do you?'' Peter stepped nervously away from her. What had he done?

''Yes I do. We are going to spar, get changed and meet me in the gym in fifteen minutes. You have fifteen minutes Peter, Oh and eat that,'' Natasha threw a granola bar at him as she walked away and Peter stared after her, what the hell?

She had never asked him to spar before; occasionally she was there when Pops worked out with him and Harley so joined in, but never alone. Peter knew better than to disobey her, so he went to get changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, Peter was lying on his back staring at the ceiling wishing this would stop; he decided to stay where he was.

''Peter, get up,'' Natasha's voice echoed.

''No!'' he replied.

''You should have done that half an hour ago,'' Natasha held out a hand and pulled him to his feet.

''Uuuum, what should I have done exactly?'' Peter groaned as every part of his body protested. He would have to eat a ton to recover from this.

''Refused to continue. You need to understand your limitations, you are a child Peter. You have strength and agility but your powers are still developing plus you have no self- control and your reasoning skills are all over the place,'' Natasha gave him a hard glare and he blushed.

''I am not….''

''Do not finish that sentence because I will not be responsible for my actions if you do,'' Natasha warned.

Peter shut up.

''Sit down,'' she ordered and Peter did instantly.

''Now you listen to me, what you did last night was extremely dangerous; you put yourself at serious risk and could have died. I am telling you that you must listen to Tony and Steve; they know what is best for you. Do you understand?'' She leant right in his face as she spoke.

Peter nodded; he didn't have the guts to argue with her although he wasn't sure what this had to do with her.

''Good, please moya lyubov'- we are all trying to keep you safe,'' Natasha took his chin and shook it.

Then, she placed a kiss on his forehead and walked away, surreptitiously wiping away tears.

Peter watched her go - stunned and totally confused by what had just happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter was eating French toast at the counter when Steve walked in; he stuffed the last piece in at once and got up, hoping to get away as his father was preoccupied with making coffee.

''Sit back down!'' Steve said firmly and Peter slumped onto the stool. He chewed his food slowly, delaying the inevitable- however he couldn't stall for ever.

Pops was watching him over the rim of his coffee cup and Peter opted for nonchalance.

''I'm sorry okay? But I'm fine, completely fine,'' he proclaimed cheerfully.

''For now!'' Steve snapped and Peter's face fell- so that was a mistake as Pops looked even more pissed off if that was even possible.

''Aaah there's the totally reckless and irresponsible Spiderling also known as our extremely disobedient son,'' Tony arrived, providing reinforcement at just the right time.

Peter rolled his eyes.

''Don't do that!'' Steve scolded him and Peter frowned as he contemplated his next move.

''It was an accident, and I am real sorry,'' Peter's face almost broke with the wide charm smile he threw out.

All that got him was a soul destroying glare from Pops; Peter swallowed back the lump in his throat with difficulty.

''Was it an accident though? You decide to take on a grown man in a Chitauri weaponized suit with no back up and that was an accident. Try again Smalls cos I am really not feeling it,'' Tony was at his most caustic best as his eyes glinted dangerously at his son.

''It didn't go down that way,'' Peter replied. Tony quirked a disbelieving eyebrow and Peter's stomach sank. Now what did he say? Whatever he said was making this worse not better.

''Beer Peter, let's talk about beer,'' Steve handed a coffee to Tony.

''WWWWhat?'' Peter stared at his father in shock, how did he know that? FRIDAY, of course FRIDAY, jeez he couldn't move and they knew.

He leant his forehead on fists; this was bad, really bad.

''Beer Peter, an alcoholic beverage which you drank last night at the grand old age of 12; you swapped the digits kiddo, the legal age for drinking is 21,'' Steve looked at him expectantly, his eyes hard and uncompromising.

''It wasn't that big a deal, you are overreacting,'' Peter stared down at the counter miserably.

''Yes it is a big deal, a very big deal. You are a child and you do NOT drink alcohol. If you do it again, then I swear to God you will be one sorry little boy plus you will not step foot in the lab for months! There will be no debate, you will not argue, you are going to accept what I say. Are we clear?'' Tony was the one who was on the war path. He was already over whelmed with guilt about Harley and his issues; Peter developing a taste for alcohol was too much.

He would not allow this to happen, his children were not repeating his past mistakes; Tony would do everything in his power to ensure his kids led as normal and stable a life as possible. Therefore, if he had to be a hard ass, he would be a hard ass.

''Uuuum yeah, can I go now?'' Peter was far from convincing.

''No, you cannot. You used your powers after you drank alcohol. Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You could have died Peter,'' Steve raised his voice and Peter bit hard on his lip, they were both really upset with him.

''Do you?'' Tony reiterated.

''I guess,'' Peter mumbled, he felt tears forming, it was the second time he had been told that today; all the significant adults in his life were angry with him which was over-whelming.

''I guess is not good enough, I said do you understand? Really understand?'' Steve was aggravated and determined Peter would take responsibility for his actions.

Peter glanced at Tony, hoping for some support, he got none.

''Answer your father now!''

''Yes sir, I understand,'' Peter mumbled.

''I'm sorry, I didn't hear you,'' Steve pushed harder and Peter scrubbed at his eyes trying to stem the treacherous tears.

''Yes sir, I understand,'' He said much more clearly.

''You had better. You have a responsibility Peter, with great power comes great responsibility. You don't understand that yet but you are going to have to understand in the future. In the meantime, it's up to me and Dad to protect you cos kiddo at the moment you are not showing good judgement which is no great surprise as you are a child. So for now, we get to call the shots. Got it?'' Steve stared at him.

''Yes Pops,'' Peter was frightened by what his father had just said; maybe it wouldn't be so bad to step back some?

''For now no more Spiderman, although you are going to train, the whole team are helping out. Work hard, listen well and obey orders and maybe, just maybe you will be allowed out again on a very restricted basis. That is the final decision and it is not up for discussion,'' Steve left no room for manoeuvre.

Peter nodded, he wanted to protest but what was the point? He could always find ways to patrol, his parents didn't know the half of what he did and that would continue. After all, he had his man in the chair.

''Again I can't hear you,'' Steve raised his eyebrows in consternation, how many times did he have to make this point?

''Yes sir,'' Peter said. Steve nodded- apparently satisfied.

Tony looked at his husband and he gave a barely perceptible nod- yes he was very well aware that had been far too easy. Everyone would have to be on alert and Tony would need to ensure the AIs were impenetrable.

''So you are spending the weekend with us, whatever we are doing, you are doing. Dad has a very exciting board meeting which you will sit through in total silence and you will not complain at any point. Then, you get to be with me you lucky kid! We are going to clean out the weapons sheds and catalogue everything. It's gonna be real exciting. Then, you get to clean the training room, and you will clean it properly. After that there are three pools to take care of plus twelve cars to wash. Enjoy!'' Steve took a sip of his coffee and Peter looked at him in disbelief.

''You pay people to do those things, why would you make me do them again? No, I am not doing it and you can't make me,'' Peter crossed his arms obstinately.

''You will Peter and do you know why?'' Steve was at his calm and collected best.

''No,'' Peter narrowed his eyes resentfully.

''Because I am telling you to. Don't you dare take how lucky you are for granted! Do you even know our gardener's name?'' Steve was in full flight and Tony sat back, his husband had this.

''No,'' Peter was uncomfortable admitting that.

''His name is Tiago, next time you see him how about you say hi? He's a nice guy, has a new baby, a little girl called Sofia; he is a human being Peter James not just someone who cleans up after you. What do you think?'' Steve asked and Peter went scarlet.

''Sorry, but the pools are clean, we have a pool guy. What's the point of cleaning them again? Dad hardly drives his cars they don't need cleaned either,'' Peter continued to argue.

''So I am going to repeat myself as you are not listening. You will do these things because I said so, that's why,'' Steve remained patient. Tony admired his resilience; he would have given into frustration by now.

''Oh God okay whatever, there are laws against child slave labour you know,'' Peter muttered sulkily.

''Sorry, what did you just say?'' Steve remembered Sam's point about Peter's disrespect, they were inconsistent correcting him and that needed to change in order to avoid mixed messages. It had to be zero tolerance, addressing the small transgressions meant less major acting out. It had been proved many times over.

''What is your problem? '' Peter shrugged belligerently at his father.

''You do not speak to me that way,'' Steve pulled Peter from his seat, swatted his butt twice and sat him back down.

''Now, what do you have to say to me?'' Steve demanded. Peter looked at him with mournful eyes.

''Well?''

''Sorry Pops, but it's still not fair,'' Peter sniffed. Tony intervened before this escalated as Peter was still being defiant and Steve looked about to blow.

''Feel free to call your lawyer Smalls, but in the meantime you are stuck doing as you're told- sucks to be you. Get ready, we are leaving in five and no phone, no Switch, nothing remotely entertaining. You are going to find out what being a grown up is really like so you get to be as bored as me,'' Tony ruffled Peter's hair who pulled grumpily away.

''Five minutes Smalls,'' Tony walked jauntily down the hallway.

''Dad is real irritating sometimes,'' Peter wrinkled his nose and Steve hid his amused smile as he couldn't help but agree.

Peter looked at Steve summoning the courage to ask, but he didn't have to.

'I haven't decided yet, behave today and maybe, just maybe there may not be any further punishment. You should get going, don't keep Dad waiting. Go on, scoot,'' Steve flicked his head and Peter sighed heavily.

He moved slowly and reluctantly, giving his father a final resentful stare for good measure.

Steve put his coffee cup down and pinched the bridge of his nose; he took a deep breath as a wave of anxiety swept over him, he felt his chest tighten. He consciously tried to control it, breathing deeply and slowly, gradually it subsided.

''You okay Cap?'' Sam came in and Steve nodded. Sam frowned; Steve's face was drawn and pale.

''How about a run?'' He asked.

''Yeah, a run would be good,'' Steve agreed eagerly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Dad, what's Aunt Nat's story?'' Peter asked hesitantly. Tony stiffened and glanced at Peter.

''Why do you ask?''

They were driving to the meeting and as always Tony let Peter sit up front.

''She sparred with me today which she has never done before and she was kinda weird,'' replied Peter.

Tony's hands tightened on the steering wheel as he told himself to stay calm.

''Probably because she was as freaked out by what you did yesterday as the rest of us,'' Tony replied tightly.

''Right, okay. I guess,'' Peter sensed his father tension and he decided to drop it, he was in enough trouble as it was.

''Do I really have to wash your cars Dad? There's so many of them. Pops will never know if I don't,'' Peter tried a little divide and rule.

Tony chuckled and shook his head.

''Stop right there Smalls, I am onto you! You will wash them twice if you're not careful,'' Tony warned.

Peter gave up and stared out the window instead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''I was bitten,'' Peter told the three men who were grilling him yet again.

He wasn't happy and felt little inclination to cooperate.

He was tired after yesterday's slave labour day, and he had endured all sorts of physical tests plus been poked and stabbed for blood, it had been a trying day. Peter was grumpy despite the fact Pops had cut him a break after he completed all the extra chores.

''I told you this already, a spider in the OSCORP lab bit me, it hurt, my hand hurt then I got sick then I could do all this stuff. Just that, nothing else, that's all I know okay? Please can I go now? Please?'' Peter cast pleading eyes at his fathers. He was still allowed to watch the family TV and that's all he wanted to do, lie on the couch and watch TV.

He yawned and knuckled an eye right on cue.

''Yeah Bubba, you can go. We'll get some take out soon, have a shower and put your pyjamas on.'' Steve replied; Peter was exhausted. He was a child so had a restricted attention span and they had pushed that to its limits.

''Thanks,'' Peter stood up and Steve pulled him in for a hug, the boy relaxed in his arms making the man smile.

''Go on and no stealing candy before dinner,'' Steve let him go.

''Hey Pete!'' Tony stopped him as the boy slouched by; he looked curiously at his dad.

''Well done Smalls, I know that was tough going okay? Proud of you!'' Tony touched his cheek and Peter nodded; a slight blush on his face, he ran off.

''We will need to investigate. Have OSCORP found a way to enhance human beings?'' Bruce said once Peter had left

''God, I hope not,'' Tony groaned.

''How about our boy?'' Steve changed the subject to what he really cared about.

''Well he's strong, not as strong as you Steve, not yet but he will be once he's grown. He has enhanced everything, immune system, healing, stamina, senses, although we need to keep an eye on that as he could over load. His agility is off the scale, he is what a perfect Super Hero would be if you designed him in a lab,'' Bruce stammered to a halt as he realised what he had just said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plot thickens. Please review, it is brilliant to hear from you.

Salutations.


	28. Chapter 28 The Sun and Ocean

Thank you for the reviews. This story has a solid readership so I think there is a market for it. Early update as very busy the rest of this week.

I keep my notes to a minimum, don't want to detract from the story, let it speak for itself- a lot of Harley here.

Condolences to my American cousins for your loss, Kobe seemed an outstanding person.

Thought our family could use a holiday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve carried Peter to bed; he had lasted about ten minutes into the movie- wiped out by his busy weekend.

''Do you think Pete will listen to you about Spiderman?'' Harley asked Tony, who glanced at him.

Harley was stressed by his brother's activities which was worrying as he was currently dealing with his own demons – that was more than enough for anyone, let alone a teenager.

''He has no choice kiddo, we will keep him safe, you are gonna need to trust us okay?'' Tony reassured his eldest son who nodded doubtfully.

''It was kinda mean making him do all those chores,'' Harley chuckled and Tony smiled.

''Was it? Trying to teach him a lesson, you have extra chores, do you think we're mean parents then?'' Tony was interested to hear Harley perspective. He had lived most of his life in a chaotic, impoverished home with no rules and no stability, which was the antonym of his new situation (baring one notable exception).

''No, you're great parents. I didn't mean that Dad, it was a lot that's all,'' Harley clarified.

''He has super strength Harls, it was no more than he could handle. It wasn't supposed to be easy, that's the point of a punishment,'' Tony was touched that Harley was going into bat for his little brother.

''I guess. It would be good to have a break from trouble so Pete not doing Spiderman will help with that, '' Harley shrugged.

Tony nodded, there had been a lot of problems recently; they could all do with some peace and relaxation.

''Anyone want more popcorn?'' Steve called from the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Take the kids out of school? I dunno Tones, it will be Summer soon enough and Peter's grades have barely improved,'' Steve laid back against the pillows.

''We all need a vacation Steve. The house in Malibu is just sitting there. I will home school the boys, finish up their year- I guarantee they will end up with better grades. We can go to Europe afterwards as we planned,'' Tony had it all worked out.

''Mmm, maybe,'' Steve still wasn't convinced, it felt like they were rewarding the kids and they had done little to earn that recently- the exact opposite in fact.

''Tell me you are not tempted by the sun and the beach, plus Peter will be far, far away from New York and Ned,'' Tony played his ace card and Steve laughed in defeat.

''Very subtle.''

''It's my middle name babe,'' Tony smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Can we go to the beach?'' Peter asked excitedly as he dropped his bag in the hallway.

'' Go unpack and Dad will take you to the beach once you're done,'' Steve was indulgent, the house had been opened for them, there was groceries in the kitchen and the pool was ready to go. The benefits of immense wealth. Peter raced away as Tony struggled in- Morgan asleep on his shoulder and a suitcase in his hand. They had opted to have no staff so they could spend quality, alone time with their children; plus Steve was never comfortable having others doing his biding.

''Wow, this is your house; you have this house and the tower. Wow!'' Harley was still getting used to the trappings of money.

''It's our house, our home, '' Tony said gently, he dropped the suitcase and placed his arm around his eldest son's shoulders, understanding it was a lot for him. Harley nodded and blushed, getting the message.

''Harls, help Dad with the luggage and then you guys can go to the beach whilst I settle your sister and get dinner ready,'' Steve took Morgan from Tony, his husband had been right, he felt lighter and more relaxed instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony walked along the beach with the boys, Harley beside him whilst Peter chased waves and ran off his excess energy after the long journey.

''This is amazing Dad,'' Harley commented shyly.

''My mom hated California, but I enjoyed living here,'' Tony replied.

''Why did you move back to New York?'' Harley knew about the attack, of course he did, it was why he met Tony in the first place.

''Well, cos I was needed there, with Iron Man and all. Plus, most of SI is based there and to get away from the memories, have a fresh start,'' Tony explained.

''And cos of the Avengers?''

''Yes because of the Avengers. It made sense to base them in New York, more central, worldwide wise, ''Tony agreed.

''What was your mom like?''

''She was beautiful and elegant, funny and wise, very wise. She was a tough cookie, took no BS,'' Tony laughed, it was nice to reminisce about his Mom; although he had to block out her final moments from his consciousness- that was very far from nice.

''Kept you in line huh?'' Harley read the subtext and Tony nodded.

''Yeah, she did, she really did but she always put my Dad first and that was hard. I needed her in my corner with him and she wasn't always there. It was hurtful,'' Tony was honest, he figured Harley would understand.

'' Is that why you were so wild back then?'' Harley knew his dad's history.

''Yeah kiddo, it was. Plus being put in too many adult situations when I was only a kid.''

''That sucks. Are you still mad at her?'' Harley revealed his inner feelings about his own mother.

''No, not now. I was back in the day but now I just miss her, she would have loved you guys. Would have adored being a grandmother, I guess I am just sad, sad that she missed all this,'' Tony was very open; Harley was a kindred spirit as he had an equally conflicted relationship with his mother.

''My Mom was, is a train wreck but I still love her. I feel like I shouldn't but I do,'' Harley said nervously.

''She's your Mom Harley; you should not feel guilty about loving her. Loving is never wrong, it's hard sometimes but never wrong,'' Tony reassured him.

''But what about you guys? You and Pops, you're my parents now,'' Harley revealed his conflict.

''Yes, we are and we always will be but that does not mean that you have to pretend you don't have a Mom or deny loving her,'' Tony felt a small twinge of pain when he said that. But he would do anything for this boy and if he had to share him because it was what was best for him, then he would do that however much it hurt.

''You don't mind?'' Harley was surprised by Tony's words and checked he understood.

''No we don't mind,'' Tony reiterated.

''You're the best Dad and I really, really love you,'' Harley spontaneously embraced Tony who hugged him tightly back. This was his reward, being magnanimous did not come easily to him but he knew it was the right thing to do.

They walked silently for a while, Peter skimming stones in front of them.

''Is how your Mom and Dad were why you and Pops are the way you are?'' Harley asked and Tony gave him a quizzical smile.

''And how are we exactly?''

''You're kinda over-protective Dad and pretty strict,'' Harley pulled a face as he said that.

''Are we? Well we are the deal you were dealt so gonna have to put up with it,'' Tony pulled him under his arm and tickled him- he wasn't offended and didn't disagree with Harley's description, it was accurate.

''It helps that you have a ton of money so I guess I can do that,'' Harley sassed as he broke away.

''Sure sucks to be you,'' Tony winked.

''Where's Peter's Mom?'' Harley asked bravely, he was curious and had wanted to ask for a long while and now seemed an opportune time.

Tony paused, this was difficult for him but as much as he wanted to believe he could ignore this question forever, he couldn't. It was only a matter of time before his youngest son asked; he was surprised he hadn't already.

''Peter's mother gave up her rights to him when he was born, she didn't want to be a mother,'' Tony cringed as he realised how that sounded. He was defensive about this subject so his reply was harsher that he would have liked.

''Oh, does Pete know that?'' Harley looked over at his brother playing carefree in the waves, he was angry on his behalf, what sort of person does that?

''No, no he doesn't. Please Harley do not tell him, when the time comes Pops and I will tell him,'' Tony wished he had not been so blunt.

''Maybe don't say it that way Dad,'' Harley pulled a pained face.

''No, I won't. She did love him Harley; she gave him up because she loved him. I know you will struggle to understand that but one day you will. For now, you say nothing okay?'' Tony tried to repair the damage and Harley nodded, reading his dad's turmoil.

'' I found a jelly fish,'' Peter ran over and pulled Tony over to the gloopy pile.

''Do you think it's deadly?'' Peter was delighted with that idea as he prodded it with his toe.

''I have no idea but can you please stop touching it just in case,'' Tony slung Peter over his shoulder and ran towards the waves.

'' Dad, Dad, put me down! Put me down!'' Peter squealed.

''Put you down huh?'' Tony smiled maliciously at Harley who nodded; Tony waded deeper and then dumped Peter into the cold Pacific Ocean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Dad's a bully, he threw me in the water and it's freezing,'' Peter grumbled to Steve who was sitting on a lounger, sipping a chilled glass of wine as he enjoyed the warm evening sun.

''You wanted me to put you down so I put you down,'' Tony sat down next to husband and took his hand.

''I didn't mean in the water,'' Peter slumped on the end of Steve's lounger.

''Warm up in the hot tub. I turned it on a while ago, it should be toastie now,'' Steve looked suggestively at Tony who chuckled.

''Eeew, so that's gross,'' Harley said, he understood the sub text which went over Peter's head.

''Why is that gross?'' Peter frowned at Harley who was pulling off his T shirt.

''You wanna play in the pool?'' Harley ignored the question and Peter jumped up.

Soon the air was filled with the sound of playing children as they rough housed in the water.

''Good idea right?'' Tony grinned smugly at Steve who nodded.

''The best.''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Don't eat the sand Morgan, it's not food,'' Peter pulled his sister's hand out of her mouth. Her bottom lip trembled.

''Don't cry okay, here,'' Peter shoved a spade in her hand which she instantly began to chew on.

''Jeez, I give up, eat sand then,'' Peter rolled his eyes and went back to his castle.

''Hard to believe he's the same kid,'' Tony commented to Steve, they were lying nearby enjoying watching their children.

''Yeah I know, it is the right decision Tones, banning Spiderman. Look at him, he's a baby,'' Steve was now completely convinced that Peter was far too young to fight criminals, even minor ones.

''Yes, yes it is and yes he is,'' Tony agreed.

''She probably shouldn't be eating sand,'' Steve laughed but didn't move.

''Babies needed to be exposed to germs, builds up their immune systems, anyways I think she just learnt that herself,'' Tony chuckled as Morgan began to spit and splutter, suddenly realising sand didn't taste that good.

''Up, up,'' Morgan held her arms out to Peter who took her hand and helped her to her feet.

''Da Da! Pa Pa!'' she pointed where she wanted to go, she was yet to take her first step, despite her birthday being only a couple of weeks away.

Peter held onto her as she walked towards them, then let go; Morgan continued to walk as the men held their breath- she took a few steps and then fell into Pop's out stretched arms.

''Yeah, you walked Morgan, you walked!'' Peter cheered and clapped his hands.

''Well done little miss,'' Tony cupped her head and placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

Steve held her up above him as she squealed and kicked her legs in delight.

''Clever girl, you are so smart,'' Steve blew raspberries on her tummy making her screech.

He laid her on his chest and she snuggled in, she gave Tony a toothy grin who looked about to burst with pride.

''Can I swim? I'm hot and sandy,'' Peter asked but neither man heard him as they enjoyed this significant milestone with their daughter.

Peter shrugged, then waded into the water. He found that his super strength allowed him to move through the water at a vastly accelerated speed, plus he could stay under much longer than other people. He powered towards a rock formation far away to the side, figuring it would be fun to somersault and dive off them.

''So I guess we don't have a photo of her first step then?'' Steve was disappointed; usually every moment of their lives was documented by FRIDAY, so of course Morgan chose a place without cameras for her great achievement.

''Oh ye of little faith,'' Tony tipped his head towards the cliff behind them where a camera was watching over them.

''Can't take risks with the munchkins babes, our children are always being guarded,'' Tony kissed him gently on his lips.

''That is very reassuring although their privacy…'' Tony held up a finger to stop him.

'' Is not as important as their safety. There are protocols built in which erase anything that is too personal. So no babes, the more salacious moments of our love life are not about to surface on an illicit sex tape, that's for our eyes only,'' Tony teased him. He loved that he could make his super soldier blush so easily.

''Pa Pa! Pa Pa!'' Morgan slapped Steve's cheeks to get his attention, then made the sign for food and drink. They had taught her basic signs as she had exhibited frustration at not being able to communicate; she had taken to it very quickly.

''Yes honeybun, it's time for lunch,'' Steve sat up and placed Morgan next to him. She stood up holding onto his shoulder, then launched herself towards the half built sandcastle, this time she fell flat on her face. The subsequent scream almost burst their ear drums.

''Up you come, don't cry baby. Daddy kissed the boo boo all better,'' Tony whipped her into his arms and covered her with kisses making her giggle through the tears.

Steve pulled on his T shirt then looked around.

''Where's Peter?'' he asked and Tony looked over in surprise.

''He's right there,'' he pointed at the sandcastle which the builder had abandoned.

''He wouldn't go swimming would he?'' Steve had lectured both boys over breakfast about the dangers of the ocean here and warned that they could only swim with an adult.

Instantly, Steve was overwhelmed with anxiety, it was starting to be a real problem and was always lurking just beneath the surface.

''No, you scared them to death this morning, you didn't have to threaten them with man eating sharks you know, overkill babes,'' Tony wasn't worried, Steve had been very forceful.

''He will have gone back to the house to get some food, you know how he is about eating,'' he theorised.

''Yeah I guess,'' Steve allowed his husband to pacify him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Please review, its like water to a writer.

Salutations.


	29. Chapter 29 Freedom

This story has taken on a life of its own, it has gone off on a tangent that I am helpless to stop.

It is now a story about a family, a complex and unique family, about relationships and dysfunction but most importantly love.

Sorry for those who want action, there will be some later on but its not really my strength. It seems I am all about drama and earnest conversations.

Hope you enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews.

Its a long one, sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter was having the best time; he had made some friends, other kids using the rocks as a playground.

They were tomb-stoning off the top of the cliff into the deeper aqua blue water- Peter was careful not to stand out.

He pulled himself out of the water, exhilarated by the freedom and independence; he sat catching his breath.

''Want some?'' Finn sat down beside him and held out a water bottle which he took gratefully.

''Do you know whose house that is?'' Finn nodded towards Peter's second home.

''No,'' Peter lied.

''It's Iron Man's but he doesn't live there anymore, not after it was destroyed. I remember seeing him flying in and out when I was little; it was phenomenal,'' Finn enlightened him.

''My sister says they're there now. She saw the cars, they have their kids with 'em,'' Jake joined them.

''It would be awesome to be their kid, having Iron Man and Captain America as your parents. Mine are totally lame, bet their kids don't have to clean their rooms or put the garbage out or obey dumb rules,'' Finn lamented and Peter had to stifle a laugh; he could not be more wrong.

''Yeah, they have someone to do all that stuff for them and they live in that tower with all the tech. Must be so dope,'' Jake was equally as star struck.

Peter chose to say nothing; it was interesting to hear what people from the outside thought about his family. It was more normal than they thought although Peter knew he was lucky to have the parents he did.

''What's your name? You didn't say,'' Finn asked him.

''James, my name's James,'' Peter thought quickly, aware he didn't want to ruin this; it was great to be an ordinary kid just like at the Skate Park in Queens.

''I'm gonna call you Jay, James is too long,'' Finn gave him a nickname and Peter really liked it.

''Do you think we'll see 'em? That would be epic,'' Jake was still fixated on the house.

''I dunno, let's get some ice cream. Race you to the top,'' Finn took off over the rocks.

Peter went with them; he was in trouble anyway so he might as well make it worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Harls, have you seen your brother?'' Steve asked as he went to the kitchen to fetch the baby's lunch.

''Uuuum, he's asleep,'' Harley lied, he had not seen Peter but he was alert enough to know that he should cover for him. He closed his Physics book, all his schoolwork finally done for the day.

''Can you go get him? Its lunchtime,'' Tony asked and Harley nodded. Now what did he do?

Once Harley was in Peter's room, he immediately sent him a text message.

''_Come home now'' _

A phone bleeped behind him and Harley cursed under his breath, they had only just got here and Peter had disappeared. Their parents were going to go crazy.

Just as Harley couldn't stall any longer, the window slid open and his little brother dropped into the middle of the room.

'' Are you nuts? Where did you go?''

''I was hanging with some kids,'' Peter shrugged. Harley looked at him, Peter had caught the sun; he was glowing and had a huge grin on his face. He hadn't appeared this happy and carefree for a long time.

''Just be careful dude and tell me if you're gonna bail so I can cover for you and take your phone with you next time,'' Harley pushed it into his hand.

''Thanks bro,'' Peter held out a fist and Harley blew it up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Pete, you've gotta do your schoolwork after lunch okay?'' Tony reminded him as he prepared salad.

''Yeah I know,'' Peter agreed with no hint of dissent. He went to the fridge to get a drink, he was parched.

''You smell like the ocean,'' Steve looked suspiciously at his youngest son; he was not convinced by the sleeping explanation. Peter didn't look like he had been sleeping; he looked like a kid who had been in the sun all morning and having a great time.

'' I played in the water, I was hot. I didn't swim, honestly I didn't,'' Peter lied easily, he was an old hand.

''Just an hour of school then you can go in the pool,'' Tony didn't share Steve's concern.

''I know,'' Peter wasn't bothered.

They sat down to eat, Morgan was having her afternoon nap so it was calm and peaceful.

''So parents, I'm gonna ask you something and don't just say no okay?'' Peter decided nothing ventured, nothing gained.

''Well that really depends what it is doesn't it?'' Tony was not that easily duped.

''No-one knows who we are here, they know you cos the whole world knows you but they don't know us right?''

Harley realised what Peter was about to ask and he put his chances of success at less than zero- much less.

Tony looked at Steve who dipped his head, Peter was speaking the truth. Tony had a permanent legal team making sure photos of their children never made it into the public domain; it was surprisingly successful so as a result they were not widely recognised.

''Okay I will bite. Continue,'' Tony waved his fork.

''So there's a real nice town right by here, it's got an ice cream place, a few stores and a Skate Park,'' Peter got to the point.

''How do you know that?'' Steve had an epiphany.

''I just do, Googled it,'' Peter smiled innocently and Steve dropped it; he was home safe and sound and the adult didn't want a confrontation- spoil the pleasant atmosphere.

''So this town,'' Peter continued.

''You want to go there, on your own,'' Steve finished for him and Peter nodded.

'' We will go together, stay together,'' Harley joined in, some freedom in sight.

Tony and Steve looked at each other, their natural inclination was to keep their children away from the public eye but that wasn't fair on them, it would be safe for them to go out here. Safer than most places. Plus it would give them alone time and a chance to bond further with Morgan- it was tempting.

Steve nodded, despite the horrible weight of worry that had already settled in his stomach he agreed. The boys should have some independence and this was a good opportunity.

''Yes okay,'' Tony said and Peter stared at him in disbelief.

''Yes, you're saying yes?'' he couldn't believe it.

''Wow!'' Harley was equally as dumbfounded.

''There will be rules,'' Steve felt the need to say.

''Shocker!'' Peter rolled his eyes at Harley who laughed.

''If you break the rules then your freedom will be revoked,'' Tony warned and both boys nodded.

''Okay so what are the rules?'' Peter asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harley was in love, completely and utterly smitten.

Jake's sister Ellie was a goddess; she had an amazing smile, a cute button nose and long golden hair, which she flicked when she laughed, causing butterflies in Harley's stomach.

''Quit staring and close your mouth bro, you look dumb,'' Peter sat down next to him at the top of the half pipe.

''I wasn't staring. Put your helmet on, if you fall and hurt yourself and wreck this sweet deal, I will kill you,'' Harley came out of his trance.

''Oh I forgot to tell you. Ellie likes you too so ask her to go for ice-cream,'' Peter smirked at his brother's incredulous face.

''She does?''

''Yeah, she thinks you're cute which is nuts but hey whatever. So go ask her,'' Peter got up and dropped in, leaving his helmet lying on the ground.

''Be cool, be cool. Don't say anything stupid,'' Harley stood up and ran his hand through his unruly hair.

''You'll do good dude, just be chill,'' Miles, who was the same age as Harley and a really nice kid, slapped him on the back.

''Does everyone know?'' Harley groaned and Miles laughed.

''Harry, you stare at her like all the time, so yes everyone knows. Go on, man up!'' Miles pushed him.

Harley took a deep breath, pulled back his shoulders and walked as casually as he could manage towards the girl of his dreams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''This is bliss,'' Tony was lying back encircled by Steve's arms in the hot tub watching the stars.

''Yeah it is, I have not felt this relaxed… for… well ever,'' Steve laughed, then sipped his champagne.

''This has been good right? It's been amazing for us and I know the boys have hardly been here but it's been good for them as well right?'' Tony checked.

''It's been great. Stop worrying, they are healthy, happy and Harley asked me how you know if you are in love yesterday so I think there's a girl in the mix. Which is good and bad,'' Steve replied and Tony whistled.

''Great, a love sick teenager, so that's gonna be fun when we get home.''

They were leaving in a few days and the boys were returning to school for the last couple of weeks before they broke for Summer.

''It's part of growing up Tones. Vacation romances are necessary, better to have loved and lost than to have not loved at all,'' Steve was calm as he misquoted Tennyson.

''You hopeless romantic you,'' Tony chuckled.

''Takes one to know one,'' Steve nipped the curve of Tony's neck with gentle teeth making him groan with desire.

''It is a girl right?''

''Yes, it's a girl, her name is Ellie,'' Steve laughed.

''How do you know that?''

''I have my methods,'' Steve winked as Tony looked up at him.

''Peter told you, little snitch,'' Tony rolled his eyes.

'' Don't embarrass Harley. I'm telling you, just don't,'' Steve warned.

''Or what?'' Tony asked with a mischievous glint.

''Or I will make you suffer,'' Steve turned him around.

''Promise?'' Tony stopped the reply with his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

The front door crashed open making Steve cringe, he froze waiting for the sound of a crying baby. They got lucky, Morgan slept well here exhausted by days on the beach and playing in the pool so there was silence.

''Hey guys, keep it down okay?'' Tony scolded his boys as they walked in.

''You need to talk to Harls about safe sex Dad, '' Peter threw himself down on the couch next to them; he was filthy and had a fresh graze on his cheek.

''Shut up Peter,'' Harley cuffed his brother's head then collapsed on a nearby arm chair.

''What? Well he does although maybe you should talk to Pops. I exist so Dad might not give you real good advice,'' Peter shocked his parents with that statement.

'' What do you mean by that Pete?'' Steve was the one that asked, Tony too cowardly.

''Well I figure that Dad got landed with me so he's maybe not great at that stuff is all,'' Peter shrugged.

'' I did not get landed with you,'' Tony found his voice.

''You didn't plan to have me though did you?'' Peter retorted.

Tony hesitated, this was a minefield; he had drunk too much champagne and was still high on endorphins after a very pleasurable evening with his husband to handle this conversation well.

''What happened to your face Bubba?'' Steve rescued Tony and he smiled gratefully at him.

''Good save Pops. Nothing, just took a fall. I'm gonna take a shower,'' Peter scampered away, his work was done here.

''I don't need you to talk to me about safe sex, I really don't. I already know,'' Harley was mortified.

'' That's really good to hear Harley but you are only fifteen and you are way too young to be having sex; that is more the point here,'' Steve grasped the mettle and Harley blushed deep scarlet.

''I know, Ellie is not like that. Peter was being a little shit, you have nothing to worry about,'' Harley was very earnest.

''Hey language!'' Tony never missed an opportunity. Steve laughed not bothered by the teasing.

''Okay kiddo, go take a shower and you can have dinner. Go on, scoot,'' Steve waved his hand and Harley rushed away.

''So it appears we need to have a serious conversation with both kids about the birds and the bees,'' Tony remarked and Steve nodded.

''Sure looks that way.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The next morning after breakfast, Tony faced his responsibilities.

''What? Why? I was gonna take off; I am meeting Finn and Jake,'' Peter was not keen on taking a walk on the beach with his Dad.

''You know why Smalls. You can't say what you said for me to ignore it,'' Tony expected resistance.

''I was kidding. It's no big deal, I am not screwed up about it,'' Peter really did not want to have this discussion.

''It's non-negotiable, we are taking a walk. Go put on some sun screen, your face is a little red,'' Tony stuck to his guns.

''Pops, tell Dad. I know about sex, we talked about this when I was ten. You did a real good job; there is absolutely nothing else to say. Tell him please,'' Peter was begging and Steve smiled.

''No can do Bubba. Stop arguing and get the sun screen,'' Steve was as adamant as Tony.

Peter grumbled and mumbled his way out of the room.

''You gonna be okay doing this on your own. I know you find it hard to talk about,'' Steve asked, in his head he completed the sentence with; _' because you have never spoken_ _to me about it.'_

''Yeah, I'm good,'' Tony ignored the obvious implication.

Harley chose that moment to walk in; he stopped as they both looked intently at him.

''Oh no,'' he groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So, is that what you think, that I was landed with you?'' Tony was brave; he took Peter's hand as he spoke.

The boy stopped walking, puffed and looked away.

''I dunno Dad, I guess. I've seen Teen Mom, I get it alright. I've Googled you, I've seen how you were, what you did. Playboy Tony Stark, that's you right?'' Peter scuffed the sand with his toe.

''Yeah that was me, it was me Pete. Note the past tense, it is not me now. Do you even know what a Play Boy is?'' Tony put his hand on his son's forehead and pushed his head gently up, making him look at him.

''No, not really,'' a small voice replied. Peter blinked confused doe eyes and Tony searched for the words to convince his little boy that far from being landed with him; that his birth turned his life around, saved him.

''Good cos you shouldn't,'' Tony ruffled his hair and let him go.

''No staring at the ground. You look people in the eye when you talk to them remember?'' Tony reminded.

''Okay,'' Peter kept his eyes level.

''So you are right, when you said that I did not plan to be a father, you are right, I didn't. The rest you have very wrong. I wanted you, as soon as I knew about you, I wanted you more than you could ever understand,'' Tony was telling the truth. He had actually begged for his child's life, literally begged on bended knee.

''You sure?'' Peter frowned.

''Hey yes I am sure. Very, very sure. Relationships and sex is complicated, people pretend it is simple but it's not. We talked about contraception, you know what that is, and I did use it but it doesn't always work. Nothing in life is ever without error, you know we always have to have a margin of error when we build something; so I used it and it didn't work. But and this is a big but,'' Tony paused, not at all sure Peter could handle such a mature conversation but he was listening intently so maybe he was wrong.

''But I am glad it didn't work, I got you and that was the best thing that could have ever happened. My life became so much better once you arrived, I fell in love with Pops, we got married. So now I have a family, for the first time in my life I have a family, a real family and that was because of you, all because of you. I love you Peter, I loved you when you were just a collection of cells and I will always love you Smalls. Please Honey, please never think of yourself as a mistake, you were not and never could be a mistake,'' Tony choked on the tears rising in his throat.

''I love you too Daddy,'' Peter wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and he picked up the boy clutching onto him for dear life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harley laid out in the sun, trying to recover from the lecture he had just endured about responsibility, the meaning of consent and how sex was a serious commitment between two people in love. It had been excruciating although very comforting, he knew it must have been hard for his father and the fact he was prepared to do that for him was reassuring- he had amazing parents .

That didn't mean it wasn't deeply embarrassing.

''You wanna go skate?'' his brother's voice roused him.

''Oh God yes, lets skate and we are never to speak of this morning ever again,'' Harley leapt up making Peter laugh.

''Whoa dude, what's your problem? You okay?''

''This is all your fault, the only reason I am not kicking your ass is cos I know one day he will do that to you and I am gonna laugh my ass off when it happens. Let's get out of here,'' Harley snatched his deck from Peter's hand and ran off through the back gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tricky stuff, think it went okay. Let me know what you think.

Salutations.


	30. Chapter 30 Bratty Kids

This is a little bonus chapter posted off my usual schedule. It's a thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers.

Will update as normal Wednesday, promise! I love the chapter I will post then.

This is just some family stuff, kids acting out and pushing the limits. I love this family. I would like them to adopt me!

Peter is a tween, he fluctuates between a little boy and a moody teenager, in my experience exactly how kids his age behave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harley had his forehead on Ellie's as they stood saying goodbye.

''I will Face Time and text, call every night,'' she said softly and Harley nodded.

''I have to tell you something and please don't get mad at me,'' he said and Ellie stepped back.

''What?'' she crossed her arms.

''I live there, that's my home, well kind of. I actually live in New York which you know and my name isn't Harry, its Harley, Harley Rogers Stark,'' he was rambling as he pointed at the house on the cliff.

Ellie laughed.

''We all knew that, everyone knows you and Jay are the Super Kids, it wasn't hard to figure out. But we guessed you would tell us when you were ready,'' she placed her arms around his waist and they enjoyed a final kiss.

''So dude you gonna fess up?'' Finn nudged Peter as they waited for Harley.

''About what?'' Peter stuttered and Finn rolled his eyes.

''So Pete, do they make you clean your room like us regular kids?'' Finn smirked.

''Do they?'' Jake wanted to know as well and Peter knew their cover was busted.

If there was any doubt the game was up Finn had used his real name so it was a done deal.

''Uuum, yeah they do and they have a lot of rules, a real lot of rules,'' Peter was honest.

''Wow, really?'' Jake was incredulous.

''Bro, my Pops is hard core retro, how did you think he is? Have you seen his infomercials?'' Peter raised his eyebrows and Finn laughed.

''Oh yeah right, those are soooo bad. So what's the tower like? Come on dude, you owe us that much,'' Finn said and Peter nodded, it was true, he did.

''What's Thor like?'' Jake could barely contain his excitement.

''He's awesome, real funny but totally nuts and he's obsessed with Pop Tarts and Disney movies; totally lame Disney movies with Princesses, he's really into Princesses,'' Peter enjoyed the expressions on his friends' faces.

''You have to got to be fucking kidding me?'' Jake took it the hardest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Steve strapped in Morgan and closed the car door; he looked over at his sulking, morose sons.

''Come on guys, in the car,'' he called with a fake jocular tone. He wasn't that happy about going home either but needs must.

''Now boys, let's go! We're gonna be late!'' Tony was less indulgent.

It had been a trying morning, Morgan was grizzling because of her teeth and the boys had fought and battled with each other for the last two hours. Both adults were out of patience and on the point of losing their tempers, Tony more so than Steve.

The kids moved reluctantly, slouching sullenly over to the car.

''I am not sitting in the middle! Why do I always have to sit in the middle?'' Peter protested and Tony gave him a withering glare.

''Cos it's where you belong,'' Harley shoved Peter.

''Fuck off Harley, you douche,'' he pushed his brother back.

''Hey, enough! Get in the car!'' Tony grabbed Peter's arm and swatted his butt as he manhandled him in to the middle seat.

''Ow, that hurt!'' Peter frowned resentfully at his father.

''Did it? It was supposed to. Carry on and I will really give you something to complain about. Do you want the same?'' Tony turned to his eldest boy.

''No, no, we're all good,'' Harley held his hands up and climbed in.

''We can finally go,'' Tony said as he got in the driver's seat.

He looked over at Steve, who much to his chagrin was clearly amused.

'' How can we be late? It's your plane, doesn't it go when you say so?'' Peter piped up.

''Peter, I am on my last nerve here. You need to zip your lip, one more sassy wise crack and I will not be responsible for what happens, are we clear?'' Tony said through clenched teeth.

''Crystal, shutting up,'' Peter said instantly.

''Good choice,'' Tony pulled away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'' I don't want it, its gross. This is your jet, why do we have fish to eat? I hate fish, I want a cheese burger,'' Peter was being a spoilt brat; he had been whining since he woke up and Tony had just about had enough of it.

''It is first class salmon cooked perfectly and you will eat it because you will get nothing else. There is nothing else,'' Tony held out the fork and Peter shook his head.

''You can't make me eat it, I don't like it and I am not eating it.''

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose to ease the painful tension headache that had begun to throb ten minutes ago.

Harley frowned at his little brother, the food was delicious; Peter was being stubborn for the sake of it.

Steve appeared having finally settled Morgan; he placed two Advil next to Tony along with a bottle of water.

''You young man will eat every scrap of your dinner or you and I will go out back and have a private conversation that you will not enjoy. Now eat your food!'' he snapped as he sat next to Peter.

''Do not push me, I mean it,'' Steve held the fork out- Peter took it and began to eat with no further complaint.

Tony shook his head as he swallowed the pills, how did Steve do that?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I hate her! I hate her! She took my phone and I'm grounded for a month! A month! I didn't even do anything that bad. Who has a curfew? Do you have a curfew?'' Ellie finally took a breath and put Harley on the spot.

He tried to think quickly because he most definitely had a curfew, not that it had mattered much as his grounding was back in place.

''Ellie baby, chill okay?''

''Do you?''

''Do I what?''

''Do you have a curfew?'' Ellie wouldn't drop it.

''Yeah I do but its flexible so you know,'' Harley lied. It was very far from flexible- it was in fact set in stone and if he broke it there were serious ramifications.

''See, she is just being a bitch. I am going to run away, then she'll care. She only likes my little brother, Jake never does anything wrong. He's perfect, little prick!'' Ellie was ranting.

Harley cringed, completely out of his depth.

''Will you come see me? We can meet in L.A. I want to see you Harley Bear,'' Ellie blew him a kiss.

''Please Harls. I miss you Bear,'' she flicked her hair and Harley was putty in her hands.

''Okay yeah, I will come to L.A,'' Harley said without thinking it through.

''Love you Bear,'' Ellie waved at him and he completely caved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''How does your day look?'' Tony asked Steve as they juggled a sick baby, made coffee, cooked breakfast and prepared the boys' lunches. It was their choreographed morning dance and they moved around the kitchen like a well-oiled machine.

''Heavy, I have a meeting at SHIELD, plus I am giving a talk at The Veterans' Association in Hoboken. Why?'' Steve sealed up the brown bags. He was beat after a rough night with the baby and his day was a daunting prospect.

''I was hoping we could have lunch, I have a meeting with Pep at 11, should be done by 12. You still in the city then?'' Tony handed over Morgan to Rosa, who was going to bath her- she was covered in banana and strawberries.

She was dosed up on analgesic so wasn't crying for the first time for what felt like forever to both men- the difficult night was a joint effort but Tony functioned well on little sleep unlike his husband.

''Bye bye baby, be a good girl,'' Steve planted a kiss on her head well away from the mashed up fruit.

''Yeah I can do that, meet you in the park at 12.30 or so,'' Steve nodded; they grabbed quiet, alone times when they could.

''Where are the boys? They are gonna be late,'' Tony frowned.

''FRIDAY, tell the boys they need to come get breakfast,'' Steve called out.

Harley pocketed the credit card he had just swiped from his Dad's wallet which was sitting beside the bed in his parents' room. He felt a jolt of guilt and remorse, then reminded himself that Ellie needed him so he quelled any niggling doubts.

''At last. Eat,'' Tony pushed a plate towards him as he sat down at the counter; another wave of guilt engulfed him and he dipped his head as he took a mouthful of waffles.

Peter came dashing in and grabbed his lunch then tore towards the elevator.

''Breakfast, you need to eat breakfast,'' Tony called after him.

''Sorry Dad, I have to go, I am real late. Meeting MJ, I will get something,'' Peter waved as the elevator door closed.

''Who's MJ?'' Tony asked and Steve shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter was not having a good day, he had landed a detention for talking back to his Physics teacher who had got a formula wrong and now Flash was being a prick again.

''I will finish you, don't think I won't. Now give him back his lunch,'' he said matter of factly to his mortal enemy who handed the brown bag over to the small boy cowering before them-he scuttled quickly away.

''No you won't cos you're scared of your parents,'' Flash smirked and prodded Peter's shoulder.

''Fuck off Flash, seriously fuck off,'' Peter growled back, he had missed breakfast and his bad temper was as a result of that.

''Dude, come on, we're gonna be late for chemistry,'' Ned tried to defuse the tense situation.

''Yeah, listen to your Buddha buddy, don't wanna be late,'' Flash provoked Peter further.

''What did you say?'' Peter pushed Flash against the lockers.

''Pete, don't. I don't care,'' Ned pulled his arm.

''He is scared of his parents aren't you Stark?'' Flash did it again.

Peter let him go and looked around, there were several kids laughing at him, his pride flared up.

''No I'm not. They are not the boss of me,'' Peter said, it was a ridiculous statement and he knew it, everyone was scared of his parents including the sneering boy in front of him.

''Prove it!'' Flash put him in an impossible position, he would lose face big time if he didn't accept this challenge.

''Peter,'' Ned said helplessly.

''How?'' Peter asked with an internal grimace.

Flash dropped a rock of potassium in his hand and Peter had to stifle a groan.

''Make chemistry interesting for once,'' Flash sniggered as he walked away leaving Peter staring after him.

''You can't Peter, don't, please don't. Your parents will kill you, they will kill you. They'll send you to a military school or something even worse. Don't be dumb Pete, just ignore Flash. Be the better person,'' Ned rolled his eyes at his words, he sounded about a hundred years old even if it was good advice.

''Dude, did you actually just say that?'' Peter laughed despite his predicament.

''Thor will be pissed too,'' Ned played what he thought might be his trump card.

''I won't get caught. I will do it and no one will be able to pin it on me. I have a plan,'' Peter had formulated a fool proof scheme in seconds.

''Peter, you always get caught,'' Ned said to his retreating back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter contemplated those words as he waited outside the principal's office. He had switched the Potassium on his teacher's desk and it had been perfect, a small but spectacular explosion that caused minimal damage, well quite a lot of damage but repairable, and no injuries. What Peter had not figured into his plan was that several kids were happy to snitch on him, so here he was facing certain execution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Harley ditched school,'' Tony told Steve as he walked into the kitchen with Sam- they had been running. They were both unexpectedly home, Steve's talk postponed.

''He did what?'' Steve checked he had heard correctly.

'' Have you checked flights to California?'' Sam asked, he was very well aware of the teen's infatuation, Tony nodded.

''Oh yeah, Happy is on his way to Newark to pick him up. He was detained by security,'' Tony wiped his hands over his face.

''Are you kidding me? So you know when I said he was too old, he is not too old, not this time!'' Steve was angry, anger borne of fear, what if their son had managed to get on the flight? He was fifteen and could have been stranded in Los Angeles which was a very dangerous place in Steve's eyes.

''Okay Cap, calm down, he's safe. Let's not go nuclear, the kid's love sick so not using the best judgement,'' Sam was the voice of reason.

'' So you are okay with this? What would your father have done if you pulled a stunt like this back in the day?'' Steve was not easily pacified; he had been up most of the night because of Morgan's ear infection and was exhausted.

Sam chose not to reply.

''Exactly!'' Steve snapped.

The sound of crying echoed around the room.

''I'll get her,'' Tony rose and he made a calming gesture to Sam behind Steve's back. Sam nodded- he would try but Steve wasn't presenting as very receptive.

Then Steve's phone rang.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I will go, if you go then Peter will be expelled, you know how you are with authority?'' Steve picked up the car keys.

''So that is normally true but on this occasion, it might be best if I go fetch Peter,'' Tony knew his husband was very tired; worried to death about Harley and was not in the best frame of mind.

He handed over a now dozing Morgan to Steve; she snuffled, fidgeted and they all froze then she relaxed as did they.

''I cannot believe I am saying this but I think Tony is right,'' Sam said. Steve sighed loudly and gave Tony the keys.

''I am going to make you some tea, some warm, soothing tea,'' Sam spoke gently to the irate super soldier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The kids are not alright. Poor Steve and Tony!


	31. Chapter 31 Consequences and Fireflies

Glad you enjoyed your bonus chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed.

A long chapter, I am on a roll at the moment.

This appears on the surface to be simply family life but there is more to it: a few hints as to what might be coming.

I enjoyed writing this chapter. Peter is a contradiction, a moody almost teenager one moment and then a little boy the next, as befits his age- 12 year old boys are a conundrum. That is fun to write.

Hope you enjoy it! Let me know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter sat bolt upright as Tony walked through the door. He opened his mouth to speak.

''Do not say anything, nothing! I am warning you, you stay quiet and you may still attend this school tomorrow. You kiddo can expect the worse when we get home, now get up and don't you dare mouth off, do you understand me?'' Tony left no doubt how annoyed he was.

Peter nodded as he stood.

''Good,'' Tony knocked on the closed door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''What were you thinking? I cannot believe you did this!'' Steve tore into Harley the moment he stepped out of the elevator.

Happy looked at Sam who shrugged, yes Captain America was furious and he had every right to be.

''Pops, Ellie was upset. She had a fight with her Mom and was going to run away. I had to go, she needed me,'' Harley presented his defence.

''And did she?'' Steve crossed his arms and Harley gulped.

''What?''

''I said Harley Rogers Stark, did Ellie run away? Or was it just melodramatic teenage angst? It is not a difficult question,'' Steve was taking no prisoners.

''Hmmmm, you're being kind of harsh Pops. She was upset at the time,'' Harley shuffled on his feet awkwardly. What his father said made it appear as a huge over-reaction which Harley was now starting to realise it was. Ellie had made up with her mom within hours.

''And I am upset, Dad is upset, you tried to fly across the country alone and you stole my credit card!'' Steve was now shouting.

''Sorry,'' Harley mumbled, dropping his eyes to his feet.

''Go to your room now!''

Harley hesitated, trying to think how to placate his angry father.

''I said now! Move!'' Steve left no room for argument. Harley left.

''Where's Tony?'' Happy asked missing the frantic cutthroat gesture from Sam.

''Tony is at Peter's school, hopefully talking the principal out of expelling our youngest son because he blew up the science lab. I am having a Brandy, who wants a Brandy?''

''Oh shit,'' Happy exclaimed as Sam grimaced at him. The kids were really testing their parents which did not make for a happy household- you could cut the tension with a knife.

''Do you think?'' Steve found the Brandy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You will pay for the repairs?'' Principal Bailey asked and Tony nodded.

''Peter, this behaviour cannot continue, you have one last chance. If you step out of line this seriously again then I will have no choice other than to expel you which will put at risk your chances of going to Midtown with your friends. You only have a week of this year left; please behave for another week. Then you can start next year afresh. Can you do that?'' Bailey just wanted this to go away and for Tony Stark to leave his office.

''Yes sir,'' Peter nodded.

''Good, I will see you next week. Please use the next two days considering your behaviour and how you can improve it,'' Bailey stood up.

''Oh he will, believe me?'' Tony shook the offered hand perfunctorily then gripped the back of Peter's neck firmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Seriously Potassium? You know how volatile that is,'' Tony gripped the steering wheel in an attempt to control himself.

''It was a dare,'' Peter mumbled.

''I'm sorry, what did you just say?''

''Nothing,'' Peter sniffed back tears.

'' I thought for one moment you said it was a dare but I told myself that can't be it, because that would be the stupidest thing ever in a long history of stupid things you have done wouldn't it?''

''I guess,'' Peter whispered.

''You guess? That is the best you have? You are not stupid Peter; you are about as far from stupid as it is possible to be. Yet you continue to do stupid things and this ranks right at the top of that list. So you Smalls are getting a spanking that you will not forget for a long time so maybe, just maybe you will think again next time you consider another stupid stunt,'' Tony was very clear and Peter looked at him in shock.

''From Pops right?'' Peter considered him the best option at that moment.

''Oh no, not this time. This time it will be me and if you think I am the soft option, you are about to find out how wrong you are,'' Tony put the fear of God in Peter just as he intended.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve looked up as the elevator opened, Tony walked out holding a very chastened Peter by the arm; the disgraced boy kept his eyes fixed down, avoiding meeting Steve's eyes.

''Peter and I will be unattainable for the next fifteen minutes or so,'' Tony said abruptly.

''Okay right,'' Steve said as they disappeared down the hallway.

'' So looks like Tony has Peter covered, poor kid, Iron Man is fuming. What are you gonna do about Harley?'' Sam was blunt and Steve sighed, took a moment then got up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Harley?'' Steve stepped into his room and Harley stood.

''Pops, I'm sorry okay? It was a dumb thing to do and I won't do it again. I won't,'' words tumbled out of the teenager's mouth.

''I hope that's true and yes it was a dumb thing to do. It was dangerous and anything could have happened to you. Don't you ever put yourself at risk like that again. You are too important to this family and we love you so much. Never again Harley, do you hear me?''

''Yes Pops, I hear you, loud and clear,'' Harley almost broke his neck nodding so hard.

''Come here,'' Steve waved him over.

''Why?'' Harley asked nervously.

Steve quirked an eyebrow and Harley blushed. Oh no, not that! He had really done it this time, pushed his luck way too far. He'd always believed he was too old for this sanction- he was obviously wrong.

''But Pops, I won't do it again. I won't.''

''Now Harley, do not make me come get you,'' Steve had to instil this message loud and clear, he could not allow his children to get hurt, it was his duty to protect them.

Harley walked over slowly and Steve tucked him under his arm, delivering six harsh swats to his butt.

Then he stood his son up and looked in his tear filled eyes.

''You never go anywhere without permission from either me or Dad. Do you understand?''

''Yes sir,'' Harley said quickly and he meant it. That had hurt and he did not ever want a repeat performance.

''Good,'' Steve hugged him then kissed his head.

''Dinner will be in about half an hour. Take a shower,'' Steve left and Harley sat on his bed with a flinch and covered his face.

The spanking was bad but the look of disappointment in Pop's eyes hurt far more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Is he alive?'' Steve asked Tony who was busy draining vegetables. It was team dinner night and that required a huge amount of food.

''Yes he is alive but he is one sorry little boy with a very sore butt which is exactly what he deserved. As my co-parent I should tell you that I used a hair brush and he cried a lot; which was shit but necessary as he could have killed someone,'' Tony was clearly shaken and Steve took the pan from his hand.

''I am sorry, I should have run that by you first but I..'' Tony placed his hand on his forehead and sighed.

''It's okay, I trust you. If that was your decision then I support you,'' Steve wrapped comforting arms around the distraught man.

''These fucking kids Steve, they're gonna kill me with all this stress before they're grown. I just…'' Tony faltered.

''SSShh, it's okay. This is what every parent feels sometimes; comes with the territory. I just spanked Harley so we can feel guilty together,'' Steve made Tony smile wryly.

''Yeah I guess we can,'' Tony gathered himself.

The elevator pinged and Thor appeared holding his arms aloft.

''We are triumphant yet again. Where's our celebratory feast?'' he shouted.

''Sorry big guy, no feast but we have spaghetti and meatballs,'' Steve laughed and Thor grinned.

''That is a satisfactory feast. Now where are the mini Starks? I wish to greet them!'' Thor sat at the table and devoured a bread roll in one bite.

''Yeah, where are the kids?'' Clint sat beside Thor. Wanda and Vision brought up the rear whilst Sam and Bruce wandered in- it was almost a full house for once. Happy was on salad duty.

Rhodey was out of town- Natasha conspicuous by her absence.

Steve and Tony looked at each other, not sure how to reply.

''Oh they have incurred the wrath once more. What did the little scoundrels do this time? High jinks of the highest order no doubt!'' Thor roared out.

''Don't think uncontrolled explosions in the school lab can be classified as high jinks,'' Tony replied sarcastically.

'' No, no, quite right, not to be encouraged, although creating mayhem is a useful skill to possess,'' Thor shrugged. Clint diplomatically distracted him with a bowl of meatballs.

''Is it?'' Tony griped.

''Is Peter okay?'' Natasha made him jump as she spoke quietly from the shadows.

''Yes he's okay, why wouldn't he be okay?'' Tony replied defensively and Natasha gave him a hard, questioning stare.

Steve was carrying food to the table so it was just the two of them.

''I spanked him Natasha and he deserved it. He could have seriously hurt some-one, do you have a problem with that?'' Tony challenged and there was a stilted silence then Natasha shook her head.

''No, I have no problem with that,'' she walked away towards the table.

''Great, I am so grateful you have no problem with me disciplining my own child,'' Tony muttered to himself.

''FRIDAY, tell the boys to come to dinner and yes, they have to be here,'' Tony called out as he sat down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harley walked into Peter's room; his brother was curled in a ball under his comforter.

''Dinner bro,'' Harley was unsure what the problem was. He didn't know what had happened, too involved in his own drama.

''Go away, I'm not hungry,'' came the muffled reply.

''Dude, what's wrong? You heard FRI, we gotta go to dinner, Dad said so,'' Harley pulled down the cover to reveal Peter's tear stained face.

''He can go to hell; he's a son of a bitch. I hate him!'' Peter said vehemently.

''What did you do?''

''Nothing, I didn't do anything,'' Peter buried his face in a pillow.

''Harley go to dinner,'' Steve said from the doorway. Harley looked over at him in surprise.

''Now kiddo,'' his father flicked his head and Harley left very reluctantly.

''Go away! I hate you! And I really, really hate Dad!'' Peter turned over to face the wall as Steve walked over; he sat down on the edge of the bed.

''Peter watch your mouth okay? No calling Dad bad names,'' Steve reprimanded him and Peter sighed loudly.

''I'm not talking to him or you and you can't make me,'' Peter was sulking, he was really sulking.

''You still have to come and eat your dinner even if you are taking a vow of silence. Sorry but you do,'' Steve placed a comforting hand on his little boy's back. Peter wriggled grumpily away making his father smile.

''Come on kiddo, you misbehaved and you got punished; if you don't want that to happen then maybe don't destroy science labs,'' Steve pointed out gently.

''I didn't destroy it, it was just a little…'' Peter trailed off.

''A little what? I can't hear you.''

''Dad over reacted. I can't come to dinner, I can't sit down, I won't ever sit down again!'' Peter hiccupped and Steve bit back an amused chuckle at the melodrama.

'' Bubba, what you did was very serious and that warranted a serious consequence so Dad did nothing wrong,'' Steve rubbed Peter's heaving back- this time he allowed the comfort which was an improvement.

''He used a hair brush and it really hurt, that's barbaric and child abuse,'' Peter turned an indignant face towards Steve.

''Sorry Bubba, no it isn't. It's a proportional response, remember that conversation?'' Steve pushed back sweaty bangs from Peter's eyes.

''It hurt! It really hurt!'' Peter knuckled an eye and Steve melted, he was so adorable.

''I know, come here,'' Steve held his arms out and Peter moved into them, burying his face in his father's safe, warm chest, starting to cry again.

Steve waited a few minutes- he stroked his baby's back and he settled down, an occasional sniffle signifying the end of the melt down.

''Come on otherwise Thor will have eaten everything,'' Steve stood up and placed Peter on his feet.

''Is Uncle Thor here?'' Peter perked up at that news.

The God was far and away Peter's favourite Avenger and Thor loved him just as much; Tony said it was because they were emotionally and intellectually around the same age. Steve was kinder, believing Thor enjoyed a strong connection with kids, especially this kid.

''Yes, Uncle Thor is here. Now go wash up and you can call your lawyer after you've eaten,'' Steve pushed him gently towards the bathroom.

''Pops,'' Peter giggled as he turned on the faucet.

''He's washing his face and will be here in a minute,'' Steve answered Tony's unspoken question as he sat down and reached for the salad.

''I hope you didn't mollycoddle him,'' Tony said in a low voice just for his husband's ears.

''No, I didn't molly coddle him but he was upset Tones. I just calmed him down,'' Steve replied, a distinct edge in his tone.

''He could have killed someone Steve,'' Tony was defensive again.

''I know that and I was not criticising you. I was just telling you what I had done because you asked!''

The men met eyes; this was fast developing into an argument.

''Tones, we are a team. Sometimes you are the bad guy and sometimes I am. It's what works for us,'' Steve was conciliatory. He squeezed Tony's hand who didn't respond immediately

Then he smiled, nodded and turned back to Bruce.

Peter slipped in next to Steve and his father put a plate in front of him.

''I saved you some,'' Steve winked and Peter grinned up at him.

''Thanks Pops, you're the best.''

''You're welcome.'' Steve ruffled his hair evoking a giggle.

Tony heard the exchange and couldn't control the pang of jealousy in his stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter jumped on Thor's back and he roared in mock outrage as he threw Peter on the couch and began to tickle him; the boy squirmed, thrashing around as he laughed uncontrollably.

''Stop it! Stop it! I'm gonna throw up!''

Thor picked up Peter and held him up above his head.

''Put me down! Put me down!''

''Starkson, you forgot the magic word!'' Thor teased as he span around.

''Please! Please put me down!'' Peter managed to choke out- he was near hysterical now.

''Don't you just love when the favourite Uncle or Auntie visits and sends the kids into a frenzy just before bedtime?'' Clint said caustically as he loaded the dishwasher.

''I don't know what you are talking about,'' Natasha replied as she rinsed dishes.

''Of course you don't'' Clint rolled his eyes.

Thor went towards the balcony doors.

''Oh I shall put you down, I think this is an appropriate place!'' Thor stepped out on the balcony and began to swing Peter as if to throw him into the night sky.

The boy screamed in fake terror.

Steve walked in; he cringed at the high pitched squealing.

'' Hope you weren't expecting Pete to go to sleep anytime soon,'' Clint imparted the bad news.

''Oh great!'' Steve shook his head; he had fully intended to put his youngest son to bed but that was impossible now.

Harley was down in the lab with Tony and Bruce leaving Steve and the team free to enjoy a glass of wine watching a grown up movie for once. Natasha had already chosen - Primal Fear which they all insisted Steve had to watch.

''Can we build a bonfire and have S'mores?'' Peter bounced towards him, vibrating with energy and tell-tale smudges of chocolate around his mouth so an over-dose of sugar was in the mix as well.

''What is that around your mouth?'' Steve grabbed some kitchen towel and wet it.

''Nothing, absolutely nothing,'' Peter used his sleeve to wipe away the evidence, spreading the smears around.

''Your nose is growing милая,'' Natasha tapped the cute little button.

''No, it isn't,'' Peter giggled.

Steve took his chance and grabbed the hyperactive little rascal by the back of the neck; scrubbing his face none too gently, a method utilised by parents the world over.

''Ow! Ow! Get off!'' Peter emerged clean but with a grouchy expression.

''Looks like you have had your fill of sugar for today Bubba,'' Steve threw the paper towel away.

''Thor, did you give my child chocolate just before bedtime?'' Steve asked the approaching God who looked sheepish.

''My Captain, I would not do such a thing. I am wounded by the mere suggestion,'' Thor clutched his chest as Peter sniggered.

''I'm too old for a bedtime,'' Peter felt that needed to be pointed out.

''Oh no you are not and its way past it. So let's go,'' Steve waved his arm.

''Awww Pops come on, I'm not tired and I don't have school tomorrow,'' Peter protested.

''Which is not a vacation, it's a punishment remember? You have homework and then chores, an awful lot of chores so you need to rest up,'' Steve pointed at his youngest son who looked sideways at him, then took off in a flash.

''Not going to bed, you're gonna have to catch me first,'' Peter yelled just before he ran down the stairs that led to the rest of the building.

Steve rolled his eyes and glared at Thor.

''This is your fault so you are helping me find him,'' Steve told the God as he walked towards where Peter had disappeared seconds earlier.

''Captain, can I be of any assistance?'' Vision asked from the couch where he and Wanda had been watching Downton Abbey with Happy. They really were a very strange collection of characters, and not just in the more obvious ways.

''Thank you Vis, yes you can. FRI where is Peter?'' Steve called.

''Peter is in his bedroom sleeping,'' came the very unhelpful reply. Thank you Ned!

''You have got to be kidding me!'' Steve muttered.

''There is a small heat source at the outside pool area,'' Vision was much more helpful.

''I will take the fast way. I will meet you there my Captain,'' Thor leapt off the balcony.

Steve walked across the dark lawn towards the pool where he could see two figures crouching down, one very large, the other small- they were staring at something- Thor's protective hand on Peter's back. It was a warm and balmy evening; Summer taking hold.

''Hey Daddy, we got fireflies. They are so cool!'' Peter stood up, a glowing jar in his hand- his face alight with awe.

''These are fascinating little creatures, shining beacons,'' Thor was equally as reverent and Steve cracked a smile, it was so touching; the close bond between his son and the God of Thunder was tender and pure- they simply adored each other.

''Bubba, you cannot run off. Now we are gonna let these guys go and you are going to bed,'' Steve scolded mildly.

''Sorry Pops,'' Peter fluttered his eyelashes at him.

''Cut it out you little trouble maker! Here,'' Steve took the jar and opened the lid; the beetles flew upwards creating a shower of sparkling orbs around their heads before they dispersed.

''Wow, that's so awesome,'' Peter looked up in wonder.

''Yes, awesome,'' Thor echoed, just as enchanted.

''Bedtime,'' Steve picked up Peter before he could run off again; the boy wrapped himself around his father and laid his head on his shoulder with a contented sigh. His breathing evened out, already half asleep despite his protest that he wasn't tired. He'd had an eventful day.

''Starkson is an extremely beautiful child and I love him very much,'' Thor touched Peter's head, his eyes glistening.

''Yeah I know you do big guy but no chocolate before bedtime okay?'' Steve said and Thor nodded.

''Yes, yes, no chocolate before bedtime,'' he repeated. They both knew he would completely disregard that instruction, but played along anyway.

''Jeez, can we watch this movie already,'' Steve came in and flopped on the couch; Peter was tucked in, Morgan was asleep, Harley was with Tony, all his children were safe and accounted for so he could finally relax.

''Here, I figured you could use this,'' Clint handed over a cold glass of Chardonnay and FRIDAY started the movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	32. Chapter 32 Therapy

Sorry that I missed my usual update. A difficult week, had a funeral and some family upset.

You will get another chapter tomorrow, if no further family crisis hits.

This is an interesting chapter, maybe boring to some but necessary.

Please review, I am lacking reviews and I am losing motivation as so much is happening in my life.

Salutations!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So Harley would you like to introduce me?'' Felicity, the therapist, asked and Peter had to stop himself from tutting. He was here very reluctantly and had literally been dragged by the scruff of the neck.

Since they returned from California the Spiderman embargo had been holding fast. Peter was stymied at every turn, his parents erecting a wall of steel and everything he tried failed. The Dads were united- there was not a chink in their armour, they were standing solidly side by side.

Peter blowing up the Science lab and Harley's escapade had resulted in their parents invoking a zero tolerance approach, which meant both boys were on a tight rein, a very tight rein indeed.

As a result, Peter was sullen and moody.

''This is my brother Peter,'' Harley knew Peter didn't want to be there. He felt guilty but Felicity insisted.

''So Peter, how old are you?'' Felicity asked and Peter gave her a disdainful glare.

''I am twelve, as you already know.''

''Peter!'' Steve admonished but Felicity held her hand up.

''Its fine Steve, so Peter not very happy about being here then?''

''No, not sure what all this has to do with me,'' Peter replied, he was being deliberately obtuse.

''So your brother and your parents are not anything to do with you? Why do you think that?'

''My parents and my brother are my family so yeah course they are something to do with me. It's just all the Harley smoking weed and not thinking he's good enough thing. That's nothing to do with me is it?''

''Isn't it? I would say you are very central to how your brother feels.''

''Are you saying this is my fault? Wow lady, you trying to screw me up too? I know I'm the bad kid but… '' Peter clammed up.

Felicity disarmed Peter by laughing.

'' Do you think Harley is a screw up?''

''Do you?'' Peter stared at her belligerently.

Tony and Steve looked at each other; Felicity had briefed them beforehand, told them to keep quiet until she pulled them into the conversation. It was tetchy, they had not seen Felicity be this way before, she had always been very gentle with Harvey.

'' You confront a lot Peter, why is that?''

'' Okay so what's your deal? I have seen enough TV shows and you aren't supposed to be like this to me. You should ask me to draw my feelings or some shit like that. I'm a kid, you should be nice to me and lady you are not being nice, not nice at all. I'm done!'' Peter pulled his hood up, folded his arms and sank down in his chair.

Felicity kicked herself; she went in too hard and lost him before she had even started- she misjudged his resilience, he was nowhere near as tough as he appeared. Plus, this was an intimidating situation for a child and his reaction to her attitude was reassuringly to type for a confident personality, which he obviously was.

She was very aware that he was so important to this family healing, in many ways the family dynamic revolved around him. She wasn't sure why although he was the one biological child, but that didn't explain fully why this was the case. She had been warned he was a challenge which she had just learned the hard way.

''So Harley how was your week?'' she turned away, hoping she may be able to re-engage Peter later. Harley was very much the love sick teenager at the moment and she was concerned that he would be tempted to indulge to help him cope.

''It was good, Jack offered me weed- I said no and meant it. My grades are up too- thanks to Dad, my teachers are real happy, '' Harley was improving in leaps and bounds.

''In case you're interested, mine aren't,'' Peter muttered into his hood. Felicity glanced at Steve and Tony who looked less than happy- one child was in a good place (apart from normal teenage angst) whilst the other remained challenging; it was proving very wearing to juggle.

Peter's grades were impressive after Tony's input; however his attitude was still poor and his behaviour less than stellar, blowing up the Science lab hadn't exactly impressed his teachers. He'd received several detentions and Steve had taken two very unhappy phone calls from school- he was hanging on by his finger nails and they were all just waiting for school to break for summer.

Felicity re-focused on Harley; although she was hyper aware that she also had a duty of care towards the other child in the room (who was only present at her insistence), a duty she wasn't fulfilling at the moment.

''Did you write to your mother Harley?'' Felicity watched Peter as she said that, she saw him stiffen slightly. He was listening, she could tell he was.

''Yes, I talked it through with Dad- he told me about his mom. It helped,'' Harley glanced at Tony who patted his leg with an encouraging smile.

Under his hood, Peter frowned; no one had ever spoken to him about his Grandmother who was actually his real Grandmother. So this was great, Harley knew more about his own family than he did. Peter closed his eyes, wishing he was somewhere else.

'' Do you expect a reply?''

''Dunno, I don't care if she replies, I've told her how I feel and that is all that matters. I have my family, I don't need her,'' Harley replied.

''Well, she may reply and we can work through that together okay? All of us,'' Felicity reassured Harley.

He looked at his fathers for further reassurance and they both reacted immediately; Tony placing his arm around Harley's shoulders whilst Steve winked at him as he was sitting on the other couch.

To Felicity's dismay Peter sank further into his seat.

'' If she does reply, what would you like her to say?'' Felicity asked, one eye on the younger boy.

''Sorry, I would like her to say sorry,'' Harley was very clear. He was trying to ignore his brother, stay focused but he was bothered by Felicity's attitude towards him. It had been harsh, not at all the way she treated him.

''She might not,'' Felicity knew she was losing the room, the small boy wrapped in on himself was a ticking bomb in the corner- she would have to do something soon.

Tony was attempting to remain neutral but failing- he kept looking over at the slumped figure who was obviously very unhappy. When he agreed to bring Peter, he hadn't expected it to be so difficult- he couldn't see how this was beneficial, it appeared the exact opposite to him.

Steve was also watching Peter and he was concerned, he was not at all sure having him here was a good idea. He was unimpressed with how Felicity was treating him and the fact he was now hiding worried him. His youngest son felt very far away, both metaphorically and physically, which sent his anxiety sky rocketing, a regular occurrence these days.

Felicity noted Steve's tense face and glanced over at Peter; she would address that situation in a moment but it was likely to provoke somewhat of a crisis. She had to check Harley was up to what might happen next.

''So on a scale of 1 to 10, how are you feeling right now? 1 tense, 10 relaxed?'' she asked the older boy.

''An 8,'' Harley answered without hesitation; the therapist nodded and turned to the extremely stressed out adult to her side who was into negative figures on that scale.

''Steve, could you ask Peter to uncover his face and sit up please?''

Steve looked at her in surprise, great she causes the issue then looks to him to resolve it for her.

''Peter pal, take down the hood and sit up please. You know better than to behave this way, so do as I say,'' Steve said firmly but gently. He wasn't really happy about having to be the bad guy but did it anyway.

Tony noted his irritation and gestured him over, Steve moved over to sit next to his husband who took his hand; Steve smiled gratefully.

There was nothing for a moment, then Peter listened to his father; he sat up exposing his face.

He narrowed his eyes at Felicity but said nothing.

''Thank you,'' Steve looked over at Felicity. Her move.

Felicity was very impressed, she hadn't expected Peter to acquiesce that easily; Steve handled his child very effectively but with love. She also noted the strong, supportive bond between the two men; they shared a solid, secure union which was encouraging. It had grown throughout the sessions.

''Bubba, come and sit here with me,'' Steve surprised her by saying that, she had riled his protective instincts- he was circling the wagons. She hadn't seen him do that before. He was always affable and amenable but this was different- he was overly protective over his youngest son. Why?

Peter got up and Steve pulled him onto his lap; he said something in the boy's ear who grinned up at him.

Steve stared at her as he hugged his son around the chest- she got the distinct impression she was being told to back off.

She looked at Tony who was talking to Harley, their body language relaxed and open now Peter was with Steve. They accepted the man's behaviour so it was usual; he was always this way with his youngest son.

Felicity was struggling to get a handle on these dynamics, usually an adopted child like Harley would rankle and protest at such an obvious show of affection by a parent towards a natural child ( she knew Steve was not Peter's biological father, although significantly that was how Harley viewed the relationship ), but the older boy didn't react.

In fact, on several occasions when Harley had spoken about Peter he exhibited the same protectiveness.

Had this child been seriously ill at some point? That would go some way to explain this.

''So Peter, I am going to ask you something quite difficult and I want you to know this is a safe space so you can answer honestly okay?''

Peter instantly looked to Steve for reassurance; the adult man placed a kiss on the side of his son's head. Felicity was very touched by this close relationship, who knew Captain America would be such a tactile father?

She had seen him being affectionate towards Harley many times but he was more physically demonstrative with Peter and had a pet name for him; it was partially explained by Peter's tender age but not entirely.

''When your parents adopted Harley, how did you feel about it? How did you really feel?''

Peter took a deep breath and touched his face nervously; he began to chew anxiously at his lip.

''That's a tough question to answer right?'' Felicity began to warm to Peter, despite his defensive bravado at the start.

Peter looked at her, he had deep brown doe eyes and they were providing a window into his soul- she saw conflict and confusion.

''I know you love Harley now but it is actually okay for you to be honest okay?''

Peter continued to worry his lip and she was not at all sure he would answer her.

Harley watched all this with dismay, this was not fair on his little brother; he was enduring this for him.

''It's okay bro, tell the truth,'' he said and Peter glanced at him, he had now drawn blood.

''Sweetheart, stop worrying your lip. You're hurting yourself,'' Steve scolded softly and Peter turned so he could hide his face away in his father's chest.

''Hey Smalls, let's not do the hiding thing. Answer the question,'' Tony intervened and Peter emerged slowly.

Felicity was reassured by what she was seeing; these men complimented each other as parents and shared the care of their children equally. She had seen it before with Harley although she hadn't been sure if it was for effect but she could now see this was how they always were as the children responded very naturally to it.

''I hated it, I liked Harley. He came for summers and we always had a good time but then he was in my house, my dads were distracted, always making sure he was okay. They had no time. I became invisible,'' Peter finally spoke up; he wiped his bloody lip with the back of his hand.

Felicity smiled at him, she handed him a tissue.

''How did you feel about that?''

''I was real angry; it was like I wasn't good enough. That they went out and got a better kid, one that played football,'' Peter glared at Steve when he said that who looked embarrassed.

''And they didn't ask how I felt, they didn't talk to me. They just did it then didn't get it when I was angry. They got mad at me.''

Steve and Tony listened to this with a mixture of guilt and regret although they had heard it before- they were very aware they didn't handle either adoption well with Peter. They would do it so differently given a second chance.

''Is that why you misbehave?'' Felicity asked the killer question.

Peter looked warily at her, this was straying into forbidden territory, secrets he couldn't reveal.

Felicity was a SHIELD approved therapist but she didn't know Peter's status- she had been allowed very restricted access to information about this family.

''Who told you I misbehave?'

''Don't you? You got in trouble this week didn't you? Caused an explosion in your science lab at school?''

'' It was an accident,'' Peter scowled at Steve, betrayed that she knew that.

'' Was it? Tell the truth, you were angry because you were being punished and you have a problem with one boy so you did it deliberately didn't you?'' Felicity put him on the spot and Peter sighed heavily.

''Flash is a prick,'' He muttered.

''Hey! Stop it, no cussing! Answer Felicity,'' Steve jumped in immediately, tapping the side of his son's leg.

She wondered if they disciplined their children physically, she would need to address that in further sessions- she was not an advocate but there was too much to deal with already. That would have to wait, she was certain there were no safeguarding issue here, and spanking was not illegal so she put it to one side for now.

Peter looked up at his father, utilising his puppy dog eyes; Felicity was interested to see how Steve reacted.

''Do as you were told right now!'' Steve was not impressed, he was very unimpressed.

''Yes I knew what I was doing. I got in trouble for that already,'' Peter resorted to whining.

''Yes you did and unless you correct your tone right now, you will get in even more trouble. Behave,'' Tony supported his husband and pointed at his truculent son.

Right so not indulgent parents then, Felicity noted. She was surprised as that was what she was expecting with Peter which was the impression Harley had given- clearly it was the older boy's perception, not reality.

''Sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful,'' Peter apologised and Felicity nodded.

''So this belief you are the bad kid, shall we talk about that?''

''Oh yeah, I'm the bad kid but who told you that?''

Steve flinched at the statement, Tony met his eye; Steve pulled a regretful face and Tony nodded. Yeah, they needed to work on that.

''Well no-one called you a bad kid, that's your description but your behaviour has come up in our discussions. Why do you think you're bad?''

''Well I'm not really; I think I'm kind of normal. Trouble is my sister is this adorable baby, Harley's a big honey bear who's real good at football and my parents are Earth's Mightiest Heroes so it doesn't take much to be the bad one in my house. It's okay, I'm cool with it, it's kind of edgy. Makes me the interesting one,'' Peter grinned at her and she laughed.

Tony and Steve exchanged amused glances; Peter could charm the birds out of the trees when he put his mind to it.

''Yeah well, when you put it like that, I can see your problem.''

''Can I have a sucker please?'' Peter eyes alighted on the jar beside her, reminding her he was a child, a child who liked sugar.

''Yes, you can have a sucker. Here,'' she held the jar out.

''Thanks,'' he pulled one out.

''So Pete, how about you go wait outside while I finish up with your parents and brother?'' Felicity decided that was enough for the younger boy; Peter had been honest but she didn't want to push him further. It wasn't necessary and she had stressed him enough- the blood on his lip evidence of that.

''Alright, bye,'' he waved his hand as he got up.

''Pete?''

He turned to look at her.

''You going to come back and see me again?''

''Dunno, haven't decided yet,'' he gave her what she knew was his charm smile.

''Okay, fair enough,'' Felicity chuckled; this boy was his father through and through, his playboy father not the super soldier.

''So Harley, let's take a look at your targets and set some new ones shall we?''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Should we be worried about Peter?'' Steve asked as soon as Harley left to join his brother.

''No, he has some issues to resolve around the adoptions; on the whole he is well balanced, reflective and self-aware. I am sure I do not need to tell you that the tough act is just that, an act. He is very close to you Steve, you have a very good relationship with him, a strong emotional connection,'' Felicity made Captain America blush.

''He was, is so angry with me though because I left,'' Steve admitted, more and more he struggled to reconcile his actions; he just could not rationalise abandoning his children- what had he been thinking? He bitterly regretted it.

''Well he would be, it goes a long way to explain his current bad behaviour, you have no choice but to ride the storm. He's testing you so stay consistent, make the boundaries clear and reassure him when you can. You are very loving towards him, you are slowly rebuilding the trust, just keep with it,'' Felicity advised and Steve nodded

''So does Peter need to see you regularly?'' Tony asked and she shook her head.

'' It's not needed although there are no guarantees with children and you should keep an eye but there is no need for any particular concern. You guys are doing a good job with him, best not to interfere with that. However, he has inherited your charm hasn't he Tony? May want to keep that in check Steve,'' Felicity raised her eyebrows at Tony who blushed.

''Hey, my charm has served me well,'' Tony protested whilst Steve laughed at his expense.

''I was thinking more along the lines of your past coping mechanisms but Steve balances you out well. You make a good team, those boys are lucky kids,'' Felicity reassured them.

''Thank you,'' Steve felt a huge weight lift from his chest; he had been so worried about his children and hearing that helped.

''So Harley is on track, we shall have a few more sessions after your vacation then I will transfer him to a support group, all kids his age,'' Felicity filled them in.

''Regarding Peter, have you ever discussed his mother with him?''

Steve glanced over at Tony, this was delicate. Steve didn't know who Peter's mother was but recently he had his suspicions although it was impossible- wasn't it?

''No, should we?'' Tony appeared relatively calm although beneath was a very different story.

''Well, he may ask. Children often do at this age, so you should be prepared. We can work on that together if you want to so you will be ready,'' Felicity offered and Tony nodded, playing the part. That was not happening, that was a maelstrom of epic proportions.

'' Was Peter ill recently?'' Felicity asked.

''Yes very, it was not a good time. He almost died,'' Tony answered. Felicity glanced at Steve whose eyes clouded.

''You still processing it Steve?'' she asked and he nodded. He was shocked she had picked that up- almost losing Peter haunted him.

''How did you know that?'' Tony was curious. He knew that was not in the file, only basic details had been included.

''Steve is ultra- protective; he keeps Peter with him when he can- he was not comfortable when Peter was across the room. He only relaxed when he was beside him,'' Felicity paused.

Tony had a moment of clarity, what he had seen as Steve being fussy was actually anxiety. He looked regretfully at his husband who smiled shyly back.

''I can help you manage your anxiety Steve, it is understandable you know and a very normal response. A child falling ill is one of the most challenging situations to deal with and it often leaves parents over anxious for months, even years. Would you like us to work on that together?'' Felicity asked and Steve nodded.

''Yes, that would be helpful,'' he smiled gratefully.

''Get out of my office and go enjoy your amazing children. Have a great vacation!'' Felicity shooed them away.

''Can we get a dog?'' Peter's voice echoed as Felicity shut the door after them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There are clues in this chapter about where this story is going. Sorry if it was boring but I enjoyed writing it. Some indulgence on my part.

We have a big storm coming, so going to cuddle up and stay safe.

Review, need some more reviews.


	33. Chapter 33 Grown Up Business

Thank you for the amazing reviews. I have taken on board some of your comments and written several additional chapters as a result.

Thank you for taking the time- your suggestions really add to the creative process. You lot are basically my muse xx

Particular thanks to FTA92 for the suggestion.

Hope you like it, let me know.

Salutations

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''But why not? Why can't we get a dog? I would really like a dog,'' Peter was nagging them, trying to wear them down.

''We are not getting a dog. Go take a shower and get your PJs on. I am making hot chocolate,'' Steve sent him off with a pat on the behind.

They had dropped Harley off at a friend's house after grabbing some dinner; they were studying for finals together. It was a vetted friend; they had become ultra- cautious after recent events

''I'm sorry,'' Tony said quietly.

''What for?'' Steve looked at him in surprise as he put milk on to warm, ignoring the fancy machine on the counter.

''I didn't realise how much Peter being sick affected you, that you were still struggling with it,'' Tony smiled regretfully.

''I just… it would destroy me if anything happened to you or the kids. Being away from you was bad enough. But that… well that I cannot even start to comprehend,'' Steve blinked back unbidden tears.

'' I know, I know. This whole Spiderman gig, we have to stay strong about it. He's too young and he will get hurt or worse. It's too much for him to handle,'' Tony was unequivocal; pulling his son out of a lake half-drowned had convinced him beyond any doubt.

''It's too much for me to handle,'' Steve admitted.

''I know- me too, come here,'' Tony pulled Steve into his arms; he was stiff and tense but slowly relaxed as Tony rubbed his back gently.

''We will work through this together okay?'' Tony laid his hand on Steve's cheek and he nodded.

''Gizmo was crying, so I got her,'' Peter walked in with their daughter wide awake and giggling in his arms.

''Da, Da,'' she held out her arms out and Tony took her, enjoying the feel of her wriggling, sturdy body in his arms.

''Can I do my own marshmallows?'' Peter came around next to Steve; he climbed up on the counter to where they hid the treats.

''No, you can't. Get down,'' Steve grabbed him around the waist and swung him onto the ground.

''Here,'' Peter handed over the jar with a cheeky grin.

Steve hugged his son and winked at Tony over his head; yeah this was way too precious to risk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I am not ready to go home, are you?'' Tony said as they sat sipping Italian espresso coffees outside a small Tuscan café in a medieval hillside village. The boys were back at the hotel, windsurfing or paddle boarding or some activity that involved water; it was hard to keep track as they were constantly busy.

Their vacation had been a dream, a romp across Europe; Paris, London, Provence, Rome, Florence and then the Tuscan beach. They had opted for a hotel, a very expensive 5 star plus hotel this time, it allowed the kids to make some friends and gave them some much needed alone time- Morgan was with her nanny.

They had broken their cardinal rule and employed a nanny- Alicia- to accompany them, help to care for the children and she was a godsend- she was young and fun so was as much help with the boys as their infant daughter.

Harley had a huge crush on her which Peter found hilarious, he teased his older brother with no mercy which had caused some arguments but they had quelled them immediately; not allowing anything to spoil their down time.

''No, but we have to, you know we do. We have been away too long as it is,'' Steve replied regretfully.

They had been able to be a normal family, no saving the world or worrying about Peter risking life and limb- it had been refreshing and relaxing but now they had to get back to the reality, or what constituted reality in their world.

''Yeah, you're right. A walk my love?'' Tony stood and held out his hand. Steve grasped it and they walked through the quaint narrow streets; enjoying the easygoing ambience, strolling around the local market buying some gifts for the team. For once, they were just like everyone else and it felt amazing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Come on guys, we are going out for dinner,'' Steve called to their boys who were in the clear, azure water throwing a ball around with their friends.

They came with no further bidding, obviously hungry.

''Can't we have pizza on the terrace? You can go for dinner on your own,'' Peter was not keen on the whole dressing up for dinner aspect.

''No, we are taking Alicia out as a thank you and you guys are coming too,'' Steve replied firmly, they had already had this discussion at breakfast.

''I want to go,'' Harley said and Peter laughed.

''You're gonna make wussy eyes at her, bro you really need to be cooler around girls. You look like a retard with your mouth hanging open.''

''Hey, do not use that word. You know better!'' Steve frowned, if they had not been in public, he would have swatted Peter but they were (which was exactly why Peter said it) so he satisfied himself with a reproaching glare.

''Whatever,'' Peter skipped away before his parents could react.

''The little guy is getting a little big for his britches,'' Tony commented wryly and Steve couldn't help but agree.

Peter had an inclination to test limits- he was just naturally a naughty kid, always pushing against rules and restrictions. They had relaxed on vacation and were now starting to pay the price; the previous day he had run off whilst in Alicia's care- they found him jumping off the harbour wall (a forbidden activity) with some local kids.

''I know, but it's our last few days. Once we're home, we can pull him back in line. Just relax Tones, enjoy the evening,'' Steve had become indulgent recently, his constant anxiety disappearing on this extended break from saving the world.

''Oh I will but just need to instil the fear of God first; a little insurance that Petey Pie doesn't wreck what time we have left,'' Tony winked and walked off towards Peter before Steve could stop him.

''He's being a brat Pops, Dad'll straighten him out. Come on, I am betting you could use a very cold glass of Rose, you look kinda hot,'' Harley grinned at his father, who gave into the temptation graciously.

Steve had no idea what Tony said or did but Peter was perfectly behaved from that moment onwards- Steve decided he didn't want to know and just relished their last few days of freedom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So a deals a deal right?'' Peter looked at Tony as they settled down for the long flight home.

Tony blushed and glanced at Steve, a flash of guilt in his eyes.

''What deal?'' Steve was on it instantly.

''Nothing, absolutely nothing honey. Would you like a drink? Let's have a drink to celebrate our vacation,'' he said quickly.

''Its eight o'clock in the morning Tony,'' Steve was not amused.

''Which means its 3 am at home babes so just right for a night cap , time we got back on New York time, will help with the jet lag,'' Tony was rambling and Steve looked suspiciously at him. Peter was smirking like the cat who got the cream whilst he watched this tetchy exchange.

''Peter, go watch the movie with your brother,'' Steve flicked his head.

''But it's sh…. '' Peter faltered when Pops glared at him.

''Now Peter!''

Peter slumped away.

''What did you do?'' Steve turned to his shamefaced husband.

''I wanted us to enjoy the last days of our vacation,'' Tony started to make excuses.

''What did you do?'' Steve asked more firmly this time and Tony cringed.

''I promised he could have his suit back if he behaved,'' Tony replied, Steve groaned loudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harley stared at his phone; it was his mother so she got his letter then.

He didn't open the message, he was too afraid to. Not at all sure he wanted to hear how she had replied.

Instead he went to breakfast.

''Hey big guy, you ready?'' Sam clapped him on the back as soon as he walked in.

''I am kind of nervous,'' Harley replied, he was quarter back today. The usual quarter back was injured and Harley was second string so now he had his chance- it was a daunting prospect.

''Buddy, do your best, you are talented, you know what you are doing; dig deep pal and it will all come good,'' Pops was upbeat and Harley took a moment, how did this happen? How did he end up with these amazing parents? They always said the right thing- always.

His mother would never say that to him, she would remind him he was a disappointment and a failure- just like his useless father.

''Harls, you okay?'' Tony asked as he placed a plateful of waffles in front of him.

''Yeah, yeah dad, just a little freaked out,'' Harley was honest; he knew no one would disparage him if he admitted that, he was totally correct.

''Kiddo, it's a football game not the end of the world. You are ready for this, you trained hard and you will be great,'' Tony ruffled his hair.

''Thanks dad,'' Harley smiled, his eyes bright.

''What he said! Can't believe I am saying that but what Stark said,'' Sam snarked.

''Remind me again why I let this person near my children?'' Tony rolled his eyes as he went to refill his coffee.

''Because he's a good influence,'' Steve countered and Tony frowned.

''Really?''

''Yes, really,'' Steve asserted again. Sam looked gratefully at him and Steve dipped his head to hide his amusement.

The relationship between his husband and one of his closest friends was bombastic but in truth they held each other in high regard.

''What is the freezing point of metal, you know when it shatters?'' Peter bounced in.

''I'm sorry, what did you say?'' Tony frowned again.

''Never mind, I will Google it. Google knows more than you anyway,'' Peter tapped at his Stark Pad.

'' So you are grounded from electronics so I will take that and I expect better from you than to use the generic term metals,'' Tony snatched the Stark Pad.

''Fine whatever,'' Peter shook his head at his father.

''Why do you want to know that?'' Steve was quicker on the uptake. That sounded like mischief of the highest order.

''So Harls, today you become the ultimate jock. You gonna suck or step up? Hash tag just asking?'' Peter ignored the question and grinned at his older brother who went white.

''Peter thin ice, hash tag just saying,'' Steve retorted instantly and Tony laughed.

''Wow Pops, do you actually know what hash tag means?'' Peter smirked at Steve.

''Hash tag about to kick your scrawny little butt, clear enough for you?'' Steve quirked an eyebrow and Peter pouted but shut up. Sam chuckled and winked at Harley; see they have your back.

Harley knew that, his parents always had his back, always.

'' Harley, go get your bag. I am taking you early, Coach wants to run through some plays with you,'' Steve smiled and Harley nodded.

'' So I ask again why do you want to know about the freezing points of metals?'' Steve addressed his younger son as Harley went to get his stuff.

''Not hungry, later,'' Peter hurried away.

''Do you have that?'' Steve asked Tony who nodded.

''On it,'' he affirmed as he took off after Peter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harley had the game of his life; he was solid and strong, threw two touch-down passes and was an absolute warrior.

''So proud of you kiddo,'' Steve squeezed his shoulders when he came over.

'' That was amazing Harls,'' Tony embraced him and Harley vibrated at all the praise.

''You're okay for a jock I guess. Just don't turn into a prick,'' Peter was less exuberant and scathing which made Harley smile.

''Hey!'' Steve scolded and Peter poked his tongue out as he trotted away to talk to Ned and MJ.

''That was real good kid,'' Sam hugged him tight and Harley blushed.

''We are all going for pizza,'' Harley told his parents.

''Back by eleven okay?'' Steve said to him and he nodded.

As he walked away, his phone felt like a ticking bomb in his pocket, he would have to read his mom's message but maybe not tonight.

Tonight he would enjoy his moment of glory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''What's the matter bro?'' Peter came into his room as Harley lay on his bed looking at the ceiling morosely.

Trust Peter to be the only one who picked up his conflicted mood. He had always wanted a brother and now he had one; it was everything he had ever wished for; they were so in tune. Peter was the only one who sensed his less than stellar feelings.

''My mom,'' he handed over his phone.

''Oh shit, can she do that?'' Peter looked at him as he read the message.

''Yeah I think she can, it's not finalised,'' Harley replied miserably.

''Fuck,'' Peter summed it up perfectly.

There was silence then Peter roused himself.

''So we are going there right now, set her straight,'' Peter said firmly.

''What? No! We can't!'' Harley sat up; he had actually been considering that but now his brother had suggested it, he felt braver.

''Yeah we can, the grown-ups will take months to figure this out. It will be judges and lawyers and a bunch of crap. We can do this much quicker, just put her straight,'' Peter stood up.

''You coming bro or are you pussy?'' he challenged and Harley didn't need to be asked twice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Which car is faster?'' Peter regarded the many options.

''It takes about 13 hours,'' Harley looked up from his phone.

''Let's take the really fast one then,'' Peter grinned and Harley laughed; his brother was a dare devil, no doubt about it.

''Yeah let's do that,'' Harley climbed in.

Peter got in next to him.

''What about FRIDAY?'' the older boy rather belatedly asked.

''Dude, just drive,'' Peter smirked; Harley rolled his eyes- like he needed to ask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''The kids are gone!'' Steve was near apoplectic as he ran into the kitchen.

''What?'' Tony looked at him blearily, only on his first cup of coffee.

''They're what?'' Clint was equally as incoherent.

''Tony, our children are not in their beds and according to your infallible AI that is where they are, so I say again the kids are gone!'' Steve was seriously pissed off.

''Yeah that is a problem,'' Tony admitted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So she's in the bar then?'' Peter looked at Harley who blushed. They were outside the local tavern spying through the window.

''Dude, I don't give a shit, have you googled Dad? I was just saying cos it makes it kind of hard for you to go talk to her,'' Peter looked back at his brother as he sat back down.

''We are gonna have to wait it out,'' Harley was apologetic.

''Whatever, chips?'' Peter held out a bag of Doritos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''They took a really fast car, oh shit! A really, really fast car,'' Steve went white; his beloved boys were hurtling across country in a potential death trap!

''Where would they go?'' Natasha was the voice of reason.

''FRIDAY, any messages the boys got in the last twenty four hours immediately!'' Tony was panicking now as well.

'' I think this is the message that is relevant,'' FRIDAY relayed.

'' Harley you are my son, not those criminals. I have seen a lawyer. You are coming home, I am your mother. They have no rights, I am blocking the adoption,'' FRIDAY said very clearly.

''Tennessee, they are in Tennessee. I will meet you there,'' Tony said, his suit forming around him and he shot off.

''Let's go,'' Steve said to his team mates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You really want to go in there?'' Peter asked. Harley's mother had a man with her and he was scary, Peter's spider senses were well into overdrive.

They were outside the run-down farm house that used to be Harley's home.

''You stay here,'' Harley moved to protect his little brother- there was yelling, loud yelling, both adults clearly drunk even though it was only the afternoon.

''Harls, I don't think it's a good idea. How about we go to your barn? There's a storm coming. We'll wait until they're sober,'' Peter wished he'd bought his suit now.

''That could be days,'' Harley was determined, there was no way his mother was ruining his new life and he had to make sure- this was his only chance!

''Okay but be careful,'' Peter agreed against his better judgement.

Harley went through the back door into the kitchen which was littered with dirty dishes and empty liquor bottles.

He took a deep breath, pulled back his shoulders and stepped into the Devil's Lair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	34. Chapter 34 A Mighty Storm

Thanks for all the really encouraging reviews.

This chapter is pretty angsty, a little bitty. Action is not really my strength but I try my best.

I am posting early as I may not be able to later on this week and I know it's frustrating when a writer misses a scheduled update.

You may even get an additional update this week, I am not sure.

Salutations!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Harley honey, what are you doing here?'' his mother was wasted and slurred her words as she spotted him instantly.

She was standing at the back of the couch, a large, bald man, his huge belly straining to escape a stained white T- shirt on the other side- their fight had clearly turned physical in the moments it took Harley to walk around the side of the house.

Harley froze; suddenly back in his former life, nasty memories assaulted him- memories of a revolving door of unsavoury and sometimes violent men.

His mother came towards him, her arms out and Harley flinched with disgust as she hugged him.

''You came home; I knew you would come back. I missed you kiddo,'' she said softly. Harley almost believed she was glad to see him- almost.

''Don't call me that,'' Harley snapped, that was his parents' nickname and hearing it from her besmirched the endearment.

She blinked; confusion on her face- hurt by his rejection.

_What the hell? She was the one who rejected him, abandoned him into the foster care system- Tony had come for him within days. _

Harley couldn't process this.

_Maybe he should have left it to his dads? _

It was too late now- he was here in this hovel and he had to deal.

''Don't talk to your mom like that,'' the man spoke and Harley turned to him, his eyes narrowed.

He was a big guy, but out of shape and as wasted as his mom; Harley assessed quickly whether he could take him.

''Who the fuck are you?'' he decided he could.

The man laughed and before Harley could move, he backhanded the boy across the face.

Harley's ears rang, his vision blurred- it was a hefty blow. The boy shook his head, trying to regain his composure- he put his hand to his nose wiping away the blood that was flowing freely from both nostrils.

''I'm your new daddy and you show some respect or I will teach you some,'' the man put his hand to his belt. Harley realised that he had seriously misjudged the situation.

''Chip! Don't! Stop! Oh honey, are you okay? Here, let me clean you up,'' his mom grabbed what appeared to be a dirty towel from the back of the couch and started to wipe her son's face.

He recoiled in horror at the stench; the rag stank of stale sweat and booze. He pushed her away and she stumbled, falling onto the greasy carpet. She sat with her hands over her face, unable to get up, her drunken stupor over whelming. Harley heard her begin to cry and pity rose in his throat; his mom had always been a train wreck but this was another level.

''You shouldn't have done that son,'' Chip was unbuckling the belt and Harley knew he had to run; he was no match for this man. He looked around in panic, the only way out was through the kitchen but Chip was blocking the way.

The boy backed up; he was cornered, completely cornered. Chip grinned at him revealing misshapen, pointed teeth, he looked like a monster about to eat him and Harley's stomach dropped, a shiver of fear running through his body.

Then, he saw movement in the shadows and his eyes widened as he watched his younger brother walk up behind Chip and smash him over the head with a heavy, glass jug.

The expression on Chip's face was strangely comical- shock causing his mouth to drop open- there was a moment when it appeared he would stay standing; then he fell to his knees and face planted into the floor.

''Shit!'' Harley whispered- Peter was staring at his hands in disbelief, he jumped dropping the remnants of broken glass.

''Do you think I killed him?'' Peter was white with shock.

Harley glanced at his mother who was still slumped on the floor, -she had passed out which was a lucky break. He stepped forward and knelt down beside the bleeding, prone man, placing two fingers on his neck.

He sighed in relief, the monster was still alive but the wound on his head wasn't that bad, they didn't have much time.

''We need to get out of here,'' Harley went into flight mode- the fighting part hadn't gone so well, so that was their only option.

''What, just leave them?'' Peter hesitated.

''They will wake up Pete and think this happened during their fight. They are so loaded they won't remember but we have to go now!'' Harley pulled his brother after him- the decision made.

Harley threw his brother into the car- Peter was crying, distraught at what he had done. Harley didn't see the problem- it had been him or Chip. In his eyes, his brother had little choice and had in fact saved him.

Harley backed the car up, wheels spinning in the soft ground and sped off down the track that led to his former home.

_Well that went well_\- he laughed hysterically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony surveyed the scene, puffing out a loud sigh of despair as he rubbed his hands over his face. This was a disaster- two passed out adults, one bleeding and no kids, definitely a worst case scenario.

''Right, damage limitation then,'' he tapped the comm.

''You got them?'' Steve's panicked voice answered immediately.

''No, and we are going to need some Wanda magic here,'' Tony replied grimly.

There was silence.

''We're five minutes out,'' Steve composed himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve crouched down next to the deep tracks by the gate.

''They left at speed,'' he stood up and Tony nodded.

Both men were staying calm but it was a challenge- there had obviously been an altercation and there was no sign of their children- there were several possibilities and none were comforting.

'' I have wiped their memories- they won't recall anything. They will sleep for a few more hours,'' Wanda said as she walked over with Sam.

Wanda then gave a brief synopsis of what happened.

''The man was threatening Harley then after a sharp pain on the back of his head, it went black. There was no memory of Peter so it must have been him who hit him- defending his brother. The only injury on Harley was a bloody nose, he was hit across the face but he seemed okay.''

''Thank you Wanda,'' Steve smiled his gratitude, his nausea easing now it was clear both boys were alive. Tony felt the knot of tension in his stomach loosen slightly although hot rage rose- that piece of shit hit his kid!

Steve placed a gentle hand on his arm, immediately sensing his response.

''We have to concentrate on finding the boys Tones; anger is a distraction on a mission, you know that,'' he said quietly and Tony nodded then inhaled shakily to calm himself.

''He'll have a headache but he would have had one of those anyway so…'' Bruce shrugged; he had checked the guy out. He'd live unfortunately!

''So where do we start?'' Clint was anxious to search- time was of the essence.

''They will run for home,'' Natasha said and Tony nodded.

''Yeah, I agree but that is one fast car and God only knows what state they're in. Harley doesn't even have his license,'' Tony grated, the knot tightened again.

''We'll find them. You and Vision fly surveillance whilst we hide the jet and start searching on the ground. They can't have gotten far,'' Steve was the voice of reason and gave out commands.

Above them a loud clap of thunder echoed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Are you bleeding?'' Harley was trying to see his way through heavy rain, it was coming down in sheets and he was driving virtually blind.

''What?'' Peter blinked drowsily at him, he was suddenly so tired.

''Shit Pete, you're bleeding. Fuck bro!'' Harley exclaimed as he saw that the front of Peter's shirt was crimson.

''It won't stop, it always stops!'' Peter was frightened; it was only a small gash but it was on his wrist and deep- he thought maybe he'd cut something important- something his super healing was struggling with. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten anything substantial, he felt fuzzy, as if he was under water.

''It's okay, we'll go to the hospital,'' Harley tried not to show his alarm and he was very alarmed.

_Why did he do this? What was he thinking bringing his baby brother to this hell hole?_

''We can't! I can't go to a normal hospital. They'll find out,'' Peter was sobbing now, his head lolled forward.

''Don't pass out on me, DO NOT fucking pass out on me!'' Harley yelled as he looked towards Peter who promptly did just that; the older boy shook his brother's arm desperately- trying to rouse him.

Disaster struck in a split second, the deer stepped out- Harley slammed his foot on the brakes and the car aquaplaned gracefully into a ditch. The front crumpling dramatically as a tree stopped the speeding vehicle in its tracks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony was struggling with the rain as well, there was a mighty storm blowing and he was being guided by technology.

''Two heat signatures to the left,'' Vision's voice came over the comm. Tony turned immediately- relieved the kids hadn't got far.

''We'll be there in 2 minutes,'' Steve said- the others were still in the jet.

Tony landed on the run and he looked around frantically as his mask slid back.

''Dad! Help me! Help me!'' Harley was screaming as he dragged an unconscious Peter onto the road.

''What the hell happened?'' Tony was beside him in a second, he swallowed back his terror; there was blood, a lot of blood. It was running in watery rivulets across the tarmac.

''I'm sorry! I'm sorry! He won't wake up!'' Harley was hysterical and Tony grasped his arms, shaking him.

''Stop it! Stop it! Where is the blood coming from? Harley, talk to me kid!'' Tony yelled through the rain and wind.

''His wrist, he cut his wrist when he smashed the glass,'' Harley managed to say. Tony nodded as he scooped up the small body.

''It's okay, he will be okay! I'm here now and Pops is bringing the jet- Bruce is with us. It will be okay,'' Tony was reassuring himself as much as his son.

''Blood, Peter needs blood. Set up a transfusion now,'' Tony said abruptly into the comm.

He could see the lights of the approaching jet and it was about the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

''Pops is here,'' he said to Harley who collapsed his head in his hands, thank God!

Tony's words had caused panic on the approaching plane and there was frantic activity.

''Why does Peter need blood?'' Natasha asked, her face drawn in anxiety.

''I don't know Nat but he does,'' Steve pushed her to one side so he could help Bruce.

They landed with a bump and the door opened immediately; Tony walking in still suited up, Peter flopped in his arms.

''He caught the artery in his right wrist; he hasn't eaten much for nearly twelve hours and his healing isn't working,'' Tony was efficient as he laid his boy on the bed.

Bruce nodded and went to work, slipping in fluids and starting the transfusion- Peter's blood pressure was very low, too low.

Harley was standing to one side, shivering, his arms wrapped around himself.

''Is he gonna die?'' he asked in a small voice.

''No kiddo, he is not going to die. He will be up and annoying you again before you know it. Come here,'' Steve wrapped his arms around Harley who sank into the warm embrace with a sigh, they were safe. His parents were here and they would fix this, they could fix anything.

''Sorry Pops,'' Harley started to cry again and his father shushed him, kissing his head.

''I know kiddo, I know,'' Steve spoke in a calm, quiet tone which comforted Harley instantly.

''Blood pressure is back up and I have stopped the bleeding; it will need proper suturing when we get to the compound but he's improving,'' Bruce said and there was a collective sigh of relief.

Harley was shaking; he was soaked to the skin and freezing cold.

''Let's get you into some dry clothes and warm you up Harls; one sick kid is enough,'' Tony suggested and Harley nodded as he stepped back from Steve.

''Aren't you mad?'' Harley asked nervously as he looked between his Dads; they exchanged a glance, speaking without words.

''Oh yeah, we're mad, mad as hell but I want you healthy when I kill you,'' Tony smirked and Harley rolled his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I have a dilemma which I require your input about, I am not sure how our heroes should react to their kids' latest little escapade.

I have an inclination but as my muse, your thoughts and ideas are most welcome.

Let me know.


	35. Chapter 35 A Difference of Opinion

Thank you for all the thoughtful and insightful reviews.

I thought I had finished this but it has taken on a life of its own, so is now several chapters longer.

Most of you were on my wave length regarding the parental response.

I apologise for my occasional English spellings, as I am sure you all realise I am British.

I should also apologise if I don't always get the vernacular correct, I try but sometimes fail.

Enjoy! Salutations

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter groaned as he opened his eyes, it was so bright, why was it so bright?

He blinked rapidly as his eyes focused; he was staring at a white ceiling and lying in a bed. He sat up, confused, where was he? The back of his hand itched and he looked down to see a cannula, he hated those things- they hurt.

''Pete, you're okay. Don't touch that,'' his brother's voice interrupted him as he scratched at the irritating needle.

Peter looked over and Harley was perched on the edge of his bed. He cringed as he realised he was in the medical facility at the compound.

''Bro, what happened?'' Peter screwed up his face, trying to piece together the myriad of images flashing in his head.

''The parental units had to come rescue us, I crashed the car and you virtually died on me. Don't do that again okay?'' Harley's eyes were red rimmed; he'd been crying.

''Oh shit,'' it all came back to the younger boy in an avalanche.

''Did I kill him?'' he asked instantly and Harley shook his head.

''No bro, though you almost killed yourself, but that son of a bitch is alive and breathing,'' Harley replied and Peter flopped back on the pillows in relief.

There was an elongated silence.

''I'm sorry,'' Peter said suddenly and Harley looked at him in surprise.

''Think I should be apologising to you bro. Sorry Pete, I shouldn't have taken you there.''

''No you don't get it. I mean I am sorry for how I acted, I was a spoiled brat and I am real sorry,'' Peter was agitated he didn't understand.

Harley threw him a puzzled look.

''When you first came; I gave you a real hard time, was so obnoxious and I'm sorry. I didn't even think about why you had to come live with us. I didn't know Harley, I didn't and I am sorry- so, so so sorry! I like having you as my brother, I really like it. I love you bro,'' Peter blushed as he spoke and stared down at his hands.

Harley went very still and then he grinned.

''I know that Pete, I love you too,'' Harley held out a fist and Peter pumped it. They smiled at each other- the bond strong and true.

''You saved me dude- I owe you one. The goon's face when you hit him was awesome,'' Harley laughed and Peter giggled, his relief immense that he wasn't a murderer.

''We do have a problem though, a real big problem,'' Harley said more seriously and Peter bit his lip.

''They mad?'' he asked with a gulp.

''Yeah, you could say that. Beyond mad, way beyond but they are being all silent and disappointed.''

''Oh no! That's the worse,'' Peter preferred it when the dads yelled, then it was over with. Disappointed meant a lecture, a long, boring lecture.

''I totalled Dad's favourite Audi so you know, it's bad! We need a strategy if we ever want to leave the house again,'' Harley made a pained face.

He was still very worried about the adoption situation but for now he was more focussed on their parents' reaction to their illicit road trip.

'' You have a plan?'' Peter asked.

''No, you're the genius. I was kinda hoping you would have one,'' Harley replied.

''I'm sick! In fact, I feel real, real bad. My head hurts so I think I am gonna go back to sleep,'' Peter pulled the sheet over his head abandoning his sibling to face their parents' wrath alone.

''Are you kidding me? That's your plan, playing possum- that's lame, very lame, '' Harley threw his hands up.

His head whipped around as the door opened; he tensed then relaxed when Bruce walked in.

''Peter you're awake. Are you feeling better?'' the scientist asked cheerfully.

''No, I'm not. I am real sick and I need to sleep,'' came the mumbled reply.

''Really?'' Bruce frowned, that was not what his chart said; in fact the health check Friday had just run suggested Peter was well on the road to recovery, if not there already.

He looked at Harley who shrugged; giving what he hoped was an innocent smile.

Realisation dawned on Bruce who suppressed a chuckle.

''Right, well I have just the remedy for that and it requires a very large needle, a huge one in fact,'' he said and Peter bolted upright, pulling the sheet off his head.

''I'm good, I'm real good! No needles required, I am fine,'' the boy stuttered.

''Good to hear, how about I take the cannula out of your hand?'' Bruce suggested and Peter nodded.

Bruce went to work, Peter made eyes at Harley who swallowed nervously.

''Uuuum, Bruce do you know where Dad and Pops are?'' he glared at Peter as he spoke.

''Your parents are meeting with Pepper and the lawyers,'' Bruce replied as he finished up and placed a band aid on Peter's hand.

''Oh right!'' Harley suddenly felt slightly sick- the adoption, they must be discussing the adoption.

''They will be up to see you guys soon, better get your story straight huh?'' Bruce winked at them as he walked out of the room laughing.

''I don't like him anymore,'' Peter said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Should we feel guilty?'' Steve looked at Tony who rolled his eyes. There were times when his husband's exaggerated sense of fair play was extremely annoying.

''No sweetheart, we should not feel guilty. She takes another misdemeanour which she totally deserves and we get to keep our kid. I think that is what you call a satisfactory outcome, she could use some salutary justice don't you think?'' Tony replied patiently.

Harley's mother had been charged with assault; they had just received the news that she had pleaded guilty although she had no real idea what happened. Wanda's magic proving very effective.

''Tony is right Steve; if Peter had not intervened then Harley could have been seriously hurt. That man has several felonies for serious assault. Think about that, really think about that,'' Pepper said and Steve nodded, she was right.

''How is Peter?'' Pepper asked.

''Awake and according to Bruce, our children are spinning a yarn to avoid the roasting they both so richly deserve,'' Tony replied sardonically. He glanced at Pepper daring her to argue.

''They were scared and trying to do the right thing,'' she did exactly that.

''The right thing? Really Pepper? Stealing my fastest car, which they destroyed by the way, and throwing themselves into a very adult situation was the right thing? Peter almost bled out, he was dying in my arms,'' Tony was not in a forgiving mood- this latest fiasco had him considering locking his children away like modern day Rapunzel's.

''I don't think you being harsh with them will help. I am sure they learned their lesson,'' Pepper was sniffy.

''Well how we deal with our children is not up to you is it?'' Tony was very upset and his dismissive response to Pepper was unprecedented.

She blinked in shock and looked over at Steve who gave her an awkward smile, he was more inclined to wrap his kids in his arms and hug them for as long they would allow; Tony had an altogether different response in mind.

Steve had never seen him so angry and disappointed when it came to their children- he had his work cut out for him talking his husband down.

''So I am requesting the hearing tomorrow, then Harley's adoption will be finalised. He will be yours forever,'' Pepper sought comfort in business.

''Thank you,'' Tony nodded and strode from the room.

''Steve, the boys didn't know how this would turn out,'' Pepper said to the more reasonable man.

''I know but Tony does have a point, the kids should not have made those choices. Peter almost died, Tony is struggling with that- he barely slept last night. Imagine how you would feel in the same position? He is trying to gain back control, protect them,'' Steve stood up.

''I get that, I do. But adding to their trauma is not going to help,'' Pepper could have bitten her tongue off; she should not have said that.

''Tony is not going to traumatise them, he is their father and he would never do that. He loves them,'' Steve rankled at the suggestion which was understandable.

''I didn't mean that,'' Pepper faltered.

''Didn't you? He has changed, sometimes you appear to forget that,'' Steve replied then he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Tony, Tony, stop! We need to talk,'' Steve grabbed the angry man's arm.

''Do we? What exactly do you want to discuss? How about me holding our baby as he slipped away from me because he yet again put himself in serious danger? Shall we talk about that?'' Tony pulled his arm irritably away.

''Look I know you are having a hard time with this but yelling at the kids is not going to help, you know it isn't,'' Steve made a placating motion with his hands.

Tony let out a defeated sigh.

''Is it?'' Steve asked again.

''No, it isn't but if you quote the therapist at me, I swear I will lose my shit at you,'' Tony replied.

''Let's get some coffee and straighten out our response between us, we need to be together on this. A divided front does not go well, just ask the Nazis,'' Steve injected some retro humour and Tony gave a reluctant smile.

''So we agreed with Felicity that we would try alternatives to spanking and this is the perfect opportunity,'' Steve suggested very reasonably as they stood together in the kitchen.

At their last therapy session (which they attended alone), Felicity had broached the subject of how they disciplined the children. It had been tetchy, a little defensive but eventually some accord was achieved as Steve was now reminding his husband.

''Hmmmm, okay but it's a risk Steve especially with Peter. Do you recall the last time we did that?'' Tony referenced the past. He was desperate to protect his children and it didn't feel like he was doing that at the moment.

He fully intended to spend the night ensuring the AIs were even more secure and robust than before- they could not afford any further breaches of security.

''I will make a deal with you. I am not saying spanking will never happen; Peter can be defiant and disobedient so it is sometimes appropriate with him whatever Felicity thinks- she doesn't have enough information to make that judgement and in the end it is our decision, we are the parents. But you have to admit, both boys experienced some pretty serious cause and effect consequences here,'' Steve pointed out.

''I'm listening,'' Tony nodded; he was reassured by what Steve had just said. He was not comfortable letting a therapist dictate to them about their kids and it appeared neither was his spouse.

''I think we use this as an opportunity to instil a stronger sense of responsibility in them, we're their parents it's our duty to do that,'' Steve had given this some serious thought- he was just as traumatised as Tony if better at hiding it.

''Go on,'' Tony was intrigued- his curiosity piqued.

''First we have to make sure Harley understands he is as important as Peter, that he is also our son. He thinks we don't value him so he doesn't value himself,'' Steve said and Tony couldn't argue- he knew his husband was right.

''I am 100 per cent with you on that, although please don't tell me that you think a lecture is enough cos about that I am not with you, very not with you,'' Tony rankled.

''No it needs more than a lecture; I have some ideas but they require both of us united, no cracks or disputes.''

''Get on with it Rogers, I'm losing interest over here,'' Tony sniped.

Steve knew then that he had him hooked- he just had to reel him in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You're cheating,'' Peter threw down the cards.

''No, I'm not. You're just crap at this game,'' Harley laughed as he gathered the deck.

''Language!'' a familiar voice said and they both looked up.

''Hey Bubba, how are you doing?'' Steve hugged Peter tightly, kissing his head.

''You okay?'' He put his hand on his son's face and checked his colour; he had been so pale when they brought him in.

''I'm good Pops,'' Peter smiled and the man was satisfied that was true. He let him go, ruffled Harley's hair then sat down on a nearby easy chair.

Tony appeared a second later, he scooped Peter up, wrapped him in his arms and gave a huge sigh of relief.

''Don't you ever do that to me again Smalls okay? I love you so much and I am way too old for this amount of stress,'' he whispered in his ear, he held him away checking him over.

''Sorry Daddy,'' Peter smiled and Tony nodded.

Peter scrambled back into bed as Tony sat next to Steve; there was a brief silence.

''So our pair of miscreants, stand to attention cos this court is officially in session!'' Tony clapped his hands; both boys jumped at the crack and looked nervously at each other.

''Court?'' Harley asked hesitantly.

''Yes court and we are the judge, jury and executioner. So you want to give us your depositions?'' Tony crossed his legs and looked expectantly at his children.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	36. Chapter 36 We're the Adults

Thanks for your reviews, very positive as always.

I read them all and appreciate your ideas and thoughts.

I incorporate those that fit with the arc. I am trying to write more Harley ( as requested), I find him much harder than Peter who writes himself.

Enjoy! Salutations!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I feel sick,'' Peter said plaintively.

''Shall I get Bruce cos I've heard he has a very painful shot ready for you?'' Tony smiled and Peter furrowed his brow- Bruce was a traitor. You just could not trust grownups, they always stick together.

''Tony! No one is going to give you a shot Peter but sit up young man- you are not sick. Bruce gave you a clean bill of health,'' Steve said firmly and Peter reluctantly did as he was told.

''So?'' Tony looked directly at Harley who went scarlet.

''It was my idea!'' Peter stepped up, it was true- it had been his suggestion.

''Was it? Why doesn't that surprise me? Peter James, you mess with my AI again?'' Tony fixed the younger boy with hard eyes and Peter bit his lip.

''I..I.. well kind of but you know Dad it is way too easy so that's kind of your fault, '' Peter was sassy which was a very bad idea.

Harley stared at him in consternation; his brother had lost his mind, completely lost his mind.

''What did you just say?'' Tony was not impressed; he pointed a warning at the seemingly unrepentant boy.

''I take that back,'' Peter held his hands up.

''Peter, you know the potential consequences of hacking. You have been told over and over again, FRIDAY's our security system. You put us all at risk when you do that, '' Steve scolded him and Peter dropped his eyes, chewing at his thumbnail.

''Apologise to your father for your disrespect!'' Steve added for good measure.

''Sorry,'' Peter mumbled. Tony nodded; he wasn't entirely pacified but let it go.

''And you, what do you have to say for yourself?'' Tony turned his attention to his eldest son.

''I'm sorry; this is all on me. Peter shouldn't get in trouble, it's my fault. I drove, I took him there and I shouldn't have, I know that. I put him in danger so I'm the one who should be punished not Pete,'' Harley rushed out.

Steve and Tony looked at each other- exactly the response they were expecting- they had to put a decisive stop to this once and for all.

''Harley son, this is not only about your brother, this is also about you putting yourself in danger. You are just as important as Peter- it was dangerous, so dangerous. The car you took is way too powerful for you, you could have been killed Harley. Do you understand that?'' Steve asked, slightly frustrated that Harley did not consider his own well-being meaningful.

''I could handle the car Pops,'' Harley was stubborn.

''Until you couldn't! I don't know if you recall kid but the car ended up in a ditch smashed beyond repair!'' Tony snapped and Harley blushed.

''I am sorry about the car Dad,'' he apologised.

''I don't care about the goddamn car Harley, I care about you! I can buy another car but you kid are irreplaceable! Why won't you accept that?'' Tony pinched the bridge of his nose.

''But it was a real expensive car,'' Harley stuttered.

''Can we please stop talking about the car? What were you thinking Harley? Jesus kid, if something happened to you, I…'' Tony faltered.

''What Dad is trying to say Harley is that we love you, you are our son and if you were hurt, it would destroy us. You are our son just the way Peter is our son,'' Steve helped his husband out.

Harley blinked in surprise, he honestly thought they were only upset because he took Peter with him but the issue was the fact they went at all.

''Are you listening Harley? Really listening? We love you, you are our son,'' Steve reiterated and the boy nodded.

It was an epiphany, deep down he had always felt second best, believed that Peter was their real child but it wasn't true- they considered him as much their son as his brother and loved him the same way. He could see they had proved that over and over to him; however for the first time he believed them.

He glanced at Peter, worried he would be upset, angry even but he just smiled at him.

''I love you too,'' Harley said to his parents and he meant it, he really meant it.

''Don't get too warm and fuzzy bro, there's a but coming and I don't think it's gonna be much fun,'' Peter piped up.

''Oh yeah there's a but smartass; in your case a sore one if you're not real careful,'' Tony retorted and Peter dropped his head, looking petulantly at his father from beneath his bangs.

'' Watch the attitude Smalls,'' Tony pointed at him.

''That's not fair, it was me not Pete,'' Harley defended his brother.

'' Oh kid, I would worry just as much about yourself as your partner in crime,'' Tony said and Harley gulped.

''Why didn't you come to us Harley? Show us the text? We would have dealt with it. Don't you trust us?'' Steve pulled the conversation back to the main point.

''Yes, course I trust you. I thought I could deal with it,'' Harley felt tears start to gather.

''Kiddo, you're a child; it's not up to you to deal with something like that, it's our job okay?'' Steve squeezed his hand and Harley stared at the ground, sniffing loudly, he was slightly overwhelmed- it had been an eventful couple of days.

'' Harls, we thrive on drama and conflict- its our speciality, plus we have a secret weapon,'' Tony spoke and Harley looked up, his dad winked.

''Aunt Pepper,'' Harley laughed and wiped his eyes.

''Yeah, our resident ball breaker Ms Potts who already has this all under control. You are not going anywhere capeesh?'' Tony touched Harley's cheek and the boy smiled shyly.

His dad had just said they had fixed it- it was fixed. He could stay and the adoption would be finalised, Harley blinked back more tears.

''Thanks Dad,'' Harley hugged him and Tony rubbed his back, he loved this boy so much- nothing and no one was ever going to take him away- he would destroy anyone who tried again.

''Love you too kiddo,'' he said softly and Harley beamed at him as he stood up.

''Am I going to jail?'' Peter asked in a small voice and Tony rolled his eyes.

''No Smalls, you are not going to jail although maybe refrain from hitting people with blunt objects in the future okay?''

''Got it, no blunt objects,'' Peter nodded.

''So now that's all clear, how about we discuss consequences?'' Steve looked between the boys who looked very sheepish all of a sudden.

''I think we learned a great life lesson Pops, I really do,'' Peter pulled out the charm smile and doe eyes.

''Yeah totally. I will never, ever do anything like that again. I won't!'' Harley added with as much sincerity as he could muster.

''Harley, this has got to be said buddy, you are the older brother and you should be setting an example to Peter. This was not a great example was it? Plus, you stole a car again!'' Steve was very aggravated about that fact.

''I am pretty sure you promised never to do that again, am I right?'' Tony pointed at him this time and Harley began to fidget awkwardly.

''I don't need anyone to set me an example,'' Peter protested.

''Oh yes you do, you really do! Zip it Smalls,'' Tony warned and Peter slipped back down in his bed.

''I asked you a question Harley. Answer me!'' Tony had to control his temper.

''Yes I did but it was an emergency,'' Harley replied, trying to justify his actions.

''Only because you made it one,'' Tony did not accept his excuse.

Just then his phone went off; he glanced at it and then nodded at Steve- it had arrived.

''Okay guys, listen up. Please think through your actions in the future and come to us. You are not adults and there are situations that are too much for you. We do not want any more of this rushing in without thinking, you are children and we are the adults, which means we are in charge whatever you think. Do you understand?'' Steve steered the conversation onto safer ground again.

Harley nodded; nothing from Peter.

''Hey, verbal responses please. Pops just asked if you understand do you?'' Tony was the authoritarian one today and he was getting remarkably good at it. A case of practise made perfect and he'd had far too much practise recently.

''Yes sir,'' Harley nodded.

Tony stared at Peter who didn't appear to be listening; in fact he was staring out of the window.

''Hey Smalls, you got something to say to us?'' Tony snapped his fingers and Peter looked over at him in confusion.

''Uuum yes,'' it sounded more like a question which it was as he had stopped listening after _'situations that are too much for you.'_

He had been too busy thinking about the blue glowing rock hidden under his bed- he was pretty sure that constituted a go to an adult situation.

''Excuse me?'' Tony was exasperated.

Steve was equally as irritated.

Harley widened his eyes at Peter and flicked his head at their parents.

''I mean yes sir,'' he said quickly.

''What did you just say yes to?'' Tony was onto him.

''What?'' Peter replied without thinking.

''I said Peter, what did you just say yes to?'' Tony repeated himself.

He had been experiencing flash backs of picking his half dead child off a wet, deserted road; he was determined that never happened again.

Peter looked blankly at him, what hadn't he listened?

''What situations are classed as too much?'' He asked suddenly.

Steve frowned. Oh no! What now?

''If you have to ask then that situation. Let's hear it- confession is good for the soul,'' Tony was more forthright.

''What? No, nothing, I was just wondering is all,'' Peter stammered.

''Very convincing, what have you done?'' Little did Tony know he gave his youngest son a get out with his question.

''Nothing I swear, I haven't done anything,'' Peter heard the word 'yet' clearly in his ear, he ignored it. Although, he avoided looking at his parents.

''Hey Smalls, you remember our little chat in the park when I told you that if you disobey me that I would whale the tar out of you? You remember that?'' Tony snapped his fingers again and Peter looked up at him to be met by very serious eyes.

He nodded slowly.

''Still stands, so think twice okay?'' Tony pointed and Peter looked guiltily back at him.

''I haven't done anything, I haven't,'' Peter dropped his head again.

Tony looked at Steve who gave a barely perceptible shrug, they had little choice other than to believe him, not that they did.

''So boys, time for consequences. Harley, you wrecked the car so we are going to take a look at Dad's new delivery,'' Steve was cryptic and Harley nodded, completely bemused.

''Are we still going to the Jets game for my birthday?'' Harley rather belatedly remembered a consequence that would really hurt.

''Yes kiddo, that's your birthday treat, we wouldn't take that away,'' Tony reassured him and Harley smiled in relief- he was really looking forward to the game. Several of his buddies from the team were coming and it was going to be amazing, completely amazing as they had a private box with all the Avengers.

''Peter, Peter!'' Steve said but he still wasn't listening. Little did they know he was fretting about the surprise in his room.

Tony rolled his eyes; he couldn't believe this kid sometimes.

''Peter!'' he yelled.''

''Uh yeah,'' that got his attention.

''Pops is talking to you.''

Peter looked at his father.

''Peter, you know that I do charity work, visit the Children's Hospitals in my uniform, work at the homeless shelters?'' Steve saw the confusion in his son's eyes.

''You are going to come with me, you can play with the kids, help out in the kitchens,'' he said and Peter looked completely baffled.

''Why?''

''Because Smalls you need to learn some humility. Time you got out of that bed, take a shower and get dressed, lunch is in half an hour. Come on Harls, let's go,'' Tony was excited as he jumped up holding out his arm to guide his son.

Harley went, not sure what was going on.

''Get dressed Bubba,'' Steve patted Peter's leg and stood up.

''What does humility mean?'' Large puzzled brown eyes stared up at him.

''You'll find out,'' Steve laughed, tousled auburn curls and left for the garage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''We are gonna do what?'' Harley stared incredulously at Tony then at the battered, rusty car than looked very odd beside the long row of shiny, pristine vehicles.

''You and me, together we are going to rebuild this car. I will teach you about the engine, how to repair the body. It's gonna be beautiful, it will rise like a phoenix from the flames,'' Tony got all poetic.

''Just you and me?'' Harley checked and Tony nodded.

''It's gonna be our special project kiddo,'' the adult grinned.

''Thanks Dad, this is the best! You're the best!'' Harley threw himself at Tony, hugging the air out of him.

''You're welcome kiddo,'' Tony squeezed back then looked over at Steve who was watching silently and nodded, his eyes glistening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You buy him a car and I have to visit hospitals and feed homeless people?'' Peter was disgruntled; this had turned around a little too quickly for him.

He was happy that Harley was feeling better but this felt unfair- he was the only one who was actually being punished.

''No, Harley is going to help me build a car. We did not buy him a car,'' Tony was careful how he worded his reply. The difference proved elusive to Peter.

''Right okay,'' Peter looked at his lunch-it had a lot of salad. His dads did that when they were upset with him, made him eat green stuff.

''You excited for your birthday Harls?'' Steve asked as he sat down, placing a jug of iced water on the table.

''Yeah, totally. I haven't been to a game before,'' Harley was on cloud nine. It was a rapid turnaround, what a difference a few hours made.

''Its great kiddo, you're gonna love it,'' Steve was pretty excited himself; it had been a while since he'd been to a game.

Tony sat Morgan in her high chair and placed her bowl before her.

''Now little miss, today you are going to use silverware just like a big girl,'' he placed a spoon in her hand. He chuckled as she babbled happily and waved said spoon in the air.

''Can I be excused?'' Peter asked but no one was listening.

Steve and Harley were talking football and Tony was busy helping Morgan.

''Hey Pete, how are you feeling?'' Natasha appeared next to him.

He shrugged and looked miserably at his lunch.

''I could do with some real food,'' he said and Natasha laughed.

''Hey, you wanna come downstairs with me? We have pizza and ice cream,'' she whispered in his ear.

Peter nodded enthusiastically.

''Come on then,'' she flicked her head and Peter stood up.

''Peter sit down. You were not excused,'' Steve said abruptly, he had actually been listening and was none too happy with Natasha's actions.

''But I don't like it,'' Peter thought he might cry- he wanted pizza and ice cream.

''Sit down,'' Steve said again and Peter had no choice- he slumped miserably onto the chair.

Natasha glared at Steve who was taken aback by the venom in her eyes.

''We're eating as a family Nat,'' he said succinctly.

''Well give the kid something he wants to eat then, he's healing.'' She snapped and there was a stilted silence.

Tony froze and stared over at Natasha.

''That is good nutritional food; it is exactly what he should eat when he is healing,'' Steve replied very calmly.

Natasha looked as if she was going to say something else, thought better of it then turned and left.

Peter glared at Steve, pushed his plate away and buried his head in his arms.

Tony opened his mouth but Steve silenced him with a shake of the head; it was better to ignore tantrums.

'So first live game, huh? You will be able to see more of the plays- it gives you a much deeper understanding, '' Steve said cheerfully to Harley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Let me know what you think.


	37. Chapter 37 A Roomful of Superheroes

I am posting this today as I will not be able to on Wednesday- I have a very busy week coming up.

I like this chapter, it made me smile and cry in equal measure whilst I was writing it.

I am attaching a warning as there is mention of very sick children which may trigger or upset some people.

I tried to be sensitive and it is not at all graphic, but still be warned.

Salutations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve was loading the dishwasher, Harley and Tony were already working on the car, Morgan was napping and Peter was in the same position he had been for the last half an hour.

Steve wiped his hands and sighed, it was actually becoming a problem now as Peter did need to eat; Natasha had been right about that.

''Peter, you need to sit up and eat your lunch,'' he said.

''I don't like it, I don't want it. I want pizza, why can't I have pizza?'' Came the sulky reply. Steve silently berated Natasha, what did she think she was doing, undermining them like that?

''You are not having pizza. You are going to eat what I made for you,'' Steve knew he couldn't give in although it was tempting as it had been far too long since Peter ate.

''No, and you can't make me. I don't want it, I want pizza,'' Peter pushed the full plate further away to emphasise the point.

Steve felt his chest start to tighten - anxiety pressing down on him. He started the deep breathing exercises Felicity had taught him and thankfully it eased.

''Hey, how are you all doing?'' Bruce walked in, cheerful as always.

''Terrible! I'm starving to death!'' Peter said from within his arms.

Bruce glanced at Steve who gave a tense smile.

''Well looks to me like you have a tasty plate of food in front of you. Why don't you eat that?'' Bruce was supportive unlike Natasha.

''I don't want it, it's too green,'' Peter's answer made Bruce chuckle.

''Right, too green. Well I am guessing you aren't getting anything else so you're in a bind,'' Bruce sipped his water.

He gestured to Steve who walked over to one side with him.

''Looking kind of anxious there Cap, Peter is not about to pass out on you. He has been pumped full of nutrients so you can afford to wait his tantrum out. Hang tough,'' Bruce patted his back and left.

Steve relaxed instantly; he could handle acting out just not any more medical emergencies.

''Peter!'' he said sternly but still no response.

Right, that was enough!

''Peter! Sit up! I mean it sit up now!'' Steve raised his voice and Peter picked up his head- he was pouting and very grumpy.

''What?'' He snapped sullenly.

''Eat your lunch; you are not leaving the table until you have eaten. No arguments, no debates, just that.''

''I already told you I don't like it! I want pizza, I want ice-cream. I'm healing so I should be allowed to eat what I want. You are being mean, very mean,'' Peter was not giving in easily.

He quoted Natasha back at his father, who decided that he and Romanoff were going to have a serious conversation about boundaries.

Steve remained calm. He understood why Peter was misbehaving; to him it appeared his brother had been rewarded and he had been punished, it must look that way to young eyes.

Their reasoning was that Harley needed to build his confidence and to spend more time with Tony; he was often with Steve because of football but didn't interact much with Tony on a one to one basis. It was intended to bond them.

Conversely, Peter required more experience of real life, he had lived his whole existence in a pampered, protected bubble and with the acquisition of his powers, he would, one day, be out there interacting with an assortment of people from all walks of life. They were educating him and preparing him for the future.

He didn't understand any of that as he was twelve and a child, his reaction proving that very point!

''Eat your lunch now! You are not having pizza, you are not having ice-cream; you are having what is in front of you. Now eat!'' Steve put a fork in his hand and Peter stared at him seemingly sizing him up. Steve raised his eyebrows and nodded at the plate.

The boy sighed heavily and then began to do just that.

''Thank you and when you are done, how about we go play catch?'' Steve suggested and Peter grinned- starting to eat faster.

Steve didn't believe in bribes but he was an advocate of rewarding the right behaviour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter stared at the little boy who had his arms around Pops' neck, he glanced at the numerous lines and tubes attached to him, then over at his mother who looked exhausted; she was crying yet smiling too, which was weird. There were a lot of nurses, all hovering- the atmosphere was very tense.

''Can I hold your shield?'' The boy asked.

''Sure, here you hold it like this,'' Pops showed him.

''You fight bad guys and are a hero, you're awesome Captain America,'' The boy said, his eyes shining and then Peter got it; why his mom was crying and smiling, why there were so many nurses, why all the adults were on edge. This kid was not just sick, it was much worse than that.

Pops had explained that the kids here were very ill but seeing it first hand was different.

Suddenly, he felt like he was intruding, he shouldn't be here so he left.

Peter was hesitant as he walked slowly along the hallway- he stopped at an open doorway. It was a bright, cheerful room and there was kids playing, all in a variety of dress-up. He saw a boy around his age sitting alone; he had an IV next to him and a bandanna wrapped around his head- he was playing with Lego.

Peter approached him.

''Can I help?'' he asked and the boy nodded.

''What are you building?'' he asked as he sat.

''An X-Wing.''

''Right, shall I do the Tie-Fighter, then we can battle?'' Peter recognised the Lego they had brought with them.

''Yeah, that would be sweet,'' the boy smiled.

They worked together in silence for a while.

''I'm sick,'' the boy said abruptly; his eyes uneasy as if he was expecting a certain reaction.

''I'm Peter,'' Peter grinned and the boy laughed.

''I'm Mason,'' he held out his fist and Peter pumped it.

''You're here with Captain America, he's your Dad?'' Mason asked casually. Peter wasn't sure what he should say so he just nodded; Pops hadn't said it was a secret.

''What is that like?''

''He's just my Dad, he doesn't dress that way all the time and I have never been allowed to hold his shield. Guess I need to be sick,'' Peter smirked and Mason sniggered.

''He a hard ass? He fights aliens so I figure he's a hard ass,'' Mason asked.

''Sometimes but not much, he's..well like I said he's my Dad,'' Peter struggled to explain.

''Does he make you clean your room or do you have people to do that?'' Mason made Peter smile, why did everyone think he didn't have to clean his room? He did.

''No we do not have people to do that, I have to clean my room and I get yelled at if I don't.''

''So he's normal then?'' Mason was amazed as everyone always was.

''Yes, he's normal, he's very normal. Makes me do my homework and I have chores, it's so normal, kind of boring!''

It wasn't true. Peter was aware enough to know his life was far from normal- he was privileged as Pops told him all the time but he was embarrassed to admit that to this boy. It felt wrong somehow, as if he was boasting.

''What about your other Dad? The mad, genius one?'' Mason asked.

''He's real normal too although he can be nuts sometimes. They are just my parents dude, they are like all parents. They make me eat green food and ground me if I do something wrong,'' Peter snapped in the last piece of Lego.

''You have destroyed my dreams Bro. Here I was thinking you have some dope life but it's just like mine,'' Mason held up his completed model.

That wasn't true either.

''Let battle commence!'' Peter stood.

They had a good time, swooping around the room, jumping off the couches and filling the room with loud explosions.

A tiny figure dressed in red and gold held his hand up at Peter stopping him in his tracks.

''I am Iron Man and I order you to stop,'' he said in a gruff voice.

''Dude, a Tie Fighter would easily take out Iron Man!'' Peter protested.

''You're not supposed to say that! He's your daddy,'' A mini Elsa scolded him fiercely.

Somehow, they all knew which freaked Peter out slightly; this was the first time outside of school he was able to be open about his family.

''She's right bro, you're not!'' Mason was sitting down- breathing heavily.

''Jeez, okay! I surrender,'' Peter held his hands up and fell to the ground when the boy fired at him- writhing around in fake death throes.

The small boy fell into a fit of giggles which made Peter feel happy because he had made him laugh.

''You are not supposed to annihilate the bad guy if he surrenders. There are rules of engagement you know,'' Peter climbed to his feet. Mini Iron Man had already run off to challenge a nearby Thor.

''I'm Sarah. Will you make this for me? You're real good at Lego,'' Elsa thrust a Princess set at him; he pulled a face- it was so pink!

''You have to say yes; if you don't everyone will think you hate sick little girls,'' Mason said gleefully, well aware of his discomfort.

''Yeah okay, come on,'' Peter took the set and was taken back when the little girl slipped her hand into his and skipped over to the table beside him.

''I'm gonna tell you a secret but you have to promise not to tell anyone,'' he said to her as he opened the box and she nodded, her eyes growing wide.

''Thor likes Princesses, he watches all the Princess movies. Elsa is his favourite,'' Peter said and Sarah put her hand over her mouth, giggling away in delight at this disclosure.

''He doesn't!'' she exclaimed and Peter nodded.

''He does, I swear.''

''Is that true?'' Mason asked over Sarah's head.

''What can I say? He is very in touch with his feminine side,'' Peter quoted his dad.

''You need to stop talking. Thor is my favourite Avenger,'' Mason shook his head in disgust.

''Sorry,'' Peter stared at the instructions. Yep, very pink!

Steve was exhausted, he enjoyed this side of his job but it took a toll. There was nothing more fulfilling than making these kids happy, putting smiles on their faces but always present in the back of his mind was that this was the Oncology Ward and all that entailed.

''Your son is in the playroom,'' a nurse told him and he nodded. He saw Peter leave but felt it better to let him be- allow him to acclimatise at his own pace.

He removed his cowl- he didn't usually wear it around kids as it frightened some of the little ones but one boy had asked why he looked weird so he put it on for him.

''Thank you Nurse Bailey, these are for you and your colleagues in recognition of the outstanding work you do here,'' Steve handed over a bag; it was full of expensive gifts all carefully selected by Pepper.

''Thank you Captain Rogers,'' she smiled gratefully, her gratitude humbling. They were called heroes but these people were the real heroes; the doctors and nurses who performed such crucial roles- they were indispensable.

''You're welcome,'' he tipped his head and went in search of the playroom, he followed the noise. It was a joyful sound, children playing- carefree and happy. Steve had been surprised when he first visited to find that this ward was in fact cheerful, warm and full of hope, not what he expected at all. That said, it could not be denied that the kids here were seriously ill.

'' Darth Vader and Elsa would never meet, how could they fight?'' Peter was talking to a sweet little girl sat next to him as he built what appeared to be pink Lego.

''Elsa would still win, she would, she could even defeat the Hulk,'' the girl insisted.

Peter laughed good-naturedly and nodded- concentrating on the model.

Steve stepped into the room, and was immediately surrounded by munchkins all dressed in Super Hero outfits- it was even between him and Tony, with a couple of Thors, a few Wonder Women and one Black Widow.

''What's going on here?'' He laughed as he crouched down.

''We're having a battle, who's stronger, you or Iron Man?'' A Thor asked.

''Well, we work together, we're a team so we all have our strengths,'' Steve said.

''But who's stronger?'' Thor was persistent.

''How about I sign these for you?'' Steve pulled out glossy Avengers photos as a distraction.

Steve had finished signing the last one when he found himself staring at a determined little girl with her hands on her hips; she looked like she had a bone to pick with him and was extremely cute in her Elsa outfit.

''He said that a Tie Fighter would beat Iron Man is that true?'' she pointed at Peter.

''Well that's a big question. I am not sure I can answer that,'' Steve took it in his stride.

''Do you watch Star Wars movies?'' A mini Iron Man asked and all the kids gazed at him in wonder.

''Oh yeah I watch Star Wars movies; I have seen all of them lots and lots of times,'' Steve cast an ironic look at Peter who smiled shyly.

''I have to ask you something and it's real important, but you have to come over here,'' the little girl pulled Steve over to the Lego table.

''Peter said that Thor likes Princesses and he likes Elsa best. Is that true?''

''Now that I really can't say, you know he is the God of Thunder and definitely stronger than me,'' Steve replied very seriously and she nodded.

''Yes, that is true.''

''I finished your Lego Sarah,'' Peter held it out.

She squealed in delight and took it.

''Thank you Peter,'' she hugged him quickly and sat down nearby to play.

Peter blushed, embarrassed by her reaction.

''You ready to go kiddo?'' Steve asked and he nodded.

''This is Mason, we've been hanging out,'' Peter introduced his new friend.

''Hey Mason, how are you doing today?''

Mason nodded, overcome with some serious hero-worship.

''Bye, I'll text you,'' Peter held out his fist and Mason blew it up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter was silent as they left the hospital through a private entrance- Steve taking a moment to change back into civilian clothes.

''You okay Bubba?'' Steve asked, slightly concerned by this withdrawn version of his normally vibrant son, had this been a mistake?

''Mason is very ill, he has Leukaemia, its cancer of the blood,'' Peter looked up- Steve nodded waiting for what he said next.

''He could die, people die from that,'' Peter was upset but that was inevitable and an unfortunate side effect of exposing him to a dose of real life.

''Yes he might, but he probably won't. He is in the best place, the hospital is amazing,'' Steve was comforting but did not issue false platitudes.

''I know. I think Sarah has it too,'' Peter was now becoming tearful and Steve was unsure how to react, his natural instinct was to tell his boy that everything would be okay but that wasn't true.

''Bubba, you handled yourself real well. I know it is tough understanding why people get sick, especially kids but they do. You had a good time with them and that makes a difference. You won't understand what a difference that makes, but believe me when I say it does. I feel just as confused and upset about it as you do, sometimes not everything in life has an explanation and you have to make the best of it. I am proud of you Bubba,'' Steve hugged his little boy; then wiped away some tears from his round cheek with a gentle thumb.

''Okay?'' he smiled and Peter nodded. He took a deep breath and pulled back his shoulders- trying to be brave; it was about the most precious thing Steve had ever seen.

''Sarah liked her Lego, never thought I'd see the day you played with girl's Lego,'' Steve lightened the moment as he gave his son a squeeze around the shoulders.

''You have to be gender neutral these days Pops,'' Peter scolded him and Steve nodded.

''Sorry, old habits. You hungry? I could use a cheeseburger right now. How about you?''

''Yeah Pops, that sounds good,'' the boy nodded.

Peter was still being reserved so Steve and Happy chatted away about their forthcoming football outing.

''Pops?'' Peter asked suddenly.

''Kiddo, can you eat something?'' Steve was now getting worried- had this been too much, too quickly?

''Can we make a deal?''

''Oh careful Steve, you could be in some trouble here,'' Happy chuckled.

''If you eat something, we can talk,'' Steve took the opportunity to gain some leverage.

Peter cleared his plate then looked speculatively at his father.

''Okay, let's hear it,'' Steve sipped his coffee, amused by Peter's negotiating demeanour.

'' If I keep my room clean, eat my dinner without complaining and do my homework as soon as I get back from school; can I play my Switch for an hour every night?'' Peter took a breath.

''Pete, you are being punished which is why you can't play your video games and you should do all those things anyway shouldn't you?'' Steve pushed back his bangs as he was hiding under them.

''It's for a good reason, not just cos I want to play though I do like my Switch,'' Peter blushed and Steve sat up- there was more to this than mere video games.

''What's the reason?''

''I want to play with Mason, he said the only time he gets to be a normal kid again is when he's on his Switch cos no-one know he's sick so they don't treat him like a freak. I want to play with him, he asked me. So can I?'' Peter pleaded.

''Oh,'' Steve looked at Happy who mouthed 'ouch' at him.

''Yes kiddo you can but you have to keep to your side of the deal,'' It was a no-brainer and Steve agreed quickly.

''What about Dad?'' Peter looked worried.

''You leave Dad to me,'' Steve raised his hand for the check.

''So Captain America is stronger than Iron Man then?'' Peter giggled.

''I did not say that, you did,'' Steve smiled as he pulled out his wallet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry, it was a long one. No way to naturally to break it up.

Have a good week.


	38. Chapter 38 Overstepping

I have moved Peter's birthday, I know its August in the MCU, but it suits my story to move it to later in the year- forgive me! All the kids have their birthdays around the same time as it fits my arc better that way.

Thanks for the reviews. I hoped for more on the last chapter which was one of my favourites, so a huge thank you to those who did review.

A couple of guests, plus Liz and Belelliot5. Huge thanks.

Thank you to Daisy for pointing out an error on chapter 28- I have fixed it.

Hopefully, I will get more reviews with the coming chapters; reviews really do feed the creative process so please take a moment.

This is somewhat of a setting up the story chapter, so I may post tomorrow to move things on. Depends if I have the time.

Salutations

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Steve walked into the garage and placed a plate of sandwiches and jug of lemonade on a nearby table.

He waited for someone to notice him; Harley and Tony were bent over the engine that was on the work bench, talking intensely.

''Sweetheart, you're back. How did it go?'' Tony saw him first and came straight over, wiping his hands on an oily rag.

''It was good, very good actually,'' Steve nodded; Tony's eyes asked an additional question.

''He handled it well Tones, he did. It was hard for him but he stepped up,'' Steve's eyes were filled with his pride and Tony nodded, satisfied with the de-brief.

''So what have you guys been doing?'' Steve asked and Harley beamed.

''I just reconditioned a carburettor, '' he said proudly and Steve laughed.

''Did you? Well that sounds like progress. Good job!''

''It is the first of many important steps but this big guy is a natural, instinctively understands engines,'' Tony slapped Harley on the back.

''So kiddo, how do you feel about disassembling the engine block?''

''Awesome!'' Harley was in heaven.

''You require sustenance motor heads. Over there, sandwiches and lemonade, please stop and refuel,'' Steve waved his hand and left.

''Dad, is my mom okay?'' Harley asked as he washed his hands.

Tony paused, how to answer that question.

''I am gonna be honest kiddo, as you know already. No Harls, she isn't but we have tried to help her,'' Tony poured two drinks for them.

''What sort of help?'' Harley picked up a sandwich.

''Well we have got her into a shelter that helps with substance abuse, it's up to her now kiddo. It's not on you, it's on her and you have to concentrate on you okay? Work on your grades; enjoy your football, that's all you worry about okay? Oh and this car, this car is of utmost importance,'' Tony smirked.

''Shall I tell Pops you said the car is as important as grades?'' Harley cracked and Tony pointed at him.

''That is not what I said. I will deny it anyway,'' Tony winked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter came into the kitchen, his hair wet and a towel around his neck- he had been swimming with Thor, Clint and Sam, which involved a very competitive game of water polo that had no real rules. He was exhausted and starving hungry.

He made himself a huge sandwich and a chocolate milk shake, before collapsing in front of the TV. He was still allowed TV as long as it was in the family room.

He inhaled the food in seconds and sat back, feeling much better.

''Hey you!'' Nat flopped next to him, she was avoiding Steve who was apparently looking for her- she had an idea why hence she was avoiding him. So her visit was a little risky as this was his and Tony's penthouse- their family home.

''Hey Aunt Nat, you okay?'' Peter was considering what to watch. He thought maybe Harry Potter, some magic and make-believe seemed appropriate after his day.

''Do you know how to throw a knife?'' she asked and Peter looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

''So you've met my parents right? The over protective, helicopter ones. You think they would teach me that?''

''Would you like to learn?'' she asked and Peter was then convinced she had gone nuts.

''Sure, I guess but I don't think they would let me,'' Peter answered honestly.

''Our little secret then. Come on,'' Nat tapped the side of her nose as she stood up, holding her hand out.

''Okay.'' Harry Potter could wait- this sounded way more fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was team dinner night and Steve dragged Tony out of the garage to help him; he was making meatloaf, well five meatloaves and needed assistance with the mountain of mashed potato required.

''Harley asked me about his mom,'' Tony said as he peeled a mound of potatoes.

''What did you say?'' Steve knew that would have been difficult.

''I told him the truth, he seemed okay with it. I have had the best day; teaching Harley reminds me how much I love engineering, getting my hands dirty doing the simple stuff and its great spending time with him. He's a funny and interesting kid,'' Tony seemed more relaxed than he had for a long while although he was still jumpy- only Steve would sense that.

He had slept better last night, despite still suffering the ill-effects of Peter's latest near death experience, maybe it was that? Steve wasn't convinced- there was something else.

''That's great babes, really great. You wanna pass me that dish?'' Steve waited, knowing he would tell him if he was patient.

''So Harley's gift is ready, he's gonna love it. We are going to have a blast riding cross-country,'' Tony handed it over.

''Do you think Pete will be jealous? He has asked for a dirt bike so many times,'' Steve was concerned.

''Babes, he's three years younger, he can't do all the things Harley can. He is too young for a dirt bike; Peter will have his chance when he is old enough. It's tough but that's life. It's not fair to deny Harley in case Petey- Pie is jealous, the kid is hardly deprived is he?'' Tony countered and Steve saw his point.

It just felt like it was a little much straight after the car although the car was not planned- it was an unfortunate coincidence and bad timing.

''Pepper got the papers?' Steve asked and Tony nodded, his eyes shining.

''All signed and certified. She's bringing them over tomorrow so we can give them to him at his birthday breakfast.''

''So he's ours, all ours. No-one can take him from us ever,'' Steve was relieved- ecstatic that their position as the parents of three children was finally secure.

The two men embraced each other, enjoying this very special moment- their family was safe.

''Where are the band aids?'' Peter walked in holding his hand.

They released each other with a secret smile- they never got much alone time these days however it was a little churlish to complain.

''Why do you need a band aid?'' Steve asked instantly.

''I just do, where are they?'' their son was not forthcoming.

''Hey Pops asked why so tell him why!'' Tony said loudly.

''You know Dad; all you ever do is tell me off even when I haven't done anything. I just want a band aid, forget it I will find them myself,'' Peter stropped off and Tony groaned.

''That's true isn't it?''

''Yeah Tones, it is getting that way. Why?'' Steve was greasing tins.

''I don't know, I don't. Too much drama maybe? I always feel like he's lying, hiding something or about to run headlong into disaster- it makes me tense. So I jump on him, I know it doesn't achieve much but I've done it before I can stop,'' Tony was honest.

''Well, he has lied a lot so it's not that surprising you feel that way. And we both know he is hiding something don't we? That making you tense?'' Steve asked and Tony nodded.

''Yeah it is, it really is. It's like waiting for the other shoe to drop.''

''So we are gonna have to talk to him, try to find out what it is,'' Steve went for straight up- it had been worrying him as well.

''He won't tell us, he won't. I am considering searching his room,'' Tony had been fretting far more than Steve realised.

''He will never trust us again if you do that,'' Steve was not in agreement.

''I know, I won't do it. I just said I was thinking about it,'' Tony knew Steve was right.

''We will talk to him, but after tomorrow. Harley deserves to enjoy his birthday without family stress, '' Steve said firmly.

''Yeah, we'll talk to him cos that always goes so well,'' Tony mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter ran his bleeding palm under the tap- he enjoyed his session with Aunt Nat but the knife slipped and sliced him- her knives were very sharp.

He wasn't having much luck around sharp things at the moment!

Natasha had fussed, fussed far more than Peter had ever experienced, she was usually all about walking it off.

''Let me see,'' Aunt Nat appeared behind him.

''It's okay, it will be gone by tomorrow,'' he insisted.

''Let me see! That needs a dressing,'' she said as she looked at the long wound that was bleeding profusely.

''If you do that then Pops or Dad will ask what happened and that is a shit storm,'' Peter tried to pull his hand away.

''You let me handle that. I am going to dress it whether you like or not,'' Nat was adamant so Peter nodded reluctantly.

''Then how about we play some video games in my room? Another little secret,'' she suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Starkson, sixteen so you can have a wee dram yes?'' Thor put his arm around Harley's shoulders and held out his hip flask.

''No, no he really can't,'' Steve took the flask away quickly.

''No corrupting the kids big guy, strictly twenty one in this house,'' Tony said firmly and Thor laughed.

'' You have many rules for your children; I find it very touching how protective you are. What is for dinner?'' Thor said down and beamed at everyone, he was always at his best when anticipating food.

''My mom's meatloaf,'' Steve set dishes on the table.

''Oh yeah, your mom's meatloaf is awesome,'' Clint was equally as happy.

They all sat down, Steve frowned at the two empty seats.

''Do you want me to go look for Pete?'' Tony noticed the problem.

''No need, we are right here,'' Natasha said with false bravado. Steve narrowed his eyes at her- immediately suspicious.

Peter sat down and looked straight at his aunt as she sat next to him.

''Nat, I was looking for you earlier, have you got some time after dinner?'' Steve asked and she nodded.

''No problem Cap,'' she replied as she dished up food for herself and Peter, which was not usual.

''Thanks,'' Peter said and lifted his fork and began to eat.

Steve shook his head, he was being paranoid. She knew how important it was Peter ate regularly so was helping out.

''So Starkson, I am very much looking forward to seeing your version of Football. I am not sure what all the pads are for but it appears to be a game for warriors so a worthy pursuit, '' Thor was jocular as always.

Peter rolled his eyes as he dropped his head, great so Harley was Starkson now as well. This just got worse and worse.

''Yeah my friends are stoked to meet you but don't smelt anyone okay?'' Harley teased.

''I will try my best but are your friends annoying because if they are?'' Thor winked.

''No smelting children Thor,'' Steve warned.

''Indeed my Captain, I will restrain myself. This is exceptional meatloaf, very acceptable!'' Thor guffawed.

''So Harley, private box huh? The view is real good and you are gonna learn so much watching the professionals close up,'' Sam joined in and before long they were all talking football with the exception of Tony and Bruce who of course were engaged in their science gobbledygook.

Peter told himself that this was what he wanted, he wanted his brother to feel a part of the family but he didn't actually expect that he would feel so left out. Don't be a brat, don't be a brat! He told himself over and over.

''You were very skilful with the knives,'' Nat said quietly in his ear, and he smiled at her.

''But I cut myself,'' He was puzzled by her praise.

''Oh that's part of learning but you were exceptional Peter,'' she pushed back his bangs gently.

''Thanks,'' he blushed, appreciating that she was comforting him.

Steve stopped talking as he watched her, then he glanced at Tony who was staring too, a grey hue to his skin.

''How was the hospital?'' Nat asked.

''You know about that?'' Peter was surprised.

''Sam mentioned it,'' she said and Peter felt a flash of temper. Why did he know? Why did they all know everything about him? It was none of their business.

''Hey малыш, don't be mad, I'm interested,'' she whispered.

''It's not that, it's just that Sam shouldn't know. It's my business,'' Peter was really aggravated and he wasn't sure why.

''I think your Pops mentioned it when they were running. It's no big deal,'' Natasha consoled him.

''Thanks Aunt Nat, sorry,'' Peter smiled as her and she tapped his nose.

Steve felt the security he believed they had attained only an hour ago shifting beneath him.

He looked again at Tony who appeared frozen.

The rest of the table had started to notice the growing tense atmosphere and the chatter quietened considerably.

'' So kid, what outrageously expensive present are you expecting tomorrow?'' Clint effectively steered the conversation which broke the moment.

''I don't know Uncle Clint, I already got a car,'' Harley replied.

''You did not get a car, you got a shell of a car and that was not your gift,'' Tony made the point succinctly.

''Dad's right Harls, that wasn't your gift,'' Steve was still staring at Natasha as he spoke, she said something to Peter and he laughed. Steve pushed it away- it was impossible; he was imagining it, Tony would have told him that.

Nat was Peter's aunt, she had known him all his life; of course they were close.

''So I don't know- a surprise I guess,'' Harley couldn't think of one thing he wanted, he literally had everything he had ever dreamed of right here.

''Peter have you hurt yourself?'' Bruce asked; his voice louder than usual.

''What? No, no, it's fine. I just cut myself making a sandwich and I couldn't find a band aid so Aunt Nat helped me,'' Peter tucked the offending hand under his arm.

Steve and Tony both felt guilty- they had given him a hard time for wanting a band aid. They really should have checked why.

''It's nothing Bruce, I took care of it,'' Natasha dismissed his concerns.

''You had your knives out why?'' Sam was more canny; Peter blushed and looked at Natasha in panic.

''Are you kidding me?'' Steve was furious but stopped there; it was Harley's birthday tomorrow he reminded himself and he did not want to spoil it by creating tension.

''You need to mind your own business; I am nothing to do with you!'' Peter rounded on Sam, who chose not to reply.

Instead, he looked over at Steve.

''Hey stop it! Don't be rude! Apologise to Uncle Sam and go to your room. Get ready for bed, you have school,'' Steve said coolly.

''Sorry,'' Peter sounded about as far from sorry as it was possible to be.

He shovelled in the last of his dinner which he had been enjoying and stomped away.

''You didn't have to do that, he is a little boy and I am the adult. It is my responsibility,'' Natasha was scathing.

''He is our little boy and we make the decisions. Let's enjoy the rest of our dinner, we will talk afterwards,'' Steve refused to engage with her in front of the team.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You cannot undermine us like this. Peter had a tantrum after you tempted him with pizza and ice-cream; then you let him play with knives, what are you thinking Natasha?'' Steve held his temper with difficulty.

''Natasha, he is our son,'' Tony said, backing up his husband with no hesitation.

''I know that but you are too hard on him. What is wrong with him having pizza? He was badly injured- I was trying to cheer him up. As for the knives, I did not let him play with them, I was teaching him. I want him to be able to defend himself,'' Natasha was fiery and did not back down.

'' So you think we are bad parents? We are not too hard on him! You know how he is, he needs clear boundaries and you are blurring them,'' Steve was offended.

''I did not say you were bad parents, but you could cut him a break sometimes. He calls you helicopter parents did you know that?'' Natasha was infuriated.

Steve took a deep breath and looked at the floor as he crossed his arms- attempting to control himself.

''Natasha, I am not debating this with you. You don't teach our son to fight with knives or to fight at all unless we okay it and you don't undermine us- he is our son and we set the rules. If you don't like how we are raising him, that is your opinion but you keep it to yourself,'' Steve was icy in his delivery- he was not tolerating this interference in his family.

''Do you feel the same?'' Natasha stared at Tony.

''Yes I do, absolutely and totally. I am going to remind you again he is our son Natasha,'' Tony's eyes glinted with steel.

''Fine,'' she gave in and walked briskly away.

''What is going on Tony?'' Steve asked.

''Nothing, just Romanoff overstepping,'' Tony shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review, reviews release chapters. This story is written, so I want to share it with you asap.

So review, review, review!

x


	39. Chapter 39 Perfect Parents?

Sorry for missed updates. Unfortunately I caught the flu last week, I developed some nasty complications and ended up in hospital. Nasty experience, ironic during this crisis that I would fall victim to the everyday flu- turns out its a lot more dangerous than I realised.

There could be some typos in here as I am still recovering.

Thanks for the reviews- I agree Tony is not being the best Dad at the moment but at least he realises that.

Enjoy and let me know what you think.

This is an extra long chapter as an apology. I will still update Wednesday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Is it okay if I put Peter to bed tonight?'' Tony asked and Steve nodded, they usually took it in turns but recently for a variety of reasons it had been mostly Steve.

''Oh Tony, he may be playing his Switch,'' Steve remembered they hadn't discussed that.

''Why?''

''He made a friend at the hospital. His name is Mason and he has Leukaemia, he asked Peter to play Switch with him so I said yes. It's restricted to an hour, plus he has to do his homework first. I couldn't say no, sorry I couldn't,'' Steve explained and his husband nodded.

''No you couldn't, that was the whole point wasn't it? Give him a taste of real life although maybe that's a bit too much real life,'' Tony's over protective instinct kicked in.

''No it wasn't, he handled it really well. Ask Peter about it, you may be surprised what he says. He built a Princess Lego for a mini Elsa, first time for everything,'' Steve chuckled.

''Wonders will never cease,'' Tony laughed as well.

When he walked into Peter's room, it immediately struck him was how tidy it was; his son was standing in the middle of the room laughing his head off as he played Mario Kart.

''Smalls, its bedtime,'' he called softly and Peter looked at him in surprise.

''Pops said I could,'' he stuttered clearly expecting to be scolded which upset his father- some TLC was required here. He cherished this little boy and never wanted him to believe otherwise.

''I know, he told me but you have school tomorrow kiddo,'' Tony smiled encouragingly.

''Is that Ironman?'' a voice came over the games system.

''No, it's my Dad!'' Peter corrected.

''Also known as Ironman duuuh!'' the voice replied.

''Sorry, he's kind of an idiot,'' Peter said to Tony with a shrug.

''Hey Mason, Ironman here, time you were in bed buddy,'' Tony couldn't resist.

''Oh yeah right, night Pete, night Ironman,'' Mason stumbled over his words.

''Night Pal,'' Tony turned off the Switch.

''Dad! You can't tell him to go to bed!'' Peter grimaced.

'' Seems like I can, mind-blowing a kid who does what I tell him. I had no idea they existed,'' Tony's eyes twinkled.

''I do sometimes,'' Peter put down the controller.

''Bedtime,'' Tony collapsed on the end of the bed and pulled back the comforter; Peter got in and plumped up his pillows.

''Why are you here?'' he asked suspiciously.

''Because smartass..'' Tony rubbed Peter's Ironman plush in his face, tickling him into a squealing wreck. He released him, the boy panting, his face flushed and Tony experienced a flashback of toddler Peter; his arms raised, calling to be picked up, his strong little limbs wrapping so tightly around him.

''Whasamatter Dad? You look weird,'' Present day Peter called him back from his cosy, warm memory.

''Because smartass, I haven't seen you all day and want to spend some time with you. You okay with that?'' Tony threw the plush to one side, pulling his son into his arms, smothering him with kisses.

''Stop it Dad! Stop it!'' Peter emerged, his hair a tumble of curls.

''Right, let's take a look at this hand,'' Tony began to unwind the bandage.

''Its fine, only a small cut,'' Peter tried to pull his hand away but Tony didn't let him.

''That's nasty, it requires amputation,'' Tony was none too happy when he saw it although it was healing.

''It's almost gone,'' Peter disagreed with his assessment.

''No it has to come off,'' Tony tickled him again. Peter wriggled away from him and waited, he knew what was coming next.

''Okay Smalls, let's get the grouchy part over with; you don't play with knives and you don't speak to Uncle Sam like that. We clear?'' Tony scolded him very mildly.

Peter considered arguing but decided not to; his dad would never concede so best he accepted it although if Aunt Nat offered to let him throw the knives again- he was going to say yes anyway. Consequences be damned, it was way too much fun.

''Yes sir,'' the boy said.

''Good, now tell me about your visit to the hospital,'' Tony settled his baby in his arms and pulled out a strawberry fruit roll up, unwrapping it then taking a bite.

''You'll be in big trouble with Pops if he sees that,'' Peter said and Tony shook his head.

''Oh no Smalls that is where you are wrong, I will only be in trouble if I share this delectable and oh so delicious candy with you. As I have no intention of doing then I am safe. Now proceed,'' Tony waved his hand making Peter giggle just as he intended.

''Seriously you are going to eat that in front of me?'' Peter sat up and wrinkled his nose grumpily at his father.

''You brushed your teeth yet?'' he checked and Peter shook his head.

''Oh okay, here then, but do not rat me out to your father. He will give me some spiel about sugar staying active in the mouth for a gazillion years even if you brush your teeth,'' Tony handed Peter half the roll.

''So Mason, tell me about your new buddy.''

''He's got Leukaemia,'' Peter said through a mouthful of sugar.

''I didn't ask you to tell me about his illness, I asked you to tell me about him. You like him, you were laughing up a storm when I walked in so why do you like him?'' Tony conveyed his subtle message effectively and Peter nodded.

''He's cool, funny, great at Lego, an expert on Star Wars and an idiot.''

''I raised you well as being an idiot is a sound quality in a twelve year old, not great in an adult but required at twelve,'' Tony nodded.

''I will remind you that you said that next time I do something dumb,'' Peter was quick witted and smart, too smart; Tony loved him with every cell of his body.

''Yeah lets not do that ever again okay Petey-Pie? Daddy can't handle the stress,'' Tony kissed his son's head.

''There was a little boy; I think he's gonna to die. I walked out of the room and I feel bad, I wasn't brave Dad,'' Peter mumbled.

''That's tough for anyone, that is not a measure of being brave; it just shows you are kind and have a good heart. Pops was real proud of you today. Heard you built Princess Lego?'' Tony teased him as a distraction.

''Dictator Elsa was very persuasive,'' Peter yawned.

''Time to go to sleep, teeth-brushing forthwith,'' Tony sent him away in the right direction with a gentle push.

He tucked the comforter around Peter and carded his fingers through adorable auburn curls.

''Dad, why won't Pops let us touch his shield? He lets all the kids in the hospital,'' Peter asked as he knuckled an eye.

''You know why sweetheart, it's not a toy,'' Tony continued with the carding and Peter eyes drooped.

''I just want to hold it,'' he murmured.

''Yeah right, you will take it sledding and we both know it,''

''Night, night Daddy,'' Peter turned over and his breathing evened out.

''Night, night baby,'' Tony kissed his head, checked the comforter one last time and left the room quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve put the finishing touches to Harley's birthday breakfast.

''Looks great sweetheart, he's gonna love it!'' Tony came in, Pepper and Coulson following.

''Hey guys!'' Steve greeted them.

''I come bearing gifts,'' Pepper held up a large envelope.

''You wanna open it?'' Tony looked at Steve who shook his head.

''We'll do it together.''

They both stared at the piece of paper, this one piece of paper secured their family's future and was something to behold.

''That's it then, we are now officially outnumbered,'' Tony laughed then he kissed his husband gently on the mouth. Steve embraced him and they stood for a while relishing each other.

Pepper and Coulson exchanged indulgent glances- it was heart-warming to see their friends so content after all they had been through to reach this point.

''I think we have been for a while Tones, sure feels that way,'' Steve joked as he stepped regretfully away; wiping away happy tears.

''I think we are doing a good job; they're all still alive aren't they? That's a result in the circumstances,'' Tony made light of a serious issue.

''Well the press agrees with you. Another gift,'' Pepper dropped a copy of The Daily Bugle on the counter.

''What is this?'' Steve scanned the front page.

''Are you kidding me?'' He thought they were covered by the cast iron NDA that applied to his charity work.

''Kids aren't covered by the NDA, under 18,'' Pepper didn't seem bothered, the exact opposite actually.

''Oh wow,'' Tony looked up from the headline that read.

''MY TWO DADS, EARTH'S MIGHTIEST HEROES!''

It detailed Peter's conversation with Mason, including a quote from Mason which read

''Peter said that Thor likes Princess Movies and Elsa is his favourite, which sucks.''

''It's very sweet and touching, plus amazing publicity- you couldn't buy such good press,'' Pepper stole a Blueberry.

''The internet is positively gushing, the fact that Peter has to clean his room and that you ground him causing much discussion, mostly good. Parents seem the happiest, you have provided them with the ammunition they need when their kids complain. Apparently, they are overjoyed they now have a response to '_other parents don't do that'_, because they can say Captain America and Ironman do. You are the darlings of parents the world over,'' Pepper shrugged.

''What did they think we would be like?'' Steve was a little bemused.

''Well the consensus was that your children would be indulged, spoilt brats with servants catering to their every whim,'' Pepper laughed at Steve's appalled face.

''I think that's probably on me, I was that spoilt brat,'' Tony raised his hand.

''You weren't Tones,'' Steve was hurt on his husband's behalf- he knew that was far from the truth. Tony had every material possession as a child but was in fact neglected, left to be raised by paid staff.

''They did at least hide his face, they weren't brave enough as that would definitely have resulted in a law suit,'' Pepper referenced the photo, which showed Peter building Lego with a boy linked up to an IV and mini Elsa. His face obscured by his hair.

''Should we issue a law suit? Do we have grounds?'' Tony went for familiar territory unsure how else to react.

''Hell no, why would you issue a law suit? You guys come out of this smelling of roses, did you read that headline? Enjoy it; bask in the glory of being presented as perfect parents. I think that's an exaggeration but you are quite good at it you know,'' Pepper smiled and they all laughed.

Tony shared a furtive glance with Steve- it was actually pretty awesome to be acknowledged that way.

''Guys, you know this was inevitable, the boys are getting older and you can't hide them forever. There was going to be something in the press about the game tonight anyway; you are taking them out in public with all the Avengers, this is a great precursor for that,'' Coulson reassured them further.

''He is right,'' Tony said, they had discussed the implications and decided they would go ahead; take a risk to fulfil Harley's birthday wish.

''It's all good guys, relax. Enjoy your kid's birthday, he's sixteen so make it a memorable one,'' Pepper advised them.

''Yeah, let's make it a memorable one!'' Tony clapped his hands.

'' Kind of need the birthday boy for that,'' He added as he headed off to rally the troops.

The Avengers arrived in a noisy rabble, tumbling out of the elevator clutching large, brightly wrapped presents.

''Where is the elder Starkson? I have to administer his birthday beating!'' Thor boomed.

''No Thor, we don't do that. No beating our kid,'' Steve rolled his eyes.

''Really? That is most disappointing!''

''Come on big guy, Cap's pancakes will help you get over it,'' Clint cuffed the back of the God's head.

''Arrow man, that is an inadvisable action. As it is Starkson's birthday, I will not rip you limb from limb but be warned!'' Thor said with a smirk as Clint paled slightly.

''Where is the kid?'' Sam took his place at the table gazing at the feast with hungry eyes.

''Right here,'' Tony led in a hesitant and embarrassed Harley, who gazed around in astonishment.

''You're all here, all of you!'' he said in disbelief.

''We are and we are hungry so get over here so we can eat,'' Clint waved his hand.

Harley was congratulated and patted on the back as uproar enveloped the penthouse.

''Happy Birthday Harley!'' Steve gave him a hug, lingering for a moment, winking when he saw tears in his son's eyes.

''Sit! Sit!'' Tony guided him to the head of the table.

Nat was quiet, she gave Harley a kiss and hug but did not join in the raucous behaviour.

''Hope you haven't eaten everything. I have been craving Cap's pancakes, '' Rhodey came from the elevator.

''You're late hunnybun, but you are lucky we couldn't get Birthday boy out of bed, so haven't started yet, '' Tony greeted him with a hug.

Steve went to fetch Morgan, passing a morose Peter in the hallway.

''You okay Bubba,'' he ruffled his hair and was met by guilty eyes.

''I didn't mean to, they just asked and you didn't say I couldn't. I'm sorry, I am,'' He said in a jumble.

''It's no problem Bubba, you are right, I didn't say you couldn't. You did nothing wrong, forget about it,'' Steve touched his face.

Steve knew he should address how Peter knew about the story; he must have access to technology but decided to leave it for now.

''I'm not in trouble?''

''No you're not in trouble, well not with me or Dad. Uncle Thor I'm not so sure- you're on your own with that one!'' Steve joked and Peter bit his lip.

''Oh shit!''

''Language! Hurry up or there will no food left,'' Steve swatted his butt to get him moving.

''Ow! You said I wasn't in trouble,'' Peter was aggrieved.

''Scoot Bubba,'' Steve chuckled as he opened Morgan's door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''These are all mine?'' Harley stared at the mountain of presents.

''Yep, and you had better get opening as you have to go to school soon,'' Tony sat on the arm of the chair next to him.

''Mine, mine,'' Morgan walked over and grabbed a gift.

''No baby girl, not yours. Harleys,'' Steve took it from her and her bottom lip wobbled.

''Morgs, come here. We'll play okay?'' Peter slipped onto the floor and beckoned her; holding up a brick set.

''Play! Play!'' she toddled to him and sat on his lap.

Harley began to open his presents, the first was a wrench and socket set alongside a tyre pressure gauge, then a set of screwdrivers. Soon, he had a complete set of tools. He was touched: his first full set of tools- it was okay using his dads but these were his.

''Thanks guys,'' he smiled shyly at them all.

''These are from all of us,'' Sam handed over two large presents. They contained; a full set of leathers with a Captain America emblem on each shoulder and the coolest crash helmet Harley had ever seen; it was red and gold of course.

Peter narrowed his eyes as he put two and two together, they haven't, please tell me they haven't. He'd been asking for a dirt bike for as long as he could remember and the answer was always the same- a resounding no.

Harley looked at the gifts; he gulped as realisation dawned- so maybe actually there was one more thing he wanted after all.

''So your gift from me and Dad is in the garage,'' Steve said as he handed over an envelope.

Harley was stunned as he pulled out the registration of a top of the range Honda dirt bike and a photo- it was red, white and blue- a customised paint job.

''Sorry, your helmet doesn't match but we both wanted to be represented. We did rock, paper, scissors for the colours. Pops won,'' Tony said slightly grumpily.

''But we can always change it,'' he stage whispered with a wink at Steve.

''Hey, it's beautiful as it is, don't touch it!'' Captain America protested.

Harley couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe!

''This is mine? You got this for me?'' Harley checked and Steve nodded, his reaction was poignant- he was so appreciative, not spoilt at all.

''You like it kddo?'' Tony prompted.

''Like it? I love it! I totally love it! Thank you!'' Harley jumped up and almost knocked Tony onto the ground with the strength of his hug; then it was Steve's turn followed by every Avenger; several of whom had shining eyes which they were attempting to hide.

Peter felt sick, he genuinely felt sick- Harley hadn't even asked for a dirt bike plus he just got a car. Only last week, Peter had asked for this very thing for his birthday next month and yet again, a firm no.

He looked at the present lying beside him- it was a Jets jersey with Rogers Stark on the back. He felt dumb giving it to his brother now; he would leave it on his bed to find later.

It was chaotic so Peter was able to slip away, he didn't want to look like a spoilt brat which is how it would appear. This was his brother's day and he wasn't going to spoil it because he was a baby.

He took the stairs; it was early so he could get the subway to school.

As he walked across the foyer- a hand stopped him.

''You okay?'' asked Aunt Nat.

''Yeah, yeah. I'm fine,'' Peter wiped away some treacherous tears.

'' It's natural to be jealous, it's a big change but your parents mean well. They are trying to make up to Harley for his past so are spoiling him,'' she said gently and Peter nodded.

''I get that, I do but I've wanted a dirt bike for , well forever and they always say no. Then they get one for him, it's like they're rubbing my face in it. Do they hate me or something?'' Peter revealed his true feelings.

''No they don't hate you, it was just insensitive,'' Natasha felt a pang of guilt, aware that she shouldn't have said that but said it anyway.

''I have to go to school Aunt Nat,'' Peter just wanted to leave.

''Okay, I'll see you later. Have a good day,'' she kissed his cheek and walked back to the elevators.

Peter watched her with a sense of disquiet in his chest; Aunt Nat had been so odd recently.

He was distracted by a text from Ned, offering to meet him in the arcade- they had time as it was early.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''What is this?'' Thor stared at the newspaper and scanned the room.

''Where is mini Starkson? I have to kill him!'' he roared and they all froze, staring over at him.

''Now big guy, let's not over react,'' Tony tried to pacify him.

''What's happened?'' Sam asked and Pepper sniggered.

''Peter told a kid at the hospital that Thor likes Princess Movies and that Elsa is his favourite, the Bugle published it.''

They all collapsed in hysterics and it was mayhem for ten minutes.

''The kid was only telling the truth big guy,'' Clint pointed out.

''That is true!'' Sam confirmed breathlessly.

''Indeed it is not, I have moved my allegiance to Mulan, she is more worthy,'' Thor added to the mirth as the laughter started up again.

'' Mulan is technically not a princess Thor,'' Vision had no idea why that evoked even more laughter- it was the truth.

''I think you will find she is,'' Thor puffed out his chest, deeply offended.

''Regardless, I must kill your youngest son. My profuse apologies my Captain, Stark but it cannot be avoided,'' Thor gave himself away with the twinkle in his eye; they were all very aware he would never harm a hair on Peter's head- he loved him too much.

''You have our permission but maybe just some mild torture?'' Tony replied and Thor nodded.

''As you wish, I shall merely throw him off the top of the building.''

''That's fun to him, you know that right?'' Sam chuckled.

''Is it? I did not know that!'' Thor guffawed, the twinkle intensifying.

''Where is Peter?'' Pepper noticed he was gone.

''He went to school, I saw him off. He's getting the subway, something about meeting Ned. He left this for you Harley,'' Nat walked back from the elevator and handed over a gift.

Steve blew out an irritated sigh, she did it again. They spoke about this and she immediately does it again. Steve looked over at Tony who made a placating gesture with his hands; now was not the time. He held up the very important envelope.

''One last thing kiddo,'' Tony put the envelope in Harley's lap.

''More? You can't give me more!'' Harley shook his head, this was too much.

''Well I hope this is the best one,'' Steve said nervously.

Harley's delighted face when he opened the envelope confirmed that it was, by an extremely long way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	40. Chapter 40 A Birthday Treat

I am back, got some lovely messages of support- thank you. I was not in a good place, still poorly and overly sensitive.

My country is in lock down, its all very scary so I have turned to my comfort zone- writing.

It is inevitable that not everyone will like your story; I forgot that. I do wonder why they continue to read though.

However, I do appreciate constructive criticism so I have taken your comments on board and done some re-writes.

When you write alone, you don't always notice if you are losing the thread, you helped me to see that.

So here's the elusive lost chapter.

Enjoy!

Thanks again for those who were so supportive; it was touch and go whether I would finish this, thanks to you I will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''That went well,'' Tony remarked as they cleaned up the mess which was extreme.

''Yeah it did, '' Steve nodded as he opened the dishwasher.

''Peter is a problem though. I knew he would be upset about the dirt bike,'' Steve felt badly for his youngest son.

''He'll get over it. He's too young Steve; we discussed this, when he is older but not now. The last thing Petey Pie needs is another way to maim and injure himself,'' Tony asserted.

''I know but we need to make it up to him. It's his birthday soon and we both know the other thing he wants even more than a Dirt Bike. I think we should consider it,'' Steve grinned at his husband who chuckled.

''And it doesn't hurt that it's pretty much your heart's desire too,'' Tony shook his head. Steve had made no secret of his longing.

''I have no idea what you mean,'' Steve grinned innocently.

''Sure you don't sweetheart, okay we can talk about it,'' Tony agreed gracefully, there would be no discussion-the decision had been made.

'' What is the deal with Natasha? I have never seen her be this way before; I appreciate her support with Pete but this goes above and beyond that,'' Steve stared at Tone who reddened slightly.

''I know, I think she just likes playing mommy,'' Tony looked uneasy as he spoke.

''Right, mommy?'' Steve was not reassured by his husband's overly cheerful smile- he was deflecting.

''It'll pass. I am going to the lab. Bruce and I are working on a more efficient, eco- friendly combustion system for older cars. Thought we might try it out in the Harley mobile,'' Tony waved his leave.

''I am gonna pick up Pete from school later,'' Steve called after him and Tony nodded, seemed like a good idea. Peter's lack of enthusiasm about going to a football game combined with his moodiness about Harley's gift, equated to an even chance he would come home at all left to his own devices.

Happy was fetching Harley and his friends in a limo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''What are you doing here?'' Peter said as he got in the car.

''Good to see you too,'' Steve laughed as he pulled away.

''I was expecting Happy is all,'' Peter shrugged.

''Harley liked his shirt, it would have been good if he had the chance to say thank you personally,'' Steve glanced at his son who pulled a yeah right face.

''Peter, about the dirt bike…'' Steve broached the difficult subject.

''I don't want to talk about it!'' He cut right across his father.

''Well sorry but we are going to because you're upset and we should talk about that,'' Steve said firmly.

''He didn't even ask for one, I think you got it for him to spite me. To remind me that you're in charge, like I don't know that! What the hell Pops?'' For someone who didn't want to talk Peter had plenty to say. He crossed his arms and scowled.

'' You need to watch your tone Pete,'' Steve warned and Peter rolled his eyes.

''Whatever!'' he muttered.

Steve took a moment, reminding himself he was being conciliatory- that Peter was only being difficult because he was upset.

'' Peter pal, what we got Harley as a gift was not because of you. We thought he would like it and he did,'' he said.

''I know and I am glad he likes it, I am. But why can't I have one too?'' Peter's scowl deepened.

''Peter, you are too young for a dirt bike, we have discussed this. When you are sixteen, you can have one just like Harley,'' Steve gave a reasoned reply.

''That was before I was strong, I'm strong now. I could handle one, I can,'' Peter argued back.

''It's not just about strength, it's about judgement and risk assessment and even you have to admit, you are not great at those things are you?'' Steve wasn't happy he was explaining himself to a twelve year old.

''Whatever! Kids way younger than me have dirt bikes,'' Peter argued back.

''And that is their parents' decision, ours is that you need to wait until you are older. I am sorry Bubba but that is final,'' Steve replied calmly.

''It's not fair,'' Peter grumbled.

Steve sighed and bit back an expletive as a car cut right in front of him.

''You should pay attention when you're driving!'' Peter said with a note of glee.

''Thank you Peter, I will try and remember that!'' Steve snapped.

''Let's be more positive, what would you like for your birthday? It's only a month away,'' Steve tried to be upbeat.

''Its Morgan's first,'' came the sullen reply.

Tony and Steve had the misfortune that all their children's birthdays fell within a month of each other; which is what happens when you don't plan any of them.

''I know but still what would you like?'' Steve asked between gritted teeth, this was not easy going.

''I only want one thing and you will say no to that as well,'' Peter looked at him with challenging eyes.

''Try me?'' Steve replied although he knew what his son was going to ask but there was faint hope he was wrong.

''I want to go out as Spiderman,'' he said exactly what his father expected.

''Peter, that is not going to happen and you know it. We let you have your suit at the compound when we train, so you get to use it. Plus Dad does that throwing you off the building thing,'' A pastime Steve absolutely despised but turned a blind eye to; he just had to trust his husband wouldn't drop their kid. He hadn't so far.

''It's not the same,'' Peter grumbled.

''Well, it's the best you're gonna get for now. It is not forever, once we feel you are ready then we will loosen the reins. You should train hard, listen to what you are told and before you know it kiddo, you will be ready. Okay?'' Steve gave Peter an encouraging smile and Peter shifted in his seat, muttering to himself.

''Come on, there must be something you want for your birthday,'' Steve smiled despite his irritation at how badly this conversation was going.

''Nope, there is absolutely nothing I want for my birthday. Nothing!'' Peter was obstinate so Steve gave up.

''Well let us know when you think of something.''

There was silence then Steve smiled evilly.

''By the way Uncle Thor wants to talk to you.'' It was childish but this kid was giving him a really hard time.

Peter went white- revenge was sweet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Well good afternoon to you too,'' Tony said as Peter stormed past him.

''That bad huh?'' he said to his spouse who shook his head in despair.

''He thinks we did it to spite him and to remind him we're in charge. He basically hates us.''

''Well, we would be doing something wrong if at least one of our kids didn't hate us,'' Tony made Steve laugh.

''Yeah, I guess so.''

''I have been doing some research and I am pretty sure that I have found just the thing to turn Petey-Pie's frown upside down,'' Tony showed Steve his I-Pad.

''Is Morgan ready?'' He asked as he swiped through photos on the screen.

''All packed up for her fun evening with Aunt Pepper being spoilt rotten,'' Tony replied.

''Good, rock, paper scissors for who tells Peter we have to leave in five minutes,'' Steve held out his hand.

''I'll do it,'' a voice said from the elevator.

It was Happy, wearing a Jets jersey and a ridiculous matching hat on his head.

''Looking good there Haps,'' Tony gripped his sides in mock hilarity.

''Thank you Happy that would be a great help,'' Steve was more civilised.

''No problem,'' the man waved and disappeared towards the bedrooms.

''You should be nicer to him,'' Steve scolded.

''What are you talking about? He loves me being mean to him, he would worry if I wasn't,'' Tony retorted.

''That is actually true, which is terrible,'' Steve agreed.

''Hey kid,'' Happy rapped the door and stepped into an uncharacteristically tidy bedroom.

''Go away!'' Peter had his head buried in his pillow.

''No can do kid, we have to leave in about five,'' Happy sat on the edge on the bed.

''Did you hear what they did?'' Peter turned a tear stained face towards him.

Happy had missed the birthday breakfast, having to fly to Chicago to deal with an emergency security issue at the SI building there.

''They wanted to treat Harley, it wasn't about you,'' Happy rubbed his back.

''I would not have cared if they had just got him something else, anything but that. However much it cost, they could have got him a trip to the moon and I would have been happy for him. That is the one thing I want and they won't let me have. Its mean, they are being mean and I hate them!'' Peter was really hurt and truly believed what he was saying.

Happy paused; he had to be careful here. Peter was entitled to his feelings, but Happy didn't want to undermine Steve and Tony.

''I know it seems that way but it isn't kid. I am sorry but I agree with your folks about the dirt bike,'' Happy wiped away Peter's tears with his sleeve.

''They'll get you what you want within reason, you just have to ask, '' Happy raised his eyebrows.

''A trip to space?'' Peter grinned.

''If they could, they would. Those two men love you so much and they would do anything for you. When they say no, it's always for a good reason and usually to protect you. There must be something you would like,'' Happy was earnest and open. Peter blushed at his words- he knew they were true.

''I really want a dog, but they always say no to that too,'' Peter mentioned his other heart's desire.

Happy didn't say anything as he actually didn't understand why Peter couldn't have a dog; there was no good reason why not. Happy knew for a fact that Steve loved dogs and Tony had no issue, he had just never owned one.

''How about you choose your moment and ask again,'' Happy suggested- he would have a word, see what he could do.

''Okay but they will still say no. They like saying no to me, it's fun to them,'' Peter played the victim and Happy laughed.

''You gonna stop being a brat and come celebrate your brother's birthday?''

''Yeah okay,'' Peter swung his legs around.

''You need to put this on. I got it for you,'' Happy threw a package at Peter.

He ripped it open; it was a matching Jersey- the same as Harley's.

''Thanks Hap,'' Peter hugged him around the waist.

''You're welcome kid,'' the adult kissed the top of his head.

Tony pulled on his warmest coat, it was getting nippy.

Happy came in; Peter loitering sullenly behind him. The hood of the sweatshirt he had on under his new jersey pulled over his face.

''Cool jersey Smalls,'' Tony said in an attempt to ease the tension.

''I'm not talking to you. Come on Hap,'' Peter took Happy's hand and pulled him over to the elevator.

''So it's my fault, why do I get the blame for everything? 'Tony threw his hands up.

Steve shook his head as he shouldered Morgan's large diaper bag.

''Just be happy he's coming at all. We really are not his favourite people!'' he said as he handed the baby over to his bemused husband.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a fabulous evening- Harley and his buddies' excitement adding considerably to everyone's enjoyment.

Sam, Steve and Clint spend the entire game with them- talking plays, pointing out tactics, debating coaching decisions and arguing constantly with each other; much to the boys' amusement.

Thor teased and scared the boys in equal measure- none of them entirely sure how seriously to take his threats to smelt them. This intensified when he picked up Peter, held him over his head and threatened to throw him over into the crowd.

He only put him down when a security guard asked him to stop because he was scaring the people below them.

''So Elsa is your favourite princess then? I prefer Mulan myself,'' Brad, one of Harley's friends, said making Thor guffaw with approval, almost crushing the boy with his shoulder hug.

''I like this one! Get this one a tankard of your best ale!'' he shouted at the waitress who looked absolutely terrified.

''Dope!'' Brad rubbed his hands together.

''No Thor, twenty one remember?'' Steve grasped his friend's considerable forearm.

''Oh yes, yes of course. Apologies, my captain. I am sorry young Midgardian, Cap's orders,'' Thor said with regret.

''But you can try some of this. This will knock your socks off,'' Thor winked and tried to pass over his hip flask.

''Thor, I said no!'' Steve snatched it away from him.

''Sorry, sorry,'' Thor pulled a face at the boys who collapsed in laughter.

''Your family is awesome dude,'' Brad said to Harley who nodded.

''Yeah they are pretty great,'' he felt like he was going to burst with pride- this was his family. His ridiculous, rag tag, totally out there family.

''Dude, you could play football. Why don't you play football? You would be awesome!'' Ned asked Peter as they sat huddled together playing Pokemon on their phones, ignoring the game.

''I can't Ned. I couldn't before so I can't now,'' Peter had a very clear set of rules regarding his enhancements.

''Do you get any of this?'' Ned waved his arm as the box exploded in celebrations- the Jets scoring a touch-down.

''Yeah I guess, but this is about Harley not me,'' he shrugged.

Peter was actually interested in the game, having picked up the intricacies and nuances of various plays from Pops but he was being indifferent on principle. Plus, he didn't want to ruin his brother's birthday so was keeping a low profile.

''You wanna bail?'' Peter said suddenly having heard Thor call Harley Starkson yet again- that really irritated him but he had to get used to it.

''Where? We can't,'' Ned stammered.

''Yeah, we can. They won't notice; we'll find an arcade. There's hours to go yet, we'll be back way before then,'' Peter didn't wait for a reply; he scrambled over the seats and Ned ever the faithful friend followed him.

They found an arcade and were soon engrossed in Street Fighter, it was retro; probably to appeal to the older audience that was prevalent at the games.

Peter became aware of a man standing very close to him, it was encroaching his personal space so he moved away; the man followed him.

He tried to ignore him then finally couldn't any longer.

''Sorry sir, is there a problem?'' he asked nervously.

''No, I was just wondering how come you're alone? I am surprised your Dads allow this?''

Peter frowned; it was the use of the word Dads that clued him in then he noticed the camera around the guy's neck and groaned internally.

''Hey man, what are you doing talking to minors? Could get you in a whole heap of trouble,'' Happy stepped between Peter and the reporter.

The man hesitated.

''I thought you were leaving? Go on!'' Happy was menacing and the guy nodded.

''Oh and not a word or the consequences will ruin your life and that is a promise not a threat,'' he added and the guy could not move fast enough.

Happy didn't say a word; he just took Peter's hand, pushed Ned in front of him and walked rapidly back towards the entrance to the boxes.

''You don't have to hold my hand,'' Peter was humiliated at being treated like a little kid.

''Oh yeah I do, I really do!'' Happy muttered.

Once they were away from watching eyes, Happy stopped and pulled Peter in front of him.

''Jesus, Peter! You cannot do that, he knew who you were. He knew! He was a reporter but what if he was something else? You could have been kidnapped or worse. Are you listening to me?'' Happy shook his arms.

''Yes, sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would recognise me,'' Peter was shocked by Happy's vehemence. He had put his coat over his shirt so thought he was anonymous.

''You are damn lucky your folks didn't notice you leaving cos you kid would be in big trouble for that little stunt! Now you are going back in there and you will behave yourself. This is going to stay between us because it is your brother's birthday. Got it?''

''Got it. Thanks Happy,'' Peter didn't argue.

''Good, now move!''

The Jets won and it was a very tired but elated group that left the stadium that night; filled with birthday cake and in Thor's case a considerable amount of beer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter tore around the jungle gym avoiding the water jets directed at him- it was an uncharacteristically warm day for the time of the year. It was the weekend following Harley's birthday and Pops had brought him to a homeless shelter; he was having a brilliant time playing with the kids on the outdoor play area.

He was still giving his parents the cold shoulder and they were doing a pretty good job ignoring him; which was really irritating him.

''I like your sneakers,'' Brandon said to him, they were eating juice pops on the top of the slide. Peter was sitting on his coat- Brandon didn't seem to have one.

Peter looked at Brandon's ragged Converse, they were falling apart.

''Do you want them?'' Peter began to pull off his Vans that were only a couple of weeks old. He had hundreds of pairs of sneakers and wouldn't miss these, even though in the store he had insisted to his dad that he couldn't live without them.

''No, no, I just said I liked them. You can't give them away, they look new. Won't your dad be mad?'' Brandon was confused.

''No, he won't care. I have a bunch of others, here have them,'' Peter put them next to him.

''Wow, thanks!'' Brandon picked them up and nodded in approval.

''These are cool and they kind of fit,'' he said pulling them on.

Peter got a queasy feeling in his stomach; these people had nothing, absolutely nothing, not even somewhere to live and he had so much-too much.

He reddened as he recalled how he had behaved over the last week- he was suddenly deeply embarrassed.

''You can have my coat too. It's a real good one, here,'' Peter pushed it over. That was also new but again he had a lot of coats, he had a lot of everything- he just had a lot.

He turned as he heard his name being called.

''I gotta go, bye,'' Peter high fived Brandon who looked at him as if he was totally crazy but Peter didn't mind if he thought that, maybe he was? But at least Brandon had proper sneakers and a warm coat now.

Peter ran over to where Steve was waiting at the doorway, he wasn't in uniform; here he was Steve Rogers who helped in the kitchen. They all knew exactly who he was but respected his privacy.

''Bubba, where are your sneakers?'' Steve noticed straight away.

''I gave them away, oh and my coat,'' Peter replied as if it was obvious.

''Right, of course you did,'' Steve pinched the bridge of his nose to stop himself laughing which he didn't think Peter would appreciate.

''Sorry Pops, I figured he needed them more than me, '' Peter took his father's hand and Steve restrained himself from hugging him breathless, there was his golden boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So we're going shopping tomorrow then,'' Tony said after Steve told him what had happened.

''No, I don't want new ones. I have enough sneakers and coats, its fine,'' Peter surprised them both with this proclamation.

''Can we have cheeseburgers for dinner?'' he asked.

''Yeah kiddo, we can have cheese burgers for dinner,'' Tony hugged him tight, planting a kiss on his head; Peter wriggled away.

He ran off throwing his father a puzzled look- _grown-ups were so weird sometimes_!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	41. Chapter 41 Washington DC

So things are completely nuts here in London, we are in total lock down- everything is closed and my city is eerie. We are all being ridiculously polite about the whole thing, standing back ( we have to keep a two metre safe distance) and saying after you all the time. Plus as is our national pastime, we keep saying sorry. I don't know why we do that but it is ingrained from birth!

Regarding my story, I am seeking refuge in writing. There seems to be a lot of people who think Steve and Tony are terrible parents, I would disagree. I think they are good parents, they may be too tough sometimes ( usually motivated by fear) and make bad decisions but parents do that, children don't come with a manual so mistakes are inevitable.

They love Peter deeply and are trying to handle this very challenging situation as best they can.

After some reflection, I have decided I will write this story my way

For those who do like my story, thank you for your amazing support. You are all brilliant!

Nikki 555 mentioned there are unresolved plots- thank you for the review. That is my style-slow burn, I am aware of all the loose ends, I promise all will come to fruition.

Enjoy, please review and comment.

I vow that I will refrain any further author's notes, I have used my allocation for a year with this one!

Stay safe!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter stared at the blue glowing rock in his hand- what was it?

He was going on an overnight field trip to DC the next day which gave him a window of opportunity. He had his suit; he had smuggled it out of the compound the previous weekend.

He ignored the warning about going to his parents with adult situations- it was a rock, what was the worst that could happen?

He would patrol in Washington, they would never know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What a complete disaster! Well not entirely, he had saved his friends but it was all over the news; Spiderman in Washington being a hero, something he was not supposed to do- had been forbidden to do. He was in so much trouble yet again!

He stepped off the bus, there were news cameras and several of his friends giving interviews. This just got worse and worse.

He looked over and saw Happy standing waiting for him; he knew his parents couldn't be there, not with all the reporters.

''Hey Happy,'' Peter muttered as he walked over.

''Hey squirt, so this is not great is it?'' Happy smiled tightly.

''I didn't mean to,'' Peter started to cry, the last two days suddenly too much.

''Kid, don't cry,'' Happy embraced him and Peter held onto the solid man, he felt like home.

''You want to get some ice-cream Pete?'' Happy asked kindly and Peter looked up at him.

''Can we?''

''Yeah kid, we can. I think you could use a real big ice-cream,'' Happy nodded.

They went to their usual place.

Peter knew he had to ask, he had eaten two huge bowls of ice-cream, finding solace in sugar but he had put it off long enough.

''Are they mad?'' he sniffed back yet more tears.

''I could lie but you know anyway. Yeah Pete, they're mad, very mad. You risked your life with no back up. Not the best choices pal,'' Happy relayed and Peter sighed.

''I couldn't let my friends die Happy,'' Peter said softly and Happy sighed.

''Pete, your dads know about the Chitauri rock, they know you took it to Washington, that this whole disaster happened because of your decision. Why didn't you tell them? Let them handle it? It's their job kid,'' Happy dipped his head and tried to catch Peter's eye, he looked guiltily at him.

''I'm not a kid Happy.''

Happy pushed back his flare of anger, what was it with this boy? He had so many people who loved him, people who would be absolutely destroyed if anything happened to him yet he just would not see reason.

''Okay Peter James you listen up, yes you are a kid, you are a child. I do not subscribe to this young adult crap. You are a child, a little boy and you do not have any place getting involved with alien weapons. Your parents are scared to death on your behalf. You did not see the destruction in New York, your Dad protected you and you have no idea how bad it was. So I don't care what enhancements you have, you do not have the judgement to handle that yet. So now you stop! Stop right now! We are all watching you; that's enough Peter, enough!''

Peter gulped, he had upset everyone; they would all have their eyes on him now which was overwhelming.

''Sorry Happy, didn't mean to make you mad,'' Peter bit his lip and cast mournful doe eyes at his uncle.

Happy rolled his eyes and then ruffled his hair- he totally adored this little boy and could not remain mad at him for long. He held Peter minutes after his birth, helped to care for him his whole life and they had a deep, abiding bond. He loved him as if he were his own son.

''You can charm me all you want kiddo , but your dads are not gonna fall for it; so on the way home you had better figure out an acceptable explanation cos your butt is toast if you don't have a damn good reason for what you did,'' Happy was harsh because he had to be.

Peter stared mournfully down at his melting ice-cream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So what the hell do we do? Why didn't he tell us?'' Tony was pacing the bedroom, beyond reason and venting big time.

''Because he's twelve, has enhanced powers and thinks he can save the world. He's a child Tony and he thinks like a child, this is a cartoon to him,'' Steve was much calmer, now he knew Peter was safe he was calm.

He had actually suffered a severe panic attack whilst the whole drama unfolded; Sam had worked with him to bring it under control.

''But it isn't. He could have died Steve, he did nearly die,'' Tony was distraught.

''I knew he wasn't listening, that he didn't get it. We both knew he was hiding something,'' Tony was angry with himself.

Somehow, the conversation about Peter's secret hadn't happened, there was a mission and Morgan got an ear infection, they just didn't get around to it.

Which had now come back to bite them big time!

''Come here.'' Steve stood up and pulled his husband into his arms.

''I just can't, I just couldn't..'' Tony was overcome at the mere thought and Steve comforted him as best as he could.

Once Tony had calmed down, they sat together.

''So what do we do?''

''Well you remember what Felicity said, be consistent, so we are consistent. We take the suit and put it under lock and key. He can only use it to train with us, it's too much of a temptation, once we are confident then we let him have it back under strict supervision,'' Steve paused and Tony blushed.

He had made that suit, at the time he thought he was protecting his child but now he saw it entirely differently; it emboldened Peter, made him foolhardy- put him at risk.

''We train him- teach him how to be part of team- prepare him. This is going to be his life and we have to accept that, so we get him ready, protect him until he is ready. Everyone is on alert, Peter will be constantly monitored. That is all we can do Tony, it's the best we have. It will be enough; the entire team are on this now. Peter is clever but he's not that clever,'' Steve reassured him and Tony nodded.

''He did well Steve, he saved his friends. He deserves credit for that, his moral compass is spot on but it's his maverick go it alone approach that's faulty,'' Tony flinched as he spoke, very aware of his hypocrisy.

''I know, it's time for a change, we have to stop fighting reality and be more supportive,'' Steve conceded- Peter was not an ordinary twelve year old kid and adjustments had to be made.

In the distance, Morgan started to cry.

''I will go,'' Tony rose and left the room.

Steve sighed and tried to breathe deeply, warding off the suffocating anxiety that yet again threatened to engulf him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter walked into the family room with his eyes down and dread in his stomach.

Silence descended and he felt many eyes glaring at him, which was too much.

He turned tail and walked quickly towards his room; he would wait until they had all calmed down.

He walked straight into an immovable object; he raised his eyes reluctantly and was met by Pops, he expected him to be furious but that wasn't the case- his father's eyes looked sad which threw the young boy.

''Oh hey,'' Peter stepped back and smiled nervously. Steve returned it, his face drawn and tense.

He pulled Peter into his arms and hugged him, stroking his hair with a comforting hand. Peter smiled against his father's chest – he felt safe again, the jittery feeling in his stomach allaying.

''Shower, pyjamas and I will be there shortly,'' Steve let Peter go and propelled him with a gentle push.

'' Any remorse?'' Steve asked Happy who smiled awkwardly.

''Kid wants to save the world!'' he replied with a helpless shrug.

''Right,'' Steve was resigned, yes Peter wanted to save the world but he couldn't do that alone.

He disappeared towards Peter's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter came out of the shower, wrapped in several towels, and stopped abruptly; Pops was leaning back against his desk, his arms folded, eyes guarded.

''Pops, look. I didn't know what it was okay? And I didn't know it was gonna do that!'' Peter began to defend himself.

''Where did it come from?'' Steve asked and Peter paused, considering carefully how to answer that.

''Do not lie to me Peter, I think you have lied enough don't you?'' Steve waited and Peter blushed bright red. Yes, they were adjusting their stance towards Spiderman but lying was still not okay.

''I found it,'' He told half the truth.

''Where Peter? Where did you find it?'' Steve pulled open a drawer and threw Peter some PJs.

He caught them and stared at his father.

_He's going to kill me if I tell him but he probably knows anyway. _

''Okay so it sounds worse than it is. I didn't know what it was. I didn't,'' Peter played for time.

''Peter James Rogers Stark, tell me the truth right now!'' Steve yelled and Peter flinched. Great, the whole building probably heard that.

''I found it after I fought with the guys selling the weapons,'' he said very quietly.

''Yes I know you did, plus I have also seen the recording of you suggesting they shoot you. Goddamn it Peter, this is not a video game. Do you have any idea the danger you put yourself in?'' Steve threw his arms up; it was so precarious that it left him searching for adequate words.

It didn't help that Steve felt stupid; they had not reviewed the footage from Peter's suit of the lake incident night until the previous evening. If they had, this whole sorry situation could have been avoided.

''Uuuuuh yeah, I think I know that real well after yesterday,'' Peter regretted it as soon as he said it, why did he say that?

''You are being a smart ass, now you are being a smart ass!'' Steve had to control an overwhelming urge to throttle his son.

''I take that back,'' Peter panicked as he saw the expression on his father's face.

''We are done talking. Get your pyjamas on and go brush your teeth then straight to bed. We are going to continue this discussion in the morning,'' Steve thought he could have a calm, reasoned discussion but his over protectiveness kicked in and with it- anger; he had to calm down first.

Peter nodded and ran for the safety of the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve came into the kitchen / family room; he spoke to no one, got a beer and walked out onto the balcony, slamming the door after him.

Everyone looked expectantly at Tony who jumped up and went after his husband.

''You alright?'' he asked tentatively as he stepped out into the warm evening air.

''No I'm not, I am really not alright,'' Steve replied through gritted teeth.

''Okay,'' Tony said very slowly. Steve was wound like a spring and appeared about to blow so required careful handling.

''He doesn't get it Tones. He just doesn't get it; it's a game to him. I love that little boy, I love him so much; but right now I would happily kill him which is totally counterintuitive, '' Steve took a big gulp of beer.

''Steve- and don't throw me over the edge for saying this- but a wise man once told me that this is how being a parent feels a lot of the time. Comes with the territory and all that,'' Tony smiled nervously. Steve stared at him then sighed.

'' Sounds like a very wise man indeed. I am not going to throw you over the balcony. Come here, I could use a hug,'' Steve smiled and held out his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Peter opened his door and listened, it was quiet. Everyone was still asleep, he padded towards the kitchen; he was so hungry it felt like his throat had been cut. He was healing having suffered several bruises and contusions, nothing serious but his body didn't seem to differentiate between major and minor injuries.

He stopped dead as he was confronted by Clint and Sam making protein shakes- they had been running.

''Oh,'' he exclaimed in surprise.

''Well little man, always with the drama huh?'' Sam pointed at him and Peter blushed.

''He's real unhappy with you. Good luck with that,'' Sam gestured towards Clint then walked away clutching his drink.

''What did I say to you?'' Clint got right to the point and Peter stepped back.

''It was an accident. I didn't mean to,'' Peter gave a childish response; then he recalled the warning and went white.

''You lied Peter, do you understand that people, your friends, could have been killed?'' Clint ground out and Peter nodded, too scared to do anything else.

''So kiddo when I make a promise I keep it,'' Clint utilised the element of surprise and took Peter's arm before he had the chance to run away.

''Wwwwhat?'' Peter stuttered then Clint swatted him several times on the behind.

It didn't hurt that much, nothing like Pops; it was more a gesture than anything else.

''This stops, it stops now. I don't care that you have enhanced powers, you are a little boy and you do not throw yourself into battles with no back up. Do you hear me?'' Clint shook his arm and Peter nodded, speechless for once.

''Shit kid, please get this. We all love you and if you got hurt it would destroy us okay?''

Peter stared at him with wide doe eyes and Clint groaned as he pulled the boy into his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So in an interesting development Legolas has done our dirty work for us,'' Tony said to Steve as they lay in bed together.

''How?''

''Well I have it on good authority that Petey Pie pissed off Clint almost as much as us with his latest perilous stunt so he took it upon himself to kick Spiderling's scrawny little butt on our behalf. Word has it that said little Spider is very apologetic and keeping a low profile, well he was until Thor made him train with him which I suspect is not going to be much fun. Then Sam is planning to take him on a long run, a really long run. God only knows what Nat has planned, I think it is fair to say lessons are being learned,'' Tony smiled as Steve looked up at him in shock.

''They love him too babes,'' Tony shrugged.

Steve nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	42. Chapter 42 Unexpected Visitors

Early update, busy day tomorrow.

I introduce the Guardians here, just imagine Thor met them earlier- the idea entertained me and it still works in the timeline; you just need some imagination.

Hope you are all staying safe in this most difficult of times.

Here's some light relief.

Enjoy. Comment and review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter sat on the landing bay dangling his legs over the edge as he looked out over the glittering city lights, he was itching to swing away into the falling dusk but he didn't dare. His parents had said little to him over the last few days-he was grounded but the expected scolding had not materialised-instead they stood back whilst the other Avengers tortured him. Well it felt like torture to him but they called it training; grudgingly Peter had to admit he was learning some useful skills and starting to find it easier to work with others, even following the occasional order.

''Hey Pete, hope you're not thinking about going anywhere,'' Tony's voice made him look up.

''I can't. I'm grounded,'' Peter sniffed derisorily.

''Yeah you are. Do you know why?'' Tony sat beside him.

''Cos of Washington,'' Peter glanced nervously at him, here we go.

''Hmmm, we need to talk about Washington,'' Tony replied.

''Yeah, we do,'' Steve sat on the other side of Peter, he was trapped now.

''Do we?'' The boy looked between them as he braced himself for what was surely about to come.

''My Dad never really gave me a lot of support so I am trying to break the cycle of shame,'' Tony lamented which totally confused his son.

''Right,'' Peter replied, where was this going?

''So nice job in DC,'' Tony finished.

''WWWWhhaattt?'' Peter was now beyond amazed.

''Peter, you did well. You were brave and saved a lot of people,'' Steve backed up his husband.

'' Thanks I think,'' Peter waited for the other shoe to drop.

''It wasn't your intentions that were misplaced Bubba; it was the fact you took the weapon to the city in the first place. We talked about adult issues didn't we? You should have come to us,'' Steve placed a comforting arm around his son's shoulders.

'' I know that but I didn't get it was dangerous,'' Peter was embarrassed, he should have trusted them.

'' Learn a lesson kiddo. No man is an island; we all work better as a team. We are your back up, your team sweetheart,'' Tony pushed back long bangs away from deep brown eyes.

''I know, sorry,'' Peter bit his lip; in that moment he was beguiling and so innocent. Tony groaned and enveloped him in a huge hug.

Peter sat back and smiled shyly at his dad, he needed a hug- Washington had been terrifying.

''It's that with great power comes great responsibility thing Bubba,'' Steve squeezed slight shoulders.

''Yeah, I kind of understand that but I have always been Spiderman alone,'' Peter replied honestly.

''Not anymore okay Bubba? We know that you are going to do this and we are going to manage it together; which means training, learning how to take orders, operating as part of a team. Do you understand?'' Steve turned his son's head with a gentle finger to the chin. Peter nodded.

''Okay Pops,'' he complied solemnly.

''Love you Bubba,'' Steve kissed his forehead and Peter blushed.

''Real proud of you kiddo but we are playing this safe from now on,'' Tony ruffled his curls.

''Am I still grounded?'' Peter chanced his arm.

''Yes Bubba, you are still grounded,'' Steve laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'This is hell, complete and utter hell,'' Peter moaned as he lay on his bed bouncing a ball off the wall which was the nearest he got to fun these days.

It was extreme hard core grounding- no technology, early bedtimes, no dessert, no movie nights with popcorn and ice-cream, no anything, plus chores, a lot of chores and absolutely no freedom; all the adults were standing together ( even Aunt Nat) and there was so many of them. Peter had not been able to breach the embargo, not once. It was said that kids these days lack strong male role models in their lives; Peter had the opposite problem- he had them in abundance and they were everywhere, literally everywhere!

It was killing him.

''Uncle Thor wants you,'' Harley said with a grimace and Peter sat up abruptly.

''What? Why? Why does he want me? I cannot, I just cannot train anymore, everything hurts already,'' Peter was horrified.

''Pete, they are all pissed at you. You are gonna have to suck it up, once your jail time is over stay out of trouble. Train and listen- they have accepted it, that's a win but now you have to help them out. Don't just be Spiderman for a while, be a normal kid; enjoy baseball. You are real talented, you could make varsity if you want to,'' Harley tried to talk some sense into his little brother; he wanted to protect him as much as the adults.

Peter had tried out for baseball at school and unsurprisingly been selected; it was proving a good distraction although not completely effective.

''I am not normal and I am not a kid. But I guess you're right, they are talking sense,'' Peter conceded, much to Harley's relief.

''That's great bro. But you've still gotta go see Uncle Thor unless you want me to tell him you said no,'' Harley cringed, he didn't envy him- Thor had been running Peter ragged.

Peter leapt from the bed and shoved a laughing Harley to one side.

''What?'' Peter came into the kitchen and gave his previously favourite Uncle, now chief torturer, a resentful glare.

''Aaaah Mini Starkson, you are late- I have a task for you,'' Thor clapped him on the back and Peter shook his head.

'' I can't, I have to study for a big test,'' he countered (a lie) and Thor smiled, slightly maliciously in Peter's opinion.

''Don't think he was asking kid,'' Clint remarked as he made coffee. Then Peter noticed that the room was full- all the Avengers were present plus a tall, menacing figure sitting at the counter staring at him, reproach in his eyes.

''Last time I checked I still have free will, I'm not in the army,'' Peter crossed his arms.

''Yet, although that can be arranged,'' Tony took his coffee from Clint.

Steve stood impassively nearby; a neutral look on his face- Peter's pleas for mercy were falling on deaf ears even when they were aimed at Pops-who had always been the one to soften first but not this time.

Peter sighed and rubbed his hands over his face trying to control the urge to yell and storm from the room- that would not help. He knew this only too well as he'd already tried it several times to no avail. It only led to a scolding and even more chores, or the worse of all a Pop's special delivery; Peter was officially out of options.

He had considered running away but they would find him immediately; Peter began to suspect he had a tracker implanted in his body somewhere.

Peter looked suspiciously at Nick Fury, why was he here?

''Hello Peter. How are you doing?'' the man spoke to him and Peter frowned, he never spoke to him. Fury didn't like kids, everyone knew that.

''Oh you know, terrible because my parents hate me and have destroyed my life,'' he gave a snarky reply which was brave or foolhardy, depending on your perspective.

''We do not hate you, we love you very much,'' Tony smiled sweetly and Peter scowled at him.

To Peter's surprise Fury chuckled, clearly amused by his predicament.

''Scaled any national monuments recently?'' he asked and Peter looked at him in consternation; so he knew- that was an interesting development and offered a possible way out.

''You know I am an asset, don't you have a school for assets? A school that is a long way from here, another continent would be good,'' Peter was not intimidated, far from it.

Tony and Steve exchanged a regretful glance, neither liked hearing that from their son but this harsh response was necessary- they had to get him to mind them- his life depended on it.

''We do but you have to follow orders there, abide by rules; from what I hear that is not one of your strengths,'' Fury engaged with him.

''Peter, you are not an asset; you are a child, our child and we are protecting you Bubba,'' Steve said quietly and Peter ignored him, he was sick of hearing that.

Steve was finding this zero tolerance approach to his youngest son very hard to keep up, he usually enjoyed a tactile and loving relationship with Peter; the previous evening his boy refused to hug him goodnight and it hurt, really hurt.

He had to come to realise that he preferred to deal with bad behaviour definitively; then all was forgiven and a line drawn under the incident. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this tough love up; Peter was so stubborn, even more stubborn than Tony.

Sam patted him on the back, reading his distress- Steve looked at him and sighed heavily.

''So you don't value initiative then? Kind of limiting, sometimes you have to break rules to get stuff done. Isn't that right Dad?'' Peter challenged Tony who most definitely did not follow rules.

Tony didn't react; he merely raised his coffee cup.

The fridge door opened and Peter's mouth fell.

''Why is there a racoon eating our food? Isn't that kind of unhygienic? They carry rabies,'' Peter stepped back making Thor chuckle.

''Rabbit, do you have a disease? '' He asked gleefully.

''Kid, watch your mouth or I will teach you some respect,'' the racoon spoke, it spoke.

''What the fuck?'' Peter exclaimed.

''Hey! Language!'' Steve reprimanded.

''I am Groot,'' what appeared to be a walking twig spoke as well and Peter thought maybe this was some kind of twisted dream.

''Yes he is somewhat like you. I believe you could be friends although that would result in considerable mayhem, so best not,'' Thor answered, which was even more twisted.

''Okay I am so out of here cos this is beyond weird. What boring task do you want me to do this time?'' Peter turned to the God.

''Oh yes, your task. I have papers, a lot of papers and they require sorting and put in order. I am writing a book,'' Thor stood up.

''You're what?'' Peter began to laugh, he couldn't help it; it was funny.

''I have many stories and I believe they would make a good book,'' Thor noticed that Peter wasn't the only one who was amused, all his friends were smiling.

''Fine, whatever. Where are they?'' Peter was relieved, that actually sounded fun.

''I will show you. Come,'' Thor placed an arm around the kid's shoulders and guided him from the room.

''The boy is right, he is an asset,'' Fury spoke and the reaction was instantaneous and extreme.

''No! Absolutely not!'' Steve said vehemently.

''Hands off our kid El Jefe, he is not available to do your biding,'' Tony was equally as zealous.

''Well going by recent events he definitely doesn't do yours, that's for sure. Kid's a loose cannon; you need to get him under control. If you don't then I will; whether you like it or not, I have jurisdiction under the Accords,'' Fury fought back.

''The Accords addresses the underage enhanced question; they state very clearly they are the responsibility of their parents or guardians and that only under extreme circumstances do you become involved. So back off Fury,'' Tony virtually snarled.

''So you have read them then?'' Fury was sarcastic.

''Yes, I've read them, I lived them for months,'' Tony retorted instantly.

''Not sure you are living up to your responsibility right now. Maybe we have reached extreme circumstances? How could you allow the Washington debacle? He's a child, how could two of the sharpest men I know let a child run rings around them?'' Fury was blunt.

''I said back off! It's not that simple okay?'' Tony slammed down his cup and stepped towards Fury.

''Hey! Hey! Stop, just stop,'' Steve pulled his husband back then he turned to Nick.

''It was a mistake okay? It won't happen again. We do have Peter under control, we do. There is no need for any involvement from you,'' Steve was conciliatory but firm; his eyes told Fury very clearly that he would not tolerate official interference in his family.

''You cannot afford one more incident involving Spiderman, questions are being asked. Handle it!''

''It is being handled!'' Tony voice was raised and angry. Fury nodded.

''So why are you here? What is this threat?'' Steve asked- they had serious business to discuss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So that's not good is it? Several incidents of alien like creatures attacking random locations,'' Tony said.

They were alone for once, sitting together in a quiet kitchen. Steve felt crowded by all these people. His family was fragmenting and he wasn't sure all this involvement from others was helpful, although they meant well.

''Tony, I think the team should go to the compound for a while,'' he said abruptly.

''What? Why?''

''We need to take back control of the kids Tones, they are our kids. I know they all love them but this is our family,'' Steve voiced what had been bothering him for days now.

It wasn't just Peter, Nat had virtually commandeered Morgan and Harley was always with Sam, always. Steve was experiencing a huge disconnect from his children.

Tony didn't reply immediately but then he nodded.

''Yeah I agree. Need to restore some order, some routine. How do we do that though?'' Tony didn't want to upset the team, they had only just reconciled.

''Well, I have that covered. With Fury's visit and all, we need the weapons serviced and ready, plus the jet mission ready. Along with some intense training so we are up to speed, you can only do that at the compound; it requires space. We can continue to go there weekends but I want, need some time with our kids, don't you?''

''Its Morgan's birthday in a few days, so after that?''

''Yes after that,'' Steve nodded, his relief profound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As it was Thor left with Rocket and Groot anyway, some crisis up in space- Star Lord and Gamora ( whoever they were) required rescuing.

The others had agreed readily, spurred into action by Fury's dire warnings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	43. Chapter 43 Disaster

An apt chapter title. Sending best wishes to all in these very worst of times.

Have struggled to write , so many distractions as is the case for us all.

However, this story is finished so I will post it even if no-one reads, don't know why but am compelled to. I started so I will finish is my mantra.

Stay Home! Stay Safe! Stay Strong!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter stood watching chaos, complete and utter chaos unfold before his eyes. What did he do?

He had done it again, despite all his assurances to his parents he had come alone; he had to admit he could really do with some back up right about now!

The Vulture had disappeared but he had caused a lot of damage- damage that threatened all the souls on board the Ferry.

The boat was breaking apart, the blue laser cutting through it like a hot knife through butter. If Peter didn't do something quickly then people, an awful lot of people, would die, and it would be his fault.

''Get me an X-Ray of the boat and target all the strongest points,'' he yelled at Karen.

He flew rapidly, webbing what he could; there were flames and screams as he swung around- blocking out the terror in those screams.

He stood breathless as his webs held, relieved that he had appeared to halt the impending disaster.

''Great job Peter, you were 98% successful,'' Karen told him and he frowned.

''98%?'' Peter had hoped for 100% but maybe that would be enough? Then the webs began to break, more screams filled the air as the metal creaked and split.

Water began to flood the broken hull and Peter webbed himself between the two pieces and tried to hold it together, his body protesting; the weight too much even for him.

Then the tension eased, the boat righted it-self as the two parts came back together.

''What the hell?'' Peter exclaimed as he fell to the ground, the muscles in his arms and shoulders aching beyond belief.

''Go home Spiderman!'' His Dad's voice made Peter freeze as he looked over to his side; Iron Man and his Iron Legion had come to the rescue.

''I..I.. can help,'' Peter managed to say, his stomach sank to his feet; this was bad, this was so bad.

''You have done enough, now go home!'' came the ominous reply.

Peter nodded and webbed away but he didn't go home, he wasn't sure he would ever go home again.

He found a vantage point where he could watch the rescue from a safe but hidden position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''FRIDAY, where is Peter?'' Tony asked as he flew back to the tower.

''I have no data on Peter sir.''

''No of course you don't,'' Tony grumbled to himself.

What did he say to Steve? He was going to freak out, Peter had stolen his suit once again ( whatever he did Peter always found it, he now knew Karen was responsible- he had made sure that ceased forthwith ) and faced the Vulcan alone- he barely made it out alive. Tony had been alerted there was an issue when he called Peter to remind him that it was Morgan's birthday and he had to be home on time, the call had been declined.

Then Tony learned what was happening through TV news of all things, it had been the closest of calls on all fronts.

He could not ruin their daughter's first birthday so he would make an excuse then track down Peter via Ned.

It was the best he had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to You! Happy Birthday Morgan! Happy Birthday to you!_

The room was full of Avengers, Pepper, Coulson, even Fury who was back for another visit.

Steve blew the candle out and then placed a huge slice of cake in front of his daughter, who smeared it happily around her face. Harley helped her which made her squeal and clap her hands in delight.

''Where is he?'' Pepper asked quietly as she pulled Tony discreetly to one side.

''I don't know,'' he admitted and Pepper groaned.

''I saw it Tony, it's all over the news,'' she said and the man grimaced.

''Does Steve know?'' he asked and Pepper nodded towards his husband who was walking very purposefully over.

''Yeah, I think he does,'' she replied with a flinch.

''I lost him, I told him to come home; I couldn't leave but had to get him out of there. Now there's no trace,'' Tony pre-empted the inevitable question.

''Oh my God, what do we do?'' Steve's face was lined with worry, intense worry.

''You do nothing; you stay here and enjoy the party. I will find him, I will,'' Tony promised.

''And I will assist,'' Thor appeared next to them (he had returned specifically for the party); he was as concerned as them.

''See Iron Man and the God of Thunder are on this, between us we can find one small kid. He will be home before you know it,'' Tony exuded false bravado despite the fact he had no idea where to even start the search, although Ned was an obvious lead.

''Trust us my captain,'' Thor helped out and Steve nodded uncertainly, he had no real choice did he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I have money for a hotel, shall we get a hotel and stay up all night, play video games and eat crap?'' Peter suggested and Ned rolled his eyes.

They were at his house, his parents away for the night- Ned was with his cousin who pretty much let him do as he pleased. Peter had showered and changed, the only sign he'd been involved in a major incident was a small bruise on his cheek, even the ache in his arms and shoulders had eased.

They couldn't stay there; Peter was surprised his dad hadn't already arrived.

''I am not gonna say no to that dude, though Pete you sure?'' Ned knew full well his friend should go home.

'' I can't go home Ned, I really fucked up this time,'' Peter replied plaintively and Ned nodded- no argument from him.

''You're gonna have to go home sometime,'' he replied.

''I will worry about that tomorrow, we can get a real nice hotel,'' Peter pulled a bundle of bank notes from his pocket.

''Wow!'' Ned's eyes went wide; he had never seen that much real money before.

''Come on, we'll hang out at some arcades, grab some food then go to a hotel,'' Peter opened the front door.

''Oh and dude, hoods up all the time, even inside, '' Peter reminded his friend, very aware of cameras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Starkson has a talent for espionage, '' Thor commented as they sat side by side, eating Do-Nuts and drinking coffee after many hours of fruitless searching.

Ned's house was empty, the family obviously away visiting. Hacking the city cameras had not helped; so many kids Peter's size, all wearing hoodies- Tony now officially hated hoodies- he was banning them from his home forthwith.

''You think?'' Tony groaned as his phone bleeped again, it was getting harder to field Steve's constant texts.

''Where now?'' Thor swallowed the last Do-Nut in one go.

Tony had no reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''How old are you? And where did you get this much money? '' The cop looked at them; Peter bit his lip trying to stall for time.

It had never occurred to either boy that two children with near a thousand dollars in hard cash would arouse suspicion when they tried to check into a five star hotel alone at ten o'clock at night. The police had arrived within five minutes.

'' Boys, you are not walking away from this; you are obviously not homeless so somewhere you have parents freaking out through worry so how about you tell the truth so we can get you home where you belong at this time of the night?'' The cop was being nice and Ned turned to Peter who threw his hands up.

''Sir, if you let us go, we will go home. We will,'' Ned said and the cop smiled.

''So son, you don't appear to be listening. You have two choices here; you tell us the truth and we take you home or you come downtown with us, we book you in, put you in a cell and call Child Protective Services. So what's it gonna be?'' The cop hardened his tone.

''You won't believe me if I tell you where I live anyways so I guess the cell,'' Peter took the obstinate route. Ned stared at his friend; that was crazy.

''Are you kidding me?'' The cop rolled his eyes in despair.

He looked at his partner who shrugged, so what did they do now? Their sergeant would not be happy if they brought these kids in, they had law suit written all over them. They were clean, well-kept and one of them was wearing very expensive clothes, very expensive clothes indeed; his sneakers alone cost several hundred of dollars.

''Yes he is, he is totally kidding. Tony Stark, how are you doing tonight?'' Tony held his hand out as he walked over to them.

Ned stared at Peter who froze in horror, what the hell?

''Mr Stark, how can we help you?' 'The cop was stunned and not a little intimidated.

''This is my assistant Ms Potts and our family lawyer, they will enlighten you,'' Tony smiled again, oozing charm; then he threw warning eyes at Peter who gulped.

''Shall we speak over here?'' Pepper worked her magic and they all walked away bar Tony.

Tony stepped closer to Peter and placed his hand on his arm.

''Do. Not. Even. Think. About. It.'' He said in a very low voice that Peter would never disobey so he stayed put despite the strong urge to flee.

Several tense minutes ticked by.

''We done?'' Tony asked pleasantly as the others returned.

''Yes, everything is in order. Have a good night,'' the cop nodded and he walked away with his partner.

''What on earth were you boys thinking? Where did this come from?'' Pepper held up the bundle of money.

''You been breaking into my safe again Ned?'' Tony asked caustically.

Ned went scarlet and looked to his friend to save him from the Stark wrath.

''It was me not him, it's not like you even know how much money you have, '' Peter was belligerent.

''Oh kiddo, you really need to rethink your strategy; I would go for contrite and remorseful if I were you. Did you even remember it's your sister's birthday?'' Tony was controlled but his eyes were filled with fury.

''Whatever,'' Peter retreated, no he hadn't, he had not remembered that.

''Shall we go home? Pops is worried sick, not that you appear to care,'' Tony took Peter's arm and guided him to the car, not loosening his hold for a second.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They dropped everyone home; finally it was just the two of them.

''Peter, you gonna talk to me?'' Tony tried one last time.

''No,'' The recalcitrant boy replied.

''Good luck with that approach with Pops, your choice,'' Tony was done, he was so done. Maybe Steve, with his oh so special relationship with this boy could get through to him?

The Avengers were all present when they walked into the family room, watching the coverage of the near miss Ferry sinking that had blanket news coverage.

''I didn't need your help!'' Peter rounded on Tony who stilled for a second then he threw his hands up.

''You and I kid will speak in the morning and you are not going to enjoy it. I refer you back to the park! Right now I am taking this and I am going to my lab. No-one disturb me!'' Tony snatched the back pack from his son's hand and stormed away.

''I am going to bed,'' Peter did a carbon copy of Tony and flounced away.

''Seriously Steve, you go beat that kid's ass or I will,'' Sam spoke for all of them.

''I will do it. Starkson requires a severe lesson in obedience,'' Thor was distraught, they could all see that.

''Stand down big guy. I have this,'' Steve assured the God who nodded; secretly relieved as it was extremely doubtful he could carry out his threat.

Steve didn't knock, he threw open Peter's door and strode in.

''Go away! I don't care what you think. This is what I do now and I did not need Dad's help. I was fine,'' Peter said instantly, he was hanging from the ceiling.

''Get down from there! You have until the count of three. Front and centre now!'' Steve pointed in front of him and Peter did not move, instead he scowled.

''One,'' Steve barked out and Peter began to waiver, he was making this worse but Pops was so angry.

''TWO!'' Steve yelled this time and Peter dropped down in front of him.

''Pops, I…''

''Oh no, no excuses, I am not listening. You were told, I told you, Dad told you and you disobeyed both of us, so there is no excuse,'' Steve was done with excuses, reasons; Peter was twelve years old and a child therefore when he was told no, it was no and if he ignored that, there were consequences.

''Pops, I was helping! It went wrong but your mission's go wrong sometimes too. You don't need to do that, I'm a Super Hero! '' Peter began to plead. Super Heroes did not have to answer to their parents- it was ridiculous!

'' No, you're not! Not yet! Only one punishment fits this crime kiddo. You have more than earned a spanking.''

''I'm too old and no- one does that anymore. No-one!'' Peter tried guilt as he was desperate to avoid this.

''You are not too old and I know that Ned is spanked, we are not discussing this!''

Steve sat down and turned Peter over his knee. He was careful but his son's actions required a harsh response, so it was harder and longer than in the past. Peter was contrite and smarting by the time his father was done.

Steve sat the boy up and held him on his lap as he cried.

''I thought I had killed everyone. If Dad hadn't come then they would have died. It would have been my fault,'' Peter finally spoke to him and Steve sent a prayer of thanks upwards.

''Bubba, you were trying to help but you did it the wrong way,'' Steve cupped his head and pulled him against him, kissing sweaty curls.

''How? What did I do wrong?'' Peter hiccupped. He didn't understand why every time he tried to help, be a hero, it was a disaster and he ended up the villain. Every single time these days!

''Bubba, we talked about this, you agreed yet you still went alone. None of us ever go alone, we are a team and we need each other. We all make mistakes and that's what back up is there for; you have to have back up. You have to be smarter than this Peter,'' Steve spoke quietly and Peter sniffed.

''Dad was my backup,'' he whispered.

''Yes Daddy was your backup but he was only there through error. Bubba, listen to me,'' Steve sat Peter up and took his face in his hands.

''You are not alone but you are not ready to be part of the team yet. You have to train with us, learn what to do, to follow orders, how to take minimal risks with the best outcomes; plus sorry Bubba but you also have to grow some, a lot actually. Sweetheart, you have to graduate Super Hero School,'' Steve smiled and Peter laughed.

''That's kind of lame Pops,'' he wiped his face on his shoulder.

'' Yeah maybe but it's still true,'' Steve kissed his forehead as he held him close, so relieved he was in one piece and not injured.

''Dad's real angry with me, he's gonna kill me,'' Peter sniffed loudly.

''Yes Daddy is angry with you; you defied him so you are going to have face him yourself. Take responsibility for your actions,'' Steve stood by his husband.

''But you did it already,'' Peter looked at him with a silent plea in his eyes.

''Oh no Bubba, that is on you,'' he shook his head, he was not interfering.

Then he placed Peter on his feet.

''Want some cake and ice cream?'' he asked pulling Peter under his arm.

''Yeah, that sounds good,'' Peter looked up at him.

''Sorry Daddy, I know I scared you,'' he said softly and Steve pulled a long suffering face.

''You are forgiven! Come on before Harley eats it all,'' Steve slung Peter over his shoulder and carried him to the family room as he yelled in protest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	44. Chapter 44 Aunt Nat?

So wow, how are you all doing?

Such strange, scary times. Hope you are all healthy, the world has changed beyond recognition, but we just have to do the right thing and we will survive this.

Sending my love and best wishes to all.

Stay Safe! Stay Strong! Stay Home!

Here's a distraction, a rewind to when the world was normal and lighter, when End Game was all we had to be upset about.

Hope this brings some light relief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hey Daddy,'' Peter paused by the work table just beside the doorway, careful to give himself an escape route.

Tony looked up, the door behind Peter closed abruptly making him jump; he bit his lip and looked at his father who was wearing a formidable expression, very formidable. Peter felt tears gathering in his chest.

''You young man come here, right here,'' Tony pointed in front of him and crooked his finger to his disgraced son.

He'd clearly been taking lessons from Pops in how to be super scary.

''I came to apologise,'' Peter didn't move.

''What did I just say to you?'' Tony pointed again.

''I don't want to,'' Peter was at least honest.

''I bet you don't but it was not a request. Over here now!'' Tony was insistent so Peter moved towards him, stopping just short of an arm's length.

''So let's hear it,'' Tony swung around on his chair and stared at his boy with fierce eyes.

''I am sorry for what I did,'' Peter squeezed the words out.

''Are you? For what exactly? The taking on an enemy who you already knew was far too strong for you and doing it ALONE! The lying, the stealing or your complete and utter disobedience?'' Tony was still upset and Peter gulped.

''All of it I guess,'' he replied with a wince, very aware that was inadequate.

''So that is not going to cut it this time, you know that right?'' Tony warned.

''Pops already spanked me and it really hurt, really, really hurt. I learned my lesson Daddy, I did,'' Peter said earnestly.

''Hmmmm,'' Tony regarded him for a long time as Peter rocked on his heels, praying for leniency.

''So I am cutting you a break so we will say no lab for a month but I am about done so you need to shape up,'' Tony softened. Peter had him twisted around his little finger- if only he knew it.

Peter nodded vigorously. A month was a long time but he would talk his Dad round, he always did.

''One more time Smalls, just one more time you disobey us and you will seriously regret your actions- you hear me?'' Tony asked and Peter nodded again. He already regretted what he'd done; he really did not want to find out what his father meant by that.

''Cat got your tongue?'' Tony quirked an ear.

''Yes sir, I hear you,'' Peter said instantly.

''Good, come on. We need to get to the compound. Uncle Thor is waiting to train with you,'' Tony hid a smile as he heard Peter gasp in horror.

''Come on, get!'' Tony landed a very sharp smack on Peter's butt which made him yelp.

''Ow! Dad! That hurt!'' Peter complained as he rubbed the sting away.

''You want another? Cos you are still here,'' Tony quirked an eyebrow and Peter scuttled away.

''Lock down the lab FRI,'' he called as he walked after him.

'' I believe that is what you call the fear of God. It would seem young Peter will now see the error of his ways'' Friday appeared to be laughing.

''Thank you Friday, I do try!'' Tony waved a farewell as he climbed the stairs where he could hear bedlam; it was always bedlam when they were trying to leave for the compound and Tony loved every moment of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter and Harley were playing ball, the younger boy wanting to get out of the house because of all the death glares shooting his way. It was good to be at the compound, more space and more chance to slip under the radar of all the eyes watching him.

Their parents were yet to emerge from their bedroom.

''Hey guys,'' Natasha appeared beside Peter who dropped the ball for the first time ever.

He looked at her apprehensively.

''Take a walk with me,'' she said directly to Peter who frowned, what was this? Yet again, Aunt Nat being weird- it was starting to freak him out and he'd begun to suspect something that was completely implausible yet…. It made sense; it made a lot of sense and would explain a lot. He shook the idea from his head, he was being dumb.

''Please,'' she stepped closer to him and Peter looked over at Harley, he nodded.

Harley waved and disappeared.

''Where do you want to walk?'' Peter asked- his bewilderment obvious.

''Coney Island, do you like the rides?'' She was nervous which confused Peter further; Aunt Nat was never nervous about anything.

''That's a ways away Aunt Nat, though I like it there, it's fun!'' Peter smiled; he could live with another visit.

''Shall we run away?'' Natasha held out her hand and Peter laughed. Dad was really mad at him so avoiding him sounded like the best idea in the world to Peter- his day was destined to be filled with soul destroying and pointless chores. Plus, this was Aunt Nat and he felt safe with her, completely safe and she was trustworthy.

''Really?'' he asked, perplexed because he thought she was angry with him too. His suspicion began to take on even more credence.

''Yeah really, come on,'' Natasha took his hand.

''Okay,'' Peter giggled and they ran off towards the garage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''With Natasha, he went with Natasha?'' Steve asked again, Harley nodded.

Steve glanced at Tony who had gone white and appeared frozen to the spot.

''Think we need to talk babes,'' he said awkwardly.

Steve nodded, yes they did; they really did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter was eating his fourth Cotton Candy as they walked on the boardwalk after enjoying the rides to the extreme.

''Are you okay Aunt Nat?'' Peter asked; she was so quiet it was unnerving.

''How about we go on an adventure?'' She swung around, a huge smile on her face.

''What sort of adventure?'' Peter was intrigued, although he thought they really should go home; he had presumed she had checked with his Dads before they disappeared but now he wasn't so sure. Somehow, this didn't feel right- it aroused that thought again, the one he had buried as it seemed ridiculous and wishful thinking. He pushed it away yet again.

''Let's do a road trip around the West Coast!''

''Wow really?'' Peter was excited by that idea- he told himself he was being ridiculous; Natasha would never take him anywhere without asking if it was okay first. She was his Aunt and he had known her his whole life, she wouldn't just take him.

''Yeah, come on. We'll get a Motel room then leave in the morning,'' she took his hand, Peter hesitated.

''I don't have any clothes.''

''We'll swing by Target in the morning before we leave then catch a flight into the unknown,'' Natasha's excitement was infectious and Peter nodded- that sounded fun! A lot better than facing angry parents!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Natasha? Nat is Peter's mother. I don't understand, she can't have children,'' Steve was struggling with this revelation although he had suspected but still...

''Well that clearly was not the case was it? It was when I was a wreck, thought I was going to die. Pepper and I had broken up, it was one night but I don't regret it- I got Peter, so how could I ever regret it?'' Tony was rambling.

''He is yours right?'' Steve recoiled at his own words- why did he say that?

''Yes of course he is, all confirmed scientifically,'' Tony momentarily hated Steve for asking that question although it was understandable.

''Oh God yes of course he is! It's completely obvious, sorry. Oh God sorry! Sorry I shouldn't have said that. But Tony, Nat? All these years living side by side with him. Oh No! Berlin! Jesus!'' Steve clutched his hair; he just could not even begin to process this.

The fact that Captain America, icon of the 40s, was taking the Lord's name in vain to such an extent was an indication of how distraught he was.

''Babe, I know this is a huge revelation but on a more pressing matter our son is missing; we need to concentrate on that,'' Tony said and Steve's head shot up.

''Where would she take him?'' Steve was suddenly extremely focused on that fact.

''I have no idea; we have spent the last twelve years keeping a respectful distance. You would know better than me,'' Tony threw his hands up.

''Clint, we need to ask Clint,'' Steve stood up and tore out of the room, Tony just behind him.

''I don't know. She ditched her phone and she said nothing to me. I'm sorry, I don't know,'' Clint answered the question before it was even asked.

''Did you know?'' Steve asked and Clint nodded.

''Did she tell you?'' Tony this time.

''Only recently, she broke down and revealed all. She was freaked out over the Spider Man thing, she didn't want that life for her child,'' Clint admitted.

Sam frowned, what the hell was this? No-one said it outright but the implication was obvious.

Bruce was poleaxed, unbeknownst to the others he and Natasha had finally embarked on a relationship although she had been distant recently. Now he knew why, he was hurt that she had not trusted him enough to confide in him.

''Oh Jesus, where are they?'' Steve sank down onto the couch and put his head in his hands. Where was he? Where was his baby?

''Friday, check all surveillance cameras across the city, we need to track Peter and Natasha,'' Tony called out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Do you want marshmallows honey?'' Nat asked as she stirred in the milk.

''Aunt Nat, where are we here?'' Peter appeared next to her, he was dressed in cosy pyjamas, his cheeks pink and hair wet from his shower. She could smell sweet honey shampoo and the urge to embrace him was overwhelming.

Her son beat her to it as he wrapped his arms around her.

She stroked his head and stifled the wave of love that threatened to overcome her.

''This is ready,'' she said stiffly as she pulled quickly away from him.

Peter blinked confused eyes and dropped his head to hide unbidden tears, he was so homesick- he missed his dads and his siblings and had just wanted a hug.

''It's okay honey. I promise okay?'' Nat pulled his head up by the chin and smiled at him, her eyes soft and affectionate. She kissed him gently on the cheek and chucked his nose.

Peter stared at her, his eyes intense, deep brown endless pools and Nat felt herself wavering under such close scrutiny. Peter blinked, then looked away, his nerve breaking. He was being stupid, but somehow the thought just wouldn't go away. It made sense, it did despite the fact it actually made no sense at all.

Natasha held out his mug of hot chocolate, Peter ignored it. He took a deep breath, pulled himself up to full height and fixed her with his fathomless eyes again.

''Are you my mother?'' he asked quietly.

Natasha dropped the cup.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Comments and suggestions would be gratefully received.


	45. Chapter 45 The Truth

Thanks for the reviews. You are a faithful lot.

Sorry I disappeared-don't think I have to explain why. This bizarre new existence continues.

I had written all the chapters of this story and then it took a turn. I have suffered some writer's block but hopefully I am back on track.

So here you go.

Let me know what you think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The chocolate splashed around the kitchenette, Peter jumped back and stared at her.

She was lost for words, for what may have been the first time in her adult life; she was speechless.

''So you are then,'' Peter whispered incredulously and Natasha covered her face with her hands, trying to catch her breath.

''It's okay, I mean it's kind of not and beyond weird but I am glad you are my mom; if I could have chosen someone then you would have been my choice,'' Peter rambled and Natasha raised her head in surprise.

Their eyes met and Peter smiled shyly, unsure and nervous, extremely out of his depth.

''Peter, I… its complicated honey,'' Natasha hated herself as she lost her courage and back pedalled which was the last thing she wanted to do.

''Is it? Why? You're my mother and I guess I should ask a bunch of questions but right now, all I want is for you to tell me the truth. So Aunt Nat or maybe I should say Mom, tell me the truth, say it!'' Peter challenged her and she could see the hope in his eyes. He wanted this to be true, he wasn't rejecting her as she always imagined he would, no he wanted this-longed for it to be true.

She felt a thrill hearing him say mom, shocked how deeply it affected her, tears pricked her eyes.

The hope in his eyes illuminated the room and Natasha was completely over whelmed.

''Yes Peter, I am your mother!'' Natasha blurted it out and a huge weight lifted from her chest. She had imagined so many times saying those words and it was a relief she finally had. So now he knew although she had no idea what to do or say next- she braced herself for his reaction.

Peter beamed at her, his face lit up and she let out an involuntary nervous laugh.

''Good, that's good. I'll clean up,'' he said and began to unroll kitchen towels; the child in him sought refuge in a meaningless task as he tried to process this unreal development.

Natasha placed her hand on his shoulder and he stilled, he looked up and she smiled tightly. There was a stilted moment and then he threw his arms around her; Natasha finally got to hug her son, not Peter- her friends' child, but Peter her son, something she had dreamed about many times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter listened intently as she explained in a hushed, hesitant tone the details of his birth: how his natural father had taken on sole custody meaning she became Aunt Nat instead of mom.

''Did Dad force you to give me up?'' Peter narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He wasn't a fool, he knew what his father could be like.

''No Peter, he didn't. The exact opposite, he wanted us to raise you together,'' Natasha was honest, however painful it was. There had been enough deceit.

The truth was that she had completely panicked when she found herself pregnant, she had been prepared to do the unthinkable and it was only Tony's intervention that made her see sense. She knew that she could not tell Peter that, it would devastate him and she looked back at her former self with disdain. That woman was a stranger. She had been so damaged by her childhood trauma, believed she was a monster that the thought of caring for a child had been abhorrent to her. That was the last thing she felt now. The attention she lavished on Morgan was a placebo, this was the child she had wanted to lavish with attention but she threw away that opportunity.

''You didn't want me! What's wrong with me?'' Peter's face crumpled and Natasha was filled with self-loathing; hating the hasty, ill thought out decision she made so long ago. She had lived with regret every day ever since and it had eaten away at her, made her distant and detached as she suffered her penance in silence.

''There is nothing wrong with you мед,'' she reached out a comforting hand and Peter flinched away from her.

She sighed heavily and searched for the right words.

''Peter, it was me. Back then, I was not fit to have a child,'' she said, she truly believed that was the case at the time.

''Why? You're an Avenger, a superhero. I don't understand,'' Peter put his hands over his face to control his tears; he didn't want to cry, this was too important- he had to be strong.

''Peter, I was not always an Avenger. For a long time, I was something else altogether and I did some awful things,'' Natasha managed to say and Peter's head shot up.

''What sort of things?'' he asked and Natasha gave herself a mental shake, no she was not telling him about her past- he was a child.

''Just things. You were the reason I became an Avenger. I wanted to make the world better for you, plus I could stay around- watch you grow up,'' Natasha was just about holding onto her many conflicted emotions.

''Better for me? Are you kidding? It would have been better for me if I'd had my mom,'' Peter got antsy just like that.

''Would it? You have amazing parents,'' Natasha answered automatically but she was less than convinced of that fact these days.

She didn't feel that Tony and Steve had done a very good job recently; they had failed to protect Peter, allowed him to get hurt and then stood by as he risked his life on a regular basis. They had made him feel second best and in her opinion sometimes treated him unfairly- were too harsh and strict.

Her thoughts were jumbled and contradictory as she was not thinking rationally- the need to protect her son at any cost fogging her thought processes.

''Have I?'' Peter snorted in disgust.

Natasha smiled tightly and took his hand; she was relieved when he let her.

''I know they aren't perfect but you love them don't you?'' she asked and Peter rolled his eyes.

''Yes, I love them,'' he admitted.

''So what are we going to do now?'' he asked and on this, Natasha was clear.

''Now we get to have some fun, just the two of us,'' she squeezed his hand as she smiled brightly at the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They flew to Las Vegas, Peter enjoying the experience of travelling on a commercial airline-just like an ordinary person.

Natasha relished the time alone with her little boy. They didn't have any further serious discussions, both too exhausted by the turmoil. Instead, they watched movies together, laughed over the inedible aeroplane food and played games on their phones. It was light-hearted and fun, a direct contrast to the last few months.

It was hot and sunny as they walked out of the terminal, Natasha hailed a cab.

''Where are we going?'' Peter asked as he settled beside her.

''Bellagios, I want to see the dancing fountains and they have a great pool area,'' Natasha replied and Peter nodded.

That sounded perfect, it was hot and a swim would be good.

''Can we see the volcano and go on the rides off the top of Stratosphere?'' Peter had only been here once and he had been too little for the rides then.

''We can do whatever you want honey. This is your vacation,'' Natasha slipped easily into the role of indulgent mother. She'd been practising for years.

''A swim first,'' Peter decided.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''No trace? How can there be no trace?'' Tony was pacing the kitchen whilst Steve sat at the counter, his head in his hands.

''She's a super spy Tony, what do you expect?'' Steve wasn't surprised.

''Why did she do this? Why the hell now? She could have spoken to me, why didn't she talk to me?'' Tony was raging.

''Would you have listened?'' Clint asked from a safe distance.

''Oh no Legolas, you keep your goddamn nose out of this. You have done enough already,'' Tony pointed at him.

''Tony! Tony!'' Steve said urgently but his husband ignored him as he continued to eyeball Clint.

''Tony!'' Steve said louder this time.

''What?'' Tony snapped at him.

''This is not Clint's fault. This is our fault,'' Steve said very calmly.

''How do you figure that?'' Tony was nonplussed.

''We have hardly been the best parents to Peter recently have we? Look at it from Natasha's point of view. She signed over her rights because she thought Peter would be safe and well cared for with you, with us. It hasn't really been that way for a long time now. We have not had a handle on Peter at all, you know we haven't,'' Steve was blunt.

Tony froze and then sighed heavily.

''No, I guess we haven't. I don't regret adopting Morgan and Harley!'' Tony was instantly defensive. There was no denying it, the adoptions had been the start of the disruptions to what had once been a calm, stable family life despite their professions.

''Neither do I but we need to face the fact that we did not handle anything well. We rushed in and Peter got lost in the chaos. You know he did,'' Steve was determined to get this off his chest.

Tony stared at Steve, then nodded regretfully.

'' We have to find them Steve,'' Tony's eyes glistened.

''Peter is safe with her, she loves him,'' Clint said suddenly.

''He is sweetheart and she does,'' Steve said quietly and Tony nodded. That was actually comforting.

''You knew Tony,'' Clint said, feeling he had to step up for his friend.

''Knew what?'' Tony frowned at him.

''Knew that Natasha wanted a relationship with her son, it was obvious. She made it obvious. Why didn't you help her?'' Clint walked over.

Tony went quiet and pinched the bridge of his nose; aware Steve was staring intently at him.

''I was scared,'' Tony mumbled and Clint looked at Steve in shock. This was a huge admission from the great Tony Stark.

''Can you give us some time Clint?'' Steve asked and Clint nodded; then left the room.

''Scared of what Tony?'' Steve stood up and walked around to him.

''That he would choose her, choose her over us. He was so upset about the adoptions, felt like he wasn't good enough. Then Spider Man happened and I couldn't control it, I just wanted to control it,'' Tony stared away into the distance.

''You should have told me Tony,'' Steve said gently; so much made sense now, all Natasha's interventions, her special interest in Peter, how she defended him. Even the fact that,on occasions, she straightened them out when they weren't doing right by Peter, not always successfully but she always tried.

''I know, I know. I wish I had. I guess I thought Natasha would speak to me if she had a problem, it was what we agreed but we have become very distant over the years. I should have realised that,'' Tony admitted.

''Well, it's us who has the problem now,'' Steve replied with considerable regret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews gratefully received. I have a major re-write on my hands but will be updating regularly again.

Stay safe!


	46. Chapter 46 Bonding and Betrayal

Sorry, I was late again. Have been very busy with work, working remotely is no holiday. I am more busy than I have ever been.

Enjoy, comments and suggestions always welcome.

Hope everyone is well. Stay Safe!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So this is gonna be real exciting!'' Natasha clasped Peter around the shoulders as they waited at the front of the hotel. He gave her a puzzled look.

''But where are we going?'' Peter was feeling guilty, he had more than an inkling that his parents did not know where they were and they would be going crazy. They lost their minds when he was missing for an hour, let alone three days!

Natasha just smiled in response.

They were both sun-tanned and relaxed (well sort of in Peter's case), having enjoyed a really great stay.

The previous day, they visited the Grand Canyon on a helicopter and in the evening had dinner at the Stratosphere so they could go on the rides. Peter laughed in delight as everyone else- including Nat- screamed with terror as they were launched off the side of the building into the night sky. The strip looked incredible, sparkling and glimmering in front of them.

Then, they went for ice-cream on Fremont Street and enjoyed the light show before visiting Treasure Island to see the pirate ship. Finally, they stopped on the way back to the hotel to stare at the Volcano as it exploded, spewing lava. Natasha pulled Peter under her arm and he relaxed into her; she placed a tentative kiss on his head and blinked back tears of joy as they gazed at the gaudy amusement cuddling together.

It was one of the best evenings of Peter's life. They didn't talk anymore about the big revelation; this was more about enjoying each other's company, just the two of them, neither willing to disrupt their good time.

They both slept soundly that night.

A large black 4x4 drew up in front of them.

''Nice wheels,'' Peter whistled.

''Here's the keys, Miss Matthers,'' The valet handed them over.

It concerned Natasha that she had to use a former pseudonym but she had not had time to secure documents for a new one so had little choice. Plus, she had credit cards in that name and she needed access to funds.

Unfortunately, it gave Tony a way to find her; she had lodged a false route with the Rangers- saying they were driving straight to L.A. It was the best she had but she was concerned. Although, she was very well aware that it was only a matter of time before they were located so she was determined to enjoy this time with her son while it lasted.

''I have filled up your gas, you have two spares, there is a map, don't trust GPS out there. A map is safer. Stay on the main road, it can get dangerous off road. You also have a cool bag full of drinking water, you are good to go,'' he advised and Natasha nodded, showing extreme tolerance about being treated like an idiot. Peter's eyes widened,out where?

''You guys got sun block and hats?'' he asked and Peter sniggered.

''Thank you, we have everything we need,'' Natasha replied with a tight smile, biting back her irritation as she attempted to model politeness to her son.

She remembered Clint scolding her about her poor attitude to other people, especially when she did it in front of his kids. Now she got it, you had to set an example for your children. Why on earth did she think Tony Stark would do that? Steve yes, but not Tony, definitely not Tony!

''There's a cool box full of soda and snacks as well,'' the young guy winked at Peter.

''Thanks,'' Peter nodded at him, proving Natasha's point as he followed her lead.

They climbed in and Natasha pulled away with an impressive screech, making Peter laugh which had been her intention.

''So where are we going?'' Peter demanded again as they drove down the strip. Peter craning his neck to catch a last glance of all the exciting attractions.

''Death Valley, Yosemite, San Francisco, then maybe L.A. We might have had enough of each other by SF?'' Natasha smirked and Peter rolled his eyes.

''Wow, that sounds amazing!'' Peter's eyes glowed with excitement.

''Doesn't it? Here, you're map reading, we are headed for Zabriskie Point ,'' Natasha threw a map at Peter.

''What's that?''

''You'll see!''

''So, you're my mom then?'' Peter said cautiously after about an hour. He had eaten a ton of snacks and drank his weight in soda as Natasha completely indulged him. She wasn't going to be like Tony and Steve, who would have limited his intake. They never let the kid have any fun! Way too fussy in her opinion!

''So it would seem,'' Natasha glanced at her son.

''But I don't look anything like you,'' Peter said in dismay.

Natasha sighed, it was true that Peter heavily favoured his father in appearance and it made her happy that disappointed him.

''You have my strength and attitude,'' Natasha replied.

''I am only strong cos of the spider bite,'' Peter wasn't placated.

''Not true, you were strong before. You were small but you were strong. Remember when we used to spar when you were little. You threw me down once,'' Natasha reminded him and he grinned, that was true, he had.

Little did he know she let him, a very un-Black Widow moment but it thrilled her to see his joy at the time. That was how it had been up until now; Natasha grabbing brief moments of intimacy with her child when she could.

''You also have my eye,'' she added.

''Your eyes, no my eyes are like Dads,'' Peter argued back.

''My eye, you are accurate and precise, you throw knives like a natural and that is not because of the bite. That is because of me,'' Natasha was adamant.

''I like that, yeah I have your eye,'' Peter nodded, pleased with the idea.

''And my bad attitude,'' she added with a smirk. Peter giggled and Natasha felt a wave of love flow through her. He was so perfect and she loved him to the depths of her soul. She would die for this child; lay down her life without a second thought.

''Kind of think that comes from both sides,'' Peter said through his mirth.

''True,'' Natasha agreed with a grimace.

''What did you do that was so bad?'' Peter asked what he had been wanting to for days. It felt like the moment had come.

Natasha sighed, she couldn't avoid this; if she wanted a genuine relationship with her son and she did- then she had to be honest.

''I was an assassin moya lyubov'' she replied quietly.

''What does that mean?''

'' You know what that means,'' Natasha looked over at him in consternation, was he going to make her spell it out?

''No what you called me, you've called me that before.''

''Oh,'' Natasha smiled tenderly; she reached over and stroked his head gently.

''It means my love,'' she said as she pulled her hand away. Peter blushed and gave her a shy smile.

''I like it, I like it when you call me that,'' he said and Natasha laughed softly.

''Good, you are supposed to.''

They shared a moment as their eyes met, a bonding moment and Natasha knew then beyond any doubt that her son loved her, against all the odds he loved her.

They drove in comfortable silence for a while, the landscape growing ever more barren yet somehow dramatic in its harshness.

Then Peter spoke again.

''So you killed people like Uncle Bucky, you killed people for SHIELD. I kinda figured,'' Peter shrugged, seemingly not too bothered.

'' Not always for SHIELD, I worked for the KGB before,'' Natasha corrected him bluntly.

''Oh right, the real bad guys then.'' Peter gulped and Natasha cringed regretfully.

''Yeah the bad guys but Uncle Clint changed that. He was sent to kill me but instead he turned me away from the dark side,'' she explained further- smiling at the memory.

''You used a Star Wars reference. Wow, you are so dope,'' Peter stared at her, she was perfect and she was his mother- he was blown away.

'' Thank you, you made me watch those movies enough,'' Natasha chuckled.

''Sorry,'' Peter contemplated the fact that Uncle Clint was supposed to kill his mother- that was completely out there. He shrugged mentally, nothing was too out there at the moment.

''Its okay, I like them but don't tell anyone,'' Natasha threw a wink at him and Peter grinned- then something occurred to him.

''You really like Uncle Clint huh? Are you, well you know?'' Peter stammered- avoiding looking at her.

''No Peter, we are not. We are friends, Clint is happily married,'' Natasha stopped that in its tracks.

Peter held his hands up.

''Sorry,'' he said and Natasha nodded.

''So does he know? You know about me?'' Peter asked and Natasha nodded.

''Who else knows?'' Peter felt like he was surrounded by liars, all the adults he trusted and loved had lied to him.

''Me, your Dad and Clint.''

''Not Pops?'' Peter was shocked and stared at her in dismay.

''No, Steve did not know but he probably does now,'' Natasha regretted the deception, she loved Steve and this would hurt him; two of the most important people in his life had kept such a huge secret from him and it was betrayal of the worst kind.

'' Jeez, that's a shit storm! Pops will be pissed,'' Peter exclaimed and Natasha had to stifle a bitter laugh, wasn't that the truth?

''Yeah honey, he will be. Watch your mouth okay?'' Natasha found herself saying much to both of their surprises.

Peter laughed and Natasha couldn't help it, she laughed too.

''You scolded me like a real mom,'' the boy said and Natasha tutted.

''I am a real mom,'' she sniped indignantly.

''Yeah I guess you are. You're my mom,'' Peter had wonder in his voice as he gazed out of the window at the stunning landscape.

''So the killing people thing,'' Peter faltered slightly as he turned back to her and Natasha flinched; this was not a comfortable turn in the conversation.

She stayed silent, let him speak.

''I don't care, all my parents kill people. It comes with the job. In fact, just about all the adults I know do which is very weird but normal for me,'' Peter bit his lip.

Natasha was stunned and had no idea how she felt about what her son had just said. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or incredibly sad that he was so accepting of something that was actually completely horrific.

''Wait until you see Zabriskie Point, its breath-taking,'' she changed the subject abruptly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve was drawing in his study, trying to ease his stress and anxiety;Tony was in the lab using his bank of computers to find any trace of their missing son- they just needed a break.

There a knock on his door and it opened.

Harley stepped in, he looked very disgruntled and unhappy- angry even.

''Hey Pal, you okay?'' Steve tried to keep his tone light; he wasn't entirely successful.

''What's going on Pops. Where is Peter? Where is my brother?'' Harley was harsh. Steve paused for a moment putting down his sketching pencil slowly.

''He's with Aunt Nat, you know he is. You saw them go,'' Steve stalled, pulled on his game face then he turned to his eldest son.

'' Which makes no sense, now Dad is freaking out, screaming at Friday and you have shut yourself away in here. That only means one thing, there is a problem. So what is the problem?'' Harley was brave, really challenged his father and he was not leaving until he got a straight answer.

Steve made a decision, Tony would hate him for it but he did it anyway. There had been too many lies, too much deceit.

''Aunt Nat is Peter's mother and she has taken him away, we don't know where,'' Steve said very clearly.

Harley froze, then his face flushed with anger.

''And you didn't tell him, his mom was here with him all the time and you didn't tell him! What the fuck is wrong with you people?'' Harley yelled, then he stormed from the room slamming the door hard behind him.

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. So this just got worse if that was even possible.

He needed a drink, he dragged himself wearily up and wandered into the living room, collecting a stiff Brandy from the kitchen on the way.

He sank into an easy chair and stared at the amber liquid in his glass. How were they going to fix this? Could they fix this?

Suddenly. Steve understood Tony's fear that Peter would choose Natasha over them. He might and could they really blame him? That very real fear settled on his chest.

Steve was so pissed, just as Peter predicted, how could Tony not tell him? How could he? Steve was becoming increasingly angry and feeling not a little betrayed.

Steve looked up in surprise as Bruce sat opposite him.

There was an awkward silence; they didn't interact much although Steve remained incredibly grateful to Bruce for saving Peter's life.

Bruce cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

''Is it true?'' he asked his voice cracking with nerves.

Steve frowned, surprised by the anxiety and stress in the scientist's face.

''What? Is what true?'' Steve was sharper than he meant to be, but he was now starting to seethe. He threw back the Brandy in one gulp.

''About Natasha being Peter's mother,'' Bruce had to force the question out; he wanted to remain blissfully unaware for a little while longer.

He was in love with this woman, he had fought it for a long time but eventually he had succumbed. Then, this happens! She clearly didn't trust him, Steve wasn't the only one feeling betrayed.

Bruce was doing everything he could to remain calm; he could not allow anger in- that would be disastrous.

Steve narrowed his eyes as he stared at Bruce. What did this have to do with him? Then realisation dawned.

'' Natasha is very relaxed with you,'' he said suddenly and Bruce sighed heavily and looked away.

'' Natasha likes to flirt,'' Bruce deflected.

''I've see her flirt, up close and this ain't that,'' Steve stood up; it was time he spoke honestly to Tony. They had to have this out once and for all, Steve needed to air his feelings; if he didn't it could, no it would, cause serious issues in their relationship. This level of deception was starting to feel like a deal breaker to Steve; if Tony lied about this, what else could he have lied about?

''What do you mean up close?'' Bruce called after him- Steve carried on walking.

''And you didn't answer my question,'' Bruce muttered to the floor.

Steve was waiting by the elevator, it opened and Tony stepped out, his eyes frantic; he was waving a Stark Pad around.

''Las Vegas, they are in Las Vegas,'' he clutched Steve's arm.

''Let's go then,'' Steve responded immediately.

This was more important, their conversation would have to wait for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, so that was a roller-coaster. Just about catching my breath. Let me know what you think.

Salutations


	47. Chapter 47 Peter and his Mom

I am updating now as I will be busy this weekend.I am trying to re-establish a regular updating schedule.

I know how annoying it is when you are waiting for an update and it doesn't happen.

All your reviews on the last chapter were so great. Thank you so much.

Reviews are very much appreciated, they are writer's fuel.

This is heavy and emotionally charged, do you expect anything else from me?

Enjoy, review and comment but more importantly cherish those you love in these challenging times.

Salutations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha found out why Steve and Tony restricted soda when they had to stop for yet another comfort break.

Peter wandered away into the wilderness to take care of his business whilst Natasha gazed into the azure, blue sky. She felt so at peace, although guilt was tempering her peace; she was very aware how worried everyone would be, but it was worth it. She didn't even want to think what poor Bruce would make of all this. She was very fond of Bruce but was it love? She had experienced so little love in her life that she struggled to recognise it. She knew that what she felt for her son was love, deep, all-encompassing love- of that there was no doubt but Bruce? That was much more confusing.

She did care about Bruce; she cared about him more than she had ever cared about any man. But was it love?

She hadn't trusted him had she? She had never been tempted, not even once, to reveal her deepest secret to him. She knew enough that if you truly loved someone then you didn't keep secrets from them; especially not something as significant as the existence of your only child.

''Wow, it's a snake!'' Peter's voice interrupted her musings. Her head snapped up.

''I think it's a rattler, it's so beautiful,'' Peter was a few feet away- staring down into the bush.

Peter, come here now!'' she snapped as primal fear coursed through her veins. Her child was in peril and that was unacceptable.

''I am just gonna take a closer look. It's more scared of me than I am of it. As long as I stay out of striking distance, I'll be fine,'' Peter was dismissive as he took a step forward.

''Peter, you stop right there! You are not to go any nearer to that thing, do you hear me? Get over here right now!'' Natasha yelled and Peter did stop but he didn't come over to her.

''It's just an iddy- biddy little snake,'' Peter grinned; he found her reaction amusing which annoyed her further.

''Goddamn it Peter, do as I told you right now young man!'' Natasha responded instinctively and to her dismay, she sounded far too like Tony for her liking.

''Jeez, chill. It's only a snake,'' Peter reluctantly walked over.

''Are you for real? Get in the car!'' Natasha did it again, what was happening to her?

'' Sorry,'' Peter mumbled as he did do as he was told this time.

Natasha tutted and took a deep breath to calm her anxiety, she was somewhat unnerved by her reaction. Had she behaved like Tony or had she just behaved like a parent? This disturbing thought occurred to her as she walked to the driver's side of the car.

If that was true, was she judging her son's father too harshly? That thought put in doubt her stone-clad belief that she was justified in her current actions which was disconcerting.

''You sounded like dad,'' Peter added to her disquiet as she sat next to him.

''Read the map you brat!'' Natasha flung it at him and Peter giggled.

''Jeez, your face! I swear! A deadly assassin and you are scared by one little snake,'' Peter teased her and Natasha couldn't stop the inevitable smile- this boy just made her smile whatever he did.

''Map. Reading. Now,'' she snapped with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Steve was silent on the jet, Clint and Sam traveling as well; they were concerned about Natasha so were there to support her.

Tony was flying the plane but he was very aware of the tension- it was coming off Steve in waves.

Clint grimaced at Sam who shrugged helplessly: looked like the Avengers were about to be torn asunder once more- there was clearly trouble in paradise. Not that it had ever been paradise with these two men- their relationship a series of never-ending issues and challenges; mostly of their own making.

''How about I take over?'' Clint walked over to Tony who nodded reluctantly; he wasn't ready to face the consequences of his actions but had little choice. Needs must and all that.

Tony came and sat opposite Steve who glanced perfunctorily at him then back down at his wringing hands.

Sam made himself scarce; supposedly going up front to keep Clint company.

''You okay?'' Tony asked nervously, although he already knew the answer to his question.

''How could you not tell me? How can I trust you ever again after this?'' Steve spat out bitterly and Tony was taken aback by his vehemence.

''Hmmmm, okay so I could say the same to you couldn't I?'' Tony retorted, he didn't want to bring his parents' deaths up again but Steve was being a hypocrite.

Steve looked up and his eyes were moist with tears.

''We are in trouble Tony, our family, us,'' Steve made a circular gesture between them with his hands,'' we are on our last chance here,'' he finished and Tony gulped.

He knew that but hearing it said out loud was a sucker punch and filled him with dread. Was he about to lose everything he cared about, loved?

''I know,'' he replied quietly.

'' We are both to blame; I know I lied to you but I was protecting you. What I did was out of love, it was misplaced but it was from love. What is the reason for your choices?'' Steve stared at him with hurt, pain-filled eyes.

Tony sighed and ran his hands through his hair; now he would have to admit what really worried him. It was make or break time.

''We were so happy, Peter was happy, well most of the time. We had this great little family and I have never had that. I did not want to risk it, if I, we let Nat into our family then she might have taken him from us. I couldn't bear that, I just couldn't,'' Tony tried to explain but he wasn't really certain of his own reasoning. The one truism was that his actions, decisions, were rooted in fear which meant they weren't entirely rational.

''Why would you believe that?'' Steve was nonplussed.

'' You and Nat have something, something special. I am not stupid Steve, there is a sexual tension between you, an attraction. Everyone knows but they turn a blind eye. It wasn't just Peter I thought she might take from me,'' Tony bared his soul and Steve gasped in shock.

''That is not true,'' Steve retorted but Captain America knew he was not being honest.

''So who's lying now? Let's just concentrate on getting Peter back, I do not want to do this now!'' Tony got up and stormed away.

Steve watched him leave as he had no words, what could he say?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''It's beautiful,'' Peter stared across the salt plains, the sun glinting off the waves of sand. His face shining with amazement at the dazzling sight before him.

''Yes it is,'' Natasha stared at him in wonder, totally beguiled by her child; she placed a soft kiss on his auburn curls.

Peter giggled and squirmed as she engulfed him in a suffocating hug.

They stopped at a hotel in Bishop and went straight to the pool, both over-heated from their long journey.

They played together, carefree and content; Natasha launching and flipping Peter as he did triple somersaults, releasing his unspent energy from too many hours stuck in a car.

Eventually they flopped onto sun loungers; Natasha ordered some drinks; a nice cold Californian Chardonnay for her, soda for Peter.

She sighed as she took a generous sip of the soothing beverage. She stretched out in contentment soaking up the warm rays as she pulled the wide brim of her hat down- the sun was strong and high in the sky.

''Mom?'' Peter interrupted her blissful moment and she almost choked on her wine. He called her mom! He called her mom- her son at last called her by her appropriate title. Do not over-react; do not scare him she told herself. She composed herself and pulled on her game face.

''Yes moya lyubov,'' She smiled as he blushed at her pet name for him.

''About you and Pops,'' Peter was hesitant.

''Hmmm, what about us?'' Natasha's stomach dropped. Oh no, not this! That was complicated, no doubt about it and could destroy this fledgling relationship just like that. It was young, in its infancy and far from ready to withstand such a huge challenge.

Peter adored Steve which was very much reciprocated, but his loyalty would be with Tony when the chips were down. Tony was his biological father and that would trump Steve's step-dad role despite the immense pain such a rift would cause to both parties. Plus, Steve had left him, abandoned him and Natasha knew that Peter had not truly forgiven him, that there was a residual element of distrust.

Any dramatic revelations had the potential to blow them all out of the water.

Additionally, there was Berlin, a stain that had never really been erased. She shied away from how Peter might feel towards her about Berlin.

Natasha was flummoxed that her son was even asking this question- how did he know to ask this question?

''So what's the story?'' Peter gazed at her speculatively which was un-nerving to say the least.

''There is no story,'' Natasha was a coward; because there was a story, very much a story.

''Yeah right, so can we make a deal?'' Peter snorted in disbelief and Natasha was very uneasy.

''Depends what it is,'' she was cautious.

''Can we be honest with each other from now on? I am kinda of done with everyone lying to me. How about you become the one person in my life who is actually honest with me?'' Peter was very grown up all of a sudden and his plea went straight to her heart.

He did deserve her to be honest; she had to admit it was time to be completely transparent; whatever the cost.

''You chose Pops in Berlin, even over me, you chose him,'' Peter said the one thing she had been dreading.

His eyes were hard and set when she looked over at him.

Natasha gulped.


	48. Chapter 48 How to be a Mom

Sorry its been a while since an update- been a busy fortnight.

I am playing with the Avengers timeline, events are in the same order but Civil War happened much later on my timeline.

Its probably best to think too hard about it!

Plus of course, Bucky was brought back into the fold before he abdicated yet again.

Hope you can use some imagination and forgive me.

So here we go, been battling some writer's block.

Enjoy! Salutations!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I didn't choose Steve over you. You were with your Dad, you were safe with him. Steve was in danger and he needed my help,'' Natasha defended her actions.

Peter didn't reply; he looked away from her, biting his lip nervously.

''Pops and I got very close at one time but we have only ever been friends,'' Natasha cringed as she knew he wouldn't believe her but it was true, although it had got close- too close for comfort.

Peter went very still for a long time, far too long.

''Why did you do that?'' Peter was extremely upset when he eventually spoke.

''What? What did I do?'' Natasha stiffened.

''So it's true then, you and Pops, it's true,'' Peter didn't even bother calling her out- certain she was lying.

She had to explain properly; finally she accepted that fact.

''Peter honey, it's complicated. Grown up lives are complicated, but it's not what you think, '' Natasha bit the bullet, she was going to be as honest as she could be within certain parameters.

'We worked together on a mission for Fury; it was intense because we only had each other to depend on but it was always about being team mates and supporting each other- nothing else. Dad and Pops were already a couple then and they had you; Steve would never betray Tony, never. He loves him and he loves all of you so much and he would never do that,'' Natasha was earnest and she hoped Peter believed her; it could be catastrophic if he didn't.

''But he did betray Dad! In Berlin, he betrayed all of us! And you helped him!'' Peter blinked back tears and Natasha sighed, realising that Peter was far from convinced.

Natasha didn't regret what she did that day but it had ramifications that she could not have foreseen. She made the decision in haste; her loyalty to Steve over-riding supporting Tony.

Natasha searched for some words; she was still not ready to open herself up to potential rejection and hurt so instead she stayed silent.

''You chose Pops and he abandoned us because you let him go. You made that happen,'' Peter glared at her.

Despite the fact she wouldn't change her actions, Natasha carried a great deal of guilt about how that day turned out and its dreadful aftermath; worse it was now affecting her relationship with her child.

Natasha had to address this- she had to take the risk. If she wanted a relationship with her son then she had to be brave.

''I was worried about what Ross would do, Dad could not protect them from him,'' Natasha explained. That had been her motivation, Tony would have tried but he would have failed.

He had barely managed to protect her when she returned and Ross had been out for Steve's blood- determined to make him pay heavily.

Peter was mulling and she could see some understanding forming in his eyes.

''I stayed didn't I? I didn't leave you,'' she pointed out and Peter frowned- he was so confused.

''Yeah I guess you did. Why?'' he asked curiously. Natasha smiled and stroked back the bangs from his eyes.

''For you. I stayed for you. I trusted Tony but I had to make sure you were okay myself, protect you myself,'' she whispered.

Peter gazed at her with wide eyes.

''You did that for me?'' he asked in amazement.

''Yes moya lyubov', don't you get it yet? I would do anything for you,'' Natasha bared her soul. She would, she would lay down her life for her child without a second thought- there was no question.

Peter smiled shyly at her, a warm hue on his cheeks.

''So it was not cos you and Pops have a thing?''

''No, absolutely not, totally and utterly not,'' Natasha held her breath.

''You promise?'' Peter turned anguished eyes to her and she nodded assertively.

''Pinkie swear,'' she held out a finger and Peter shook it with a giggle.

''But what happens now? I am so mixed-up; I have no idea how to feel or what to think,'' Peter asked, his eyes filling with tears.

She put a soothing hand on his cheek and to her relief he leant into it, craving the comforting female touch.

''That is up to you sweetheart. Whatever makes you happy I will do,'' she said and Peter's face crumpled.

''That's a lot mom,'' he sniffed loudly.

''Yeah, I know it is. Come here,'' Natasha abandoned all her inhibitions when faced with her son's distress- she held her arms out.

He collapsed into them and she rocked him; whispering love and comfort as he cried his heart out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they arrived in Las Vegas, it was too late to do anything other than to check in to a hotel and wait for morning.

Tony had been trying to track the fugitives' movements, he knew that they had checked out of the hotel but the trail had gone cold. Although, Natasha had used her credit card to hire a car but after that…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Tony, it's not true. Natasha and I are close but just as friends and team mates. You must know that, please tell me that you know that,'' Steve broached the tricky subject as they sat in the rooftop hot tub gazing across the bright lights of The Strip. Anxiety was tightening around his chest, a feeling that was becoming too familiar- he could not bear to lose his family again- he just couldn't!

Tony looked over at him, their eyes met and a silence descended despite the distant sound of the busy city; Tony looked deep into the soul of the man he loved more than life and he knew, knew that he was telling the truth.

''Yes, I do know that,'' Tony moved over to him and placed a gentle kiss on soft lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''She lodged a route with the Rangers. They are heading to San Francisco. According to that, they stayed at a hotel in Bishop last night, '' Tony was able to relay, the relief clear in his voice. They were getting closer.

Steve nodded, his suffocating anxiety lessening slightly. At last they had something to work with.

''Let's get going,'' he said as a car drew up next to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natasha and Peter left early, both well rested after a good night's sleep- a comfortable understanding between them now they had discussed the elephant in the room and sent him on his way.

The drive was fascinating and they stopped at various landmarks to take photos. Natasha enjoying spending simple, uncomplicated time with her son- as she already knew he was a fun and interesting kid. Natasha ignored the niggling worry that it was very likely they were being tracked by now and tried to live in the moment.

''There's a truck following us,'' Peter said suddenly, something Natasha had realised several miles back. She tensed, formulating a reassuring reply but she didn't need one.

''It's not dad, he would never drive such a shitty car!'' Peter proclaimed.

He was very aware why Natasha was so tense- the parental units would be on their trail by now.

''Hey language!'' Natasha snapped.

''Sorry Mom,'' Peter drawled sarcastically.

Natasha glanced sardonically at him and he shrugged cheekily making his mother chuckle.

Suddenly, he released his seat belt and scrambled over into the back seat, sitting up on his knees to stare at the truck.

''Hey get back here!'' Natasha has started to realise this full-time parent gig was non-stop and completely exhausting.

Even breakfast had been a battle, Natasha insisting that Peter have fresh fruit not just sugary cereal; the adult had won for once but only after much tiresome argument. How could food be so controversial?

''What if he's an escaped nut and wants to chop us in little pieces? I saw that in a movie once, '' Peter said with far too much glee for his mother's liking.

''At least put a seat belt on! Peter, I mean it, put a seat belt on!'' Natasha snapped irritably.

''Like you're gonna crash, you're a super spy which is very dope by the way,'' Peter retorted immediately making Natasha smile; it was heart-warming that he was proud of her.

''You can handle an axe wielding murderer right? You would take him out in seconds! Then I can web him up!''

''Peter stop it! Sit down and put a seat belt on right now!''

Natasha put her foot on the accelerator; it was time they lost this clown.

''Yeah! Go faster, go faster!'' Peter yelled in excitement and Natasha grinned to herself and did just that.

They lost their stalker, he turned off the road.

The road began to wind upwards, the wheels slipping on the gravel and Natasha had to concentrate, very aware that she was solely responsible for the child bouncing around in the back seat; treating the whole thing like a roller-coaster ride.

''Peter! Seat belt!'' she yelled this time.

''I'm fine and this is fun!'' he hung his arms over the passenger seat as he leaned into the front staring at the twisting road ahead.

''Watch out!'' Peter shouted and Natasha slammed on the brakes to avoid a huge spider that had appeared in front of them.

The car skidded as it lost grip and span a half circle.

Peter shot forward and Natasha flung out her arm, her lightening reactions stopping him from crashing through the wind shield.

''Jesus!'' Natasha collapsed her head on the steering wheel as the car came to a halt; just short of a steep decline.

Peter was out of the car before she had recovered, running over to the spider.

''It's a wolf spider! Wow! It's beautiful, it has claws!'' Peter crouched down beside the arachnid to stare at it in delight.

Natasha felt a flash of temper as she climbed out- she was shaking- Peter could have been killed or seriously injured not that he seemed to care.

Cold, unfeeling Black Widow- the deadly assassin- found that when it came to your own child it was somewhat difficult to remain detached in the face of imminent danger to said child.

She was getting a break neck lesson in parenting and it was humbling. She was starting to feel the stirrings of sympathy for Steve and Tony. Plus, they had three kids! How did they do this and stay sane? Well relatively sane in Tony's case.

'' Come away from that thing and get back in the car right now young man!'' she said sternly as she walked towards the boy.

''It's not that poisonous,'' Peter's face fell as he stood up.

''Not that poisonous?'' Natasha was not pacified by that statement. In fact, it incensed her but she held onto her temper, just about!

She grabbed Peter's arm and swatted his butt to move him towards the car.

''Get in the car and put a seat belt on this time!''

''Ow! That hurt!'' Peter was aggrieved but didn't move.

He was curious how hard he could push her, although he had to be careful as Black Widow was strong as he just found out. He hadn't been kidding when he said it hurt.

''Quit whining before I give you something real to whine about. Scoot, in the car now!'' Natasha was shocked to find she had an inner angry mother and she was definitely channelling her at that moment.

''Jeez okay, no need to get all stressed out,'' Peter mumbled sulkily as he went back to the vehicle. Maybe best not to push too hard- Mom seemed pretty mad.

Just like that she was Mom in his head, no longer Aunt Nat, now she was Mom.

Natasha raised her eyes to the heavens, hoping she might get some divine assistance, none was forthcoming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stopped to hike in Yosemite. It was cold as it was later in the year and they were going deeper and deeper into the wilderness- Peter growing increasingly alarmed. As they walked higher the cold began to bite him to the bone; he shivered and shook as the chill took a firm hold.

From nowhere, Peter wanted Pops; he longed for Pops to sweep him up into his strong, safe arms, protect him from any harm and warm him up. For the first time on this trip, his spidery senses began to tingle which confused him further. Should he be afraid of his mother?

'' Mom, I want to talk to my Dads. Please can I call them?'' Peter stopped walking and Natasha sighed heavily, she had been expecting this.

Peter was very attached to Steve and Tony- he loved them deeply and it was inevitable that he would start to miss them- he was so young, just a little boy despite the tough act.

''Honey, I promise you can call them when we are in San Francisco,'' she smiled brightly.

She wasn't sure what she was doing but her instinct was to take Peter far, far away from anybody that could hurt him. In her head, that had become Tony and Steve although she knew that wasn't entirely rational.

''But I don't want to. I want to go home! Please can we go home? '' Peter covered his face and tried not to cry.

Natasha waved her arm in an attempt to get him moving.

''But you said it was up to me, I want to go home! I want to go home now!'' Peter protested, stamping his foot in childish temper.

''Peter, it will be okay, lets walk to the top. The view is amazing,'' Natasha held out her hand which Peter ignored.

She knew it was now inevitable that she would have to call Steve and Tony; put them out of their misery but she just wasn't ready to share her son again, not yet.

Peter blinked as his eyelids became too heavy to keep open; an abrupt drowsiness fell over him, his limbs becoming heavy and his thoughts foggy. He started to sway.

''Mom! '' He reached out to her helplessly as blackness descended- he tried to fight it but…. He was so cold….

Natasha rushed forward and caught Peter before he hit the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading.

Review and comment- always appreciated.


	49. Chapter 49 Caring and Sharing

The end of this mammoth tale is near but not quite there yet.

Thanks for your comments and your continued loyalty.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Natasha cradled her now unconscious son in her arms; she didn't know what to do, what did she do?

What had she been thinking? She had endangered her child through her selfish actions and now here she was; stuck half way up a trail in the middle of nowhere with him fading away before her eyes.

Then there was a sound, a very familiar sound- Natasha looked up hopefully.

Iron Man landed a few feet from them. The mask slid back revealing a tense Tony.

''What the hell?'' Tony gasped as he took in the worrying scene before his eyes.

''I don't know what happened. He was fine then he collapsed,'' Natasha was close to tears which was something Tony had never seen.

The suit disappeared and Tony pulled his son up in his arms. Peter groaned and turned his face into his father's chest.

'' It's alright kiddo, Daddy's here now. I've got you and you're safe, '' Tony said gently in Peter's ear- it calmed him instantly.

''What were you thinking? He's a little boy and must be terrified, how could you?'' Tony glared at Natasha who had no idea what to say. How did she justify her actions?

''I was trying to keep him safe,'' she faltered.

''If you want to keep him safe, then work with us. Do you have any idea how worried we've been? You took him, just took him,'' Tony was furious with her.

''I'm sorry,'' she said and Tony nodded perfunctorily.

''He's freezing; I have to get him warm. He can't handle these temperatures, they could kill him. Clint and Sam are coming, just stay put,'' Tony was to the point; his suit appeared around him and they disappeared into the sky.

Natasha stared after him, what had she done?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony crashed open the door of the hotel room, he had ignored all the alarmed glances as he strode through the foyer.

He had no doubt the cops would be here shortly considering how it looked.

''Bruce, talk to me. What do I do?'' Tony spoke into his ear piece as he laid a now comatose Peter down on the bed.

''You need to warm him up. Get him in a bath but not too hot; then rub his limbs to get the blood circulating,'' Bruce's voice echoed around the room.

Tony drew a bath quickly.

Peter was moaning in what appeared to be pain when he returned- Tony was relieved; it was the first signs of life since they had left the mountainside. The warmth of the room was starting to revive him.

''I know baby. Let's get you in the bath,'' Tony stripped off his clothes and carried him into the bathroom.

Tony laid him in the warm water and manipulated his cold limbs, slowly the chill eased; the boy's eyes flickered open.

''Daddy?'' he said, his confusion obvious.

''Yes baby, its Daddy,'' Tony affirmed as he continued to move Peter's arms and legs gently.

''Hurts daddy,'' Peter screwed his face up.

''I know, I know,'' Tony kept his own distress under control, aware he couldn't scare Peter any more than he already was.

Tony heard the door; Steve was back- he had been waiting with Sam and Clint. Tony had been keeping him informed of developments so he already knew about Peter's condition.

''I'll take him,'' Steve appeared behind Tony, he nodded and stood aside.

Steve dried Peter off, dressed him in warm pyjamas then sat down with him in his arms. Peter stirred- thankfully he was waking up.

''It's okay Bubba, everything's okay. Pops has got you, Dad is here too- it's over,'' Steve whispered and Peter settled, his face in the crook of his father's neck. Steve placed his hand on the back of his head and Peter sighed contentedly.

'' What did she say?'' Steve asked Tony who shrugged his shoulders.

''Not much, just something about keeping him safe. I wasn't really interested; I was more focussed on making sure our son didn't freeze to death,'' Tony replied caustically.

''What happens next?'' Steve was petrified, were they about to lose their child? Mothers had rights, they often overrode father's ones although he couldn't imagine Natasha would go to a lawyer but she might. If she was desperate enough to kidnap Peter then a lawyer wasn't much of a stretch.

''I don't know but for now, I am ordering room service and we are going to watch a movie,'' Tony could see Steve's anxiety spiralling and he had to bring him down.

''Okay,'' Steve agreed, too exhausted by the last few days to protest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Sam and Clint exchanged a concerned glance; Natasha had not spoken- she was currently staring broodily at the Brandy in her hand.

''Nat, you know you shouldn't have done that. He is their child, you can't take other people's children half way up a mountain without asking first,'' Clint was gentle.

Natasha's head whipped up, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

''He's my child too,'' she snarled and Clint held his hands up in a placating gesture.

''Biologically perhaps, but you gave up your rights to him and you have not been raising him-they have and they love him deeply- you know they do. We talked about this; you agreed with me that if you want Peter to know then you have to be careful, put his best interests first. Which meant, means cooperating with Steve and Tony- kidnapping their son and scaring them stiff is not that, is it? He's their baby and you took him, how could you think that was okay?'' Clint raised his eyebrows and Natasha groaned- what had she been thinking?

She couldn't reveal that Peter already knew, not after what Clint had just said.

''Clint is right Nat, it was totally irresponsible. Peter has issues with the cold; his body struggles to regulate temperatures- he might have died out there. You were not keeping him safe, you did the exact opposite,'' Sam was bad cop and Natasha stared at him in shock.

''Oh God, what have I done? They won't let me near him now will they?''

''Let's take this one day at a time, but I think it could take a while. They were worried out of their minds Nat. I would kill anyone who took one of my kids, mother or not,'' Clint was brutal.

Natasha nodded; she would do whatever she could to make this right.

''Let's have some dinner,'' Sam raised his hand to summon the waitress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Peter, we need to talk about this,'' Steve told his son who was now fully recovered after a night's sleep in a warm bed; he was currently eating pancakes as if they were about to go out of fashion.

Peter's fork stopped half way to his mouth, his face suddenly guarded.

''About what?'' Peter played dumb and Tony snorted derisorily.

''You know about what. Why did you leave with Natasha? You never go anywhere without checking with us first. You have been told that many, many times haven't you?'' Steve countered firmly.

Peter gulped, how was it his fault? Grownups were nuts, totally nuts!

''I didn't disobey you, I didn't. You have never said don't go anywhere with Aunt Nat, you haven't,'' Peter replied.

He realised quickly that his parents had no idea that he knew Natasha's true status; he decided not to say anything- he wanted to talk to his mom first.

'Relax Smalls; you are right we have never said that. We didn't think we had to, which is not down to you okay?'' Tony reassured him.

''It was Aunt Nat; I didn't think she counted as a stranger, she's an Avenger. She wouldn't hurt me,'' Peter was slightly bemused; plus she gave birth to me he said in his head.

Tony pulled a ''kid's got a point' face and Steve considered what to say next very carefully.

''That is true but from now on, you never, ever go anywhere unless you have our permission okay? Whoever it is, you always, always ask first.''

''What even Happy?'' Peter saw the secret ice cream shop visits disappearing over the horizon.

''No you do as Happy tells you, he's different,'' Tony interrupted.

''Well I kinda thought Aunt Nat was different as well,'' Peter played along.

There was no way they were keeping his mother from him, whatever they thought; for once Peter took the passive route and did not reveal his hand with an angry outburst.

''Just accept it Bubba okay? You always ask, we clear?'' Steve softened his tone and Peter nodded; although it was far from clear and was just not happening.

''I guess, can I finish my breakfast now?''

'' Yes, go ahead,'' Steve nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I'm sorry, is he okay?'' Natasha glanced over at Peter who was annihilating zombies on a nearby video game machine.

''No thanks to you,'' Tony replied harshly. Steve placed his hand over his and Tony nodded- understanding the unspoken message.

Softly, softly as they agreed, they were not going to antagonise Natasha.

''I know I had no right but I was scared. I am scared, I don't want him fighting. He's my little boy,'' Natasha choked on her words and Clint placed his arm around her shoulders.

''Well strictly speaking he is our little boy, but we get it- we don't want that either,'' Steve was less confrontational and kinder; he understood her fear- he felt it too.

''The way I see it, our boy needs all of us. So how about we put our personal agendas to one side and work together to do right by him?'' Tony surprised everyone with that statement- Nat looked at him, the shock shining in her eyes.

''I always knew this day would come Natasha; I kinda hoped you would speak to me not kidnap our son, but…'' Tony shrugged.

''I…I..'' Natasha had no idea how to respond.

''We are a family and we have fought with each other enough. We need to unite, be a team again; we all know that we will have to defend earth again. I feel the looming threat don't you? Fury made it clear that something is coming, '' Steve looked around them and they all nodded, the feeling of impending doom had grown stronger recently.

'' Mom, can I have some more money please?'' Peter interrupted them.

The entire table froze in shock and Natasha smiled smugly at them.

''Yes of course moya lyubov' here you go,'' Natasha handed some coins over. Peter trotted happily away.

The secret was out just as Peter intended.

Tony recovered first.

''You told him,'' he stated simply and she shrugged.

''He guessed and I wasn't lying to him anymore. There have been too many lies,'' she was confident and firm.

Sam and Clint exchanged glances- this was a development and not necessarily a negative one; depended how the adults now handled it after the child had done the hard work for them.

''He called you mom,'' Steve was incredulous as fear coursed through his veins. His family was under threat yet again, albeit from an unexpected source- when would they ever have some peace?

''He chose to do that, I didn't tell him to. He wants to and I am his mother so,'' Natasha shrugged.

Tony put his hand over Steve's as he saw him begin to spiral.

''Breathe honey,'' he said gently and Steve looked up at him with panicked eyes.

Tony squeezed his hand and he recovered, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

''So I promised Peter we could go swim. Excuse me,'' Natasha stood up and strode away.

She approached Peter and called to him, he came over instantly taking her hand. She leaned down and said something in his ear, he nodded and walked away; he didn't even glance at his parents and certainly didn't ask permission.

''Oh boy!'' Sam said under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clint and Sam excused themselves as soon as they could.

There was a stilted silence between the two remaining men who were reeling.

''We're going to lose him aren't we?'' Steve was the one who vocalised their joint fear.

Tony took a moment before he replied.

''No, but we are going to have to share him,'' he replied and Steve nodded sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They went for a walk on the beach; they couldn't solve this now- it would have to wait until they got home but they did need to talk.

''Can we make this work?'' Steve asked as they walked hand in hand along the shoreline.

''Don't think we have much choice babe, '' Tony squeezed his hand in reassurance.

''No, I guess we don't,'' Steve had to accept the inevitable.

There was a shout from behind them, they turned and Peter was running towards them- Natasha strolling behind him.

''Hey kiddo,'' Tony grinned, he glanced at Steve- his message clear; we protect him, this is not his fault and we are his parents so we protect him.

''Hey,'' Peter caught up, he was puffing, his face pink with exertion.

He took Steve's hand who looked at his husband in surprise; Tony winked and nodded- you've got this his eyes said- Steve nodded, yes he did.

''Wanna skim stones Pops?'' Peter stared up at him with beseeching eyes and Steve nodded- yes there was nothing he would rather do.

''Race yer, bet I can do more bounces,'' Peter pulled his father's arm and Steve went with an indulgent chuckle.

Soon they were preoccupied; their laughter and competitive teasing echoing across the water.

Tony stood and waited for Natasha.

''Thought you were going swimming,'' he said as she arrived.

''Pete wanted to spend some time with you guys,'' Natasha shrugged. Tony looked at her face, seeking for signs of resentment at Peter's choice- he found none.

''We gonna share then Romanova?'' he asked with guarded eyes.

''That depends on you Stark, you going play well with others?'' Natasha asked with twinkling eyes and Tony laughed.

''I think I could manage that,'' he replied and Natasha nodded.

''Good glad to hear it!''

They began to walk.

''I need to apologise; I should not have taken Peter- it was the wrong choice and I am sorry,'' Natasha was magnanimous and Tony appreciated it.

''Yes it was but he's fine and its out in the open now isn't it? Time for a new family set up,'' Tony said and Natasha stopped, staring at him in shock.

''That's it, that's all you have to say?''

''Yep, that is all I have to say,'' Tony nodded.

''Can we go swim now?'' Peter interrupted them again- he was good at relieving awkward moments.

''I don't know. Are we?'' Natasha looked at Steve who rolled his eyes.

''Sure looks that way,'' he met her eyes and nodded- their bond strong- they would work this out.

''Can we get ice-cream? I'm hot,'' Peter did it again and broke the moment.

'' You want ice-cream spiderling? I would have thought you'd have enough of the cold,'' Tony pulled Peter into his arms and started to tickle reducing Peter to a squirming, laughing mess in seconds.

''Yeah come on, let's go swim whilst the sun is shining,'' Steve agreed as Tony released Peter.

''Ice-cream after lunch moya lyubov, you need to eat proper food first. You're healing remember?'' Natasha told him and Peter pulled a disgruntled face.

Steve raised his eyebrows and Tony shrugged- looked like Natasha was stepping up properly, behaving like a parent.

''Okay,'' Peter agreed reluctantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''That's a lot of green,'' Peter watched as Natasha dished up a pile of vegetables onto his plate.

''We talked about this Peter, you need good nutrition especially with your powers,'' Natasha was assertive and Peter frowned; he looked at his parents who were clearly amused. There was no support for Peter's stance there, he sighed heavily and poked some broccoli suspiciously with his fork.

''Don't play with it! Eat it!'' Natasha scolded him and Steve had to hide his snigger- Tony's eyes were dancing with mirth.

'' I know but this is way too much. I can't eat that much,'' Peter argued with her and Natasha tutted.

''Well you are going to have to if you want ice-cream. Now eat!'' Natasha ignored the two men, very aware they were laughing at her but to her amazement she didn't care.

Her child's well-being was more important than false pride- anyway this was who she was now- she was Peter's mother and she had to act accordingly. She was determined to fulfil that role responsibly which meant she enforced rules.

''Oh alright but I want at least two flavours,'' Peter conceded and put the broccoli in his mouth.

Steve experienced an epiphany- this could work, this could actually work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''It's strong isn't it?'' Tony said to Steve, they were walking hand in hand alongside the bay.

Another benefit of this new shared parenting agreement- more alone time. Peter was with Natasha, they had hired bikes to ride over the bridge to Sausalito then getting the ferry back.

They were all visiting Alcatraz later; at dusk when it was at its creepiest best.

They had decided to stay for a few days, a mini vacation. Clint and Sam returning to New York.

''Yes it is, getting stronger every day,'' Steve knew what he was talking about, the threat was real and closing in on them.

'' I don't know what to do; I have researched and researched but I cannot find the source,'' Tony's science had failed him, leaving him floundering.

''What did you see in the worm hole Tony?'' Steve asked the question he had avoided for so long but he knew the answer mattered more than ever now.

Tony stopped; he paled and shuffled his feet.

''Tell me,'' Steve touched his cheek and Tony sighed.

''Chaos, I saw chaos. Many, many enemies circling us; I felt jealousy, envy and spite, I could taste it. Earth is coveted by many and the threat is imminent,'' Tony was finally honest.

Steve rubbed his hand through his hair and stared into the distance.

''That was what I was afraid of.''

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	50. Chapter 50 The Joy and the Pain

Again playing fast and loose with the Avengers timeline; mainly with Bruce.

Forgive me, but he's such a great character that I wanted him involved; plus his relationship with Natasha needed some exploration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harley jumped up as the elevator reached their floor.

''Hey kiddo, how are you doing?'' Tony greeted his eldest son with open arms.

''I'm good dad, real good. Missed you guys,'' Harley hugged him - happy his parents were home. The tower was deserted, the team out on a mission.

''Did you have a good time?'' Harley turned to Steve who laughed sardonically.

''Well it wasn't so great at the start but yeah we did in the end,'' he told him and Harley nodded.

He was surprised to see them looking so relaxed and well-rested.

Sam had told him some of what had happened but Harley knew he had been spared the full details.

''Where's Peter?'' Harley noticed they were alone.

'' He's coming, he is helping Happy with the bags,'' Tony went to make coffee.

''Right, and Aunt Nat?'' Harley asked nervously.

''Is with him,'' Steve smiled.

''And you're okay with that?'' Harley was incredulous.

''Yes kiddo, we are very okay with that,'' Tony nodded.

It had been a relatively easy transition; Natasha proving very supportive and despite their initial misgivings neither man felt she threatened their role in Peter's life. They all agreed it was in Peter's best interest that they find a compromise and they had reached an accord quickly.

Natasha was beside herself with joy; at long last she would play a significant part in her son's life.

''Dad, you didn't say to him what you said to me on the beach did you?'' Harley was concerned for his little brother.

Steve frowned at Tony, what was this about?

Tony looked embarrassed and flinched at the memory.

''No, Aunt Nat and Petey Pie worked it out between them,'' Tony replied whilst he steadfastly ignored Steve's curious gaze.

'' How about we have some dinner?'' Tony tried to deflect, not entirely successfully.

Steve placed two large take out bags on the counter and went over to greet Harley.

''So what was that about?'' Steve asked Tony who grimaced. Harley was busy filling a jug with water and ice whilst they dished up the food.

''You know me babes; I was maybe a little indiscreet about Peter's parentage to Harley- it was clumsy and I regret it,'' Tony was honest and Steve nodded.

''Well, it doesn't seem to have done any serious harm. You got lucky,'' Steve shrugged, not prepared to spoil the pleasant ambience.

Peter and Natasha arrived just as dinner was being put on the table, they were laughing.

''Mom, you cheated. When you race, you both start at the same time,'' Peter scolded her.

''Had to give myself an advantage squirt if I had any chance against those super powers of yours. Anyways you won, so what's the problem?'' she ruffled his hair.

Harley froze at the use of Mom and looked anxiously at his parents- neither reacted and Harley was even more intrigued.

''Hey bro,'' Peter came over and greeted his older brother, they shared a fist pump.

''You okay?'' Harley asked and Peter nodded- he looked as happy as Harley had seen him for a while.

''Dinner's ready. Guys, go wash up,'' Steve called over to them.

Harley and Peter disappeared to the bathroom whilst the adults used the kitchen sink to wash their hands (washing hands regularly is very important you know).

''What's the story bro?'' Harley stopped Peter with his arm as soon as they were out of earshot.

Peter shrugged.

''Aunt Nat is my mom,'' he said as if Harley was being dense.

''And you're okay with that?'' Harley wondered how much Peter knew.

''Yeah, its Natasha, I couldn't have a better mom. She explained everything; I was pretty mad at first but I kinda understand now,'' Peter revealed that he did know the true facts. Harley decided it was best he didn't say Tony had told him before; that would upset Peter and Harley definitely did not want to do that.

''Okay bro and Aunt Nat being your mom is dope, totally dope,'' Harley grinned and Peter laughed.

''I know, right.''

Just as they sat down, the elevator opened and the emerging Avengers filled the room with a cacophony of deafening noise as they congratulated each other with great exuberance.

Tony cringed and rolled his eyes.

''Hey guys! Keep it down, family dinner going on here,'' he called out and there was a sudden awkward silence.

''Ah Starkson, you are home!'' Thor broke it as he greeted his favourite small human.

''Hey Uncle Thor, me and m…'' Peter paused and glanced at Natasha, not sure how she would feel if he called her that in front of her teammates.

She nodded, now was as good a time as any. Everyone in the room tensed as they knew what was coming.

''Me and mom went on a road trip. It was fun!'' Peter went for it and was amused to see his mother blush.

There was a tense moment then everyone relaxed. Clint grinned at Sam who laughed. This was a positive development, everything out in the open- Steve and Tony appeared amenable which was even better.

''Ah yes Mum you say, I heard that you acquired a mother from a most surprising source. Pleasing news, very pleasing news indeed,'' Thor clapped his hands; he was obviously overjoyed at this news. In fact, they all seemed happy, all apart from one of their number.

Bruce's face clouded much to Natasha's dismay and he left the room without a word.

''I'll be right back honey, eat your veggies okay?'' Natasha patted Peter's hand and then hurried after him.

Peter was puzzled and looked at Steve who winked reassuringly.

''You heard your mother, eat your vegetables,'' he followed up and Tony nodded.

''All of 'em,'' he said and Peter's face fell whilst Harley started sniggering at his brother's expense.

''Sucks to be you Pete; now you've got three parental units watching your every move. Harsh, very harsh,'' he teased through his mirth.

Peter threw a napkin at him – this had dawned on him after the last few days.

''Hey, stop! Cut it out!'' Steve admonished. Peter rolled his eyes at Harley who shrugged- he was relieved all seemed normal.

He'd been apprehensive about his family's return- unsure how Natasha's new status might play out but it seemed his concern was unfounded.

''So where's our food?'' Thor took a seat, closely followed by the others once they had collected a beer.

Tony rolled his eyes and called upwards.

''Pizza Fri, order a lot of pizza!''

''Oh yes, pizza,'' Thor revealed his inner child which was never far from the surface as he expressed his delight at the choice of food.

''Where's Vis and Wanda?'' Steve noticed they were thin on numbers; Rhodey was absent too but he would be briefing the powers that be on the mission- that joyful task fell to him- a clause in the revised Accords. A report always had to be lodged- it had been working well so far.

''They went on a trip, they were secretive about where. Needed some alone time,'' Clint shrugged- they all took time out, needing a break from the intensity of regular missions and their hectic working lives.

''Oh okay,'' Steve was pleased that relationship was still going strong- they were good for each other.

''So tell us about San Francisco,'' Sam asked after gulping back some beer.

''We went to Alcatraz and it was dope, real scary and creepy. We had a medium taking us around and he had some great stories.' Cept Dad kept calling him out, giving him a hard time. He went uber Science geek on his ass,'' Peter laughed and Clint rolled his eyes.

''Talking to ghosts! I mean come on ghosts!'' Tony defended himself, although it had actually been a fabulous trip and they all enjoyed it immensely.

''Tones, you are playing nice now remember?'' Steve teased him and Tony snorted.

''Ghosts Steve, I say again ghosts!''

''Dad is still learning how to play well with others,'' Peter stage whispered to Sam who chuckled.

''Can we just eat please?'' Tony snapped, although his eyes were twinkling with ill-concealed amusement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Bruce,'' Natasha stepped tentatively into the lab; Bruce was standing with his back to her- fiddling with something on his work bench.

He tensed but did not respond.

Natasha knew this was up to her; she was the one who had to make amends. She walked over and placed her hand tentatively on his arm.

He stilled then looked up at her, his face tense and pinched.

''You didn't tell me Natasha, how could you keep something so important from me?'' Bruce was angry and betrayed.

''It wasn't the right time, I couldn't tell you. I couldn't,'' Natasha looked away, her distress obvious.

''Why? Why couldn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?'' Bruce turned to her, his body language stiff and unyielding.

''Yes, I trust you. It wasn't that, I was…'' Natasha stuttered as she dropped her eyes- unable to face him.

''What Nat, what were you?'' Bruce softened his tone.

''I was ashamed. I abandoned my child!'' Natasha forced out and Bruce sighed, formulating his reply carefully.

''You did not abandon him, you left him with his father and he has had a safe, comfortable life as a result. You couldn't have given him that back then; you know that,'' Bruce was very aware of Natasha's history- they all were.

Natasha stayed silent, she was eaten up with guilt; it had worsened not improved since the truth had been revealed- Natasha just unable to reconcile her actions.

''Natasha, look at me,'' Bruce placed a comforting hand on her cheek stroking soft skin with a loving thumb.

She sighed as she leant into his gentle touch- she looked up meeting empathetic eyes. She adored his eyes, she saw the real him there- the gentle and compassionate man she loved.

''Be kind to yourself Natasha,'' he whispered and she nodded as tears gathered.

Bruce pulled her into his arms and they held each other for a long moment then Bruce pulled regretfully away.

He smiled and then Natasha knew- yet again his eyes providing a window to his soul. He placed a kiss on her cheek as he saw realisation flood her face, a myriad of feelings swept over her- anguish the strongest.

''Why?'' Natasha was stunned- she had not seen this coming.

''Because he will not be safe around me, no child is safe being too close to me. You know this Nat, you do. We talked about it, in the abstract then but now there is a real child; a child I love very much,'' Bruce was distraught.

''But you have known him his whole life. You have never hurt him, you saved his life!'' Natasha argued but deep down knew this loss was now inevitable. It was the price she had to pay for her son.

''I know him; love him, as the son of my friends. This would be different and the green guy doesn't share, he is green in all ways and has a jealous streak a mile wide. Peter would be at serious risk and I cannot allow that, I just can't Nat. I'm sorry. Just know that I love you,'' Bruce breathed; he stroked her cheek one last time then walked from the room- Natasha staring helplessly after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end is near but not quite here.

Comment and review, almost there.

Thank you for your loyalty during this difficult time.

Stay Safe.


	51. Chapter 51 The End

So the end is here. This massive story that took on a life of its own has come to a natural conclusion.

I have enjoyed a loyal readership and I thank you all for that. All your comments were very helpful and I shall miss reading them.

Hope you are all well and staying safe.

You need to fill in the gaps but we all know what happened; for once this follows the Avengers story line with some character changes.

Adieu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It started as a normal day; the day that began a chain of events that changed the world- their lives and millions of others for the worse.

''Peter, you stay with your class, no wandering Bubba,'' Steve reminded his son.

He hated field trips, they took the children away from their usual environment, a safe, guarded environment; school was monitored and they were at risk away from that security as the Washington debacle proved. It was something they struggled with, but as part of their quest to ensure the boys had as near a normal life as possible they had to allow them.

''Pops, we're only going to MOMA, which is going to be real boring in case you're interested,'' Peter teased and Steve smiled wryly.

''Art is not boring Bubba, reach into your soul and really look, look properly. Every piece has a message,'' Steve advised.

''Give it up Pops, Pete has no artistic side. It's his ASD,'' Harley launched a piece of pancake at his younger brother who caught it deftly in his mouth.

''No throwing food,'' Steve scolded with an indulgent smile.

''I don't have ASD,'' Peter responded defensively.

''Yeah right! You and Dad are way up the scale,'' Harley was taking a psychology class and now considered himself an expert on the human condition.

''What scale am I way up?'' Tony arrived; a smiling, chattering Morgan in his arms.

''I'll take her,'' Peter offered and Tony plonked her on his lap.

''Hey Morgs, want some pancake? They're real good, Pop's best,'' Peter held out a piece to her and she shoved it in her mouth as her brother kissed her head, snuggling up to her.

''Photo FRI,'' Tony said softly.

'' Way ahead of you Sir,'' the sassy AI replied.

Tony was indignant as he kissed his husband.

''Does everyone in my life have to have an attitude?''

''Gotta go, here,'' Peter held out the baby and Steve took her, she flopped her head on his shoulder- ready for her morning nap.

Both men had a day at home for once, although they planned a walk in Battery Park and then a quiet lunch; some time to touch base with no kids to interrupt them.

''Bye,'' the boy grabbed his lunch and started for the elevator.

''Tell mom I'll see her later,'' he remembered to say.

''Hey, you forgot something,'' Steve called out as he pointed at his cheek; Peter rolled his eyes but came back anyway.

''Wussy, so wussy! Love you Pops,'' Peter kissed his father despite his protest; then took off.

Steve had no idea how precious that moment would prove; how much he would treasure it in the dark times- the very, very dark times- that were to come.

''Love you too Bubba,'' he said after his son's retreating back.

''What about me?'' Tony was aggrieved.

''Love you too Dad,'' Peter poked out his tongue as the elevator door closed.

Natasha walked in and looked at the elevator as it descended out of sight.

''Has the squirt gone already?'' She was disappointed, somehow missing saying goodbye to Peter this morning upset her more than it usually would- little did she know!

''He said he would see you later,'' Steve told her- she nodded. It was fine, she would see him soon enough.

They were spending the evening together; dinner and the theatre- Hamilton which Natasha was eager to see. Peter was threatening to take her swooping through New York- she was yet to agree to that!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Tony was alone- totally alone; they were all gone, wafting away in the breeze; his heart shattered as he gazed at his dust-stained hands; then he wept, wept long and hard for his lost boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They waited; they had no other response, so they waited as the world fell apart around them. So many lost, so many lives changed irrevocably, theirs included.

Only Clint was not with them, he was with his family. No-one had heard from him; so they weren't aware if this Armageddon had impacted his life- little did they know.

They had failed, failed in their ultimate mission, the one mission they could not fail; none of them could even begin to process that fact.

Steve stood by the window of the compound, he had not spoken for several days apart from to his remaining children; the others edgy around him careful to respect his fragility as he contemplated the total destruction of his family- the family that he adored and lived for.

Natasha retreated to her room to suffer in private. She had enjoyed so little time with her son and now she relived every moment; tortured herself with those happy times- Black Widow wept herself dry but she still held onto a small slither of hope. He wasn't lost- he couldn't be; he couldn't! How could the bright, vibrant life force that was her child be snuffed out just like that? She couldn't allow herself to believe it so she held on, held on for salvation from total heart break.

Thor sat away from them all, staring at his hands, completely silent. He had barely moved for days now- his guilt intense and all encompassing. He suffered through his shame, deep shame; he had made the wrong choice and millions had been lost as a result. He was in complete and utter turmoil as he faced the fact that he was not worthy; not worthy at all.

Steve kept Harley and Morgan close, they were fortifying him- for now they were all he had left so he stayed strong for them; although he still had hope and he clung to it desperately. Every night, he searched the sky for lights, lights that would bring the love of his life and his precious baby home to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were all together- apart from Natasha who was not interacting with anyone, and the kids who were in bed- when it happened. It started as a dull vibration, glasses clinking gently together filling the room with melodic tinkling.

Steve sat up; he had been staring into space, his mind void and numb as he ignored the movie playing in front of him.

''What is that?'' Sam spoke and they all looked around as the sound grew louder.

''Alert: incoming vessel; cannot identify,'' FRIDAY spoke and Steve ran, closely followed by what was left of his team mates. Natasha bursting from her room, roused from her grief induced stupor by the approaching thundering.

There was a light in the sky and it grew larger along with the roar; Steve waited, hope exploding through his body.

_Please, please, please, please, please._

The mantra looped in his head.

Natasha stood right behind him- she was muttering to herself as she wrung her hands anxiously. She was trying not to hope too much- she just could not cope with another devastating blow so she censored herself; it was so unlikely but it might be, it just might be!

_Please, please, please, please, please._

Her internal voice mimicking Steve's.

''It's Benatar,'' Thor said.

The pleading in Steve's head was so loud that he didn't hear what the God said.

The ship landed and a glowing woman emerged from beneath the vessel; who was this? She smiled at them and Steve knew; his prayers had been answered.

_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_

He walked forward as the door dropped to the ground; Tony emerged, a blue figure assisting him. He was frail, broken and struggling to stay upright.

Steve immediately went to him; catching his husband as he collapsed in his arms.

''I couldn't stop him,'' he breathed weakly.

''Neither could I,'' Steve replied. Then he looked back, searching for someone else- searching for his son.

''I lost him, I lost our baby. Peter is gone,'' Tony's words shattered Steve's heart. He stared blindly at his spouse; his grief instant and devastating.

The sound of Thor's plaintive wail echoed around them. Natasha collapsed on her knees, clutched her face with despair and screamed.

The unimaginable had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finito.


	52. Chapter 52

There is a sequel to this story.

It is called Aftermath.

Please visit if you have time.

Thanks again for your continued loyalty.


End file.
